Evil Angel
by Johnny Raptor
Summary: The Black Order meets a new Exorcist with a couple of attitude problems. The Earl continues to roll on with his plans. Read to find out what happens. AU. 3 Pairings. AlxLena, OCxRoad, OCxOC Currently Editing Chapters out of boredom R
1. The Beginning

The base of the Black Order, where Exorcists who battle Akuma to keep the peace, and if a strange item called Innocence were to go crazy, it was their job to find it and take it back to the Black Order. Allen placed his hand on his chin, his fingers covering his mouth as he started to wonder about this strange weather he'd been hearing about in the United States.

Lavi secretly began creeping up right behind Allen. Allen then looked up at the ceiling. Lavi chuckled lightly to himself and poked Allen surprisingly yelling "Prepare to die!" He couldn't help himself but to laugh at his sad little joke.

Allen jumped in surprise and turned to see his red-haired friend, Lavi. "Lavi, you idiot! You could've actually given me myocardial infarction!" he shouted.

"Myo-what now?" Lavi asked with a comical drop of sweat at the back of his head.

"You're a Bookman, you should know these things!" Allen teased, smiling at his friend. That was something he needed to clear his mind a little.

Lavi was an Exorcist and a Bookman in training. Allen's smile changed to a frown in a moment's notice, "Lavi… I was busy thinking. You know better than to surprise me when I'm deep in thought."

Lavi replied "Aww, but it's my job as your best friend to sneak up on you and disturb those deep thoughts, and bring rays of sunshine to you!"

"Too bad, you brought darkness to me. You've depressed me, I think I'll go hide in a corner now…" Allen lied with a laugh.

"Hey, don't do that! Let me clean that up for ya!" Lavi comically took out a broom, and swept the corner nice and clean. "There ya go, now it's ready for sulking!"

"You're a very dark, disturbing person, you know that, right?" Allen chuckled.

"I'm not the Earl" Lavi answered with a glare. The two stared at each other for a long while before bursting into loud laughter.

"But to get back on topic, my thoughts related to the fact that there's very strange weather going on in New York of the United States of America… I suspect there may be Innocence there…"

"Oh… You really think so?" he asked, his expression darkening. The two stared at one another again, as if thinking in sync before Lavi burst into laughter. "Oh come on, you know that Innocence would be there! It'd be practically against the laws of physics if Innocence weren't there to screw the weather!" he laughed hysterically.

"Yes… But what I'm wondering is how it even got there in the first place. And one of our Finders reported that Akumas have been sighted multiple times." Allen answered, and couldn't help but to chuckle at Lavi's earlier comment.

Like a drunk, Lavi laughed and swung his arm around Allen's neck, their cheeks in contact with one another. "You idiot, why else would there be Akuma there? There is a host there, they want him/her dead or alive, and are hunting them down! All we've gotta do is just hunt them down, and we're all good" he laughed before his thoughts drifted off someplace else. He couldn't help but to drool as he imagined the host being a young woman with a large bust. His nose began to bleed comically as hearts formed in his eyes.

Allen looked at him with a comical drop of sweat at the back of his head, muttering "Hopefully it isn't the gender you're praying the host is…"

* * *

An adolescent with black hair, black eyes, his sword in its sheath, strapped onto his back, and his right arm covered in bandages as well as his right eye walked past a large building that seemed to still be under construction and looked up what was built so far. He then turned away as it began to rain once more. "These bastards want me… Then they can kiss my ass. I won't be giving up my power to those bastards" he boldly stated before unsheathing his sword and pointed it at the moon. "Hmm… If they're attacking me, then maybe **they **might just be around… I guess I'll stick around 'til they find me" a smirk slowly crossed his face, as if he indeed were evil.

This adolescent was named Kesenai Tsumi.

* * *

Komui knocked on the door to Allen's room "Hey Allen! Guess what?" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Er… you're going to fix my Crown Clown again?" Allen swallowed nervously before backing himself away from Komui Lee, the Chief Monitor of the Black Order.

"No… but would you lik—

"NO!" Allen screamed out, covering his mouth with his hands quickly.

"Aw, oh well. You have a new mission, and I'm not taking no for an answer, so ha! You have to go to New York, United States of America and find the Innocence that's there" Komui declared, pointing a finger at him.

Allen nodded quickly with multiple drops of sweat at the back of his head, "Yes, I'll be heading there. May I take Lavi and Kanda along with me in case things get a bit rough?"

Komui nodded his head "You'll require their consent before going with them."

Lavi laughed, "Oh hell no."

"But why?" Allen got on his own two knees, sobbing. "Please, please come! You're gonna leave little old me to just die there in an unknown land where even the American Branch couldn't do anything! Some friend you are!"

Lavi sweat dropped, patting Allen on the head, "Don't worry bean sprout, you'll be—

"I'M AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

"… Fine, I'll go. Sheesh, you can be such a little kid, ya know that?" Lavi laughed at Allen, the two shaking hands firmly.

* * *

Allen began heading over to Kanda's usual hang out spot. Kanda was sitting there, watching the night sky's moon. "What do you want... bean sprout?" Kanda looked at Allen with a glare.

Allen said "I need you to go on a mission with me to New York to recover the Innocence that's there." Allen answered.

Kanda took a few minutes to think to his own leisure, relaxing and sighing again as the moon reflected against his dark eyes.

"I don't have all day, it's an easy question: you coming or not?" Allen popped the bubble of thought with a drop of sweat at the back of his head.

"If that's the case then I'll go with Lavi and you. Just don't hold me back… Got it? Even if that means that I'm going to kill that stupid rabbit's dumb ass" he looked at Allen with a silent, raging signature glare.

Allen smiled with a sweat drop "Thanks… I think." He then turned around and started to head back down to his room to pack up for their long trip.

* * *

After about 5 hours, Allen, Kanda, and Lavi arrived at New York, looking at all the city. Lavi whistled in impression "Wow, this place really looks like a good place to live in. You could play hide-and-go seek here for ages, and nobody ain't gonna find ya!"

Allen looked around as well "Yeah… This place looks nice I guess." His focus lied more on where the host was, looking around cautiously.

Kanda remained silent, analyzing his surroundings. "This place is too quiet… It seems too suspicious." They began to walk off toward a tall building that read "Still under Construction". Kanda sniffed the air and quietly said "Blood…"

Lavi sniffed the air as well "Yeah… Smells like blood here." He stiffened as his eyes darkened at the seriousness of the moment, which would usually be a lot to say since he is usually the joker type of person.

Kanda looked at a specific direction and began charging in that direction, beginning to unsheath his Mugen. He was attacking a figure that was hiding from them.

The figure reacted and took out a sword, blocking Mugen's attack with just a simple clash. The figure chuckled "So you figured me out."

Kanda growled, "Who are you and why do I sense something from you?".

The figure chuckled, "I won't tell you shit… You can kiss my ass!" The figure pushed his sword forward, pushing Kanda away easily. Kanda caught himself, and stood his ground as he readied his sword.

"Fine then, I'll force the answer out of you!" he ran at the figure again, slicing at it while it side stepped and parried all his strokes and slices.

"You're a worthy opponent." he smirked.

"You're utterly horrible at this, and should die in a hole full of Akuma blood. Death by drowning" Kanda smirked. "But aside from that, I'm still better at this than you!" he sliced at an opening that was left by his opponent. The opponent cursed in frustration as he backed away, muttering a little bit. His features were now seen under a street lamp, revealing a teenager who couldn't be any more than 17 years old. He had black hair, as well as deep black eyes that showed determination. He wore a scowl that matched Kanda's perfectly! It was as if the two were built for one another.

"I guess I'll tell you my name… The name's Kesenai, and kicking your ass…" he said, watching his left hand bleed from holding the blade, "is my game."

Allen looked at Kesenai to see a blue scar that matched his red scar, but this one was on Kesenai's right, not on the left. Kesenai push-kicked Kanda's rib, sending Kanda backward by at least 10 feet, "I may not be as good at sword-fighting as you are, but I'm sure as hell better than you at fighting with my other body parts!"

Kanda took his stance, showing he was ready for more "Then I'll cut off every damn limb on your body and feed them to stray animals!"

"I didn't think Kanda had such a sweet side to him" chimed Lavi.

"Shut it, stupid rabbit, or you're next on my list!" Kanda hissed.

Kesenai sighed "I don't feel like fighting now… It's getting boring. Maybe some other—

Kanda cut him off by slicing his left arm, leaving a large gash there even deeper than the previous one.

Kesenai's eyes sprung open as he coughed blood "Bastard… Looks like you got me… Ugh." he coughed.

"If you hadn't spent your time telling me how boring I am like the ass you are, then you would've seen that coming" Kanda said coldly.

"Silly bastard… I'm not finished off just yet…" he ran at him, sword ready again. Quickly, he slashed at Kanda, who parried the attack and then launched his blade forward to pierce him. Kesenai spun around, avoiding the blade with beautiful movement, and then brought his sword up towards his enemy's face!

Kanda blocked Kesenai's upward slice and tripped him with a sweep kick. "Want more of an ass-kicking, or did your sorry ass have enough?" Kanda asked coldly. He slowly placed the blade closer to Kesenai's neck mercilessly.

Kesenai's eyes revealed that he wasn't going to just let this happen, "Hell yeah! This fight's getting good!" He jumped up onto his feet, knocking Kanda off and nicking Kesenai's shoulder slightly. A bold move that was. Next, ran around in circles around Kanda at a speed that seemed almost inhuman. Kanda's eyes glared as he kept a watch on Kesenai, waiting for his attack.

Kanda watched carefully for his opponent, not even taking his eyes off Kesenai for a second! _This brat. I'll break every fucking bone in his body if I have to now._

Kesenai shouted "Take this!" when he stopped in front of Kanda and sweep kicked him. Kanda fell onto the ground like a dead body, seeing the fighting spirit in Kesenai that matched his own will to battle. Then, Kesenai punctured Kanda's right arm, holding him down almost as mercilessly as Kanda had done earlier. "And now it ends. Checkmate…" he smirked.

Kanda twitched, his punctured arm tightening. "You little bastard, you haven't gotten the best of me! I still have one working arm!" he flung his fist at Kesenai's face. He avoided it, and then flexed himself in a position where his foot forcefully held Kanda's arm towards the opposite direction, painfully stretching it enough to nearly break!

"Either give up, or lose an arm, pick your poison" Kesenai said coldly.

"… I'll get you later for this, you little brat" Kanda menacingly glared at him.

Kesenai got up, sheathed his blade back to where it belonged and stretched his arm toward Kanda, offering to help him back up. "For a person that I don't even know, I think we might end up being good friends if we try to get to know each other."

Kanda slapped Kesenai's hand away and got up on his own, "I don't need your pity..." he grunted.

Kesenai shrugged his shoulders and burped loudly enough for the earth to feel like it was shaking.

"Nice one!" Lavi fell to the ground while laughing.

Allen looked upset and said "Excuse you…"

Kesenai looked at Allen, examining him "You look like one of that gentlemen-type of people… I don't like being gentlemanly. So don't try to tell me things such as "Excuse you", got it? I plan on returning with you guys since you came such a long way to come and retrieve me." Kesenai began walking ahead of them. Lavi laughed and followed along with Kesenai as well as Allen, who was a bit angered by Kesenai's remarks, and Kanda, who was still angered by his defeat against Kesenai.

* * *

That is my sad attempt at making the first chapter look better. Tell me what you think. Peace out.


	2. Exorcist Kesenai Tsumi

At the gate of entry for the Black Order, Kesenai was scanned since he was a newcomer. Kesenai growled at the start of his scan "Either stop the scanning and your annoying talking, or I destroy you completely.". his scan was finished after he said that and he was reported as "clean". Kesenai immediately ran in when the gate opened up, running up the stairs before Allen, Lavi, or Kanda could say anything. Kesenai barged into the supervisor's room "Hey!" he yelled before looking to see the office was empty. He shook his fist "Bastard! Isn't a supervisor supposed to stay in his office?!".

Allen walked in and laughed "We were going to tell you that he usually isn't here but you just had to run didn't you?".

"Oh shut up, just lead me to him." Kesenai growled without even looking at Allen.

Allen said in reply "You really don't know any manners, do you?".

Kesenai looked at him and smiled sarcastically "Yes I do, I just don't bother with them. I see no point in showing that kind of gay respect to people.".

Allen's facial expression changed as he said "Well, that's going to be your downfall here, because you need to know manners in order to make friends here..".

Kesenai growled "I don't plan on making friends here… And don't you forget that. Stand in my way and I may be forced to kill you is my only warning, got it, bean sprout?".

Allen replied with "MY NAME IS ALLEN! NOT BEAN SPROUT!!". Kesenai knew that he should smile and laugh, but he just didn't want to. He flinched in pain, feeling as his heart had stopped and began coughing blood up like a storm. "Hey… Are you alright, Kesenai?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" Kesenai growled and coughed up blood again.

Allen grabbed Kesenai's arm, "Follow me!" and then took him quickly to where the infirmary room should be.

There, they had knocked out Kesenai so that they could do a full scan of his body to figure out the true problem to that sickness of his. Komui sighed and told Allen "I'm afraid that nothing we could do may fix him. We've never seen this before. A couple of his organs are missing, the gash on his arm was something we could fix, but that is something we can't fix.. His lack of organs.. He may day one day… That's the truth…".

Allen's eyes widened as soon as he heard "He may day one day…". "Are you sure..? Isn't there some other way to help him?". Allen didn't know why, but he cared for Kesenai, even if he was the rudest person he had ever met.

After a few hours had passed, Kesenai's eyes slowly opened and he quickly sat up to find himself in a room. "Hm… Looks like that's happened to me again.". He sighed and got up on his feet.

Allen walked into the room and said "Kesenai, are you alright now?".

Kesenai blinked several times and said "Yes.. I'm alright.".

Allen smiled "Good.".

Kesenai began walking toward the door quietly "Take me to where I need to be scanned in order to be a true Exorcist..".

Allen nodded and walked to the outside, taking him to the room he once was in not so long ago to be scanned the first day he ever walked into the Black Order.

Kesenai was calm as he was being scanned, not even batting an eye lash in fear of what was scanning him. When the scan was finished, he was handed a uniform for the Black Order by Komui. "Who are you?" Kesenai asked.

Komui smiled and answered "I'm the supervisor here. Komui. Hey… Why do you look so familiar? Are you one of my sister's friends?" he asked.

"Heh, maybe I look familiar because I banged your sister." Kesenai answered in an evil yet funny way.

Komui screeched "You did what?!".

Kesenai growled "It's a joke you idiot! Lighten up!". Komui twitched several times and left off to his office.

Allen laughed lightly "Seems like you had a nice start with the supervisor.".

"Yeah… Whatever.." replied Kesenai, still pissed off. Kesenai then brushed right past Allen, heading back to his room.

Allen looked at Kesenai, watching as he left "Well, see you later, I guess.".

Kesenai looked back at Allen and said "Maybe later.. If I'm not in my bad mood..".

Kesenai then arrived back at his room. He took off his usual clothing and put on the uniform. "I feel so damn ridiculous in this… But I guess it'll be worth it if I meet with **them**.." he smirked. He removed his face as soon as he felt someone's presence. And looked in that direction to see Lavi. "Lavi, don't do something that may result in me having to kill you.".

Lavi laughed "Yeah, looks like you got me.".

Kesenai forced a smile and small laughter "Yeah, looks like it.".

Lavi stopped the laughing and looked at the scar that looked the same as the one that was on Allen's cursed eye. "I have a question for you, Kesenai.".

"Oh.. That was from an Akuma that I was forced to kill… It had the voice of my father…" Kesenai had answered in a calm, depressed tone.

"Oh…" Lavi replied.

Kesenai's fists shook, "That bastard… He did that… He scarred me for life…" he whispered "The Millennium Earl…".

Lavi heard what he said and looked at Kesenai's eyes "Tell me something, did your father die before the Millennium Earl came to you?".

Kesenai's tears hit the ground "Yes… That bastard was the one who offered me the chance to see him again… I heard his voice again… But… He cursed me with this scar… I don't know why but my right eye (Obviously it has the scar there.) can now see demons even if they're hiding in their disguises as humans…". Kesenai stopped his tears' flow and looked at Lavi "I'd prefer if this never reached to the others, nor the fact that I cried. If anyone knows… I'll kill you… Got it?".

Lavi laughed "Yeah, I won't tell.".

Allen walked into the room "What's going on here you guys?".

Kesenai looked at Allen "Nothing really.".

Lenalee walked in as if looking for someone. She stopped the wandering look as soon as she set her eyes upon Kesenai "Oh, so you're the newcomer, aren't you?." she asked.

Kesenai looked at her and hearts formed in his eyes "Oh, who's this cutie here?" he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Lenalee, as a reaction to his physical contact on her, slapped him hard on his cheek, leaving a red mark where she slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me like that again." she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Everyone laughed at Kesenai's little incident with Lenalee. Kesenai looked completely angry at the fact that everyone was laughing at him.

Lenalee then looked at Kesenai again and giggled at him "Wow, you look like you got hurt from that.".

Kesenai then looked at her and said "You're just playing hard to get. I like that. Keep that up and maybe I'll sleep with you one day.". He laughed.

Lenalee then slapped him on his other cheek "Two things, one: Don't ever say things like that, and two: My brother will kill you once you even **attempt **something even **close** to something like that with me.".

Kesenai grumbled "I'll be sure to be careful then..".

After Kesenai had grumbled, everyone laughed, even Kesenai! (Forcibly but no one noticed of course.) "Hey, I'm a bit sleepy. Do you guys mind that I go to sleep right now and you guys leave?".

Everyone nodded and left. Allen stayed behind to talk to Kesenai. "Hey, uh, Kesenai. I have a question about you.".

Kesenai growled "Did Lavi tell you anything about me?"

Allen answered "No.. Not really.".

Kesenai calmed down and said "What would you like to ask me then?".

Allen asked "I'd like to know how you got that curse on the right side of your face, and why your arm is covered in bandages… When we were at the infirmary, we didn't check it. But I'd like to know.".

Kesenai sighed and said "I'm not comfortable explaining that to you… Lavi could explain. Just tell him to tell you. Once you've gotten your answer, don't spread it around, otherwise I'll be forced to kill you.".

Allen nodded "Alright then.". He said that to respect his wishes, he didn't want to do something wrong to Kesenai. Allen bowed and walked out of Kesenai's room.

Kesenai laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a while, he finally fell asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't even come close to owning D. Gray Man nor any of the characters. I hope my writing got better TT.TT


	3. Mission 1

The Millennium Earl chuckled, having dinner with the rest of the Noah clansmen. They did not exchange not one word as they ate. Road broke the silence by saying "This is too boring!! Could someone help me with my math homework?" she took out a text book that had to do with math. She was pointing at a page that involved geometric logic. At first, Road handed it to Tyki. Tyki blinked several times, reading all the questions on the book. He grinned with a sweat drop on him and slid the book over to Jas & Devi. Jas& Devi picked up a pencil and wrote in all the blanks random answers that made no sense. Road took her text book back and read the answers.

She sighed and looked to the Earl, hoping he would finish it for her. The Earl sighed, still with his large, scary smile, "You guys are just too useless." he said while taking out a headband with the Japanese kanji that meant "Victory". Suddenly, as if he knew what he were doing, he filled in the blanks with the correct answers. "Finished!" he handed the book back to Road.

Road cheered "Yay!" and read the answers that he filled in. "Thank you, Earl!" she smiled and giggled.

The Earl nodded his head, the unchanging smile still there, (Note: I'd find that creepy, I don't know why anyone doesn't try to point that out at all.). "Now to get down to some serious business. Those Exorcists have been on the move a lot lately… It looks like we need to move on with the plan now. Just to mess with them, Tyki… Road… I want you both to attack the Black Order and shove them into panic. Be ruthless if it's necessary." the Earl commanded.

Tyki nodded his head "Of course, my Earl.".

Road groaned "Can I at least take Lero with me? It'll get boring without Lero…."

The Earl sighed "Fine, take Lero with you, just don't mess up the assignment."

The floating umbrella complained in a high-pitched voice "No!! Lero! She'll torture me!! Lero lero!!".

The Earl replied "Just bear with her, she's just gotten attached to you." The Earl took the talking umbrella, pumpkin headed thing and handed it to Road as she grabbed Tyki's hand and ran off with him.

Meanwhile at the Black Order's base, Kesenai awoke for a new day. He grumbled "Another day… Another waste of my life's 24 hours… Man my life sucks…". Kesenai had been on 3 missions and all of them were with Allen and Kanda. Kanda still hated Kesenai for defeating him, and Allen kept making attempts to be friends with Kesenai. So basically, he hated being an Exorcist and ever even **meeting** Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Though he hated being an Exorcist, he befriended Lavi in some weird way. He wants nothing to do with him, but when they're alone together, Kesenai seems to be a different person since he feels he can trust Lavi.

"Good morning, friend!" Lavi barged into Kesenai's room without any regard to knocking on the door first.

Kesenai looked a bit pissed off, "Lavi… How many times have I told you to knock on the door, before barging in you idiot?!"

Lavi thought "Uhh… About… 6 times." Lavi laughed.

Kesenai couldn't help but to force a smile and laughter. "I guess you'll never change, will you?"

"I guess not." Lavi shrugged. "Now get off your lazy butt and get ready!".

"Huh? Why?" Kesenai seemed a bit confused.

"New mission! New mission! You get to go with me!" Lavi cheered and danced around.

Now officially creeped out, Kesenai responded sarcastically "Oh how nice…." Lavi laughed and ran off somewhere else, like he usually did when he wanted to talk to someone else. Kesenai sighed, "Well, I guess I better get ready…." He got up and walked to the showers to take a shower since he smelled like something that a cat dragged around, ate, coughed up as a hair ball, and after being coughed up, being peed on. He grumbled "Those bastards haven't shown up yet… Even that damn Millennium Earl…." He turned off the showers and walked back to his room to change back into his uniform. "Hmm… I may have a rough time if I just wait around for them… But no Innocence has come into our attention for a damn long time! No Kesenai… Be patient, they'll show up when we find an Innocence that comes to our attention." Kesenai was debating with himself. Crowley knocked on Kesenai's door. Kesenai yelled "Who dares knock on my door?!".

Crowley answered "Uh… It's Crowley who dares to knock… I guess…".

Kesenai sighed, not wanting anything to do with the Vampire-like Exorcist, but he just opened the door to him and smiled his fake smile. "What brings you here, Crowley?" Kesenai asked.

Crowley answered by asking "Do you happen to know where Lavi went to? I have to tell him that I won't be a part of his new mission."

Kesenai's right eye twitched "I wouldn't know where that random idiot went off to, he's probably in his room, I guess."

Crowley growled "You don't have to get so angry at me for just no reason."

Kesenai growled as well "I act the way I want to. I'm not like any of you people. I won't refer to being nice or gentlemanly for you guys." Kesenai twitched, knowing that the only person he's allowed to see the softest side of him was Lavi. Crowley sighed and walked away. "… I think I should've been a bit more nicer…" Kesenai thought to himself.

About 3 hours later, Kesenai, and Lavi had arrived at France. Kesenai grumbled "Must… Resist… Urge… To kill these sissy looking guys…."

Lavi laughed "Oh come on, don't kill them! Otherwise the point of our being here will be compromised."

Kesenai sighed "Let's hurry up, I want to get to that Innocence before our chance is stolen and I'll have to take it out on you."

Lavi laughed "Don't worr--" he got cut off from a gun blast that exploded between Lavi and Kesenai (Coming from an Akuma of course). "Whoa, that was a close freaking call!" he yelled.

Kesenai smirked "Finally, some action in this sissy-ass town." he jumped at the Akuma, ready to pull out his sword. The Akuma looked at Kesenai and attempted to escape by backing away, but before the Akuma could even make a move, Kesenai sliced it into 4 with his sword, laughing as he sliced it into it's afterlife. "Pitiful, pathetic Akuma, may your soul rest in peace." Kesenai prayed. Kesenai rarely did these things but he was a religious person, so he felt that it was necessary since he was killing Akumas to rest their souls.

"Wow, you just love killing these things, don't you?" Lavi had asked.

"Yes, it makes me feel alive, and it makes me feel like their savior sometimes." Kesenai had answered.

"I just noticed something, Kesenai…" Lavi replied.

"What is it?" Kesenai asked.

"You've never used your Innocence ever since the day you joined the Black Order, do you even **have **an Innocence at all?" Lavi had asked, looking at Kesenai.

"I have one… It's just that no one has brought up a good enough fight against me for me to release it…" Kesenai answered.

"I see, well if that's the case, I hope someone or something stronger than your natural skills comes along so I have the first sight of it." Lavi smiled.

"Yeah… You really wouldn't be the first…" Kesenai replied.

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

"Oh uh never mind! Never mind!" Kesenai said with a sweat drop.

Lavi glared "Tell me."

Kesenai glared as well "Never in your life. Over my dead body after you kiss my dead ass." Kesenai had growled. After Kesenai had finished growling, Kesenai's stomach growled. "I'm hungry all of a sudden…" Kesenai laughed.

Lavi laughed as well "Wow, looks like your stomach assists your growling."

Kesenai looked around, trying to find a good place to eat and found a restaurant that served croissants and all the other wonderful things that the French ate. "That looks like a good place to eat at." Kesenai drooled slightly. He picked through his pockets and took out his wallet and jumped for joy, now knowing that he had enough money to feed the entire Black Order if he wanted to."

Lavi laughed "Wow, you surely have a hell of a lot of money!".

Kesenai laughed as well "I keep with saving in case I get hungry when I'm not at home usually." Kesenai and Lavi both walked to the restaurant and took their seats.

After about an hour of eating, Kesenai had ate through more than half the entire menu list, meanwhile Lavi had only eaten a salad with some green tea. Lavi laughed "You're just like Allen with that whole 'eating through a lot of food' thing of his. If I'm right… He eats a lot because of his parasitic Innocence--… So that's your Innocence type! Parasitic!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Nice deducting skills, Sherlock. Anything else you want to blab out in front of these people?" Kesenai sarcastically implied.

Lavi laughed and shrugged "Not really."

Kesenai had left money to pay for both his own food and Lavi's meal. Kesenai walked out the door and looked around, feeling a burning pain coming from his cursed eye and the scar. "Looks like the buddies of that earlier Akuma have arrived." Kesenai growled, covering his right eye with his left hand, trying to calm the pain. Kesenai then moved his left hand to the hilt of his sword. "I guess I'll have to face you guys…" Kesenai glared at what was probably, about 50 Akuma.

Lavi ran out and released his Innocence "Ban! Ban! Ban! Ban! Innocence Level Two! Hammer of Flames! Hell Fire! Hell Fire Cyclone!" Lavi had slammed his huge hammer onto the ground, a symbol appearing and a cyclone of flames beginning to form. Kesenai watched this technique of his, not even close to impressed but just wanting to see what he was capable of.". He watched as the cyclone of flames ripped through about 3/4th of the Akuma army, leaving the rest up to Kesenai to finish off.

Kesenai jumped at the nearest Akuma and yelled "Checkmate, pathetic, pitiful Akuma!" as he stabbed the Akuma. Then, he jumped at the next Akuma, stabbing the next one and continued the process, finishing them all off. Then his cursed eye changed to being pale white, with a blue pupil (Like Allen's except it's negative colored). "Damn it!" Kesenai cursed. "I sense a Level Two Akuma…" Kesenai growled. Kesenai ran at the Akuma. He noticed that the Level Two Akuma resembled a Lion and sliced at it, parrying all it's attempts at piercing him with it's claws.

"HOLD STILL FOR FIVE SECONDS, WILL YA?!" the Level Two Akuma yelled.

"Kiss my ass, I won't stand still, not even for a pathetic excuse for an Akuma such as you!" Kesenai yelled back at the Akuma. Then, Kesenai sliced the Akuma in half and said "Farewell, pathetic idiot."

Lavi walked up next to Kesenai and whistled in impression "You seem to be one hell of a fighter."

Kesenai chuckled "Yeah, you'd have to be in order to survive as best as I have."

Lavi looked at Kesenai "We still have a mission to take care of. We can't act like we're travelers right now since there's Akuma crawling around here."

Kesenai sighed "I wish we could just stay here as tourists rather than have to such a drag for a jon. But I guess I'll have to agree with you." Kesenai and Lavi began to head off to other places, asking around in case anyone knew of something strange. One person had mentioned to the that it hadn't rained for about a month. Another said that they saw a person who couldn't be killed no matter what anyone did to kill him. Kesenai growled, "This is getting us nowhere, these idiots are giving us things that aren't even close to related to what we need..".

Lavi laughed "Think about it Kesenai, a drought for 5 months, and a man who cannot be killed no matter what is done? I suspect this isn't just any Innocence we're dealing with here, we're dealing with a dormant Innocence that's with it's owner right now." Lavi explained.

Kesenai growled "Right now you just made me feel like I'm the idiot, you bastard."

Lavi laughed "For once I'm not the idiot then!"

Kesenai sighed "Well, lets ask for the whereabouts of this 'invincible man'." Kesenai walked with Lavi, continuing what would probably be a long mission. Kesenai in his head just couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed by someone…

I had to make this one longer, sorry. Disclaimer: Even if I wanted to, I don't own D. GrayMan TT.TT I'll go into a corner right about in a few minutes and cry about it XD


	4. End Of Mission

Kesenai grunted "This is taking too long…."

Lavi laughed "You're too used to sitting around, waiting for something to happen to you, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Kesenai growled. Kesenai's mind remained at unease because he felt the presence of someone following both himself and Lavi.

Lavi looked at Kesenai "What's wrong? You seem to be uneasy.".

"No it's nothing." Kesenai shook his head.

--

Road giggled "Should we attack them now or later?" she asked Tyki.

Tyki answered with "I think we should attack them once they've found the Innocence."

Road groaned "But that'll take forever at the rate that they're going."

Lero complained "Every time you say that, you have fun torturing me like I'm some child's toy!"

Road giggled "But you are a child's toy, you always were ever since I first started to play around with you!"

Lero complained again "Which is why I prefer the Earl over you."

Road frowned "Really?"

Lero realized that he had said something wrong and screeched "I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to say that!!" Road fakely cried and threw Lero away, accidentally throwing Lero at the direction of Kesenai. Lero screeched "I'm sorry milady!!" Kesenai immediately turned around and caught Lero with one hand, squeezing tightly enough to attempt breaking Lero.

"Who threw this?!" Kesenai asked, now angered by the fact that someone threw something at him.

Road turned into her human form (Without the crosses and white skin instead of gray) and walked toward Kesenai from an alleyway "That's mine. I'm sorry. I got robbed of poor Lero and they must've gotten sick of him, throwing him at you." Road said cutely.

Kesenai grunted "Don't get robbed again. I don't think you'll enjoy getting something else robbed from you." Kesenai handed Lero back to Road.

Road smiled "So what're your names?" she asked.

Kesenai answered "Name's Kesenai Tsumi, and the red head over here is Lavi. What's yours?"

Road giggled and said "My name's Road Kamelot."

Kesenai said "Nice name. Sorry, we have work to do so we have to go somewhere now." and began walking away with Lavi.

Road smirked as she came up with an idea on how to get to the Innocence and ran to Kesenai, jumping on him, hanging by his neck "Don't leave! I have nowhere else to go!" she fakely cried.

Kesenai twitched at the physical contact and said "If you try not to annoy me or get in the way, then maybe I'll let you follow us around." Kesenai replied.

Road nodded her head "Okay!"

Lavi laughed "Looks like someone likes you now, even after those 2 months of being completely rude."

Kesenai laughed "Yeah looks like you're right." Road giggled, not really understanding what was going on. In her head she thought: "I hope they find it early, I really don't like acting like this…"

After 3 hours of searching, Kesenai, and Lavi found nothing at all. Kesenai growled "This is starting to suck! I say we just let the damn Innocence go crazy on this town!"

Lavi laughed "Don't joke like that. We need to find it." Road was asleep in Kesenai's arms, snoring lightly. "Looks like someone really likes you then, you two just met and she's already sleeping on you." Lavi joked.

Kesenai sweat dropped and said "I really think this might get embarrassing sooner or later. If she snuggles me like a teddy bear, I'm really going to have to hand her to you because I don't plan on being close to someone about 2 years younger than me."

Lavi laughed "But she prefers you."

Kesenai sighed "Fine." Without Lavi or Kesenai even noticing, Tyki was following them, keeping watch on them in case of anything. Kesenai trembled and looked uneasy again "I feel like we're being followed Lavi… They're right…" Kesenai quickly turned and threw a small dagger at Tyki's direction "There!".

The dagger got Tyki by surprise and got him right on his chest "Ugh! Damnit!" he growled.

"Heh, so you were the one that's been following Lavi and I. So who are you?" Kesenai growled, asking.

Lavi trembled when he saw the crosses on Tyki's forehead "He's…."

"He's what?" Kesenai looked at Lavi.

Lavi growled "That's a Noah Clansman…."

Kesenai looked at Tyki and smirked thinking "Finally someone from that clan has appeared, it's about time." Kesenai gave Road to Lavi "Hold her for me, I'll take care of this."

Lavi took her into his arms and nodded his head "Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Kesenai went charging at Tyki, holding the hilt of his sword.

Tyki removed the dagger in his chest and threw it away, making a Tease appear "I don't plan on getting my gloves dirty." Tyki simply implied.

"Oh well too bad! Kiss your ass good bye!" Kesenai jumped at him. Tyki sighed and parried the jump slice that was fatal, coming from Kesenai, and put the Tease into his leg, attempting to destroy a few of Kesenai's leg muscles. "Kiss my ass! I know about those 'Tease' of yours!" Kesenai kicked Tyki away before Tyki could use his power to put it inside of him.

Tyki growled "Things might actually get rough here if this keeps up."

Kesenai smirked "Oh I'm ready for that." he sliced and hacked at Tyki, attempting to kill him. Tyki calmly dodged each and every slice and hack so perfectly as if he knew what was going to happen next. "Hold still!" Kesenai growled.

"You're a worthy foe… But you leave too many holes in your defenses." Tyki laughed, mocking Kesenai.

"Don't mock me like I'm a fool!!" Kesenai had finally landed a hit on Tyki, slicing his chest, leaving a large gash there. Tyki fakely fell to the ground as if he were dying. "Don't play tricks with me… I know that it takes more than that just to kill a Noah Clansman…"

"Looks like someone's done their research on us." Tyki laughed as he got up. "Oh, looks like I'm needed someplace else." Tyki laughed and disappeared right in front of Kesenai's eyes. Kesenai growled, wanting to continue his fight with him.

Kesenai sighed in relief, "I'm pretty sure I could've gotten my ass kicked if it hadn't been for that 'somewhere else' thing of his…." Road was awake, she had seen just about all that happened.

Lavi laughed "Yeah, then I'd have to have saved your ass for you!"

Kesenai said sarcastically "Yeah, your help would definitely have turned things around for me."

Lavi laughed "Yup yup yup!"

Kesenai felt yet another presence "Someone else is here…."

"What?! Where?!" Lavi asked.

He shivered "I know this presence…."

"Who is it?" Lavi looked at him.

Kesenai sweat dropped "It's…"

"It's James!!" a pitch black haired adolescent yelled. This adolescent was the same age as Kesenai and had green eyes. He was pretty much about 2 inches taller than Kesenai.

Lavi asked Kesenai "Who is this guy? How do you know each other?"

Kesenai sweat dropped, remembering his past experiences with James "This guy is my childhood friend, James. He tortured me for about half my life before I just suddenly disappeared on him and the rest of New York." Kesenai answered.

James then said "Yeah, but I managed to find you since everyone can remember your features and the rudeness of yours. Have you even tried to fix it?"

"Kiss my ass! I won't change myself. I'll rarely ever change." Kesenai replied.

James sighed "Well, if that's the case then… Hey… Red head. Wanna know something about Kesenai?" James asked.

Kesenai twitched "Not a word about me damnit!!"

Lavi asked "What is it?"

James said "Kesenai's afraid of milk, meat, and is afraid of women!" James said just to piss off Kesenai.

"AM NOT!!" Kesenai yelled.

James laughed "Ha! You still haven't fully made any progress in getting pissed off so easily."

Kesenai sighed and looked at James "I have a question for you… Have you heard or seen a person who couldn't be killed?"

James nodded his head "I've seen him. He's the one that's talking to you."

Kesenai's mouth dropped open "Childhood idiot torturer friend say what?"

Lavi laughed "Wow, so you were the person we were assigned to look for." Kesenai still couldn't believe it.

James laughed "Yup, no joke. It's me." Kesenai twitched, feeling other presences.

"Everyone, on guard! Now!" Kesenai barked.

"Huh? Why?" Lavi asked.

Kesenai's right eye changed to completely white with navy blue pupil as his blue scar began to burn the right side of his face again "There's 3 demons here…" Kesenai answered.

James never saw Kesenai's cursed right eye before "What's with that?" James asked.

"I'll explain later. Just get ready for the fight of your life…" Kesenai growled. As soon as Kesenai had said that, 3 level three Akumas had made their appearance. Kesenai twitched "I've seen them before… Level threes… But I've never seen them cooperate so well…" Kesenai growled.

James yelled "Well, what're we waiting for?! Lets destroy them!"

Kesenai twitched "Who died and made you leader of this mission?"

"Uh… Your parents died and they made me leader." James laughed.

Kesenai twitched again "Hope you can run faster than you can talk."

"Yup! Sure can!" James laughed again.

Kesenai growled "Bastard…" Kesenai looked at the level three Akumas that were just watching this whole dispute. James made a serious face and looked around, searching for something. "What're you doing, get ready!" Kesenai growled as he began to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"I'm looking for a shadow!" James answered. As soon as he spotted one, he said "Perfect!"

"Huh?" Kesenai looked at him.

James snapped his fingers, and black chains flew out from the shadows, wrapping around the 3 Akumas "Alright then! Go get them!" he commanded.

Kesenai twitched "Don't command me." and jumped right at them, pulling his sword out.

Lavi placed Road in James hands and released his Innocence "Ban! Ban! Ban! Hell Fire Cyclone!" and a cyclone of flames had appeared. The cyclone pushed Kesenai at a faster speed (Like Lavi and Crowley's team up in what I think was episode 69 or 6) Then, Kesenai smirked and moved the blade of his sword into the flames, ready to slice. Gathering as much force as he could, Kesenai sliced at the 3 confused level three Akuma, the sword taking the cyclone of flames with it. Soon after, not only were the level three Akumas pierced, but they were engulfed in the flames. Afterward, an large explosion occurred, sending Kesenai flying back to where he originally was, slamming him into the ground and knocking him out.

Lavi laughed "Well now, he seems to be one hell of a fighter."

James laughed as well "Yeah, he usually was the roughest one out of anyone, risking his life. But I never knew why he's always done this kind of thing. I thought he was just doing this to feel the rush of nearly dying."

Lavi laughed as well "Maybe that **is** why he's done this much to himself."

James looked at Road "Who is this little girl anyway?" he asked.

"Oh, her name is Road Kamelot. She just got lost and found us." Lavi explained.

James thought for a second: "Why do I feel something strange about her?" and then shook it off. "Let's head off!" James laughed.

Kesenai had began waking up "Ugh… Did we win…?" Kesenai asked.

Lavi laughed "Yeah!"

Kesenai smiled lightly and stood up "James, don't come to the Black Order. I don't think all the Exorcists there need someone to torture them."

James complained "Aw come on!"

Kesenai growled "Just don't."

James sighed "Fine."

Road was beginning to wake and saw that she was in James' arms and struggled to get out of the stranger's arms "Kesenai!" Road got out of James' arms and tackled Kesenai back onto the ground.

Kesenai grunted "Ouch!" Lavi and James both laughed.

James then said "I'll be leaving now… See you guys some other time." James walked away into the shadows of the alleyway. Road snuggled Kesenai childishly. Kesenai twitched slightly because he was never used to something like that. Road thought: "Looks like I'll leave it up to Tyki to get to that Innocence. I have something in mind now… I'll try to have them take me to the Black Order that way I can not only steal this kid's Innocence, but also kill off everyone else with just this one stone."

Kesenai looked at Road, and slightly smiled "I guess you've become attached to me, haven't you."

Road giggled and pinched his nose "Yup yup yup!"

Kesenai chuckled lightly "Well if that's the case then." Kesenai thought: "And this brings an end to our mission. Mission complete."

--

Disclaimer: DAMNIT! I STILL DON'T OWN D. GRAY MAN! DX! I'ma go cry in the corner again T.T


	5. Unknown Danger: The Devil's Agent!

Road giggled "So you guys are Exorcists, correct?"

Kesenai nodded "Yeah. Lavi here is an Exorcist and a Bookman. I need to know something. Do you have any other relatives? I can't afford to have you die by the hands of a Noah Clansman." Kesenai seemed worried on the inside, but hid it with a frown.

"They're all dead… A man with gray skin, and pitch black crosses on his forehead killed them… I thought I had died on the inside that night… So I tried to survive on my own with other relatives, but he killed them off 7 years later…" Road answered, lying.

"That bastard…" Kesenai growled.

"Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe." Lavi smiled at Road.

Road complained "No! I want to stay with Kesenai!!"

Kesenai replied "No. I can't let you come with me. You'll be endangered just by sticking around with me." Road refused to change her mind, needing Kesenai to say 'yes' since her plans wouldn't move on any further if he kept refusing to take her there.

"No!" Kesenai replied, urging her to change her mind.

"Aw come on, just take her. She'll be loads of fun." Lavi argued while laughing lightly.

Kesenai sighed, not wanting to argue back now "Fine. 2 out of 3 were against my say, so Road comes with us. But Road…" Kesenai shook his head, removing the worry from his head "No. Never mind." Road giggled and danced happily, not because she could be with Kesenai, it was because she could stick around with Kesenai and move her plans a step forward. Road spread her arms open, wanting a hug. Kesenai twitched, "I'm guessing you want a hug."

Road smiled and nodded once, "Yuppers!" Kesenai sighed and opened his arms, walking to her and hugged her lightly.

He thought: "This feels weird… I've never hugged anyone before… It… Feels nice…" (Note: He has never hugged anyone, not even his own mother!). Road giggled and hugged him as well, holding him tight in his arms.

Lavi chuckled "Looks like she's **really** attached to you. I smell love and hear wedding bells!" he laughed.

Kesenai growled "What you're hearing is the piano that'll be playing at your funeral."

Lavi laughed "Wow, are you joking me?" he asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not. Why do you want to know?" Kesenai let go of Road.

Road giggled, still clinging to him "I guess you're just that much of an annoyance to him if he wants to kill you." she implied.

Lavi laughed "I guess so."

Kesenai replied "Alright then, time to head back to the Black Order, I guess."

--

After what felt like a 4 day trip (3 hours in reality) back to the Black Order, Kesenai grumbled: "Damn this long ass trips… At least we finished that mission. But I wonder… Why did James appear and how come he has an Innocence… One other thing… That didn't seem like the James I once knew before… It was strange…"

"What's the matter?" Lavi and Road asked.

Kesenai answered "Oh no. Nothing really. Lavi, take Road somewhere--"

Road cut him off by tackle-hugging him down to the ground "No!" she cried.

Kesenai sighed "Are you going to make this a habit of yours?" he asked.

Road sniffled "I don't wanna be alone with him!"

Lavi sweat dropped "Why not?"

Road answered "Because I'm getting a strange vibe from you…"

Lavi laughed "But we can't walk in without being scanned. Then they'll do a lot of things to you as soon as you walk in." Lavi replied.

Road cried "Then I'll go with Kesenai somewhere else while you report!"

Kesenai sweat dropped "I think you're getting **way** too attached to me…"

Lavi laughed "Looks like she likes you!"

Kesenai sweat dropped again "Oh crap…"

Road complained "Oh and what's wrong with me liking you?!"

Kesenai sweat dropped again "Eh… Nothing's wrong with that, just don't expect the feeling to be mutual."

Road replied "Ah, whatever. Not like I really care whether or not you like me that way."

Kesenai looked at Lavi "Lavi, report to the headquarters, meanwhile I'll head back to France, I'll be staying at a hotel there since I don't want them to be doing all those scans on Road or them finding out about her." Kesenai told him.

Lavi saluted him "Alright then." Kesenai grunted and walked away, Road following him.

Road grabbed his hand, "Where're we going?" she asked.

"Ah, nowhere in specific. We're going back to France. There's something I need to figure out." Kesenai answered and thought: "Actually… I'm going back to France to find James and figure something out… I guess I'll also ask him about the Noah Clan if he knows anything."

--

The Millennium Earl was having dinner with Tyki, Skinn, Jas, Devi, and Lulubell (Note: I know she rarely appears at these, I think.) The Millennium Earl chuckled "So where did Road run off to this time? She's late this time."

Tyki explained "Road is performing a plan that she forged by herself."

The Millennium Earl chuckled "Oh really now… And how come she never told me **anything** about this 'plan' of hers?" he asked.

Tyki explained "I don't know. I'm telling you so that you know where she is. She told me she'd be back by about tomorrow once she's killed off those Exorcist brats; Kesenai and Allen. They're meddling a bit too far into our affairs to be left to live."

The twins; Jas and Devi, pointing their golden guns at each other "Or maybe she has feelings for the person she has to murder! She's taking longer than usual. So that's the only reason."

Tyki sweat dropped "Impossible. Nothing good can come from love between an Exorcist and a Noah."

"Who said there **had** to be boundaries?" Jas and Devi laughed.

The Millennium Earl laughed "Don't count him out boys, I think he might've stolen her heart." Surprisingly, even the **Earl** had joined in on this joke.

Lulubell sat there, quietly eating, not even bothering to say a word.

Skinn yelled "Where's the sweets?! I need sweets!"

The Earl sighed "Fine. Bring in the sweets!" Sweets were brought in by a few Akuma, bringing in a whole variety of deserts. Cheese cakes, ice cream cakes, brownies, lollipops, and cookies were brought in for the Noahs to feast on. Skinn began to chomp on most of them as soon as he saw that the Akuma finished bringing in desert. Lulubell calmly began eating desert, still not even saying a word (Note: Reminds me of how I am when I'm at home with the crazy family)

--

Kesenai and Road had arrived at France, trying to find a hotel that was in Kesenai's budget. Luckily, Road found a 4-Star rated hotel which was within his budget. Kesenai looked at Road and said "Thanks. I think I probably didn't see it when I was busy with the 3 or 5-Stars." Kesenai laughed.

With a bored face on now, Road replied with "Yeah, lets just head in… I'm kinda sleepy." Kesenai walked in with Road holding his hand.

At the front desk, the person said "I'm going to guess she's your wife? You two are too young to be married" he laughed.

Kesenai growled "I'm not married to her, nor do I plan on pre-mature marriage."

"Gee, so touchy." he handed Kesenai and Road the room key and instructed them to go to room "53A"

--

Kesenai and Road arrived at the hotel room Just when Kesenai was going to swipe in, his hand bumped into Road's when she was going to swipe in as well. Road smiled "You go ahead."

Kesenai chuckled "No, you first."

Road giggled and placed Kesenai's free hand on the card she was holding, still holding the card "Then how about we do it at the same time, huh?" she asked.

Kesenai wasn't the type of person to do something cooperatively with another person, but Road was going to be the exception of that routine "Alright then." They both swiped in the card key to the hotel room. Kesenai detected a presence at the end of the hallway and whispered in Road's ear: "Go into the room right now. I'll join you in a bit."

"Okay then." Road walked in and closed the door.

"So you decided to follow me again, huh… James?" Kesenai looked at the end of the hallway to see James.

"Yup… You weather-phobic-claustrophobic-lactose intolerant idiot." James laughed.

"… You bastard…" Kesenai sweat dropped.

"So what did you come back to France for?" James asked.

"I came back because I need to know something…" Kesenai answered.

"Oh? And what's that?" James asked seriously (Note: It's rare for him to be serious.)

--

Okay. Disclaimer: I don't own the character James. I asked An Evil Shadow for his permission to use his character to make the story seem linked to his. I still don't own D. Gray-Man yet, but one day I will For now, I'll be in a corner crying about it. This be the end… 'til the next chapter of course.


	6. Wavering Hearts

James asked Kesenai "What do you need to know?"

Kesenai answered "I need to know… What do you know about the Noah Clan and what's with you having the Innocence?" James thought about whether he should show him what the truth is, or to just lie to his childhood friend.

James answered "The Noah Clan? Never heard of them. As for my Innocence, I don't know. It just came to me."

Kesenai growled in his mind: "This isn't right, it doesn't sound like the truth to me. There's something he's hiding from me and I'll find a way to figure it out. I'll just need to keep referring to him whenever possible I guess." "Thanks, James. You've been some kind of help for my report and research." Kesenai laughed lightly.

James laughed 'So the dumb ass is actually doing something productive?"

Kesenai sweat dropped with an angered look "Oh shut up, **Sloth**!" Kesenai growled.

James laughed "You never were good with making a comeback."

Kesenai sighed "Why must you torture me?"

James laughed "Because it's fun to torture you."

Kesenai began walking to his door "I'll go looking for you when I require your assistance again. Alright?" Kesenai looked at his childhood friend, seeing things from their past, wondering if they could ever go back to how they were before Kesenai had ever began his anger and bitterness…

James laughed "I live in this hotel by the by."

Kesenai twitched and thought: "DAMNIT!!" "Uh… See you around then." Kesenai replied and walked into the room to find Road, sleeping on her bed, not even covered up by a blanket, but in a night gown. He sighed "She fell asleep at such a slightly early time." He picked her up and moved the blankets and covers, placing her down on the bed gently. As soon as he did that, he covered her with the blanket.

After he did that, Road smiled in her sleep and whispered: "Good night… Kesenai…" and held both Kesenai's hands gently.

He was surprised at what she did, so out of what he thought was his obligation, he said "Good night… Road. Sweet dreams." and pressed his lips against her cheek softly. He pulled his hands away gently and walked to his bed, laying down on it, watching the ceiling to think about the current events. "Okay… So James might be hiding something, I fought 3 Level Three Akuma that cooperatively appeared before us. I fought that Noah Clansman… Hmm… Something really is up. I might have to visit my old mentor… I never thought I'd need that drunkard's help again." Kesenai sighed. Kesenai flinched as soon as he felt a figure move up next to him from under the covers. He looked to see it was just Road, sleeping next to him. He thought: "Road..? I don't think she'd enjoy waking up the next morning to find a boy sleeping next to her. As a accomplice, it's only my obligation to move her back onto her bed." He got up and lifted Road back to her bed, covering her up in the blankets again. He walked back to his bed and noted a figure on his bed. He looked at Road's bed to see it was empty. He looked at the figure again and flicked on a lamp, hoping it was just a random Akuma that wanted to attack him in the dark, while Road was in the bathroom, but to his bad luck, it was Road on his bed again. Kesenai sweat dropped and thought: "I guess she finds my bed more comfy…" Kesenai then walked to the bed that he previously laid Road on and laid on that bed, still contemplating on the current events. He felt a figure brush up against his right arm and sweat dropped, hoping it was just his imagination. Yet again, to his bad luck, it was Road lying next to him again. Kesenai thought: "How the fuck is she doing this?! I leave her on my bed and she comes to this bed. What? Does she want to sleep with me or something?" Kesenai poked Road's forehead "Hey, uh, Road. Why are you sleeping on whichever bed I choose to sleep on?" Kesenai twitched, hoping her answer would at least be rational.

Road's eyes were barely open and she yawned "Because I don't like sleeping alone."

Kesenai thought: "That's one messed up logic she has, sleeping with a guy that she barely even knows."

Road looked at Kesenai's body, scanning his body then up to his eyes, searching for something. Road thought: "This is supposed to be an Exorcist? I don't even see an abnormality on his body for parasitic Innocence, but then again… There's also that sword of his…" Road began to recall what Kesenai had done with his sword, realizing that his Innocence may be implanted in Kesenai's sword. All she needed to do was steal his sword and victory would be hers, then she could brutally kill him and steal the Innocence inside, hoping that it might be the Innocence Heart.

Kesenai looked at Road, "What're you looking at?" Kesenai asked calmly.

"Oh no, it's nothing." Road had smiled her fake, deceptive smile.

Kesenai laid down, "Just don't get all too close to me." Kesenai warned Road.

"Whatever…" Road replied. Kesenai still couldn't sleep, some of his black hair covering his right eye. Road thought: "He has a scar on the right side of his face, just like Allen, but Kesenai's is so different. Instead of that red scar on Allen's left side, it's blue and on the right side for Kesenai. That cursed eye was different as well. It was completely opposite of Allen's. Fully white with blue in the middle with the same pattern as Allen's. Did Kesenai get cursed as well? I may have to ask the Earl about if he made a deal with Kesenai as well… No wonder Tyki felt something about this child. Kesenai's meddled deep within the affairs of the Noah… I should be murdering him… But why does my cold heart waver..? Why for this child? For this human? Why..?"

Kesenai thought: "Why is my cold heart wavering for this girl..? My heart usually remains cold, no matter what happens. Why the hell is it melting..? Who began the melting process? Was it Lavi? No… Lavi only scratched the surface… Was it… No… Impossible… I wouldn't allow anyone to do this for me. I don't want my pathetically warm heart to be warm again. I need to keep it frozen and closed… I will never let anyone in my heart ever again…" Finally, after what was at least 4 hours of both Kesenai and Road not sleeping, they finally were knocked out cold, asleep. Road was hugging Kesenai from behind, sleeping close to him. Kesenai was asleep before Road, so he most likely didn't feel anything at all.

--

Back at the Black Order Head Quarters, Lavi was at the Supervisor's office. "Why isn't Kesenai here?" Komui asked.

"Oh, it's because he had to do something." Lavi answered.

"What kind of 'work'? Does it involve my precious Lenalee in anyway?!" Komui took out a few random drills and knives.

Lavi sweat dropped and thought: "I guess this director will never stop that sister-complex of his…" "No. Your sister isn't involved in his business. He's doing research." Lavi answered.

Komui pressed on with the questioning, trying to crack Lavi wide open to know what Kesenai was truly up to, "Researching what? My sister's likes, dislikes, etc.?!" Komui screeched.

Lavi sweat dropped again "No, he's researching on the Noah Clan. He think's his friend James might know about it. James is an Exorcist." Lavi replied.

Komui tilted his head in confusion "I've never registered someone by the name of 'James' into the Black Order.."

Lavi's eyes widened slightly "Are you serious?!"

Komui nodded his head "I would've remembered it. And if my memory fails me…" Komui pulled out a laptop, listing the current Exorcists that were registered "Then this computer would've had his name recorded here."

Lavi thought: "He might be in danger!" "Supervisor! I need to get out again! Kesenai might be in danger!"

Komui seemed confused, "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure Kesenai can handle it for himself." Komui replied.

Lavi exclaimed "But he might be in serious danger! James might not be what he seems to be! Kesenai still thinks that the James he saw today was his childhood friend, when in reality he could be an Akuma!"

Komui's eyes widened slightly "Oh really?"

"Yes! And earlier today, 3 Level Three Akuma attacked Kesenai and I!" Lavi explained to the Supervisor

"Hmmm… A bit odd… Doesn't sound too right but I guess that's just me… Lavi, go back to France and give Kesenai that warning." Komui commanded.

Lavi, without even thinking about it for a second, just ran off, saying "Bye." as soon as he exited out the door.

--

Road snuggled Kesenai and whispered in her sleep: "All mine… Don't kill him… I love hi… Zzzz…." Kesenai yawned and started to wake up, noting that it was around 4 in the morning now. Kesenai sat up and looked around. As soon as his eyes were laid upon Road's sleeping body, he noticed that Road was still holding him in her arms.

"I guess this girl really is getting attached to me… I wonder why." Kesenai began to get up from the bed. The arms that were binding him to the bed slipped off of his waists, giving Kesenai the freedom to walk. Kesenai walked to the bathroom and removed his clothes. He rested his sheathed sword on the sink, beginning to turn on the hot water. He walked into the shower, being engulfed by the hot water and the steam. Road awoke like a monster awakening from it's 400 year rest. She rose up from her resting spot and rubbed her eyes with her hands like an innocent child would as soon as he/she were to wake up. She heard the water running and began to sneak on her tip-toes to the bathroom, planning to move her plans forward by stealing Kesenai's sword, thinking that the Innocence would be hidden in the blade. Kesenai's arm reached out looking for a towel, and out of reaction, Road jumped back out of the bathroom, thinking she might be caught. Kesenai found himself a towel and took it in with him. Road sighed in relief and quietly tip-toed back into the bathroom, her hand nearly reaching the hilt of Kesenai's sword. Her hand reached the hilt and she attempted to lift the sword right off, but was unable to.

Road thought: "What the hell?! This is a thin blade, it shouldn't be so heavy! What's going on here?!" Her eyes widened as soon as she heard the water stop and she panicked in her head, truly unsure of what to do now. Her mind raced, millions of different outcomes of Kesenai catching her trying to steal his sword. So before anything else could happen, she pretended to begin brushing her teeth. Kesenai was wrapped in a towel and got out of the shower, seeing Road brushing her teeth.

"Road…" Kesenai took the toothbrush out of her mouth and put toothpaste on it. You were merely dry brushing, try not to make that mistake again." he smiled fakely at her, knowing he shouldn't make a fake smile for her, but he never could smile for real, so he felt it was his obligation to smile for her.

Road cooed, "Aww, you smiled." she giggled.

"Heh, I rarely smile for people. Barely anyone has ever seen my smiles." Kesenai replied.

Road smiled and giggled "That's a cute smile you have."

Kesenai shook his smile off "Oh just shut up and get back to brushing your teeth, Road." Kesenai chuckled lightly.

Road took her toothbrush back "Okay." Road smiled and began brushing her teeth.

Kesenai picked up his sword "I'll be back later, I need to take care of some business." Kesenai stated, beginning to walk toward the exit of the hotel room. He looked around once he got outside and looked around "Who goes there?" A mysterious figure poked Kesenai from behind him

Out of reaction, Kesenai moved so that he would be ready to pull out his blade and turned around saying "Sneak attack, eh?!" but then he stopped as soon as he realized that the person that was behind him was not an enemy… It was… Lavi

Lavi laughed "You really thought I was an enemy, didn't you?:

Kesenai twitched, "I wish it was an enemy instead of you." he grumbled.

"Aw you don't mean that, do you really mean it?" Lavi laughed. "Aside from that, that's not my point in being here. My point in being here is that I have to give you a warning. James is not an Exorcist. Komui checked the list of registered Black Order Exorcists." Lavi explained, warning Kesenai that James may not be what he appears to be.

Kesenai sighed "You idiot, you don't necessarily have to be in the Black Order to be an Exorcist. As long as you have an Innocence, and an Anti-Demon weapon, you're pretty much an Exorcist without the need of being in the Black Order." Kesenai explained.

Lavi sweat dropped "Then how come James' Innocence's activation signs had nothing to do with the shadow chains he used?"

Kesenai growled and barked "Just drop it! He's not an Akuma nor is he a damned Noah!"

James was hiding in the shadows and overheard it all, thinking: "So he'd be uncomfortable knowing the truth about me… I guess… I just won't tell him anything about it." James' body then melted into the shadow, disappearing from anyone or anything's sights.

Kesenai turned away, heading back to the front desk, "Come on Lavi, we need to get you a room for yourself, that way no one thinks you're a trespasser…" Kesenai said.

"Alright." Lavi walked right up next to him. "Oh and, how's Road doing?" Lavi looked at Kesenai to ask that question.

"She's been alright, she's taking a liking to me for some very strange reason." Kesenai chuckled.

Lavi smiled "Maybe she actually likes you. Strike for you man."

Kesenai twitched at that sentence "Lavi… Never say that again to me… And never say that she likes me because it is strictly friendship, got it?" Kesenai seemed very defensive about it.

"Why so serious? You just now put up a wall which obviously means that you don't mean what you're saying." Lavi laughed.

Kesenai twitched again "Don't force me to take your hammer and smash you into the air with it." Kesenai growled.

Lavi laughed, knowing that Kesenai was just joking "I'd love to see the day that you knock me away with **my** own Innocence."

Kesenai sighed when they finally arrived "Sorry to bother you for a second day, but may I reserve this red head here a room?"

The front desk manager laughed "Sure, why not." The front desk manager handed Lavi a card key so that Lavi could enter his room.

Lavi cheered "hooray! My own hotel room!" and ran off to the location of his room which was 57P.

Kesenai sighed and headed back for his room but to his surprise, he saw Road outside the hotel room door, dressed up in a midnight blue dress shirt with a black skirt, and stockings that were striped with the colors black, and midnight blue. Kesenai tilted his head in confusion at looking at her.

Road giggled "Like what I'm wearing? I want to go out to lunch with you today!" she exclaimed.

Kesenai thought in his head: "Ack, then I'll need to actually be **nice** to her for lunch today… I guess I won't mind."

Road giggled and grabbed his hand "Lets go!"

Kesenai walked with Road through France, holding her hand, little did he know, he was holding the hand of the devil instead of an innocent girl…

--

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll be close to owning D. Gray-Man for the rest of my life… I'm just gonna go hide in a corner and stay there due to my failure at life XD


	7. The Truth

Kesenai and Road had stopped in front of the restaurant that Kesenai and Lavi were in (2 chapters ago if I'm correct) Road pointed at that restaurant "Lets go in there!"

Kesenai sweat dropped "Uh no. Not there please."

Road pouted and said "But you **have** to, remember, you have to be nice to ladies."

Kesenai sweat dropped again and thought: "God damnit, I usually don't do this to ladies but because I really hate the service in that one…" "Road, I'll take you somewhere nicer. Just trust me for now." Kesenai began to put a blindfold to cover her eyes.

Road giggled "Alright then, just don't do something bad to me."

Kesenai thought: "Damnit! She read my deeper doubt about her and throwing her off a cliff." "Don't worry." Kesenai laughed and lifted Road up in his arms. He began looking for a restaurant that he had passed by when Road and Kesenai were looking for their hotel (1 or 2 chapters ago.)

Road giggled "Are we there yet?"

Kesenai replied "Don't rush me. Not much of a good idea."

Road complained "But this is taking too long!"

Kesenai replied "Road, it's only been 4 minutes, I don't think your stomach should be complaining that much."

Road giggled "But I'm **really** hungry, I've had nothing to eat since this morning.

Kesenai continued to look around "Don't worry, where I'll take you will be one of the best experiences you'll ever have."

"Really?!" Road fakely gasped.

"Yes." Kesenai replied.

Road thought: "Ugh… Hope this human does find that restaurant, I really am getting hungry…" Road giggled "So what's the restaurant like?"

"I don't know. I've never been in it before, but my parents had told me about it." Kesenai answered. (Note: Road knows nothing about Kesenai's parents being dead.)

"So you parents went here on a date?" Road asked.

"Uh… Not a **date**. It was a** honeymoon**." Kesenai answered.

Road giggled "Awwww!" She kept this act up that act, keeping an eye on Kesenai's sword.

Kesenai sighed and sweat dropped "I didn't get the damn address, so of course I won't be able to find it now. And also, we passed by it during the time we were looking for the hotel yesterday, I don't think I'd memorize the background all that well, but I remember how the restaurant looked." Kesenai cursed his bad memory. Little did Kesenai know that he was being followed by a certain someone. Kesenai twitched, feeling a far off presence that seemed to be following them. He shook it off, thinking it was just his own imagination. Kesenai panicked thinking: "Crap! I was too focused on my imaginary stalker, that now I think I'm lost!"

Road looked at Kesenai, still blindfolded "Uh, Kesenai. Are we even there yet?"

Kesenai shakily said "No we're not there yet. Stop rushing me!!"

Road sweat dropped "You must be **really** slow to be taking this long to try and find a dumb restaurant. Even I myself would've found it in a matter of 5 minutes if you had left me to go look for it myself."

Kesenai sweat dropped and twitched, thinking: "That little bitch is making me feel stupid. I really should feed her to the dogs…"

Road looked at Kesenai with an innocent smile, thinking: "Ugh… I really need to find a way to steal his sword. I think I can do it once we're at the restaurant. He'll have to either rest it down somewhere, or give it to the guards 'til we leave." Kesenai looked around, trying to see if something was familiar to him, but then again, this wasn't New York, so **nothing** was familiar to him in France.

Kesenai thought: "Damnit! Where the hell are we?" and kept looking around in slight panic. Kesenai looked at the ground to see bread crumbs and thought: "What the hell is this? Is someone playing a joke on me?" Kesenai was planning on following it, but had second thoughts about it since there was a Noah running loose in France (Yes I mean Tyki.) Kesenai sighed and thought: "I have nothing else to lose so I may as well follow it. For all I know it could be **him** doing this to joke with me. Or some random drunk left this bread crumb trail to a restaurant." and Kesenai began to follow the bread trail.

Road complained "Are we there yet?"

Kesenai replied "Don't rush me… I think I'm close to it." The trail of bread crumbs took 5 minutes to fully follow. Kesenai finally arrived at the front door of the restaurant that he was looking for. "We're here!" Kesenai exclaimed, for once glad that he followed what would've been a risk to get somewhere. Road smiled and awaited quietly for their entrance into the restaurant, not because of the fact that they're at the restaurant now, because now she could get the chance to steal Kesenai's sword.

"Okay we're here…" Kesenai began removing Road's blindfold.

Road cheered "Yay!" and threw her arms around Kesenai's neck. Kesenai sweat dropped and entered the restaurant.

"Table for--" before Kesenai could finish, he looked at a nearby table to see Allen and Lenalee, laughing and sitting next to each other, holding hands. Kesenai thought: "Why the hell are they here? I guess I'll surprise the hell out of them." Kesenai told Road "Be quiet, I want to try and scare my friends right now."

Road giggled at the devious plan "I like it. Alright then." Kesenai snuck over, tip-toeing right behind them.

"BOO!" Kesenai yelled. Both Allen and Lenalee, out of pure reaction, punched Kesenai in the face, thinking he was an enemy. "Ow! You bastards! That hurt!" he said in reply to their punches.

Allen sweat dropped and said "I'm sorry, but I think you should not have snuck up on us."

Lenalee giggled "You really shouldn't have snuck up on us. We could've done worse to you."

Road giggled "Wow, you guys are really violent."

Allen and Lenalee's eyes immediately shot to look at Road "What're you doing here?!" Allen's expression changed to one that was angered.

Road giggled "I'm here with Kesenai for lunch."

Allen's expression remained hardened "Road… Kamelot…"

Kesenai seemed confused "What's wrong?"

Lenalee answered "She's someone we fought with about a year ago. She's a really evil, manipulative girl."

Kesenai thought: "Wow, sounds like my dream girl. Evil **and** manipulative."

Allen tackled Road down and his left arm turned into the Crown Clown, trying to strangle her with it "I'll be sure to finish you off now!" Road smirked and sent Allen's own consciousness to her dream world.

"I'll play with you 'til I break you… Boy…" Road giggled evilly. Allen was sent to that world once before, so he was a bit used to it, so nothing in the dream world was going to distract him or catch him off guard. Knowing that everything wasn't real, he ignored all the souls of the demons that were cursing his name.

Outside of the dream world, Kesenai was just sitting where he was, watching what was going on, unsure of what to do "Road… What are you?" Kesenai felt something strange coming from Road. Road felt bad that she was going to have to kill Kesenai now and allowed her true form to be seen, her skin turning completely gray with 7 pitch black crosses across her forehead, like Tyki "I'm a Noah…" was her answer.

Kesenai thought: "She's a Noah… I let a Noah get so close to me… But… She didn't make the attempt to kill me… Why is that..?"

Road looked at Kesenai "I didn't kill you because my heart wavered." Kesenai was confused at what she just said

"What do you mean by 'wavered'?" he asked.

Road said "You'll know later… When we meet again… For now…" she pointed her hand at Kesenai, a bunch of her sharp candles appearing. "I'm sorry Kesenai… But now you must die…" she looked away as the candles went flying at Kesenai. Kesenai couldn't react or even move for some reason. Before Kesenai knew it, he felt nothing, not one candle had stabbed him. He looked up to see James, holding a black and white katana.

"Idiot. You let your guard down. If it wasn't for me, you would've been killed. Looks like you still haven't changed that either." James sighed.

Kesenai growled "Why'd you get in the way?! Maybe I **did** want to die!"

James sighed "Did you forget the pact we made 6 years ago? To never get ourselves killed, for suicide is for the cowardly."

Kesenai's eyes widened slightly, remembering that pact "I'm sorry… I forgot about it…"

James laughed "Yeah, you always did have the worst type of memory."

Kesenai ignored that, "How'd you know where to find me?" Kesenai asked.

"I didn't, I stalked you and your lady friend here who tried just now to send you to your grave." James laughed.

"So you were the one that I felt was following me." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Oh, and did you see that trail of bread crumbs?" James laughed.

"The trail of bread crumbs was you?!" Kesenai growled.

"Yup, I knew your bad sense of direction would still be in existence, so I left you that trail so you could find this restaurant."

Kesenai growled "Do you just assume that I'm a dumb ass?"

"You always were, and always will be." James laughed and looked at the Noah. "Hm.. A Noah. Oh well, Kesenai, you're going to see something about me that you may never forgive me for once I show I to you." James said as he put his katana back in it's sheath.

"What the hell are you--" Kesenai was cut off as soon as he saw James' skin changing to the color gray. "You're a Noah too…" Kesenai growled.

"Yes… Yes I am." James replied.


	8. Darkness vs Pleasure: Noah vs Noah!

Road giggled "So you're a Noah as well?"

James answered "Yes, I am your opponent now, you little slut for a Noah."

Road twitched "You'll regret those words, you little brat."

James laughed "You and what army?"

Road smirked "This army!" and more of her sharp candles appeared.

Kesenai thought: "I feel like… I'm being crushed by the pressure of their power… So… This is how it feels to see 2 Noah fighting one another…."

"Go!" Road commanded her candles, pointing at James. The candles immediately flew at James. James smirked and snapped his fingers, making chains appear from the shadows. The chains immediately grabbed the candles and crushed them to dust. Road clenched her teeth and commanded more candles to go flying at James.

James sighed "You'll never win at this rate, weakling." The chains from the shadows immediately grabbed the candles and threw them back at Road. In the blink of an eye, Road had made an explosion. James didn't seem too surprised and looked around, ready for whatever she would do next.

"I'm right here…" Road whispered in James' ear, James' katana in her hand, to his throat.

"I've gotten out of…" James elbowed her right in the stomach, hard enough to have cracked a normal human rib "…worse situations like that, you pathetic excuse for a Noah…" James said coldly.

"Damn you…" Road gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Not my fault you were weak… I am the Noah of Darkness…" James walked to her and grabbed her by her throat.

"Why would you fight another Noah..? Your own family…" Road gasped.

"Because you endangered my friends. No reason better to kill pathetic Noah such as you." James answered coldly.

Road smirked "Then I guess I can play around with you now." In the blink of an eye, James found himself in a different dimension.

"Did she send me to a different dimension… No… This isn't a dimension… This is my own self-conscious in a dream world… Because I never saw a gate way be opened, I just blacked out. So there's my explanation. Now I have to find the way out of this world…" he looked around.

A rag doll that looked and sounded like Road had appeared and giggled evilly "Now suffer 'til you break! The events of your Noah's past will replay! HAHA!!" she laughed. The memories of mankind's cruelty and evil began to play as well as the fear that the dark was evil. Road's laughter had began to dim because those events were being played in her head as well. James was unaffected by what he was seeing. He took the chance that Road was being traumatized by the memories and picked up his katana. As quickly as he could, he ran at Road, and pushed his sword forward, pushing it right through where her heart should be. If Road were any normal human being, she would've died at the moment of the sword piercing her, but instead, she laughed in the real world and fell to the side, now dead. James' regained consciousness in the real world and looked around, looking for Road.

He saw that he killed her and smirked "Pathetic Noah…" Kesenai had watched the entire thing, his eyes opened wide, and unable to speak. "You alright, Kesenai?" James looked at the horrified Kesenai. A figure had crashed through the window, with a purple energy blade that glowed, ready to slice at James. Out reaction, James quickly blocked with his black and white katana. "So you too are a Noah, huh? You look like you **might** be worth the fight." James said, smirking.

"Oh belittling me are you?" the figure responded. Kesenai recognized the figure as soon as he heard the voice. It was Tyki Mikk again. "I guess we'll…" Tyki pushed James back "…see who's the strongest Noah out of the both of us." Tyki smirked.

"Oh trust me, I'll be the one to out match you!" James swung his katana at Tyki. Tyki blocked with his Tease blade. Tyki smirked as a Tease came out of his free hand and formed itself as another blade, making an attempt to stab James with it. A chain that came out from the shadows stopped Tyki's attack by wrapping around the arm with the new Tease blade, and Tyki's body. James smirked as the Tease blade that his katana was up against was beginning to break. "You ready to die yet?" James asked coldly.

"Not by the very…" Tyki used his power to slip right through the chains and his Tease blade was starting to phase through James' katana. Out of quick reaction, James pulled away while Tyki made a slice movement "…least!". James performed 5 back flips in a row, landing on a wall. He then jumped off the wall, charging fast at Tyki. Tyki smirked "You probably don't even know my own powers." and closed his eyes. James was confused about what Tyki was doing but shook it off and moved his katana so that it would stab through Tyki as soon as it came into contact. The blade did not even **pierce** his flesh, it phased right through him and James phased through him as well. James did not expect that, but reacted quick enough to roll on the floor and stand up.

"So you can phase through whatever you want, huh?" James asked.

"Correct!" Tyki clapped, mocking him.

"Don't mock an opponent who isn't even using a mere **fraction** of his own powers." James growled.

"Oh, if this isn't the full extent of your power, then I'd recommend you try to use more, because you may be killed if you don't." Tyki smirked.

"Trust me… I won't need to." James smirked as well. Dark Matter had wrapped around the blade of his katana. Tyki seemed confused at what was going on.

"What in the hell are you doing, boy?" he asked.

"Black Moon Slash!" James slashed his sword in the general direction of Tyki and a burst of Dark Matter was thrown at Tyki.

"What the?!" Tyki's eyes widened and ducked. James smirked and jumped into the air, slicing about 5 times. More bursts of Dark Matter were thrown at Tyki. Tyki out of sheer reaction, parried all of them, knowing he can't phase through Dark Matter or Innocence. James smirked and jumped into a shadow that was nearby him. Tyki looked around, trying to find him "Where did you go, boy?!" he yelled.

"Right here!" James replied, spawning from Tyki's shadow and placing his sword on his back. Tyki's eye's widened and James called out "Black Moon Slash!" at point blank range. Soon, Tyki was engulfed in Dark Matter. Tyki was yelling in pain, being burned and sliced from every direction possible while engulfed in the Dark Matter. James then disappeared using Tyki's shadow and appeared out of another one, sending 3 more Black Moon Slashes at Tyki. Then, James disappeared again, and appeared out of a shadow that was on the other side of the room. James jumped out fast from the wall, Dark Matter covering his body that way he could physically stab Tyki. The Dark Matter that devoured Tyki had finally disappeared. Tyki was battered, burned and cut in every place imaginable. Tyki looked to see James flying right at him.

Tyki screamed "NOOOO!!" and James stabbed Tyki right in the heart.

"That brings an end to you…" he said coldly. James began to walk away. Tyki began standing up again, creating 4 Tease and turning them into a larger Tease blade. James turned and concentrated Dark Matter into his blade "Just die…" he said and ran at Tyki. Tyki ran at James like a madman, ready to kill even if it meant for him to **be killed.**

**--**

**Note: Yes this is a cliff hanger. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, not even in my dreams T.T Cries.**


	9. Dark Tragedy

"DIE!!" Tyki yelled.

"You'll be the one to die… Foolish Noah…" James responded coldly. James' sword began to be wrapped in completely concentrated Dark Matter. Tyki formed 4 Teases from his hands and placed all of them on just one hand. The 4 Teases glowed and burst into energy, turning into a gigantic Tease blade.

(Note: This is in case people forgot what happened, like how the anime does it.)

They both ran at each other. Both Dark Matter concentrated sword, and Tease blade clashed together, causing bursts of Dark Matter and Tease energy to spread out everywhere. Road's eyes opened and giggled evilly once her wounds were beginning to heal. Kesenai heard the giggle and looked at Road "Road…" Kesenai called out weakly.

Road looked at Kesenai and noted that a giant burst of Dark Matter and Tease energy was flying at Kesenai "No!" Road jumped in the way to block the attack for Kesenai.

Kesenai's eyes widened "Road!" he called out and pulled her into his arms, rolling over so that the rest of the shockwaves would be hitting his back.

"You fool… You saw that I got up again… And yet you decided to take a hit for me… You fool… Why'd you do it..? Why would you defend a Noah..?" Road asked.

"I don't know… My body moved on it's own…." Kesenai answered, knowing he was lying.

"Kesenai…" Road weakly said. A larger shockwave had hit Kesenai's back, knocking him down on top of her body. "Kesenai!" Road screamed, worried now.

Kesenai got back up "Are you alright…?" Kesenai asked softly.

"That doesn't matter! Don't be an idiot! Stop taking all this pain just for me!" Road exclaimed.

"I just said that my body is doing this on it's own… I have nothing to do with this…" Kesenai replied. From taking so much pain, his heart stopped and he began to cough blood (Like he did in the 2nd chapter if I'm right.)

"Kesenai, no!" Road's tears began to come out.

"Don't… Worry…" Kesenai struggled with trying to hold back the pain.

Road argued "But--"

"Shut up! This body of mine has taken worse hits than this, and this is the usual for me. My body is protecting you out of nowhere." Kesenai continued with the lie. Road was still crying, unsure of whether to call Kesenai a fool or her hero. The clash between Dark Matter and Tease energy had finished with Tyki torn up completely, while James was the victor, still standing with scratches everywhere on his body. James looked at the ground to see a shadow and touched that shadow. Every wound on James' body was healed as soon as he touched that shadow. James looked to see Kesenai on top of Road with a bunch of burns and cuts on his back. James tilted his head in confusion

"Why did you protect that Noah? And why is she still alive?" he asked.

"I… Protected… Road because… My body… Moved… On it's… Own…." Kesenai answered. Kesenai couldn't even give a clear answer due to his body being completely wrecked as well as the fact that his heart was now beating very slowly. Kesenai froze in place and coughed blood, some of it getting on Road's cheek. Road shivered at the feel of Kesenai's blood on her cheek and screamed in fear, remembering what she had seen in her dream world when she trapped James in there temporarily.

"Please save him… Please… I don't want him to die!" Road screamed, holding her head to try and calm herself down.

James laughed "Nah, don't worry. He's taken worse damage than that. He'll be fine within a good 3 hours."

Road screamed "How can you laugh at him?! He's dying here!!"

"Calm down, he really will be fine. I know him better than you do." James replied.

Road sighed in relief "Really..?"

"Yeah really. Look! He's rolling over! Good dog!" James joked as soon as he saw Kesenai rolling onto his back.

"I'll take him to the hospital, that's the best I can do for him." Road picked up Kesenai strangely and ran off with him.

James laughed as his skin was beginning to turn to normal. Lenalee and Allen rose up from the ground and saw all the destruction everywhere.

"Whoa… What happened here? Lenalee! Are you okay?" Allen looked at Lenalee.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking." Lenalee smiled at Allen.

Allen smiled "Good."

James laughed and pushed Allen into Lenalee "If you're so glad that you're both okay, then you may as well just kiss!" Allen fell on top of Lenalee and their lips accidentally met. Lenalee's cheeks turned 3 different shades of red. James laughed and took out a camera that he was hiding in his pocket. He snapped a photo of Lenalee and Allen kissing each other. Lenalee and Allen for some reason didn't object to the fact that they were forced to kiss. Their lips slowly parted from each other.

Allen smiled "I love you, Lenalee." he admitted to her without batting an eye.

Lenalee's face turned red as she looked away and said "I l-love you too, Allen…" she admitted nervously to him.

James laughed as he thought: "I should show this to Komui! I'd kill to see the expression on his face when he sees this!" Soon, weird marking appeared behind James, etched with '-21-' on it. 'Pop' came out 2 Noah, Lulubell and Skinn. James felt the presence of the two Noah and turned around to try and react. Before James could even **make** a movement, Skinn hit James in the head, hard while Lulubell changed her body to water, taking James in to knock him out.

"Sorry, but the Earl wants to see you **now**. And trust me, we won't be taking no for an answer." Skinn replied.

"Sorry child, but we need you to come with us. Master wouldn't be happy if we came back as failures." Lulubell replied. Allen looked in the direction of James and quickly stood up to try and stop them.

"Too late, bean sprout…" Skinn said as he pulled back into the weird portal with Lulubell and James.

"DAMNIT MY NAME IS ALLEN! NOT BEANSPROUT!!" Allen yelled as the portal fully closed. Allen thought: "Kesenai's going to be angry if he knows that I didn't save James. Though I really don't know him and he forced Lenalee and I to kiss… Maybe we might be safer without him around. He **is** a Noah…" Of course Allen would have that thought, it would be typical if you found out that your friend's best friend was really a creature of mass murder. Allen rushed to the nearest phone and placed Lenalee's Golem on it to contact Black Order Head Quarters.

Komui picked up the phone "Hello?"

"It's Allen! A Noah got kidnapped! By other Noah!" Allen replied.

"What do you mean by that? Why would Noahs all of a sudden go kidnapping each other?" Komui seemed confused.

"Well, this one that got kidnapped killed Tyki Mikk and killed Road, even though she came back to life anyway. Some big guy and Lulubell came out of some portal and took the friendly Noah away." Allen answered.

"Wait, a **friendly** Noah?" Komui asked, thinking about something.

"Yes. Came as a surprise to me as well." Allen answered.

Komui thought: "Could he possible be… No. Impossible." "Seems weird. The Science Department and I will discuss and research on this." Komui said. Komui hung up immediately. Allen seemed confused and hung up.

Lenalee walked to Allen "What did he say?" she asked.

"He's going to research on this right now." Allen answered.

--

Kesenai's eyes were beginning to slowly open up "Huh… What's going on…?" Kesenai's vision was a blur. Kesenai sat up and looked around to see he was in a hospital room. He then looked at a figure that was sitting next to him. To his surprise, it was Road who was sitting next to his bed, asleep on his right leg. Kesenai thought: "Why's she here..? Am I really still alive…?"

--

Disclaimer: I never and never will own D.Gray-Man… I need a moment… -Cried in a corner.-


	10. True Love in the Shadows of War

Road's eyes slowly opened and she looked up to see an awakened Kesenai "Kesenai…" Road began to cry again.

Kesenai looked at her "What's the matter?"

"I thought you were really going to die… I didn't believe that other Noah when he said that you'd live…" Road answered.

Kesenai thought: "Could she have actually worried for me? But… Noah are people that are ready to kill when necessary, even if they feel something for someone. But why is she not trying to kill me? I found out she's a Noah… But why does she choose to spare me?"

Road had stood up and wrapped her arms around Kesenai's neck "I really was worried… You have to believe me… Even a Noah has feelings…"

Kesenai's expression hardened "Then why did you attempt to kill me?"

"That was the Noah inside! I don't want to do this anymore… Not if it involves your sacrifice…" Road's tears were landing on Kesenai's chest. Kesenai had remembered what Lenalee had told him about Road. Her words echoed in his mind very clearly.

"…She's a really evil, manipulative girl…" Lenalee's words repeated in Kesenai's mind.

Kesenai thought rationally (For once): "Maybe she's playing a trick on me… She could really just be waiting for me to put my guard down just so she could kill me… But these tears… They feel so real…" Road looked at Kesenai's smooth, black eyes and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Kesenai flinched at first, thinking she was going to kill him, but relaxed, feeling her gentle touch.

"Please don't die… At least… Don't go… Without me…." Road whispered softly so only Kesenai could hear.

Unsure of what to say, said "Don't worry, I won't die…" Kesenai replied in whisper.

Road's hand gently, yet slowly moved from his cheek to his bottom lip in a gentle brush stroke-like motion. Kesenai closed his eyes, feeling her gentle touch. (Note: This seems very ironic for Road, wonder what she's up to.) Road smiled sweetly. Kesenai placed an arm around her waist gently, still making sure to keep his guard up. Road's fingers gently traced the out line of Kesenai's lips. Kesenai opened his eyes slightly, his past playing in his mind.

--

It was a the beginning of Spring. 4 years ago, Kesenai was 12 years old. Kesenai had a smile for happiness, never fake ones. His bitterness had never started for he was happy. His friend Kira, James and himself were always hanging out together like a 3 people squad. They were always at least having **some**kind of fun. Underneath the shroud of friendship, Kira secretly had loved Kesenai. Kira was a girl with long, red flowing hair. She was considered the 'flame of beauty' All the people they knew thought that Kira would be perfect for James, but she refused to be paired up with James. People thought she was only playing hard-to-get with James, but it wasn't a game. She really loved Kesenai, not James. On the day of the beginning of Spring, Kesenai and Kira were alone, wandering the streets of New York, looking around. They had nothing better to do that day so they decided to wander around. Kesenai had no one to go home to except his ass hole for a uncle and aunt who kept using him to pay off their debts by selling him off as a slave for about 2 years of his life. Kesenai was taken in as a student by Marshal Shiro (Note: Yes I made him up. He's a white haired Marshal Cross except that, of course, the Innocence are different.) Kira was walking right next to Kesenai, hoping that she could admit her love to him. Kesenai looked at Kira "You look nice tonight." Kesenai smiled sweetly.

Kira had looked at all of Kesenai's face, noting the features of his face and said "Thank you…" and blushed. Kesenai smiled. Kira had walked up in front of Kesenai and stopped right in front of him, facing him. Kesenai looked confused and stopped walking. Kira looked down and placed her hand on his cheek gently, stroking his jaw bone. Kesenai was really confused but closed his eyes, feeling her gentle touch. Her hand had moved over to his lips gently, her fingers stroking the out line of his lips. Kesenai smiled. Kira admitted: "I love you… Kesenai…."

"I love you as well." Kesenai smiled. Kira moved her hands away and kissed his lips gently, the wind blowing flower petals that looked like they were dancing around. Kesenai's eyes widened slightly and placed his arms around her waists.

About 3 weeks had passed since their first kiss, Kesenai had knocked on Kira's door. Kira opened the door, a knife in her hand. Kesenai seemed confused "Why are you holding a knife in your hand?" he asked. Kira stabbed Kesenai in the chest, looking to kill him and ran off, disappearing from his sight. Kesenai's eyes were beginning to close, feeling himself dying. That is why Kesenai had driven himself to have a cold heart. His reason for getting himself nearly killed was so he could answer the question to why Kira wanted to kill him (Strangely.)

--

As soon as the past events in his head were cleared, he saw Road's face, moving closer to his. He thought to himself: "Why is my body not reacting? Why does my heart feel like it's been waiting for this event to occur..?" Before he knew it, Road's lips were pressed against his lips gently. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly, making the kiss a bit more passionate and deeper. She pulled away and moved so that her forehead was against his forehead, their noses nearly touching.

She whispered: "I love you, Kesenai… My heart wavered for you… And now… You've freed the one emotion I never wanted to feel… You treated me like I was a human… No one else had ever done that for me. Some people have, but they stopped once they figured out I was a Noah… But you of all people… Decided to still treat me as a human…"

Unsure of what to say for why she felt love for him, he whispered as well "I love you as well Road… I don't mind that you're a Noah… All that matters to me… Is that I feel something for you…" Kesenai had smiled. Kesenai never thought that he would feel this emotion for a person ever since the day that Kira had made the attempt to kill Kesenai. "You took my heart and held it in your arms tightly, destroying the walls I had kept around it that barricaded my feelings away from others…." Kesenai placed his left hand on her cheek gently and caressed her left cheek. Knocking came from the door. Kesenai asked "Who is it?"

"It's Allen." the person on the other side of the door answered. Kesenai nodded his head, giving Road the signal to hide quickly. Road had jumped out the window and hid on the hospital rooftop, awaiting for Kesenai.

"Oh, come in." Kesenai replied.

Allen walked in "How are you doing?" he asked.

Kesenai smiled fakely "I'm dong alright."

Allen smiled "At least you're okay. Kesenai, I need to know something about that Noah that was fighting Road and Tyki." Kesenai seemed confused at the name 'Tyki' for he had never heard that name. "Tyki's the Noah that had fought against that other Noah using Dark Matter." Allen laughed, seeing Kesenai's confused face.

Kesenai answered "That's my best friend… Why do you ask..?" Kesenai looked at Allen.

"… I have bad news… He's been recently kidnapped by 2 other Noah… A large one, and another one named Lulubell." Allen's expression darkened, feeling bad that he had to be the bearer of bad news.

Kesenai's eyes widened "What… What do you mean..? And you didn't stop them?!" Kesenai's expression had roughed up, showing anger.

"I couldn't! I was too late!" Allen replied.

Kesenai's head hung down, tears falling from his face, thinking: "Am I going to lose another friend..? No… When I get out… I swear on my life… I'll make the attempt to rescue him… And succeed… Even if it's at the cost of my own life…."

--

Note: YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! GOSH I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Not yet though. Maybe one day, I might. For now, I'll stick to crying in a corner, thinking about how I'll try to buy the owning license thingy for D.Gray-Man.


	11. The Devil's Nest

Kesenai got up from the hospital bed after about a week of staying in bed. "Ugh… My back already hurts… Now to rescue James. But… How do I expect to get over there?" Kesenai thought to himself.

Road appeared behind Kesenai and hugged him "Want me to help you try to find your friend?" she asked.

"Huh? How did you know I was going to try to save him?" Kesenai asked.

"You told me just now." Road giggled.

"Oh I did?" Kesenai laughed and smiled at the sight of Road. He hadn't smiled for real in a long time.

"I'll take you there." Road replied.

"Thanks. Where are you going to take me?" Kesenai asked.

"I'll take you to China. That's where the other Noah are based… As well as The Millennium Earl." Road answered.

Kesenai nodded his head "Alright then." Kesenai began to pack up everything he needed, made sure that he had everything, and sheathed his sword, placing it on his waist. Road waited for Kesenai outside of Kesenai's room. Kesenai opened the door "I'm ready…"

Road looked at him "The other Noah are very strong… There's no turning back as soon as you try to meddle with the others' affairs… Are you sure you wish to meddle with them?" Road warned him.

Kesenai smiled "Hey, look who you're talking to. Of course I'll meddle, I don't care what happens in the end as long as James will be okay." he replied.

"Just… Don't die… Please..?" Road looked up at Kesenai's eyes.

"I promise that." Kesenai replied.

"Alright then…" Road smiled. Kesenai and Road had walked out of the hospital, beginning their journey to the devil's nest…

--

The Millennium Earl chuckled "So this kid is a Noah and decided to betray us… Hmm… He seems to be older than Road… Maybe he could possibly have the same power as her, the ability to download for the Ark… Hmm… I think I know what I'll do to him. We'll dig through his soul to look for the Noah within and make him come on our side… Oh! It seems that Road is guiding Kesenai here…" the Millennium Earl chuckled "Oh ho ho ho, what fun we shall have. Little does he know that he shall be dancing with the devil as soon as he's walked in here…."

Skinn grunted "Should I wait for him?"

The Millennium Earl nodded his head "Yes, meanwhile the other Noah and I shall take this boy away to the other 'box'." he replied.

Skinn nodded his head "Alright then."

--

About 5 hours after Road and Kesenai had left off from the hospital, they arrived at a Chinese State (Or City, I don't even know it) called Beijing. "The Earl based himself here… Kesenai, are you really sure that you're going to face the Earl and the other Noah..?" Road looked up to Kesenai.

"Yes. I am going to face the Earl and the other Noah. That bastard is already taking away the people I hold dear, I won't let his existence continue!" Kesenai growled, clenching his fists tightly. His right arm (The one covered in bandages) began to bleed on the spot where his knuckles were. Kesenai and Road began walking toward a forest. Kesenai's scar began to burn and his right eye changed to it's cursed form "There's Akuma nearby!" Kesenai shouted, turning around, looking around, watching carefully, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out when necessary.

A Level 3 Akuma stepped forth "Hello, Exorcist… Nice to kill you!" it dashed at Kesenai, the armor shining in the sunlight, ready to punch him. The armor's gleam was enough to blind Kesenai by only a bit, aside from that, Kesenai had side-stepped from the Level 3 Akuma's punch and pulled out his sword, slicing at the Level 3 Akuma. The Level 3 Akuma laughed at Kesenai, parrying all of Kesenai's blows. Kesenai was only able to defeat the Level 3 Akumas from before because Lavi was there to assist him. This time, he was on his own. The Level 3 Akuma chuckled "Don't worry, I'll make sure Master Earl doesn't get bothered with a little brat such as you. The Level 3 Akuma punched in the direction of Kesenai's left arm.

Kesenai laughed "Are you an idiot? You just punched the air." Kesenai's eyes widened as he felt something slice a clean cut on his left arm. He looked at his left arm, seeing it bleed and thought: "What's going on here? This isn't right… Is this the power of his Dark Matter?"

"The power of my Dark Matter is to bend the wind using the force of any punch or kick that may miss and it'll convert the wind into a scythe that slices the opponent depending on where I sent the punch." the Level 3 Akuma explained.

"Oh really now?" Kesenai smirked. "Then this'll be one hell of a fun fight" he licked his lips as he began to remove the bandages wrapping his right arm. Road looked as Kesenai had began removing them…

--

At the 'box' in Beijing, where The Millennium Earl was based, the Earl had began experimenting on James' memories and thoughts, rearranging them and changing them with fake memories. "Oh ho ho ho, this is really fun, I can bend this child to my will now." the Earl chuckled.

A girl with short, light blue hair walked in "Uh, Earl?" she walked in. She disliked the Earl, but was pretending to be on his side until she could gather more people to help her fight against the Earl. She knew about James and never said a word, wanting to keep him safe. She thought: "Damnit… He got to James now…" "Earl, do you think it's wise to be changing his memories? At any time he could probably regain the original memories." she said.

"Oh I'm aware of that, I just want to see what this could do to a Noah." the Earl replied, not even looking at her. The girl turned and left off, cursing the Earl's name. She was the Noah of Love. Her name was Amber Tsuki. Her clear blue eyes could never show emotion to anyone, nor had she ever felt any emotion for people. Her cold, blue eyes could show was the death of a person when they looked into her eyes. Though that's what people think, they didn't know about her love for a certain Noah.

"I won't let that damn Earl do more to him… I'll need assistance to save him though… But who could help? No one would help a Noah, and those other Noah just follow the Earl like they're his lackeys…" Amber cursed under her breath.

--

Kesenai silently wrapped his exposed right arm back underneath his bandages. "So that was your Innocence?" Road looked up at him.

"Yes, I rarely ever use it. No one has seen it before, not even Lavi or anyone in the Black Order." Kesenai answered. "The reason I haven't used this Innocence is because I haven't found anyone worth it. Everyone I've fought were people that I could easily slice and kill with my sword. So the use of my Innocence was not needed, otherwise it would've been overkill for them." Kesenai looked at her.

"Wow… Amazing…" Road replied. Kesenai sheathed his sword and began to walk in the direction where the Akuma appeared. "Wait!" she ran up next to him.

Kesenai stopped and looked at her "Road, once you get me there, I want you to leave, please. I don't want to see you die." he warned her.

Road smiled "I know you're worried but don't worry."

Kesenai sighed "Alright then… But please try not to die."

Road nodded his head "I'll be sure to remain alive."

Kesenai smiled and began walking to where his death could possibly await.

--

After 2 hours of walking through the forest, Kesenai noted something strange, he noted that there were marks on the ground that showed a building used to be there, but now it wasn't "That's strange…." Kesenai looked around and then looked up at the sky to see a large building floating in mid-air. "So the Earl is doing this huh… Well now, that'll be the perfect place to kick his ass." Kesenai smirked. The building in the air appeared to be 30 feet in the air, 20 feet tall and 10 feet wide. Kesenai climbed up a tree and stood up on the top of the tree, close to the entrance door of the building. Kesenai jumped and landed in the entrance, rolling and quickly getting up on his feet. He looked at Road and told her "Jump! I'll catch you!" Road nodded her head and jumped as if she were going to tackle him and hug him. Kesenai opened his arms to embrace her. She ended up tackling him a few inches away and knocking him down on the ground. "Are you alright?" Kesenai asked Road.

Road smiled "Yes." Road rolled off of Kesenai and stood up. Kesenai got up as well.

"The hallway to the Devil's throne room…" Kesenai quietly said under his breath.

"Yeah… You came far… This is too far for you to want to turn back I'm going to guess." Road looked at Kesenai.

"Yes. That is correct." Kesenai began to walk down the hall, ready for the pits of hell that he would be entering soon.

--

At the end of the hall, Skinn awaited for Kesenai, eating a lollipop. Kesenai entered "And you are?" Kesenai asked.

"My name is Skinn Bolic, do you like sweets, Kesenai Tsumi?" Skinn said while eating his lollipop.

"No… I hate them. And how did you know my name?" Kesenai growled.

"Master Earl knew you were coming. He sent me here to greet you." Skinn smirked.

Kesenai smirked, holding the handle of his sword "Get ready for the fight of your life…" Kesenai was not only warning Skinn, but himself as well, knowing his opponent was a Noah.

"Oh don't worry, I don't even **need** to be prepared." Skinn's skin color changed to gray with 7 pitch black crosses running across his forehead (Like the other Noah of course)

--

Komui's eyes widened as he realized who the Noah had kidnapped. Immediately, he contacted Lenalee's Golem.

Lenalee picked up "Hello?"

"Put Allen on! Now!" Komui said. Lenalee handed the Golem over to Allen.

"Hello? What is it?" Allen asked.

"The Noah they kidnapped is very important! I need you to go to France, get Lavi, then go to Beijing China and find out where the Earl is based there. Once you find it, break in and rescue that Noah, that Noah is very different." Komui explained.

"Huh? Why?" Allen seemed confused.

"No time to explain, Allen. Just go and do what I said." Komui replied.

"Uh, okay." Allen hung up. Now, it was Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi's turn to join the battlefield.

--

Note: YAY CLIFFHANGERS!!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. I give up now T.T -Cried in a corner without the computer.-


	12. Hand of the Alchemist

"Engarde!" Kesenai yelled.

"No need!" Skinn ran at Kesenai, slamming his fists downwards, in a hammer-like motion. Kesenai quickly side-stepped and sliced a clean cut on Skinn's right arm. Skinn didn't even screech in pain and grabbed Kesenai in his left hand, slamming Kesenai onto the ground. Kesenai coughed blood and smirked, stabbing Skinn's right arm deeply. Skinn pulled his arm away and jumped back. Kesenai got up quickly and jumped into the air. Skinn looked up and saw Kesenai. Kesenai flew right over Skinn's head and landed behind him, stabbing his back right through where his heart should've been.

"And now it ends for--" Kesenai was cut off by being grabbed tightly by Skinn. "Ugh!" Kesenai grunted and coughed blood, watching as the wounds he had left on Skinn, healing.

"So you hate sweets, right?" Skinn asked, now angrier than before.

"Yeah… What're you going to do about it fat ass?" Kesenai growled.

"Oh don't worry… I'll put you out of your misery!" Skinn slammed Kesenai hard on the ground. Skinn jumped back and turned to his thunder form (Note: Or something like that, he reminds me of Greed -Laugh.-.) Kesenai got back up and coughed blood, watching Skinn transform. Skinn yelled "THUNDER, THUNDER, THUNDER, THUNDER!!"

Kesenai smirked "Looks like you're really pissed off, aren't you?"

"DIE!!" Skinn shot a bolt of energy at Kesenai. Kesenai quickly deflected it back at him using his sword. The bolt of energy was flying back at Skinn, but Skinn just opened his mouth and ate the bolt. Kesenai's eyes shot open, unsure of what was going on.

Kesenai sighed "You're really starting to be a pain in the ass…." Purple lightning and bits of energy leaked from Skinn's body. Kesenai watched, bored of what he was seeing. "You're being a pain in the ass. Do something interesting… Or I'll just kill you…." Kesenai looked at him.

"Oh don't worry, pathetic Exorcist. I'll finish you off now!" Skinn sent a larger bolt of purple thunder at Kesenai. Kesenai quickly jumped out of the way, stabbing his sword into the bolt, absorbing it into his sword. It was his specialty, deflecting and absorbing energy into his sword and using it against the opponents.

Kesenai began to notice that his hand was hurting slightly and thought "What's going on here?"

Skinn fired more lightning bolts at Kesenai's direction "LIGHTNING!!" he yelled. Kesenai jumped out of the way of all of them. Kesenai then quickly ran at Skinn and cut his waistline, seeing some of his armor fall off but then his hand began to burn a bit more. "Shit! It's hurting even more." he thought. Kesenai quickly jumped back, retreating from Skinn swing his arm harshly in his original direction. The wounds that Kesenai left on him were beginning to heal.

"Enough!!" Skinn yelled as chains came from Kesenai's body and a huge amount of blood came out of his body where the chains stabbed out from. "These chains are made from my energy, foolish Exorcist! How does it feel to be destroyed from the inside?!" he yelled. Kesenai noted that the energy filled chains were attached to Skinn's arm. Skinn made bursts of energy burn Kesenai from the inside 3 times, the energy burning more harsher the each time.

"I won't die… I HAVE A SIN THAT I MUST CLEAR UP!!" Kesenai yelled as he ran at Skinn. Skinn laughed and threw Kesenai said using the chains sending Kesenai flying away from Skinn. Skinn flung Kesenai so hard, that he flew all the way across the room, hitting a wall. Kesenai thought: "There's a way to beat this guy… His energy chains aren't unexplainable… They have electricity, as well as steel… So they're probably filled with tons of electrolyte as well as iron and traces of other metallic elements. I think I know what I can do against this bastard… But I can't yet…." Skinn blasted 6 more bolts of electricity at Kesenai, all of them hitting him and then he threw him across the room again. After the smoke had cleared, Kesenai had appeared to be dead. Skinn walked over to him, stopping the flow of energy running through the chains. Skinn grabbed him by the throat, feeling that his blood was still pumping through.

"How many times do I have to try and kill you to make sure you are dead?" Skinn growled.

"It's not the amount of times that you kill me… It's the fact that I refuse to die!" Kesenai yelled, the bandages of his right arm unwrapping themselves. Skinn smirked and threw him across the room again.

"Then I'll just keep throwing you 'til you're **actually **dead!" Skinn kept throwing him around the room, spinning him in circles. Kesenai's eyes became spirals, showing he was dizzy from all the spinning and flying around.

"Ugh, I feel so damn dizzy..." Kesenai said. Skinn finally then threw Kesenai down onto the ground. A normal human really would've been killed at** least** 5 times over with all the spinning, crashing into walls **and **landing a hard hit on the ground. "Is that all you got?" Kesenai smirked, his eyes back to normal.

"Not really." Skinn growled as he then began to rampantly throw Kesenai everywhere in the room. Kesenai then coughed up more and more blood every time he had crashed into a wall, the ceiling, and the floor.

Kesenai thought: "If this keeps up... Maybe I might die... Or not... We'll see..." Skinn laughed like a maniac that was set free to do as he pleases on the people, throwing Kesenai around.

"Round and round you go! Where you stop? Nobody will know!" Skinn laughed, throwing him around even harsher than before, more volts of electricity burning Kesenai big time from the insides.

Kesenai thought: "Maybe it was a good thing that more than half my internal organs aren't even there, I'll just feel slight damage to my nerve system but it'll be worthwhile when I see this fat ass perform his best attack." Skinn ended it by pulled Kesenai close, charing his free hand full of electricity, with the voltage that was high enough to even knock out the Earl himself for a good 10 minutes. As soon as Kesenai was in close range, Skinn punched him right where his ribs where, breaking 3 of them and sending him flying to the other side of the room. Skinn walked over to him.

"Why are you not dead yet? I think I killed you 40 times, and yet you are not dead." Skinn growled.

"Because you suck at being a Noah... Even a newbie for a Noah would've kicked you ass and that's a hell of a lot to say, coming from me..." Kesenai answered with a smirk.

"If that's the case then..." Skinn grabbed Kesenai tightly by the throat"...Then I'll wipe that smug smirk of yours right off your face!" Skinn yelled, squeezing Kesenai's throat tightly, charging high volts of electricity to make the attempt to really kill Kesenai. Any normal human would've died at the first few seconds of the high voltage, but Kesenai continued to live either way. Quickly, as a reaction, he kicked Skinn, pushing him back completely and then Kesenai stabbed Skinn right on the heart, making Skinn have no choice but to move back away from Kesenai. Skinn's newest wounds began to clear up slowly.

"Innocence… Activate!" Kesenai yelled. "Hand of the Alchemist!" he called out the name of his Innocence. His right arm changed to something that looked like Allen's Crown Clown, but Kesenai's Hand of the Alchemist was completely pale white, with black markings that looked like circles all over it that each had strange markings inside the circle's area. His right arm was more hardened than his regular flesh, hard enough to stand up to Millennium Earl's sword. One circle had glowed bright red. Skinn began charging at Kesenai. Quickly, Kesenai snapped his fingers, smirking.

"What're you doing?!" Skinn seemed more angrier than ever.

"You'll see…." Kesenai answered. The air pressure around Skinn had completely become dense. Skinn stopped, noting the air pressure around him had become dense, and an explosion occurred out of thin air, causing some of Skinn's armor to break off.

"You can't kill me that easily! NOAH ARE IMMORTAL!!" Skinn yelled.

"Immortal my ass! ALL HUMANS, EVEN NOAH HAVE TO DIE SOMETIME! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS IMMORTALITY!!" Kesenai yelled and touched the chains that binded himself to Skinn's arm. One circle on the Innocence arm had glowed brown as soon as he touched the chains. The chains glowed light blue, and then, the chains immediately disintegrated to metallic dust. Skinn sent out more lightning bolts and threw out more electrically powered chains at Kesenai. He sighed and grabbed the chains, absorbing the electricity as another circle glowed in yellow. Then the circle that glowed blue previously broke down the entire chains into metallic dust. Afterwards, he ran at Skinn, hoping that he could change the armor into dust as well, that way he could stab Skinn with his sword. Skinn sent more lightning bolts to go flying at Kesenai. Kesenai smirked while the same circle from before glowed red again, and snapped his fingers on his parasitic Innocence's arm, causing the lightning to explode as well. "You know, you're one of the only two people I've ever shown this Innocence to. You should be proud." Kesenai continued to smirk.

"SCREW YOU! I DON'T CARE!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!" Skinn yelled. Kesenai smirked as he made a movement to slide directly under Skinn and quickly touched 5 areas of the armor, turning it to dust, then stabbing Skinn with his sword. Skinn yelled "THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!!" as the wounds began to heal. He charged more electrical bolts of high voltage as well as lightning at Kesenai. He dodged them only allowing a bolt to burn his chest. He then quickly stabbed the same spots from before, more deeper than before, then he sliced upward, causing the wound to open up even worse than before. "That still won't work!" Skinn yelled.

"I know that, but the opposite forces of Noah and Innocence's reactions infused inside you are what **will **work on you!" Kesenai replied, his right hand's index, and middle finger turned into long claws and he stabbed them deeply into Skinn's body using the wounds as an entrance point.

"What're you talking about?!" He asked. One of the many circles etched all over Kesenai's right arm glowed. Small bits of the claws on his right arm became infused with the Noah's body. Quickly, Kesenai retreated by jumping backward, making 5 back flips backwards.

Skinn's entire body began to burn on the inside, causing him to scream in pain "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"I caused pieces of my Innocence charged arm to be infused with your body, and the reaction is now destroying you. Since Noah and Innocence cannot mix, it is forced to cause destruction to your body… Farewell…" Kesenai's hair blew with the gentle wind as Skinn's screams filled the room, echoing. Finally, the Noah had stopped screaming as his whole body started to break down into dust. "May your restless soul find peace… Bastard…" Kesenai whispered. Skinn's whole body then finished breaking down into dust. Kesenai walked to the pile of dust as another circle on Kesenai's arm had begun to glow. This glow was blue. He tapped the dust particles, the pieces of his Innocence arm recovering back to normal. All the circles on his right arm had then ceased glowing except for the red one, Kesenai planned on using it. Kesenai snapped the fingers of his right hand, causing the dust to begin burning into ashes, each ash particle spreading throughout the wind. Kesenai looked at the doorway leading to the next room. "Come on Road… The trip through the devil's lair has just begun…" Kesenai said as he began to wrap his arm up again with extra bandages that he had hidden in his right pocket.

"Okay…." Road was still amazed at the power that Kesenai's right arm contained. She thought that maybe he had more amounts of power to **actually **be able to defeat at least 2 Marshals. She continued to follow next to Kesenai.

--

Note: HA! Sorry that I kept you guys waiting just to know about Kesenai's power. But I hope you found it satisfying. Oh and I re-updated this chapter because before, I was too much in a rush due to my mom rushing me to go to sleep. So please review this one and tell me if this version seems better.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. I must go cry in the corner again now. And this time maybe without the computer coming with me.


	13. Reunion!

Kesenai looked around, "This place is way too quiet…." He was extremely suspicious of the fact that not even **one** Akuma had appeared to check up on all the noise from before when he was fighting Skinn.

"Yeah… This is really too quiet… I don't like it…." Road agreed with him.

"Damnit! My hands are still burning like they're on fire from that fight…" Kesenai cursed under his breath.

"What's the matter?" Road looked at him, worried now since she knew what Skinn's power was, every time a person hits him physically, their hands begin to burn with his energy still flowing through the body of the opponent.

"No, it's nothing." Kesenai fakely smiled, hiding the pain. He continued to walk, knowing that the pain he was suffering was nothing compared to the sin that he must make up for… Wondering what else was waiting for him at the end…

--

Lavi was in France (Author's note: Yes, Kesenai left poor Lavi behind… Gee what a nice friend! -Sarcasm.-), walking around, looking for Kesenai. Allen had arrived to France. Lenalee wanted to go ahead to Beijing and go assist Kesenai since he was alone. Allen agreed with her because if the Earl was truly based there, then Kesenai would have no chances at all facing up to the Noah since they were so Godly powerful. Allen walked around through France calling out "Lavi! Are you here?! If so, answer me or something!" … No response. Lavi was at a diner, eating whatever he could identify as edible. The only things he found edible (To him anyway) were croissants (Again?! Don't people get sick of eating that more than one day in a row?). Allen passed directly past the diner without even looking at it, still calling out for Lavi. Lavi heard his name being called and looked around, looking for the voice that was calling his name.

Lavi thought: "Wait, that's Allen's voice!" Quickly, Lavi left the amount of cash that he owed for the food, a good tip for the waiter, and a note saying: "Keep the change!" Lavi walked around, looking for Allen now. (Wow how uncanny, the finder is trying to be found while the finder is looking for the other guy)

"Lavi?" Allen looked around.

"Allen?" Lavi spotted him.

"Lavi?!" He kept calling out.

"Allen?!" Lavi ran at him, accidentally tackling Allen.

"Ouch!" Allen said.

"Sorry." Lavi sweat dropped.

"Lavi, we need you to come with Lenalee and I. We're on a mission to rescue a Noah named James." Allen spoke seriously.

"Wait, James? So I was right! James is a Noah! Which would mean…" Lavi gasped "Kesenai might be in danger!" Lavi said seriously (Yet again, is usually rare, so that's something completely serious when it's coming from the mouth of a joker.)

Allen chuckled "No worry, Kesenai's not in any danger. That Noah rescued him when Road attacked him."

"Wait, Road tried to attack him?" Lavi seemed really confused.

"I'll explain on the way to Beijing, come on Lavi." Allen replied. Both Allen and Lavi began to make their way to Beijing, China. Little did they know that within the nest of the devil, Kesenai was already dancing with the devil and may soon very well burn with the devil's cursed dance.

--

Lenalee had infiltrated the Earl's hideout (No duh, she can fly so of course she wouldn't need to jump in there like a monkey the way Kesenai did using a tree) She looked around, noting that the hallways were too quiet. Something definitely was strange, if someone broke in, wouldn't it be wise to leave something to guard the halls from whatever would break in? And leave back up in case that a second person infiltrates the base? So strange here was definitely the case now. She wondered if Kesenai was alright, and if Allen had found Lavi yet. She had arrived in the room where Kesenai and Skinn had fought. She looked around, wondering what caused the complete total destruction. She stopped, feeling the presence of something that was way ahead of her. She kept on guard, walking forward carefully, preparing to attack at the moment she sees the entity that she could feel ahead of her. She kept following the entity ahead. Once she felt that the entity was ahead of her, enough of a distance for her to kick, she activated her Innocence and drop hammer kicked the taller figure with the hell of her Dark Boot. The figure yelled "Ow! Lenalee! What the hell was that for?!" it spoke.

"Oh! Sorry Kesenai! I thought you were an enemy!" Lenalee panicked.

"Ow… That hurt like hell!!" Kesenai said, getting up while rubbing his head.

"Don't do that to my Kesenai again, or I'll be forced to attack you myself." Road glared at Lenalee.

She twitched "What's Road doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Road's helping me out now." he answered.

"Why in the hell would a Noah assist an Exorcist?" she seemed suspicious.

"I'm doing this out of the love I hold for Kesenai." Road answered for her.

"Gee, first it's Allen, now it's Kesenai. Who's next? Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"No! And anyway the red head doesn't look like my type." Road argued, giggling.

"Can we just move on with this mission, guys?" Kesenai sighed.

"Okay, but I still won't trust Road. I get the feeling she'll sell us out at the end." Lenalee glared at Road.

Road rolled her eyes, not really caring "Whatever." Kesenai, Road and Lenalee began to continue progressing through the hall, finding a 3-way split.

Kesenai closed his eyes and took out a toothpick "Now we'll see which direction to go…" Kesenai seemed to concentrate while holding the toothpick.

"Wow you can tell where to go with a toothpick?!" Lenalee and Road exclaimed.

"Not really, I was meaning to do…" Kesenai threw the toothpick into the air, watching it as it hit the ground, pointing northeast "…that." Kesenai made his face try to look like what a cool guy would look.

"That… Is screwed up." Lenalee sweat dropped.

"Wow, that was really lame." Road sweat dropped as well. The both of them took out boards with the number "0" written on them.

Kesenai sweat dropped and sat away from them in a nearby corner "Such cruel people you women are." "At any rate." he stood back up and walked in the direction of where the toothpick pointed "Let's try our luck through here then." he pointed. Lenalee and Road nodded, following him. Yet again it was a large room. Kesenai growled, his right eye starting to burn as his eye turned to it's cursed form. "There's Akuma here... I can sense about... 5 of them... 4 Level 2's and a Level 3... Everyone get on guard." The room flickered to darkness.

"Oh no, you'll be fighting for your lives now." One Akuma voice echoed through the room.

"Oh really? Then bring it on, we'll kick all your asses, regardless of the darkness." Kesenai smirked.

"Speak for yourself, I have nothing to do with this fight." Road said, backing away back to the hallway, awaiting for the lights to flicker back on.

"Lenalee, you can back off if you want, this will be a battle in the dark and I don't want to accidentally kill you." he held the hilt of his sword.

"No. I won't back off and be a burden, I'll fight alongside you." Lenalee said, activating her Dark Boots.

"Alright then, but I already warned you so don't blame me if you get cut or anything." he warned her again, this time fully pulling out his sword, taking stance, ready to fight.

--

Finally, after what was a 4 hour trip on Lavi's hammer to Beijing, China (Note: These guys could've just taken the damn airplane there, but no, they decided to make things more difficult for themselves.) "Alright then! We can now assist Kesenai, and Lenalee in battle!" Lavi exclaimed.

Allen sweat dropped "Did I tell you that I don't know the directions to the base." he chuckled nervously.

Lavi replied with "Then let's try to find it, we can't sit around while the both of them get all the fun."

"Yeah, true. Lets ask around if anyone saw them walking by." Allen replied. So close, yet so far from the battlefields of hell…

--

Note: CLIFFHANGER!! XD

Disclaimer: Gah, I think I'm dead meat, I tried owning D.Gray-Man and all the fans all of a sudden got pissed at me and tried killing me. Screw it, I won't own D.Gray-Man… For now 'til those fans suffer the same fate as me -Laughs, knowing he's lying.-


	14. The Devil's Trap!

Author's note: Hello. I am going to guess that you are wondering "Why the hell did he decide to do this author note so early?" I am doing it so I can apologize to Kanda fans for not making him show up for a good 10 chapters if I'm right. Gomen nasai Kanda fans

Kanda: -Growled.- You better be sorry for not having me show up.

Author: Whoa, when did you get here?

Kanda: You were talking loudly and I found you myself, now suffer! -Chases the author around because he didn't make Kanda show up for a long time.-

Author: On any note, read and review! -Having no clue why he added this into it…-

--

Kanda, Miranda, Crowley, and 4 Finders were in Edo, Japan, looking for Marshal Shiro and Marshal Cross. (Note: Yes, Marshal Shiro, Kesenai's master.) Apparently, Shiro and Cross were both in Edo, Japan, busy with a mission trying to destroy an Akuma factory. Even so, they had to be found, assisted, then brought back to the Black Order. Kanda was quiet for a long time, as if he were deep in thought. Miranda would've said a word but did not want to disturb the peace and quiet. Crowley was deep in thought as well, knowing that Allen, Kesenai, Lavi, and Lenalee were all out on an important mission, hoping that they were alright. Little did Kanda, Miranda, Crowley, and the 4 Finders that they weren't in the Japan that everyone knew, they were in **hell**. The reason for that was because at least 98 of the population were all Akuma, so basically, they were all easy targets for Akuma. Crowley had begun to feel the presence of a few Akuma since his Innocence would give him the need for Akuma blood when they're nearby. So he went on guard "Everyone, an Akuma is nearby." he said, the white part of his hair spiked up like a horn, and his face hardened.

"Huh?" Miranda looked around, getting her Time Record ready for when it would be needed. Kanda looked around, waiting for the hidden Akuma, holding the hilt of his Mugen.

"Looks like they already know we're here…" an Akuma's voice chuckled.

"Yes, yes they have." another one's voice chuckled. Two Level 3 Akuma walked out of the shadows of the cherry blossom trees.

Kanda pulled out his Mugen "Innocence, activate!" placing his fingers on the flat side of his sword, sliding them straight upward towards the tip.

"Wow, these Exorcists actually think they'll win." one Level 3 Akuma laughed.

Kanda ran at the Akuma that laughed at them "Well then, I'll show you how 'pathetic' we are!" Kanda sliced at the Akuma. It's armor was too impregnable, so there were barely any effects on it with just Kanda's sword. Though he realized this, he persevered, still trying to destroy it's armor. Realizing that it wasn't working, he quickly jumped back to retreat for his next attack. His sword shone slightly and he swung his sword, "First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" and monstrous looking insects appeared, attacking the Level 3 Akuma. The attack pierced the Akuma's armor, leaving a good opening for one more strike. Crowley drank a bottle of demon blood that he was hiding, using it to increase the strength of his attacks, attacking the other Akuma.

"Don't give up! They will lose this battle to us!" Crowley said, still attacking the other Akuma. Both Akuma sighed and used their Dark Matter to completely push them away.

"Want to kill these pathetic humans now?" one Akuma asked the other.

"Sure, why not." the other replied. One Akuma shot out blasts of ice from it's mouth at Kanda, meanwhile the other shot out bursts of flame from it's mouth as well toward Crowley. Crowley quickly blocked it off with his cape and charged at the Akuma again, piercing the armor with his claws that now hardened to be like a ruby. Kanda destroyed the ice using the First Illusion again and then charged at the Akuma he was facing sending 2 more waves of Hell Insects. Finally, the Akuma that shot ice had disappeared. Kanda began to sheath his sword and stood there, waiting for Crowley to finally finish off the other.

"Is everyone alright?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking but we must proceed. We can't just stop now since there are Level 3's walking around here in Japan." Crowley replied, beginning to walk with Kanda. Kanda didn't even bother answering Miranda's question. Miranda sweat dropped and walked behind them with the 4 Finders. Their trip through the deepest hell had only just begun…

--

Allen, and Lavi walked through the exact forest that Kesenai, and Road had traveled through. Allen and Lavi noted the building that was in mid air. Allen said "You know what to do." he nodded his head at Lavi. He nodded his head back at Allen.

"Ban, ban, ban." he said, using his Innocence to extend long enough to get up to the doorway. Allen jumped in as well as Lavi. Lavi turned his hammer back to normal and put it away, walking down the hallways of the devil's lair. "What is this place?" Lavi looked around, whistling in impression. They entered the room that Kesenai and Skinn had completely destroyed with their fight.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Allen looked around, eyes wide in surprise.

"Looks like some people had some fun while they were here. This room's completely destroyed." Lavi looked around as well.

"I think we should run ahead, maybe we might catch up to Lenalee and Kesenai if we hadn't found them yet." Allen replied. Lavi and Allen then began to run ahead, hoping they would catch up to Kesenai, and Lenalee. They stopped to see the 3-way split from before. Allen decided to head northeast while Lavi pointed in the northwest doorway. "Let's try reaching a decision through poker!" Allen exclaimed with an evil grin, knowing he would just cheat for a Royal Straight Flush.

Lavi sweat dropped "No. I'll head with you." He know that Allen could be the sneakiest person without even showing it, getting Royal Straight Flushes. Both Allen and Lavi then began walking in the direction of northeast, the same corridor that Lenalee, Kesenai, and Road were in. Allen sensed the 5 Akuma that were in the room ahead and ran to the room.

"There's Akuma in the room ahead! Lets go Lavi!" Allen said.

Lavi sweat dropped "More running?" and ran with him. Allen prepared his Crown Clown whle Lavi prepared his Innocence as well.

--

Kesenai felt the presence of two other people coming by, still defending himself from the Akuma. He thought "Someone's coming, we better clear up with these Akuma and then run quick, it might be 2 more Noah…" Kesenai sliced through 2 Level 2 Akuma while Lenalee crushed the other Level 2's. Kesenai then ran at the Level 3. The Level 3 laughed and shot a bolt of Dark Matter at Kesenai, sending him flying backwards. He grunted "Nice move… But that won't stop me!" he ran back at the Akuma again. The Akuma then made the room glow completely purple, showing that it was holding a giant bolt of Dark Matter, laughing manically.

"You're all going to die… You're all going to die!" the Akuma repeated like a madman. Allen ran into the room and used his Crown Belt, the white vine-like cape grabbing the Akuma and smashing it against the ground.

"You won't be killing my friends… Not while I'm here." Allen said.

"Oh? And what's a bean sprout like you going to do about it?" the Akuma laughed.

Allen then said "May your soul find peace…." and stabbed his Crown Clown's claws into the Akuma, destroying it.

Kesenai sheathed his sword and walked over to Allen "So that's your Innocence, huh? You look like a freaking **clown**! Where's your jokes?" he laughed at Allen.

Allen laughed as well "Yes this is my Innocence, but it's not literally a clown. It's more like God's clown."

"What? What the hell is a God?" Kesenai asked, not really knowing it since he never believed in one before.

"You don't believe in God?" Allen seemed surprised at what Kesenai said.

"Uh, no. Never even heard of him/her…" he seemed confused.

"Well, never mind that. We have to continue forward. Seems like the Earl is waiting for us, otherwise it wouldn't be so quiet here, aside from the ruckus from out fight against the Akuma just now." Allen said.

"Yeah… The bastard's waiting for us. Lets give him a taste of hell that he'll never forget." Kesenai smirked.

Lenalee hugged Allen tightly "Allen! I missed you!"

Lavi seemed surprised as soon as he walked in "Whoa, Allen and Lenalee?"

"Yeah, they got together because of James." Road giggled.

"What's **she** doing here?" Lavi growled as well as Allen when they saw her.

"She's here because she wants to help me." Kesenai answered.

"And it's because I love Kesenai!" she added.

"WHAT?!" Allen, and Lavi both were 100 surprised at what she had just said.

"Did you say, '**love** Kesenai'?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"Yes." she giggled.

"Whoa… Déjà vu… First me and now she wants you." Allen sweat dropped.

"Uh, the thing is… I love her as well." Kesenai chuckled with a sweat drop.

"… HUH?!" Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were **really** surprised at what he just said.

"Love… Road? Impossible. You don't seem like the type." Lavi laughed.

"I have my moments." Kesenai twitched. "Okay, enough with the damn sharing of the current events. Right now, we're in the Earl's base and we need to get to the throne room, that way we can finish the Earl off once and for all." he said seriously.

"Yeah." everyone else replied, following him.

--

"Seems like Skinn is dead… Oh well. I got this child to do as I suspected he could." the Earl laughed.

"Earl, lets go. The Exorcists are almost here." Amber said.

"Oh no, already? So quickly? Oh well, looks like I'll have to leave them a present." the Earl smirked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Amber asked.

"What I mean is… Have this place blow up, killing them all!" the Earl chuckled.

"You're going to blow this place up? Why?" she asked.

"Because the Exorcists are in here and they would love this present." he chuckled again, walking into the entrance of the Noah's Ark, bringing along Tyki, Jas & Devi, Amber, Lulubell and the currently unconscious James. "Oh well, I liked how comfortable this place was. Now to go to our other base in Edo, Japan. Hahaha." the Earl chuckled as the entrance to Noah's Ark closed and the base was starting to begin it's breaking down. A trap meant to bring all of the Exorcists to their death beds.

--

Note: YAY CLIFFHANGERS!! -Wearing an arm cast and is in a wheel chair.- Kanda tried to kill me!

Kanda: Yes and I don't refuse it.

Disclaimer: I don't own D,Gray-Man…


	15. No Hope

Kanda, and Crowley were fully tired, they had beaten down at least 12 Level 3 Akuma but still have not even come **close** to finding the Akuma factory. "This is getting us nowhere…" Kanda replied, panting.

"Yes… We're getting nowhere and we have no leads at all in the location of this Akuma factory. How is Komui even **sure** that the Akuma factory is here in Edo, Japan?" Crowley seemed to doubt.

"Just follow orders… We'll find it…." Kanda replied.

Miranda said "Um… I could use my Time Record to help you--"

Miranda got cut off by Crowley saying "No! Don't use it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Miranda cried out, since she was so used to people not needing or wanting her help, she'd keep saying 'sorry' which was kind of an annoying trait.

"It's alright." Crowley replied. They began to walk on forward, trying to find the Akuma factory. Next thing everyone knew, the sky tore in half with a dark violet cube-looking thing in the middle of it.

"What's going on here?" Kanda seemed confused at what was going on.

"Looks like the sky just tore in half!" Miranda gasped. Akuma from all directions began flying toward that tear in the sky as quickly as possible.

"Akuma… As many as the eye can see… Looks like I'll get my fill tonight…" Crowley smirked, his Innocence now in activity.

--

Meanwhile in Beijing… The building was already beginning to collapse! "Damnit! Looks like the Earl pulled a trap on us. Guys, let's try to find the exit." Kesenai barked, running back to the room where they first were at. But to his bad luck, huge boulders were blocking the way. "Damnit… Road, can you assist us on this? Your teleportation powers?" he looked at Road.

Road nodded her head "Yeah, I can get us out of he--" She got cut off by a few boulders hitting her on the head and knocking her out.

"Damnit." Kesenai thought.

"Looks like your girlfriend's easy to knock out." Lavi sweat dropped.

"No time for jokes Lavi." Allen replied. Quickly, Kesenai ran to Road's unconscious body and picked her up, holding her close to protect her from any further dangers.

"Lets move out and try to find another exit." he said, walking to another hallway. The Exorcists continued walking through the building, finding dead ends almost everywhere and ending up **exactly** where they had started. "Damnit, this is getting us nowhere." Kesenai growled.

"Isn't there any other way out?" Lenalee seemed worried. Kesenai knew of another way out, but then it would involve showing the power of his Innocence to the others. Anytime he's joined something, and showed he was superior to all the others, they seemed to have never wanted to have **wanted** anything to do with him, or whatever involved him. He was used to it but it still did kind of hurt his heart, so he decided not to use his Innocence. Allen tried to break through the walls with his Crown Clown, but there were no effects at all.

"Crown Belt!" he called out his attack, the cape now moving to pierce the walls… No effect at all.

Lavi sweat dropped "Allen, is it me or is it that your attacks are now weak against a **wall**?"

"It's just **you**." Lenalee, Allen, and Kesenai answered at the same time. Kesenai thought about it again, not sure if he **really** should… Then again they had no other way out, and the only way to destroy a wall such as what they were dealing with, they'd have to decompose it down to nothingness. He sighed.

"Alright guys, I'm going to show you something that I can do. Just don't tell anyone else about this…" he began to unwrap the bandages around his right arm.

"What do you mean?" Lavi seemed confused.

"You'll see…" he answered the question. "Innocence… Activate… Hand of the Alchemist…." he called out the name of his Innocence. His right arm transformed into it's Anti-Akuma weapon form. Allen was surprised at the shape of the weapon, it looked almost like the Crown Clown except this one had circles drawn everywhere on it. Lenalee and Lavi were shocked as well, for they had never seen the Innocence that he was hiding for so long. A circle began to glow brown, meaning he was going to disintegrate something.

"What're you going to do?" Allen asked him. He did not answer the question. He placed his hand on the wall, the wall now glowing brown. The wall then completely broke down into dust.

"We'll keep moving out, trying to find an exit." he said, running ahead, keeping Road close to him, not wanting more harm to come to her.

--

Kanda barked "We'll need to hide, the Earl might be planning something and we might get completely destroyed if we stick around here in the open with all these Akuma in the sky."

"Agreed." Crowley replied. Miranda nodded her head and guided the Finders to a nearby empty shop filled with bottles of sake. Kanda and Crowley were keeping a careful watch on the Akuma as they retreated into the shop as well. The Earl appeared out of the sky, flying using Lero to keep him up in the air (Note: That's creepy, a fat guy using a Halloween umbrella to stay in the air… Anime really doesn't use physics or anything do they?) The Noahs then appeared as well, standing on a building that was being kept afloat in the air.

"So are all of you here?" the Earl chuckled

"No, 2 of us are missing for some reason." one Akuma answered.

"I was talking about the Noah." the Earl replied.

"Well, the only ones missing are Skinn and Road." Tyki answered, fixing his gloves.

"Hmm, looks like Kesenai killed Skinn and somehow made Road join his side. I guess her love for him was actually real… Not one of her sadist jokes or dreams…" Earl thought. "Is the prisoner still on board?" he asked.

"Yes." Tyki answered.

"Good, we'll need that child since he seems to be the Noah of Darkness. One of the many we are missing from the family. What I don't understand is that the Noah of Sins is missing as well. I could've sworn that a Noah of Sins was born…" the Earl seemed confused.

"Maybe he was killed." Jasdero laughed, holding his gun pointed at Debitto.

Debitto laughed with him "Yeah. That could be the case."

"Hmmm… I don't think he would be dead. Sins was the one with the ability to never die, no matter what the case was…" the Earl seemed to be more deeper in thought. "That's beside the point though, it seems like 2 Akuma were missing, like that one said. Hm… Looks like there's intruders here already. It couldn't be the Exorcists I left to die in Beijing, so that means there was another team here. Oh and… Jesdero, Debitto, did you do your job yet? Kill Marshal Shiro and Cross." The Earl looked at the twin Noah.

Jasdero and Debitto sweat dropped "Uh, sorry Earl, sir. We couldn't find them. The lead you gave us was incorrect yet again… And…" They both pulled out a large stack of note sized papers "They left this in our names." The Earl went to look at the notes to see that they were all debts that were charged under the names of the twin Noah.

"So they outsmarted you yet again?" the Earl sweat dropped. "Try all the other hotels and bars since they tend to leave debts in those places only." the Earl commanded.

"But what if it's more bills?!" Jasdero and Debitto replied.

"You're Noah, do something about it yourselves." the Earl replied, chuckling.

"Well, alright then." Jasdero and Debitto replied, leaving off.

--

A man with short white hair, 2 swords on each side of his waist, wearing the Marshal's uniform was with Marshal Cross. They were both a bar, drinking and laughing while having women all around them. Marshal Shiro was Kesenai's master, and Marshal Cross was Allen's master. They were both best friends, drinking buddies and poker buddies. Usually, they sucked at Poker, so the students were left with the debts when they used to be around with them. Now, they kept leaving the bills to an unsuspecting Jasdero and Debitto. "So how is life going for you women?" Shiro laughed, drunk.

"Oh it's been great…" one whispered in his ear. Kesenai always wondered what women even **saw** in a drunkard like Shiro. The same went for Allen about Cross.

"So any of you want to go home with us to our hotel room?" Cross laughed, drunk as well.

"Oh would you look at the time? Sorry ladies, but Cross and I have to go somewhere and do something important." Shiro replied, grabbing Cross by the arm and dragging him out of the bar. Shiro was always the one who would bail them out when women were all around them.

"But wait, you haven't paid your bills!" the bar tender called out.

"Don't worry, 2 boys that look like this…" Shiro drew a perfect sketch of Jasdero and Debitto "Will be the ones to pay our debts for you." and handed the sketch to the bar tender, like he always did for people that played poker with them, or in bars. Immediately afterward, Cross stood up and ran off with Shiro, laughing like a drunk would.

--

"Damnit… Not one exit has been found yet…" Kesenai panted, now completely exhausted from using his power so much to keep finding places that weren't even** close** to an exit.

"I think we might actually die here…" Lavi said.

"No way… I won't let Road die here…" Kesenai growled, now moving at a faster rate for breaking down walls into dust and running to the next. The building seemed like it went on and on forever with no way out. Seems like they're trapped in there. "Damnit…" he kept panting.

"We have to keep trying!" Allen declared.

"I know that… But you guys couldn't even break down not one of these damn walls. Why else do you think I'm doing the work here?" Kesenai growled at him.

"I don't know, this building seems to go on forever as if we weren't even stuck inside the actual building, like we're in another dimension." he replied to Kesenai.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense. Road did nothing to us." he replied.

"Hm that's true, but I think the Earl must've expanded this place somehow, that way it would be harder for us to get out. He wouldn't just simply have this place crumble to pieces without something extra." Allen shared his thought.

"Yeah, doesn't seem like the Earl to just leave it so simple." Kesenai said, agreeing with him.

"I think I figured it out." his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

"I think the trap is that we have to somehow teleport our way out. Remember, only Road can do such a thing and she was the first to get knocked out, out of the entire group." he answered.

"That makes sense, but I don't think Road will be waking up anytime soon. I guess we could try though." Kesenai replied.

"Yeah, that'll be our only way out… She's our only hope as much as I'd hate to admit it." he sighed.

"Road, wake up." Kesenai shook her, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, we need you right now." he continued to shake her, now getting a bit impatient because he could never be too patient when it came to waiting for someone to wake up.

"Come on Road." Allen poked her cheek, trying to assist him. Sadly, no dice again. The boulders were beginning to circle around them now. A larger boulder began to fall, right overhead of all the Exorcists and Road. This was their end, no hopes for escape now or anything…

--

The Earl chuckled "Seems like they aren't in the Beijing base anymore, I can make the assumption that they're dead now. Oh well. 4 Exorcists down, 3 more to go. Then the Black Order… Then the **world**!" he laughed evilly. The Noah clan clapped, applauding the Earl.

Tyki thought: "If the group of Exorcists are dead… Then that means… Road was with them too… Could she actually be dead..?"

Kanda and the others were still in the sake house, conforming a plan. So far, no luck. There was no way they could get past what seemed to be a whole **colony** of Akuma, reach the Akuma factory and destroy it without getting killed. There was no hope at all at this point… "I guess the Earl has won this one… There's no way we could move out without getting killed, nor could we find Shiro and Cross without getting ourselves killed by all these Akuma." Kanda growled.

--

"I hope they come out alive… I can't afford to have them all dead… Nor my precious sister Lenalee." Komui cried "Lenalee-chan!!" he kept crying.

"I don't think you should doubt the young Exorcists." Marshal Tiedoll walked in.

"Marshal Tiedoll! What a surprise to see you." Komui quickly got back up on his feet, removing the tears from his eyes. "Why do you think that?" he seemed confused.

"Because even though they're young, they have the potential of maybe even surpassing us, the Marshals." Tiedoll chuckled as Marshal Klaud walked in.

"True. I guess I shouldn't doubt them." Komui chuckled.

"No, they not only have the power to maybe surpass us… They have the power to **greatly** surpass the current Marshals and save the world from the wretched Earl…" Klaud thought.

--

Note: CLIFF HANGERS FOR THIS AGAIN!!

Disclaimer: If I really did own D.Gray-Man, this damn thing would not even be on this site. It would be in the actual anime when it continues.


	16. Darkness Reawakens

"Are we… Alive?" Kesenai seemed confused, waking up to see the bright sun, shining.

"Yes we are." a girl's voice giggled. He seemed confused and looked to see Road sitting right on top of his stomach.

"Where are we..?" he looked around, trying to see where he was.

"We're at the beach silly. Don't you hear the ocean?" she giggled.

"Oh… I've never been to a beach before so I didn't know…" he began to sit up as soon as she got off of his body.

"Everyone else left off to Japan because some guy named Komui told them to go. You were also included in that order but because you were knocked out, they left me with you so I could tell you this as soon as you woke up." Road explained.

"Oh… Well then lets go…" Kesenai got up but flinched, feeling pain on his left leg.

"I'm sorry, but when I woke up, you were still protecting me and got your left leg hurt by a large rock. Then I teleported all of us out of there." she explained to him, feeling bad that she didn't rescue him as well as she should have.

"Oh, no need to worry. I've taken worse damage, so this pain should go away quickly." Kesenai got back up on his feet, still feeling pain on his left leg, ignoring the pain.

"Kesenai… I don't think you should go any further in trying to stop the Earl…" Road looked down.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" he looked at her, confused.

"Because you're getting more deeper into what may be your death! I can't take it… I don't want you to die…" she fell to her knees, crying. He felt bad and placed his arms around her body out of his own free will.

"Don't worry Road. I told you I won't die. I told you I promised you that. I have never broken a promise before…" he said, knowing he was lying because in the past, he used to break a hell of a lot of promises. But when it came to someone that he knew personally/closely, he would never break a promise to them. The people in his life that actually seem to truly care and he cares for them as well. Kesenai lifted her up in his arms.

She looked at his eyes and placed her hand on his face gently "Fine…"

"Awww! Look at the couple!" Lavi laughed, walking in.

Road twitched "I thought you were with the others, heading to Japan like your supervisor said you should.

"I wouldn't leave without my buddy." he laughed.

Kesenai twitched, thinking: "Crap… Just when we were having a romantic moment, he of all people just had to walk in."

"So you feeling any better, Kesenai?" Lavi looked at him.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine. But you won't be as soon as I'm done with you." he put Road down on the sand and ran at Lavi, chasing him around with his sword in hand.

"How did you guys get anything done if you did this so much?" Road sweat dropped.

"I guess it was luck." Lavi stopped, laughing.

"I don't even know now." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Aside from that, lets head out and catch up with the others. By now the others should be in Edo, Japan." she instructed.

"Uh, you're starting to act like our leader." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"That's because you boys for some reason keep getting off topic a lot." she giggled, snapping her fingers. A door appeared out of thin air, scaring the lights out of Lavi and Kesenai.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" Kesenai sweat dropped, now unsure of what was going on.

"It's how I teleport from place to place." she giggled grabbing his hand.

"Wait for me!" Lavi ran to the door as soon as Kesenai and Road went into the door.

--

Allen, and Lenalee had arrived In Japan, seeing the split open sky that had the purple cube-looking object in the sky with a whole colony of Akuma flying around it. "Looks like the Earl made his way here, but this town is so empty and there's a lot of Akuma up there…" Allen noted.

"And Kanda's group was sent here? I hope they've managed to remain alright." Lenalee seemed worried.

"Don't worry, Kanda wouldn't let the whole team down… Unless they were completely in his way." he tried to calm her down. Crowley walked out of the sake storage place to see Allen and Lenalee.

"Allen! Lenalee!" Crowley ran at them, wrapping his arms around the both of them tightly.

"Oh, hello Crowley." Allen sweat dropped.

"Crowley, you're squeezing us… Too tightly…" Lenalee felt like she was going out of breath, sweat dropping.

Crowley quickly let go "I'm sorry! Everyone's over there." Crowley pointed at the sake storage place, walking there with them.

Miranda walked out "Allen! Lenalee!" she ran to them and hugged them.

Again Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped "Too tight." Allen tried to breathe.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" she let go quickly.

"It's alright, Miranda." Lenalee said, smiling.

Miranda smiled "At least you guys are here. We need all the help we can get against all the Akuma in the sky."

"Yeah I noticed. There seems to be a lot of th--" Allen got cut off by explosions occurring in the sky. He ran outside to see a lot of explosions going off, meaning Akuma were being destroyed. "Who or what in the world is brave enough to even **attempt** destroying all of these Akuma?" he thought to himself.

--

Lavi and Kesenai were on top of the building that was floating in the sky, combining their attacks to destroy multiple Akuma. Lavi combined his Heaven seal and Fire seal to make a dragon out of lightning and flames. Meanwhile, Kesenai would jump on Lavi's hammer, jumping off it, high into the sky, making his sword absorb the energy of the dragon. He then sliced his sword in the direction where many Akuma were gathered, sending a wave of the electrically powered, flame dragon in the direction of them, making the force stronger, and destroying the Akuma in it's path and range of explosion. He then landed back on the building, panting because he was tired. "Damnit… I can only continue doing this for so long… I guess it can't be helped." he said to himself. "Innocence, activate! Hand of the Alchemist!" he called out the name of his Innocence, his right arm transforming, ripping the bandages off on it's own. The red circle from before began to glow. He then took out a stylus (Like the ones people used to use back then to etch on a stone), etching a square in the middle as well as a hexagon. "This should be enough for you bastards…" he whispered to himself. Quickly, he snapped his fingers, the air that was around about half the Akuma began to completely be pressurized. Then, to everyone's disbelief, a large range explosion occurred, causing about half the colony of Akuma to be blown up, the other half in disbelief as well. Lavi's mouth was open, dropping his jaw. Kesenai panted, completely exhausted from what he did. The attack not only made him fully tired, it also caused him to cough out blood, more than he usually did. Lavi quickly ran to his help, using his hammer to try and keep the other Level 3's at bay.

--

"Lenalee, take me there. I need to help Kesenai out there. I think that attack must've taken a lot out of him." Allen looked at her. Lenalee nodded her head in agreement and activated her Dark Boots, holding Allen's hand tightly. Allen held her hand as well. She began to levitate, and then fly at the building. Allen activated his Crown Clown, using Cross Grave on a group of Akuma that were flying at him and her. They finally arrived at the building to see Kesenai coughing up major amounts of blood. "Don't worry, I'm here to assist you!" Allen said. He didn't hear what Allen said and kept coughing blood. Allen turned to face off the rest of the Akuma, readying himself for the fight of his life.

--

James had finally awoken from his sleep to see Amber sitting in front of him as if waiting for him. "Who are you..?" James asked, not knowing who she was.

"My name's Amber Tsuki. I was told to watch you…" she answered softly. "Tell me something, why do you rebel against the Earl?" she asked.

"Because he was endangering my best friend." James answered. Amber looked into his green eyes, then blushed and looked away. "Hm? What seems to be the matter, Amber?" he seemed confused at what just happened.

"I-It's nothing." she said, shaking it off.

"Well alright then. Mind getting me out of here?" he asked.

"Sure." she said without argument, snapping the chains that binded him to the wall.

"Hm that seemed to easy…" he thought. Little did he know that this mysterious Noah wasn't doing this to trick him, she was doing this because she loved him and would do anything if it meant his happiness. James began to walk away, Amber following up behind him.

--

Author Note: I cut this one kinda short, I'm getting a bit lazy now. So if it sucks, tell me so I can fix it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man…


	17. From the Light Comes The Darkness

Kesenai stood up, his body now stabilizing itself "Allen, stop. I don't care what happens to me, I'll defeat these Akuma… You guys need to save up strength for that Earl… You guys will take care of where he is while I go and finish these bastards off…" he panted.

"No. Sorry, but please stay where you are, I'll finish them off, with the help of Crowley of course." Allen smiled.

Kanda meanwhile was now using his Innocence Level Two. "Two Illusions: Two Illusion Blades." he called out the second level of his Mugen, the sword becoming covered in blue energy. A string formed around his back (Made of energy of course) and formed a second blade in his free hand. "Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he called out the name of the attack, jumping into the air and taking out multiple numbers of Akuma by slicing at them and 8 spears of energy went flying, attacking the Akuma.

"Amazing… So that's the power of a Level Two…" Kesenai said to himself as he watched everything that happened.

"Crown Belt!" Allen called out his attack, the mysterious white demon for a cape beginning to move like tentacles, attacking enemy Akuma that were coming close to them. Meanwhile, Kanda handled the others that were going close to the sake storage place. Crowley was also assisting by attacking all of the Level Twos and Ones that he could find in the crowd, drinking their blood, and then attacking the Level Threes with his strengthened claws.

"Amazing… These guys are working so well in teams… I shouldn't just stand here and do nothing." Kesenai thought to himself. He looked at Lavi "Lavi, I think you know what to do. Help me out now." he told him.

"But your body is in critical condition!" he argued.

"Do it now!" he barked at the argument.

Lavi sighed "Fine." "Ban! Fire Seal! Hell Fire Cyclone!" he said, his hammer now glowing red and he slammed the head on the ground, a cyclone of flames now appearing, forming into the shape of a dragon the took flight. Out of reaction, Kesenai jumped onto the hammer and jumped off to the highest he could go, unsheathing his sword yet again. He place the blade on the dragon of flames, taking the energy and swinging his sword, the dragon now moving at a faster rate in the direction he sent it. The fire dragon then took out the remaining Akuma. "Extend!" Lavi called out, his hammer's handle now extending so that Kesenai could grab onto it. Kesenai grabbed onto it as fast as he possibly could, now returning back to the building. "You alright?" Lavi asked him.

"I'm alright…" he answered, his right arm becoming numb. The Innocence deactivated, his arm now turning back to normal. He took out a roll of bandages and wrapped them all around his right arm, putting away the roll of bandages that had remained.

Allen returned from his fight "Nice move, but please, don't throw your life in the way again. Your body was really in critical condition." he said.

"It's alright… I don't need you people to feel bad for me." he replied to Allen. Kanda and Crowley arrived on top of the building with a couple of scratches on their bodies. "Long time no see, Kanda." Allen looked at him.

"Long time no see, bean sprout." Kanda glared at Allen.

"Oh so that's all you have to say now, eh?" Allen glared at him as well.

"Uh, since when did this turn into a meeting of hate?" Kesenai sweat dropped, watching as they both continued to glare at each other like eternal rivals would. His eyes widened as he noticed something coming. It was… 2 people. They were coming from the giant purple cube in the sky. Road tackled Kesenai from behind, knocking him down since he was off guard.

"Kesenai!" she giggled.

"Wow, that was really random." he replied.

"Who's the girl?" Kanda asked.

"That's his girlfriend." Allen answered.

"Gee, and I thought you were the warrior-type, no need for love. And I got my ass kicked by you?" Kanda sweat dropped.

"Oh shut up." Kesenai glared at him. Road giggled and rolled off of Kesenai, letting him stand up. Kesenai stood up and looked around.

"Seems like we're all here." he stated.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Point Out The Obvious." Kanda replied.

The area of the sky that was broken apart had began to glow brightly, and the purple cube began to turn white. Two figures appeared in the sky, now landing on the building that everyone was standing on. Kesenai quickly looked to see it was James and a strange woman.

"James, who's the woman?" he asked.

"That's Amber Tsuki." James answered, looking at him

"Oh. Wait, she's a Noah?!" Kesenai took battle stance.

"I'm not here to fight you guys." Amber looked at the Exorcists, seeing that they were going to take battle stance.

"Then why are you with my friend, James?" he asked. "I thought Noah don't stick around with those who betray them."

"No, I'm sticking around for certain reasons. And anyway, I hate the Earl. So I want to help James defeat the bastard." she answered.

"Lets go…" James began walking away.

"Yes." she began walking away as well.

"Where are you guys going? You guys could stay with us!" Kesenai grabbed James' shoulder.

"Just so that blue haired guy knows, if he's looking for Marshal Cross and Marshal Shiro, they're both right now at the Akuma factory, located inside that Noah's Ark. Oh and yes, Noah's Ark, the one from 7000 years ago. That's beside the point. Just enter the Noah's Ark and assist them. Apparently, Cross requires your help to stop the download process of the Noah's Ark." James said, forming a circular shadow. "Go there… That shadow will take only 4 people to the Noah's Ark. The ones who are going to stay, stay with your buddies that way you don't get killed by the Earl. The Earl is in the new Ark, working on his escape." he began walking away again with Amber following him.

"Wait! Why are you telling us all this but leaving us!" Kesenai asked.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because I want you guys to stop him, you idiot." James said coldly, disappearing into a shadow with Amber.

"Something's not right… He is usually a person who jokes around when there's peace and he's not fighting. But just now… He's changed… Something must've happened to him… What did the Earl do to him..?" Kesenai thought.

"Lenalee, stay with Miranda." Allen told her.

"No!" she said.

"No, please stay with Miranda. Only four of us can go. That'll be Kanda, Lavi, Kesenai and I. We can't afford to have anyone else die. We ourselves are strong, we can do it." Allen replied, smiling.

"You smile yet you know you might die in there… Why..?" she asked.

"Because I know that we'll return to you guys." he answered, pressing his lips against Lenalee's cheek.

"Since when were bean sprout and Lenalee together?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know. I get the feeling James paired them together while Road was taking me to the hospital." Kesenai answered. Lenalee began to cry "Just please come back…" she said.

"I won't be going with you guys. If I go in there, I get the feeling the Earl will try kidnapping me away from you, my dear Kesenai. So, good luck while in there!." she said, gigglng.

"Alright then." Kesenai said. First, Lavi walked into the shadow, then it was Allen, then it was Kanda, then it was Kesenai.

"I hope they come out alright…" Lenalee hoped, as the shadow began to disappear.

--

Allen, Kanda, Kesenai, and Lavi arrived at a room that seemed to look like a study room. Kesenai looked around "This looks weird… Who would leave a study room here..?" Kesenai sweat dropped. Kesenai dug through his pockets to see that there was a key in his pocket with a note from Road saying:

"Dear, Kesenai and the other Exorcists,

This key will guide you throughout the Ark when you see a door. It should link to another room. Hurry guys. You probably have about 98 minutes before that Ark completely collapses. Good luck.

Love,

Road."

"What's with the key?" Lavi asked, seeing it.

"Road left it for me in my pocket." he answered. He looked around at the room. He then looked up to see a giant post that seemed to have a door on each side. He looked further up to see two strange figures with guns pointed at each other's heads.

"Hello. My name is Jasdero." the blonde one spoke.

"And my name is Debitto…" the other spoke.

"Together we are, Jasdevi!" they both said.

Kesenai sweat dropped "What clowns they are…" he thought to himself. "Why you guys here?" he asked them.

"Oh we're here for two certain people. Allen Walker and Kesenai Tsumi." they answered.

"Why would you want me?" Kesenai seemed confused.

"I think they're here for us because my master and your master were being chased by them. He must've completely tricked them, and now we're the scapegoats for what they've been through because of him." Allen answered

"Hm, makes sense. What, did our masters leave invoices for you to take care of for them?" Kesenai looked up at the twins.

"Oh yes." Jasdero pointed his gun at Kesenai.

"Interesting ones." Debitto pointed his gun at Allen.

"Invoices with high ass debts on them!!" they both yelled. "Blue Bomb!" they both shot blue bullets.

"Oh gee, a gun, so threatening." Kesenai said. Kesenai and Allen then side stepped. As soon as the blue bullets hit the ground, ice formed on those sections, spikes growing out from there. "What the? Could their ability be to freeze things?" Kesenai thought.

Allen jumped at them 'Please stop out of our way, Cross Grave!" he said, slicing his Crown Clown at them, a cross forming, pushing the twins back, slamming them against a wall.

They both jumped off the wall and said "Red Bomb: Planet of Flames!" shooting red colored bullets that turned into a giant fireball. Out of reaction, Kanda activated his Mugen and sliced through the flames, jumping at the twins. The twins quickly dodged and then said "Purple Bullet!" firing a purple bullet at him at point blank. The bullet then burst, forming a purple mist that spread out throughout the whole room. Everyone quickly covered their eyes. The mist finally cleared and everyone opened their eyes to see what looked like a fun house rather than a battlefield. Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Why the hell is this place looking like a fun house that I used play in when I was 4?" he asked, officially creeped out now.

"Dumbasses! We got you with our purple bullet!" their voices echoed through the room.

"Crap, what the hell is this?" Kesenai was rubbing his face, seeing that everyone else had some weird things on their faces.

"They're called Deceiving Spectacles! We took your key and we dropped it on the ground. The real key is sitting alone on the floor but since you're wearing the Deceiving Spectacles, you can't tell which key is the real one that's on the floor. Also, you can't see us!" their voices echoed, laughing.

Kesenai looked through his pockets "Damnit, they really did take that key from me." he thought.

"Leave it to me." Lavi smirked "I can tell the difference between all these keys, but I need you guys to keep them busy while I look for it." he explained.

"Alright then." Kesenai replied. Lavi jumped on the giant post.

"Wood Seal… Hammer of Wood!" he called out, using his nature affecting attack to make the wind gather up all the keys on the floor, making them stay in a sphere around him so he could search for it. Kanda and Kesenai unsheathed their swords, ready to fight. Allen took fighting stance, ready for the fight that would probably be one of their hardest fights ever…

--

Disclaimer: Oi, if I owned this anime, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer thing so many damn times! I would say "Claimer: I own this anime so… HAHAH!"

Author's note: Please review. I worked at night to think of this and I had to re-watch the damn Jasdevi vs. Exorcists fight for this. Oh and, coming later: I am currently working on it. A Bleach Fan Fic. Bleach: The Wish on the Shooting Star. It might satisfy you guys as much as this fan fic is. Bye for now!


	18. The Two That Became One

"Blue Bomb!" the twins' voice echoed, blue bullets showing up. Kesenai and Allen were now back to back, blocking off all the attacks they could. Kanda was using his Two Illusions: Two Illusion Blades to look for them.

"Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he called out his attack, 8 spears of energy now scattering to see if at least **one** hit.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Jasdero said, his voice revealing his location to the others. Quickly, Allen ran at where he heard the voice, grabbing whatever he could feel on Jasdero and Debitto.

"Wow… I can't even see them but… I can feel them… Feels strange…" Allen sweat dropped.

"Hold them for me." Kanda smirked, taking stance to kill the twin Noah.

"Wait, wait, wait!! That red head who just went up there, he's from the Bookman clan? So they're on your side now…" Debitto said.

"It's that red hair of his and that white hair of yours, kid! It pisses me off! I see Marshal Shiro and Cross whenever I see both your hairs! It just pisses me off! He tainted my pure heart!!" Jasdero struggled in Allen's grip.

"Does it look like I really care what the enemy thinks?" Kanda said, now running at Allen's direction, ready to kill the twin Noah.

"Attack them, our wrath!" the twins said, a giant monster made of mud showing up, swallowing Allen and Kanda.

"Hell no, you forget that I'm one of the others included in this group!" Kesenai ran at the giant mud monster, unwrapping his right arm "Innocence activate! Hand of the Alchemist!" he said. One of the many circles etched on his arm glowed brown and he punched the mud monster, turning the whole monster into dust. "There went your wrath." Kesenai twitched, now looking around for them.

"Green bomb!" they called, green spheres of jelly now hitting Kesenai.

"Crap… I… Can't… Breath…" Kesenai said, his eyes beginning to close as he grabbed his throat.

"I got you!" Allen said, grabbing him with the Crown Clown hand to pull him out.

"Thanks…" he said, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Haha! You guys won't win at this rate!" the twins were laughing, mocking them.

"Found it!!" Lavi yelled, the sphere of keys now dropping and falling apart. He was standing there with the real key in his hand, waving it.

"Good job!" Kesenai said as all of the Deceiving Spectacles now fading away from everyone. Kesenai looked to see the twins and ran at them, punching them with both his arms "That's what you get for pissing me off!!" he yelled. They jumped back, running away from him. "Get back here!!" Kesenai yelled, chasing after them. The red circle on his arm began to glow "Take this!" he yelled, snapping his fingers.

"Ha! What's that supposed to do!" Jasdero and Debitto teased Kesenai.

"You'll see, brats!" he responded, twitching. The air around the twins were beginning to be filled with pressure, causing an explosion, sending the both of them flying back.

"Belittling us now… Eh?" Debitto was now angered.

"Oh, so that ticks you off, eh?" Kesenai smirked. Kanda ran at them, both swords ready to kill.

"I'll take them now." he said, running at the twins. The twins quickly dodged Kanda's attack, laughing. The doors that were on the post in the middle of the room immediately opened up since Lavi had the key close to the door.

"Guys, there isn't much time! I think one of us should stay to fight them, it would be a bit logical, don't you think?" he said.

"Then I'll stay here… They seem to be formidable opponents." Kanda replied with a smirk, readying himself.

"Okay! Then I'll stay too!" Allen said. Kanda glared at him.

"Get out, Bean Sprout, I said 'I'll take care of this'." he replied with a threatening tone in his voice.

"He really is the devil, isn't he?" Lavi sweat dropped.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda said, swinging his sword, sending demonic insects in the direction of Allen. Allen panicked and ran around, trying to not be bitten. Kesenai was bitten by 5 of them, not even caring.

"Wow, he really is the devil." Kesenai sweat dropped, not caring that he got bitten in 5 different locations.

Allen walked to the door "Fine, lets leave this jerk." he said, now a bit angered at what Kanda was doing to just make them all leave.

"I second that." Lavi replied.

"I guess third here." Kesenai sighed, walking to the door with everyone else.

"Please come back alive though…" Allen thought.

"Now that they're gone… We can finally start our fight." Kanda smirked.

"Red Bomb! Plant of Flames!" the twins yelled, firing a giant fire ball at him. He was nowhere close to afraid of what was going on, so he at the fire ball, slicing through it and sending 3 waves of Hell's Insects at the twins. Jasdero and Debitto quickly split apart from each other to dodge, then they ran back together.

"Dumbass brats aren't meant to be on the battlefield…" he said, belittling the twins. He then swung both the swords in his hands, "Eight Flowers Praying Mantis!" he called out the name of the attack, sending eight spears of energy at the twins. They side stepped again, but they got hit anyway, slamming them against a wall with some explosions.

"Belittling us again…" they both said, standing up as the smoke cleared away. The both pointed their guns at each other's head, now singing their melody.

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta.

Yurikagori hitotsu na atta.

Hitotsu ha futatsu ni natta.

Yurikago ha .. hitotsu ..kiri ni magirete. Hoshi hitotsu.. hakaba de yurete kieteku yo"

As soon as their melody was over, the pulled the triggers of the guns that they were pointing at each other's heads, open firing. Kanda stood there, awaiting for what would truly happen. Slowly, their shadows began to join together and an explosion occurred. "Noah's memories…" a voice echoed, sounding like the combination of Jasdero and Debitto's voices. "Skinn was the wrath… Tyki is the pleasure… Road is the dream… And we are… Bonds…" the smoke began to clear away, revealing a woman in the middle of the smoke, looking with long hair, the same color as Jasdero's, but at the top of her head, was a mix of Debitto's hair color. "I am Jasdebi… We truly just one Noah. We split apart to have some fun. We seem like fools in our split up forms. But when we're together in our true form… This is the most unstoppable body…" she laughed.

"Hm, you look like you might finally be a more interesting opponent." Kanda said, preparing his Mugen.

"Lets end it…" Jasdebi said, waiting for Kanda to give the first strike. Kanda took the chance and ran at Jasdebi, slicing downward at her. Jasdebi had blocked without the need of even moving and punched Kanda in the stomach, a purple star forming behind Kanda. "Hmm… I guess I'll just blow you up." Jasdebi shrugged. The star began to take Kanda up into the air, electrocuting him harshly.

"In your dreams!" he responded, breaking free of the purple star, charging at them.

"Ha, more like in your dreams." Jasdebi said coldly, her hair now extending, moving like a tentacle, heading in his direction. 5 hair tentacles stabbed right through Kanda without an effort. Kanda coughed blood and then Jasdebi punched him in the rib "Don't think that our attacks in this form are childish, in this form, we're the most unstoppable Noah." she stuck out her tongue at him. Another purple star formed behind Kanda, flying all the way to the ceiling. Jasdebi enjoyed some of the blood that fell to the ground. Kanda's body then fell back down to the ground.

"I won't give up to you…" Kanda stood back up, panting.

"Fine then, so be it." she laughed at him, now moving in for close-range combat. Kanda quickly dodged the punch that she threw and stabbed his sword directly through Jasdebi's heart. He then quickly back flipped away, noting that the wound he left was now healing.

He thought: "Hm… If that's going to be the case then I guess they've forced me to use this now…" "Taboo: Third Illusion!" he said, marks now appearing on his eyes, beneath the location of his eyes, and on top of where his eyes are located.

"Aw, I thought you were going to enjoy fighting with me. You're already trying to finish it with you best shot." Jasdebi teased.

"Oh, I wasn't having **any **intention of making this fight last any longer than how it should." he replied, energy now all over his body. For a split second, it seemed as if Kanda had disappeared from Jasdebi's eyesight, and then reappeared.

"What the hell did you do?" Jasdebi asked, now confused. He ignored the question and move his left hand Mugen slightly. Blood began to burst out from Jasdebi's left and right shoulders, as well as her back, and throat. "Wh… What the hell did you do to me?!" Jasdebi yelled.

"I simply cut you faster than your eye could process." he smirked, answering the dumb question. He then walked over to Jasdebi's body and stabbed her on her back, allowing his Innocence, to spread throughout Jasdebi's body. Sooner or later, Jasdebi began to scream and wither in pain.

"D-Damnit!" Jasdebi yelled.

"It's over for… Ugh!" Kanda was cut off by more spears from Jasdebi's hair attack stabbing right through his body. 5 were focused on his chest, while 3 were on each of his arms.

"If I die… Then I might as well take you with me!!" Jasdebi yelled as they began to split apart, back as Jasdero and Debitto.

"I think we need some rest…" Debitto said faintly.

"Yeah… Me too…" Jasdero said too, both the twins now dying right where they were laying.

Kanda panted, walking to the door, remembering everyone, thinking: "Looks like this is where my life span stops… I still wanted to defeat you Kesenai… Bean Sprout… Lavi, that stupid rabbit… And all the other Exorcists…" He fell to his knees, his Innocence now given in. He stabbed his sword into the ground, trying to keep himself from laying on the ground. The room began to fully fall apart, books falling from all directions as well as the post now breaking apart from earthquakes inside the room. "Farewell, everyone…" he whispered as the room fully fell apart, destroying that and the doorway as well… Looks like this was goodbye to Kanda for good…

--

Author's note: To all Kanda fans: Screw off, I did this as a character relief thing. But still, I'm gonna miss him. R.I.P Kanda (Do I really give a shit? I don't think so -Laugh.-)

Disclaimer: For the 10393483294820th time, I DO NOT OWN D.GRAY-MAN!! (Maybe in my dreams though.)


	19. Arm of the Sinner

Kesenai, Allen, and Lavi arrived at a room that looked like a dinner hall. Kesenai looked around and then looked ahead to see Tyki. Tyki chuckled "Hello, boys."

Kesenai growled, clenching his fists "So you're one of the bastards that got James captured…" he said.

"That wasn't my plan, that was Skinn and Lulubell's fault." Tyki shrugged as if nothing was happening.

Lulubell walked in out of nowhere "Yes, that was done by me. I thought Master Earl would enjoy that present…" she said.

"Oh, so you're that bitch…" he snarled.

"I'm a 'bitch' now, huh? No one has ever had the nerve to say that…" Lulubell said, showing an "I don't really care" face. He pulled out his sword.

"Engarde, Lulubell." he said.

"With pleasure." she said, turning her left arm into a sword. She ran at Kesenai and jumped, ready to slice down at him. Quickly, he reacted by blocking with his sword.

"Hell no!" he said, pushing her back with his sword.

"I hope you entertain me." Lulubell said, running back to him. He tried to dodge but he got his left arm sliced with a large gash in the same spot that Kanda had sliced him once before.

"Tch… Not bad.." he panted, backing away.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked from where he was standing.

"Yes. I'll take care of her… Just get to Marshal Cross and Marshal Shiro. I'll take care of Lulubell and Tyki… You just get out of here and take the damn key!" Kesenai yelled.

"But you can't take care of two Noah at--"

Allen was cut off by Kesenai "Shut up! If you really want to do something useful, then go help the Marshals, **now**!"

"Just come out alive!" Allen replied, running to the next door.

Tyki chuckled "Think you can take down 2 Noah? With your low level of strength?" A fire cyclone passed by, engulfing Tyki

"He'll have a better chance with me around." Lavi said, taking battle stance.

"You realize we might die here, right?" Kesenai asked, trying to see if Lavi was ready to take that caution and throw it to the wind.

"Yeah." he answered "But I don't care."

"Okay then." Kesenai replied running at Lulubell. Lulubell chuckled and dodged, stabbing Kesenai's right arm with her sword arm, but her sword arm bent instead of piercing Kesenai's flesh. She grunted and back flipped, kicking Kesenai right under his chin. Kesenai fell back, nearly losing his balance. Kesenai chuckled "Looks like this fight will be a tough one." and ran at Lulubell.

"I don't enjoy fighting so much… But I guess you've forced it on me." she said, turning her right arm into a sword as well, swinging both her flexible sword arms at Kesenai. He dodged, only some of his hair was cut off but he'd live. He took the chance that she missed by sweep kicking her left leg, dropping her down to the floor. He then aimed to stab her heart, but before the sword could pierce her flesh, she turned into a puddle of water and crawled away quickly.

"So your power is to transform, eh?" he smirked, looking at her body as she reformed to her flesh form.

--

Tyki brought out a Tease and turned it into a sword, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth, "Bring it on, boy." he said

"Oh don't worry about that!" Lavi said as he swung his hammer down on Tyki's head. Tyki sighed and blocked with the Tease blade. Lavi seemed surprised and retreated by jumping back. "Ban! Direct Fire Seal!" he said, slamming his hammer onto Tyki's Tease. The Tease blade became engulfed in flames as well as Tyki's whole arm, soon it was his whole body. Lavi smirked "Looks like that's the end for you." Tyki walked out of the flames with his clothes burnt. "Oh? Still alive?" he asked Tyki.

"Looks like your cheating friend didn't tell you about my powers. I can slip through anything I choose to slip through that was created in this world. Sadly, I can't slip through Innocence since it is **not **of this world." he brushed his shoulder, explaining.

"Oh, so that means if I just kept attacking with my Innocence, then I'll be safe!" Lavi said, slamming his hammer down on the ground "Ban! Fire Seal! Hell Fire Cyclone!" he called out the name of the attack. A dragon made of flames appeared and engulfed Tyki's whole body without a problem. Tyki laughed from within the flames and walked out of it

"This attack is not even close to the power of a Marshal's." he yawned.

Lavi thought: "If he's saying it's nothing compared to a Marshal's power, then it looks like I might have some difficulty here…"

Tyki made another Tease blade "Alright then boy, lets go again, another dance, shall we?" he smirked.

--

Kesenai began unwrapping his right arm's bandages "Looks like I'll have to use this on you… Preferably I'd rather fight a man, that way I don't seem like I'm not a woman abuser, but clearly I'll have to kill you with my own hands." he said, activating his Innocence.

"Lets see if you **can** kill me." Lulubell said, running at him, being so direct as always.

Kesenai blocked with his right arm and smirked "Have a taste of this!" He snapped his fingers, jumping back as soon as he could to pull away for what would happen next. Lulubell looked confused at what he just did. "Time's up!" he yelled as the air around Lulubell's whole body began to become pressurized. Lulubell quickly turned her skin to steel as the explosion occurred, the explosion having no effect on her. "Damnit…" he thought.

"Looks like your red haired friend is having trouble with Tyki…" Lulubell pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry about that, he can take care of himself. The only one you should be worried about is…" Kesenai began to run at her and sliced his sword down on her. Quickly, she blocked with her hard as steel left arm. "Damn… Good reaction time." Kesenai growled, jumping back to keep away.

"Want me to put you out of your misery?" Lulubell asked, turning her right arm into a whip and lashing it at his body. He tried to dodge, but the whip completely wrapped around his body.

"Damnit!" Kesenai yelled as his body was being squeezed harshly by the whip arm. "Come on Innocence… Help me out here… I don't think you'd want me to be dead…" he thought, as he was seeing his life flash before his eyes. The last thing that came to his mind was Road's tears. "Sorry, I have someone waiting for me…" he said as he sliced Lulubell's arm off "…waiting for me back outside!!" he yelled, removing the whip off of his arm.

"Damn… Good move kid…" she said, her stump for an arm now bleeding.

"Yeah, it's nothing to do with good luck. It was an instinct…" he said, panting. "I'm going to finish this off… Right here… Right now…" he said, pointing his right arm at her. "I never thought I'd need this power here… Not against Noah… Oh well then…" he said to himself as his arm began to turn pure white, all of the circles now disappearing "Level Two Innocence… Activate… Arm of the Sinner…" he said, as different circles began to appear on his right arm, these were none like the ones from before. Some seemed more complicated than the ones from the previous Level.

"What is going on with this boy? It seems like his powers are fully changing…" Lulubell thought. He ran at Lulubell, one of his arm's new circles glowing dark purple and red together. Out of reaction, Lulubell quickly sidestepped from whatever Kesenai was planning to do. He smirked and placed the palm of her hand on her stomach. Lulubell flinched in pain and began to scream in pain. Quickly, she jumped away from Kesenai, wondering what he was doing. He pointed at Lulubell's stomach with his right arm. Lulubell looked at her stomach to see a white star, with a cross and a snake on her stomach. "What did you do…?" she asked, looking back at him.

"What I did was begin what will be the death of you… Not only is the demon inside you now burning in pain, but the human that's containing it is dying too… Basically, you as a Noah is being destroyed as well as you as a human since you're both so attached to each other…" Kesenai panted. "Though sadly, this power seems to hurt me with a burning sensation that might kill me, so I will have to make this one a quick one." he explained, running at her again. Lulubell kept dodging every jab that Kesenai was making with his right hand. Knowing that she would just keep dodging, Kesenai stabbed her with his sword, causing her to stay still for a second as he slammed his palm against her stomach on the same spot. The mark that was there began to dilate the longer he held it there. Quickly, Lulubell turned herself into water and slipped away from Kesenai, turning human again. The burning sensation in both their bodies began to burn with more intensity. Kesenai was panting, smirking because he was going to win this fight with ease, but not if she kept transforming, so he'd have to do the unexpected to win against her. Kesenai's right arm's dark purple and red circle stopped glowing. Another glow showed up from another circle on his arm, this glow was dark blue with a mix of green in it. Kesenai grabbed the blade of his sword with his right hand, the steel now melting off the sword. He smirked as his sword's blade melted off, turning into a puddle of steel liquid. Then, his right arm's dark blue with a mix of green glowing circle had stopped it's glow. Next, a light blue with a mix of yellow glow went off from another circle as he placed his right hand on the melted steel puddle, the puddle now turning into a copy of himself (Note: Yes, the skin is covered in steel.) "If you can barely deal with just one me, let's see how you can deal with two of me." he smirked, chuckling.

"There's no chance that thing could move like you could." she said in disbelief of what she saw.

"Oh really? Some things are possible…" he said as the latest glowing circle stopped glowing and a blood red one began to glow. He placed his hand on the steel copy of himself, dividing his soul in half, placing that half into the steel copy. The steel copy began to move and took out it's copy of Kesenai's sword. It ran at Lulubell with the same speed that the real Kesenai usually ran at. Lulubell quickly dodged and parried all of the movements that the clone was making. The real one's burning sensations began to become way more violent. "I have to seriously make this a quick ending…" he thought. He then ran at her quickly while she was distracted by the copy and slammed his palm harshly against her stomach "And it ends for you now!" he yelled as the dark purple and red glowing began yet again, the white mark that dilated on Lulubell before, dilated to match the exact height of Lulubell. Lulubell thens creamed even louder in pain than before "So long… Lulubell…" he smirked as Lulubell's screams fulled the room.

--

Lavi and Tyki stopped their fight to look at Lulubell and Kesenai. Kesenai was laughing as she was dying from the inside completely. "I feel no pity for you… Pathetic Noah…" he smirked, laughing again at her death. Finally, Lulubell stopped screaming and dropped to the ground, not moving at all. Kesenai placed his right hand on the steel copy, turning it back into a blade and reattaching it to the hilt of his sword. He looked at Tyki "Ready to fight me now, Tyki?" he asked, smirking.

"Hm, you're more of a challenge than the last time we met, boy." he smirked.

"Hope you're ready to die the same fate as her." he asked, taking his usual battle stance.

"Oh no, it won't be me who will die in this room." Tyki took his fight stance as well.

"Lavi, leave now, I'm pretty sure Allen left the door open for if we win. So I want you to go there, this is going to be a fun match." Kesenai said.

"No. We can't keep splitting up. You'll have a better chance of surviving against him if I stick around to assist you!" Lavi said, trying to make Kesenai use his common sense.

"Just go, I'll catch up. I have a promise to keep anyway." he replied, refusing Lavi's assistance offer.

"Fine." Lavi replied and he ran away to where Allen had run off to during the beginning of the fight.

"Now that the stupid rabbit is out of the way, we can finally start our fight." Kesenai began running at Tyki as Tyki made a Tease blade, running at Kesenai as well. His sword clashed against Tyki's Tease blade. They were evenly matched "Hey, remember I cut your chest before, and my friend kicked your ass?" he asked, jumping back.

"Oh yes, for that defeat I suffered at the hands of your friend, I'll have to make you the scapegoat for your friend's punishment." Tyki smirked.

"Oh, that won't be happening. I'll kick your ass as easily as he did, and regroup with Road… I promised her that myself!" he ran at Tyki. Tyki quickly clashed his Tease blade against Kesenai's sword. Kesenai smirked as his sword was beginning to break through the Tease blade.

Tyki seemed surprised and quickly retreated, making the Tease blade disappear. He then released 3 more that had faces on them and created 4 regular ones, turning them into a more denser, stronger Tease blade. Tyki then ran at Kesenai, ready to kill him with one stab to the face, using his newer Tease blade. Without a problem, he ducked away from the stab attack and slammed his palm, hard against Tyki's stomach as if he were striking with a force palm technique, the dark purple and red glowing circle glowed even brighter as he tried to rush the process of the power on Tyki so he could try to end the fight quicker. No dice, the burning sensation that began to burn even worse in Kesenai forced him to fall back after only making the seal on Tyki grow to about half his body height. Tyki smirked and took the chance to slice down on him. Quickly, Kesenai dodge rolled and sweep kicked Tyki's right leg. Then, Kesenai stabbed Tyki's right arm, which was holding the Tease blade. The 3 Tease with faces were now close to Kesenai, and fired blasts of Dark Matter at him, sending him flying. Kesenai landed on the other side of the room, leaving a crater on the wall he crashed into. He coughed out blood as soon as he hit the wall. Then, he coughed up even more blood, since that was starting to become the sacrifice for using his Level Two. The Level Two was drawing on his life, and putting large amounts of stress on his body. His body was already a bit weak from fighting Lulubell, so taking on Tyki so immediately might not have been the best of ideas, but whatever, he chose to just keep fighting on anyway. He jumped off the wall and took out his stylus, quickly etching a hexagon on the dark purple and red glowing circle. Tyki made a stab movement to kill Kesenai, but Kesenai spun in midair, making the attack miss by about 3 centimeters. Kesenai landed on his left hand, then moved quickly so that his legs would sweep kick both of Tyki's legs, forcing Tyki to fall down again. Kesenai stabbed Tyki on his heart with his sword and slammed his palm hard against Tyki's stomach for a second time, hoping that this time it would work since adding the hexagon inside the circle would at least strengthen the effects of the attack. The mark that was on Tyki spread out more faster, now finishing him off completely. Tyki yelled in pain, now dying.

"Nice move… Kid…" Tyki said as he coughed blood.

Kesenai stood up "I hope your soul doesn't rest you bastard Noah…" he panted, now struggling to keep standing. He sheathed his sword and began to walk where Lavi had ran to, struggling to keep going. He fell to his knees and coughed major amounts of blood. "Damnit… I'm sorry Road… I can't… I think… This is… Where… I die…" he said, falling over, his body now laying on the ground as if he were dead. The room began to fully crumble, slowly being destroyed. A giant crack split open in the middle of the room, now that part collapsing, Kesenai falling in the pit now. "Farewell… Cruel world…" Kesenai thought as he fell in.

--

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me about an hour and a half to do this! Don't just read it, review it as well damnit! Otherwise, this story will not progress and I'll leave it at this! I expect at least **two** reviews!

Disclaimer: I still haven't owned D.Gray-Man. This is starting to be harder than I thought. -Sweat drop.- Oh well, so long for now!


	20. The White Ark's Melody

Allen had arrived at a room that contained a giant blue egg in the middle of the room, with 2 men standing in front of it. Allen walked over to see a red haired man and a white haired man standing in front of what looked like knocked out skeletons. The white haired man turned around "Well if it isn't Allen Walker…" he spoke.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Allen asked, now confused.

"The man next to me would tell you." he answered. The red haired man turned and Allen's eyes widened as he saw the face of the red haired man.

"Hello, idiot apprentice." he said.

"Hello, master." Allen replied, sweat dropping. The red haired man was Marshal Cross, but Allen knew nothing of the white haired man.

"My name is Marshal Shiro." the white haired man answered Allen's question without Allen having to physically ask.

"Aside from that." Marshal Cross said, Timcanpy landing on his shoulder from out of nowhere. "Allen, I need you to go a certain room that the Earl doesn't know about. I'll instruct you while we're there. That way at least you'll know what to do when we get there." he said.

"What? Master, what do you mean?" he seemed confused.

"Don't worry, it'll have everything to do with taking down this accursed Akuma factory. This egg is the core, and it's being downloaded into a new Noah's Ark, designed for the Earl's escape." Shiro explained to Allen.

"Oh. Well, lead the way then." Allen replied, looking at Marshal Cross. Marshal Cross handed Timcanpy over to Allen. Allen seemed confused as Marshal Cross opened a portal.

"Go there. That's the room." he said as Allen walked in. Quickly, Marshal Cross threw a ear ring-like thing that would serve as a communicator.

"Okay…" he put on the ear ring.

--

"What… What's with this room..?" Allen seemed confused as he looked around, wondering what was going on, looking at the room. He looked a window which wasn't showing his reflection, it appeared to be a black figure. Allen seemed surprised.

"Do you see a piano? Answer quickly!" Marshal Cross yelled through the communicator.

"Huh, oh, yes." Allen answered, seeing a piano.

"This is a room that not even the Earl knows about… The room of the 14th…" the black figure had said in a creepy, echo-like voice.

"Huh?" Allen looked at the window. Timcanpy flew off Allen's shoulder and flew to the piano, where the notes would usually be placed in order to play. Timcanpy opened his mouth, showing the music notes. Allen looked at Timcanpy to see the notes that looked so familiar. "Why are these notes here..? Explain!" he said.

"These are the notes that are the heart of the Ark… The notes in Allen's heart…" the strange, black figure spoke, moving toward the piano at the same time as Allen as if it were his true reflection.

"Play it now, stupid apprentice!" Cross yelled as Allen began to play the piano. Someone began singing in Allen's head as he began to play the piano. "Control the Ark!" Cross yelled.

"Wish…" the black figure spoke (We know it's the 14th for the love of crap, but he doesn't.) Allen had then continued playing, thinking about what he wished for. Slowly, all the rooms in the Ark had began to rebuild themselves.

--

Kesenai looked around to see the room being fixed, seeing his right arm was perfectly fine. "What's going on here..?" he seemed confused. He looked at the room, thinking: "Could this truly be… Am I really alive…?" he asked himself, knowing he had broken his promise to Road… But he had been brought back anyway… He took out a roll of bandages and wrapped them around his right arm, still wondering how he was brought back to life if he was truly just dead… The dead couldn't be brought back to life, it's impossible… Kesenai flinched and coughed blood, falling to the ground. He was now knocked out.

--

Kanda saw himself alive again, looking around, seeing that he was alive. "How the hell is this possible?" he thought to himself. The room was being reconstructed on it's own, all of the books going back to where they belonged, as well as the door leading to the next room being rebuilt.

--

"I want my friends to come back… Don't take them away from me…" Allen thought, still playing the piano. "DON'T DISAPPEAR, ARK!!" Allen yelled as a command as soon as he stopped playing the piano.

--

Lavi walked into the room that Allen used to be in "What's going on in here?" he asked Cross.

Cross looked at him "Allen just brought back the Ark." he answered.

"Yes." Shiro said, nodding his head.

"IT'S DINNER TIME, ALLEN!!" Lavi yelled, trying to get Allen to come back.

"I'm not a dog!" Allen yelled through Marshal Cross' communicator.

"Oh, sorry." Lavi sweat dropped, laughing with Cross and Shiro. The door opened and 2 people walked in. Lavi looked and said "Yu! Kesenai!" he yelled, nearly about to tackle them.

"It's Kanda, stupid rabbit!" Kanda yelled.

"What's with Kesenai being knocked out?" he asked Kanda.

"I don't know, he was on the ground in the room that I had found him in." he answered the question.

--

"Cancel the current connection to Edo." Allen began playing the piano. "Ark, open the gate." he said. "The destination for the opening gate is…" he continued playing the white grand piano.

--

Lenalee, Road, Miranda, Crowley, and the Finders looked up to see that their area was being covered by the white cube now, taking in everyone. They were surprised to see what was going on. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Kesenai walked out of the Ark, smiling. Road tackled Kesenai, meanwhile Lenalee tackled Allen. Lenalee hugged him tightly, crying "Allen… I was worried about you…" she was crying.

"Don't worry, I'm back and I'm alright." he smiled.

"Kesenai… I thought you were dead…" Road was crying, holding Kesenai tightly in her arms. Miranda and Crowley jumped in joy that everyone was alright, hugging the entire group. Kanda of course, stayed away from the hugs. Road kissed Kesenai on his cheek "I'm glad you're back… Thanks for fulfilling the promise." she smiled at him.

"I think we should all try to get home." Allen said.

"Okay!" everyone exclaimed (Except Kanda, of course.)

--

The Ark had made it's appearance on top of the Head Quarters, everyone walking out of the Ark, and appearing in the Science Department of the Black Order. Allen looked behind him to see a strange white thing which looked like the purple ones that were used before by the Noah to attack James. Quickly, everyone who was aboard the Ark and took part in battle were quickly taken to the infirmary, that way they could all be healed.

Kesenai sighed "Why are we supposed to be here? Can I just take another mission?" he complained to the nurse. The nurse glared at him.

"What was that?" she asked, now a bit angered.

Kesenai sweat dropped "Never mind." Seems like everyone was going to be in the hospital for about at least 3 weeks. At least everyone was alive. But one mystery still remains… What happened to James and Amber? Where did they go? What are they doing? Also… What is the Earl now planning..?

--

"Seems like all the other Noah are dead… The only one left is Road… But there's still 5 others, plus that un-awakened one…" Amber said, looking at James.

"Hm, I'll need more people on my side if I wish to rebel against the Earl… So I'll probably have to refer to at **least** 2 of those other Noah… Which shouldn't be hard since you can differentiate between a human… An Akuma… And a Noah… I'll put you to good use, Amber. I'll need you for our rebellion against the Earl…" he responded.

Amber smiled "Okay. Anything." Now they were going to look for the other 5 Noah that were claimed to be 'missing'.

--

"Grr! Who helped the Exorcists?! I have not one Noah here on my side that can help me out, and my Akuma factory isn't all that cheap…" the Earl growled, still smiling creepily with a paper towel in his mouth, pulling on it, showing that he was really angry. He tore the napkin into shreds as his eyes showed anger "Don't worry foolish Exorcists, don't think you'll be okay now." he said, laughing.

--

Allen looked at Lenalee and smiled. Lenalee smiled back "Allen. We never really got to finish that date in France." she pointed out.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll resume that date here in England again. Before I say that, would you like to resume where we left off on our date, Lenalee?" Allen smiled.

"Mhm." she nodded her head. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her cheek gently. Lenalee's cheeks turned slightly red from embarrassment. She moved closer, so she was getting closer to him slowly, moving in for a kiss. Sadly, Marshal Cross burst into the room.

He walked to Lenalee and separated them, looking at her face, studying it "So this is your woman, idiot apprentice?" he asked.

"Huh? Stay away from her, Master!" Allen panicked.

"Stay away you perv!" she yelled, kicking Marshal Cross between his thighs (Ouch, that really has to hurt.)

"Ouch!" Marshal Cross yelled, rolling out of the room in total pain.

"I hope he'll be okay." Allen sweat dropped.

"He'll be alright." Lenalee laughed. Lenalee and Allen looked to each other and then their lips met yet again, kissing each other passionately.

--

Disclaimer: I think you get it by now. I don't own D.Gray-Man, yatta yatta yatta,

Author's note: I think I got lazy on this one. Oh and the AllenxLena moment was a thing for my friend An Evil Shadow called: FAN SERVICE! -Laugh.- Tell me if it sucks or not. Bye!


	21. When Love and Darkness Embrace

Amber and James arrived at a city in Italy called Florence. Amber looked around, scanning the crowd, checking for Akuma or Noah. So far, the most she was finding in the crowds were Akuma… Mostly just Level 1's. They could be easily overlooked, but this wasn't looking too good. It was taking too long to find just one Noah. Though they really weren't looking through on accuracy, what they were searching for was through a rumor they got from some random townsfolk, claiming that there was a man who had stigmata across his forehead, and gray skin. This was the sign of a Noah. Amber sweat dropped "James, this is taking too long… Can't we just blast these people? All of them are just Akuma anyway…"

"No. If we blast them now, then that'll alert the Noah, whom we're looking for, that we're here, looking for he/she. You'll have to bear with it for a while." he responded.

"Fine…" she yawned, continuing her search with her special eyes. "How interesting…" she said in a low tone.

"What?" he asked.

"A Level 3 and a Level 4 are hiding in the crowd… And right now, there's only Akuma in this crowd, as if there are no humans left here." she said, wondering where the humans went to.

"I'm pretty sure it's just that they went home while these fakers are trying to get somewhere else. Probably gathering since they're looking for the Noah that we heard of would be in this town. It would be logical since I guess those idiots managed to kill off the remaining Noah that were following the Earl." James sighed, responding to what she had found as weird.

"Hm… Sounds about right if you ask me." Amber replied.

"Come on." he said, walking away.

"Okay." she said, running off with him.

--

James arrived at a restaurant with Amber. "I could've simply just cooked for you." Amber seemed confused.

"No… Not tonight." he said, walking toward the restaurant.

"Whoa. Are you somehow saying that my cooking sucks?!" she yelled.

James looked at her and sweat dropped "That's not what I mean… What I mean is that I think I'd rather eat at a restaurant rather than having home cooking. Anyway, it would help us look for the Noah we're trying to find." he answered, lying.

"Ugh, fine." she said, walking with him to the restaurant.

He opened the door before she entered and held it open for her "Ladies first." he said.

She seemed surprised and smiled "Wow, such a gentleman." she walked in, never having seen that side of him before.

"Table for two." James instructed the front desk. The front desk register person nodded and took James and Amber to their table. James pulled out the chair for her so she could sit.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" she giggled, sitting down.

"No reason. You've just been so helpful to me today. I thought I should at **least** do something for you." he replied.

She smiled "Well, I think it's sweet." He forced a small chuckle and sat on the seat across from her.

"So what will you order?" he looked at her.

"Hm, I think I'll have pizza!" she laughed.

"Ha, sounds like the food Kesenai and I used to enjoy. So sure, I'll take the pizza as well." he forced another small chuckle.

She smiled, and the waiter came by to take their orders "What would you like?"

"It'll be pizza for the both of us. I'll have a cup of sake as well." James answered.

"Make that 2 sakes." Amber added.

"Okay." the waiter wrote down their orders and walked away.

"James, I would like to know something. What happened before the Earl had you imprisoned?" Amber asked.

"Well, it was kind of a blur, but some big guy and some weird woman both attacked me. First I got hit in the head by the big guy, then the lady turned into water, drowning me, knocking me out." James answered, slightly confused.

"Hmm, sounds like Skinn Bolic and Lulubell's doing." she thought. "Well, at least you're alright now!" she smiled.

"Yeah, thought I kind of wished I knew what I missed when I was asleep for all that time." James forced a small laughter.

"James, do you feel anything at all?" she asked, knowing that he was just forcing his fake laughter and chuckles.

"Not really. I've been cold like this since I left the Millennium Earl's place, now that I think about it." he answered. She looked down, feeling bad that she let the Earl experiment on him. She really wanted to make him feel warm again… But there was no way since he wouldn't ever feel the same for her.

"James… I really hope you can feel warm again." she smiled.

"Ha, we'll see when that day comes. For some reason, some of my memories seem to be a blur. I can't remember the true relationship behind Kesenai and I. I can't remember some of the things I had done. I can't even remember what I am fighting for… All I know is that I must fight against the Earl." James said, looking the other way. The pizza and two cups of sake had arrived. James had drank down his cup of sake and began to eat a slice of pizza without dipping it into the sauce like how it's traditionally done in Italy. Then, he dipped it for the next bite. Amber quietly ate her pizza without dipping it, drinking her cup of sake. "Here." James dipped Amber's slice into the sauce and fed it to her. Amber took the bite and smiled.

"Wow, delicious." she said, now eating her pizza calmly that way.

"At least you find it good." he smiled as well.

"Is that a real smile, or is that just another fake one?" she asked.

"I don't know." he shrugged, eating more of his pizza.

--

After about what was 12 minutes of eating pizza, they finished. "Ha, that'll be the best pizza you'll ever eat in your life." James laughed lightly.

Amber smiled "Thank you for taking me out for dinner. I've never seen such a softer side of you…" she said.

"Oh it was nothing." James wiped his face, accidentally leaving some sauce on his lips. She looked at the sauce and was unsure of what to do.

She thought "Should I… Or should I not…" She shook her head, now deciding to follow her heart and moved closer to his face.

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused. Without an answer, Amber had pressed her lips against James' gently. His eyes widened slightly at the surprise kiss. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, trying to keep away from whatever James would do. James just smiled and took her hand into his. "I love you…" Amber said shakily.

"I love you as well." he smiled back. That day, they weren't just Noah clansmen now, they were in an actual relationship. Explosions went off outside. Amber quickly looked in the direction of who was causing the explosions "It's a Noah…" she said coldly.

"Oh, so the Noah finally showed up." James said, getting up, ready to fight. James was now fully ready to fight, pulling out his katana and taking battle stance since he sensed that the Noah was now coming to walk in. James witnessed a large person who had the same stigmata as that of a Noah. He smirked "Bring it on."

The Noah looked at James and took out his own sword "Oh yeah?" the Noah asked with a deep voice that seemed full of hatred and rage. "Do you know who the hell I am?" he asked.

"No and I don't think I care..." he responded coldly.

"I am a Noah. I am the Noah of Hatred, Marco Hidan..." he said, laughing maniacally as he began to swing his sword around as if he were a big shot.

"Show off..." James thought as he sweat dropped. James shook it off and then ran at him, ready to kill him. Marco dodged and stabbed James' leg directly through, not stopping at the bone. "Ugh!" James grunted, trying to find a shadow he could use for his escape. Sadly, not a shadow was around except for the one that was behind Marco, but he was sure that the brute wouldn't let him through though. So, James kicked him in the ribs and punched him, sending Marco flying back to the other side of the room. James then pulled the sword out of his leg, yelling in pain.

"James! Are you alright?!" Amber was worried.

"Don't worry, I've taken a worse hit than this." James said, throwing Marco's katana back at him. Marco grabbed the katana by the blade and then threw it back in the air, jumping to the air to catch it by the hilt. Quickly, he sliced in the direction of James. James sweat dropped "Are you really being retarded now?"

"No." Marco answered, smirking. James sighed and jumped at Marco, but then next thing he knew, he felt a blade slice cleanly through his shoulder. James went back down to the ground, holding his shoulder wound.

"Damn, what was that?" he asked.

"I just made the air change it's air pressure, sending what would feel like a burst of wind at first, but then it's a major slice made by the air. But aside from that, I have more abilities to boot." Marco explained, laughing maniacally.

"Heh, I've dealt with worse. Right now, I'm not even using a fraction of my own power..." James said coldly, as Dark Matter began to gather around the blade of his katana.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man

Author's Note: Yes, I made yet another cliff hanger. Deal with it! I love them too much. Oh and I have 3 Chapters of my Bleach Fan Fiction prepared for when I finish this Fan Fic, I can quickly update 3-6 Chapters of Bleach: The Wish On The Shooting Star.


	22. Darkness and Hatred

"Black Moon Slash!" James yelled, slicing 6 times in the direction of Marco. Marco smirked and parried all of them, running at him and pinning him down. "Get off!" James said, trying to push him off, but Marco was too heavy for him to push off.

"Hell no!" he laughed, yanking James' katana out of his hands and then stabbing James deep on his chest. James did not even flinch at the pain and just twitched his left eye.

"You really think that hurts?" James asked coldly and touched a shadow that was right next to him. He disappeared and then reappeared on Marco's shadow, poking him from behind. March looked over his shoulder and elbowed James on his stomach. James coughed blood and then quickly stole his katana back from Marco, sinking back into the shadow. James then began to surface on a shadow from a chandelier, concentrating more Dark Matter onto his katana. "Dark Scythe!" he whispered out the name of his weapon, his katana now changing shape. It morphed into a scythe form, the blade fully black, and the handle about the height of his body. He then jumped off the ceiling and landed on the ground "Bring it on, idiot." he said.

Marco turned and growled "I'm an idiot now? Screw you!" he ran at James, yelling in anger.

"Dark Hurricane!" James called out his next attack, spinning his Dark Scythe in a circular, left to right motion.

"… What the hell? Are you trying to do something that won't make sense at all?" Marco sweat dropped. James sweat dropped and blinked, a ominous wind now passing. Marco looked around "What's going on here?"

"You'll see…" he replied. A blast of Dark Matter-filled wind came out from the spinning scythe, hitting Marco harshly, trapping him inside. While being inside, Dark Matter had began slicing at him everywhere in all directions possible, also burning him big time. But wait, this wasn't the end, he wasn't dead **yet**. "Join me, or be killed like the others were." James said coldly, bluffing about how he killed the other Noah.

"Oh, so you killed the bastards that were following the Earl of Millennium?" Marco asked, still calm.

"Yeah, I killed all of them."

"You think I care?"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I myself wanted those bastards to die. Especially that Tyki guy, seemed like he was too much trouble just by himself."

"Hm, so would you mind joining Amber and I? We plan on fighting against the Earl, and we need all the help we can get."

"No, prove yourself, and maybe I might join with you guys." Marco began to run at James.

"What the hell? That attack should've stopped him dead in his tracks!" James thought and spun his scythe faster, trying to use the full effects of his Dark Hurricane. Finally, the Dark Hurricane's effects were taking place, making Marco stop dead in his tracks. "You give up this fight yet?" James asked with a smirk.

"Not a chance…" Marco replied.

"Black Moon Slash!" James said, stopping the spinning of his scythe and slashed it in the direction in which Marco was standing in. A wave of more heavily concentrated Dark Matter had been sent flying at him. The wave of Dark Matter was stopped by Marco's bare hands. "What the hell?!" James thought to himself, now slightly surprised at the sheer strength of this Noah. "Just how much does it take to kill you?!" James yelled, slicing more Black Moon Slashes at the direction of his opponent. The opponent took them as if they were nothing.

"DIE!!" Marco yelled, running at James.

"Damnit!" he thought and looked for a nearby shadow to use to try and escape. No luck, only his own shadow which probably wouldn't work, but he just **had** to try, his life was now depending on it. He stepped on his shadow, now disappearing into it. He then jumped out of a shadow that was Marco's own shadow and slit his throat with the scythe. He stood still as if he were dead. James sighed in relief and moved so he could check on the Noah. The Noah smirked and grabbed James by his throat. "Ugh!" James grunted, his throat being squeezed harshly while being lifted up from the ground. James tried to slice Marco with the scythe, but nothing worked. "Damnit, damnit, damnit! Nothing's working!" James thought.

"… You pass." Marco smiled.

"Wait… What did you just say?" James sweat dropped, confused at what just happened.

Amber giggled "I knew I recognized you."

"Huh? What the hell are the both of you talking about?!" James seemed very confused.

"Okay, one thing though. Why were you **trying** to freaking kill me if you were just here to see Amber?"

"Amber and I are old friends. I came in because I was trying to see her, but next thing I know, you were trying to kill me. So of course I'd end up nearly killing you." Marco chuckled, letting James down.

James twitched "So does that mean you'll join our cause?"

"Alright then." Marco replied, not really caring.

"One other thing. What's your power?" James asked.

"My power is the ability to absorb the damage of an attack that is either physical, or an attack using Dark Matter. Either way I'll still get damaged but I heal very fast. Innocence is the only thing that seems to be able to damage me, and weaken me if it lands a hit." Marco answered voluntarily.

James sweat dropped "You nearly killed me with that ability of yours…"

"Oh stop acting like I **did** kill you, okay?" Marco sweat dropped as well.

"Oh well. At least we didn't finish our fight." James sweat dropped.

"Why? Afraid Amber will stop liking you if you lose in front her?" he laughed.

"No. We would've eventually destroyed the entire restaurant." James sweat dropped as well. James' team of rebels was nearly complete, he just needed at least one more Noah. His next target wasn't going to be a specific Noah, he was looking for whoever he could find that would at least join him. Either he would have to do it by force, or they'd just recognize someone that was with him…

--

Kesenai was asleep, holding Road's hand. Road was asleep next to him, holding his hand tightly. She didn't want to leave because she felt lonely no matter who she was staying with. She snuggled him in her sleep "I love you…" she whispered as well in her sleep.

Allen and Lenalee walked in "Awww!" Lenalee said.

"Looks like they're a real couple." Allen chuckled lightly.

"Wow, they seem more of a couple then we seem to be." she giggled.

"Then again, we are slightly uncomfortable about it since we're like family to each other. But we'll get used to it." he smiled and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Yeah." she smiled as well.

Kesenai opened one eye "Mind explaining why you're watching Road and I?" he asked.

Allen and Lenalee seemed to have jumped out of their own skin "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" they said to him.

He chuckled "You people…" and smiled.

Road yawned and rubbed her left eye "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, dear." he pressed his lips against her forehead gently.

Road giggled "Oh you." and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Hey, wanna go on a double date when you're done healing?" Lenalee gasped, realizing that now there could be a double date.

"Er, maybe. I'll need to sleep on that." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Okay." Lenalee replied, dragging Allen out with her. Kesenai sighed and then looked at Road. He smiled and placed his hand gently on her cheek. Road smiled and looked into his eyes. Marshal Shiro walked in and pulled Kesenai away from Road, inspecting her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Kesenai asked Shiro, trying to get to him but being held back by just one hand on his forehead.

"Hmmm… You're dating a Noah…" Shiro said softly. He then poked her chest "She barely has breasts…" Road twitched and slapped Shiro hard in the face, then she kicked him between his legs.

"Don't ever touch me there!" she yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiot pupil?" he asked.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Kesenai asked.

"You're dating a Noah that has barely anything there!" Shiro said as if that were something crazy.

"I love her, so screw you dirty, old, perverted drunkard." Kesenai said, saying it without any of that student-talking-to-teacher crap. Road's skin turned gray and the 7 pitch black crosses formed across her forehead.

"Can I torture the old pervert since he didn't get hurt from that hit in his special place?" she laughed evilly.

"Uh, Road, calm down, I'm going to take care of this." Kesenai sweat dropped, pushing Shiro out of the room.

Road crossed her arms, covering her chest "Hmph!"

"Old man, why the hell did you do that?" Kesenai growled at Shiro with an angered tone.

"Because that's your woman, I have to check her out. Otherwise, you might be making a bad choice." he answered.

"Don't you dare do that to her again… I love her and I respect her. I'm not like you and your drunkard friend Cross…" he growled, walking back into the room.

Road asked "Did you take care of it?"

"Yes, yes I did." Kesenai smiled. She smiled and opened her arms, wanting a hug from him. He smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waists.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you as well." he replied. He then slowly pressed his lips against her neck gently, kissing her neck passionately. She blushed and closed her eyes, kissing his neck as well. "Wait." he said, getting back to the door and then locking it. He then turned off the lights so that everyone would think he was sleeping. He looked back at her and then walked to her, wrapping his arms around her again.

(Note: I will cut it off from here, I'll give you the rundown on what happened because I don't want something like that to show up in a T-rated Fan Fiction… They made love to each other. Okay? That'll be all now. Don't message me for the detailed version, for I **will** kill you if you do. Last time I was writing a story, they wanted details on what the couple did and everything. Anyway, aside fromt that, this will be the end of this chapter.)

--

Disclaimer: Not owning D.Gray-Man yet…

Author's Note: A lot has happened -Gasp.- Okay then. I promise next chapter to be more with James since he will be moving the plot along for a bit, meanwhile at the Black Order, I will have pairings come up. Alright then, bye!


	23. The Perfect Opponent

The Earl chuckled as 5 new figures were now standing before him. "So, what shall we do?" one spoke.

"You don't need to worry about that…" Earl said. "We're almost finished with the plans to take back the Akuma Factory… The problem that we can't fully calculate is **him**…" he said, with some thought in the tone of his voice.

"Earl, we could take care of him if you wish." another spoke.

"No. I can't afford to lose more family. If they do show up, we'll have to find a way around them that way the plan doesn't fail." he replied. "Stand up now, my Noah." the Earl instructed. They stood up. 4 were teenage boys and the other was a teenage girl. One of the guys had red hair, tattoos running down his face. He had his left eye covered up by an eye patch. He is the Noah of Pride. The boy next to him had light blue hair with dark red bangs. His eye pupil colors were both different ones. The left eye pupil was green, while the other was a light shade of gray. This one was the Noah of Doubt. The girl standing next to him was a girl with light brown hair and long bangs. Her eye pupils were pitch black, and showed that she had a want for **everything** that probably couldn't be imagined. She was the Noah of Desire. The boy standing next to her was a tall person. Dark green hair, white eye pupils (Like the White Isis), his eye balls were black (Not the usual white), and looked like he was strong enough to lift about 6 men. This person was the Noah of Death. The last teenage boy looked like Kesenai, except the hair was blonde, and his eye pupils were red. This was the Noah of Disgrace. These were the Earl's new followers. The Earl chuckled at his new followers. He had gathered them as soon as the Noah within them had awakened.

--

Kesenai awoke to find Road in his arms, asleep, covered by blankets as well as himself. He got up from the hospital bed and checked to see if his right arm was alright. He had a slight burning sensation left in his body, but it wasn't the painful one that he had originally. He changed into his uniform and looked at Road. He pressed his lips against her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. "I was dreaming of you." she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What about me?"

"Out future if we were married."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah!" she giggled.

"I have to get to what I need to do. I missed a lot of my work." he replied and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Be a good girl, no torturing people for no reason." he chuckled lightly.

She giggled "Aww, but then I can't have fun then." He smiled and began to walk outside, heading to the supervisor's office.

"Oh, so you're all healed up and ready to go?" Komui asked.

"Yes." Kesenai replied. Klaud and Tiedoll walked into the office. "Who're they?" he asked.

"We're Marshals. I am Marshal Tiedoll, and she is Marshal Klaud." Tiedoll answered.

"Okay… I need my next mission, Komui. So what is it?" he looked back at the supervisor.

"There's something going on in New York. People are going missing for some reason, never to be seen again." he replied.

"… My home state… Is getting… Attacked… Komui. Send me off alone. I won't stand for this. I need to do this on my own." he requested.

"Sorry, but you can't do this by yourself. We need you to go with someone and a few Finders. We suspect there **may** be a Innocence fragment there." Komui responded.

"Hmph, fine. So who am I paired up with?" he asked.

"Allen is going to go with you." the supervisor replied.

"Fine. He just better not get in the way." Kesenai said, walking out.

"Will that boy be okay? It seems that the Noah have been making a lot of moves lately. Do you think it's a Noah in New York?" Klaud asked, thinking about it.

"No. I don't think a Noah would just attack for no reason." Komui replied.

"But we have the Akuma Factory." Cross said as he walked in with Shiro out of nowhere.

"Think about it. The Noah would do something that would distract us enough to over look everything and take back the Akuma Factory that we stole from the Earl. So we need to stay on guard in case of anything." Shiro added to it.

"That's true… I think we'll need to station all of you to stay on guard for the Akuma Factory, that way we have some kind of security for the Factory that way we don't lose it to the Earl." Komui seemed to be in thought.

"Something ominous is going to happen… I can just feel it…" Klaud thought.

--

Kesenai, Allen, and a Finder named Joe arrived at Staten Island, New York. "Okay, we'll need to find that Innocence fragment and fast, then we can kill whomever is attacking New York." Kesenai said, feeling a wave of nostalgia as memories of the past were recollected in his mind.

"This brings up memories, doesn't it?" Allen asked, remembering that Kesenai originally came from New York.

"Yeah. Lets just hurry up." he replied to the question. Kesenai and Allen's cursed eyes both went into activity, showing that an Akuma was nearby. Kesenai and Allen stood back to back, covering each other that way they could get done with the Akuma quickly. The scar on Kesenai's face's right side began to burn big time. "This is… A Level Four..." he whispered.

"Huh?" Allen looked at Kesenai.

"Nothing." he replied. A strange, human-like Akuma flew in. It was colored gray, a star on it's stomach, 2 halo-like discs on it's head and tiny wings… It seemed more human. Kesenai thought: "They look more human the every time they Level Up… I wonder… Is it their goal to Level Up to the highest they can go? If that's the case… Then we might not be helping them out much by just destroying them… Well I might as well just kill it while it hasn't used it's Dark Matter powers on us yet." Kesenai ran at the Level Four Akuma and jumped at it. The Akuma laughed and kicked Kesenai, sending him back to where he came. "Son of a…" Kesenai coughed and looked at the Akuma with hatred in his eyes. "Innocence, activate!" he said, the bandages on his right arm completely tearing off on their own. He then took out a stylus and quickly drew up three hexagons on the red circle on his arm. The Akuma quickly flew at Kesenai. Kesenai smirked and dodge rolled the dive bomb attack, then snapping his fingers, causing an explosion that seemed to match the power of a nuclear bomb. "There went your end…" he said, whispering.

"Oh it's not over yet!" the Akuma yelled, flying at Kesenai and grabbing his left arm tightly, not letting go.

"Let me go!" he said, punching the Akuma on it's face. The Akuma then got annoyed and flung him in the direction of a house. Kesenai flew right past 10 houses, now in the living room of an empty, abandoned home. Kesenai was then struggling to get up, feeling tired because of the effects of using the explosion. He struggled walking towards the Level Four's location, staggering several times.

"Oh, so you're going to let yourself die now?" the Akuma laughed.

"Die? Ha… Like that will happen…" Kesenai growled, about 7 different circles glowing. His right hand then began shifting all the circles into one place, now just one circle with a pentagram in the middle. "Ready to lose, pathetic Akuma?" he said coldly.

"Wait! You're not the only one!" Allen said, his Crown Clown activated.

"Shut up, this is personal business… This Akuma… That voice… You're Kira's sister… Aren't you?" he growled.

"Correct! I thought you would never figure it out!" the Akuma laughed.

"So you were the one that stabbed me… You made me feel hatred for her ever since that damned day… You took her away… Guess what? I'm taking you now to take revenge for her!" he yelled. He jumped at the Akuma and punched the Akuma on it's stomach, right where the star was, causing a large pentagram to form around the body of the Akuma, now shrinking, crushing the Akuma. Kesenai grunted, feeling his body burn harshly for a second time since this was another power that seemed closer to the Innocence's full-power. He then fell to the ground with the Akuma, the Akuma being completely destroyed by the shrinking pentagram. Kesenai's body struggled to keep conscience. Slowly, his eyes were closing, being knocked out, with the satisfaction that he killed the Akuma who killed his first love, and used her face to stab him…

He woke up a half hour later to find himself in the hospital. "Ugh… We wasted more time…" he thought and looked around. "Wait… I remember this hospital… This… Is the hospital in which… My mother and father died…" he remembered, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Allen knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Allen." he replied.

"Come in." he replied.

"I'm alright now…" Kesenai began to get up, his right arm now being held up by an arm cast, and completely wrapped in bandages. Allen walked in.

"Then should we resume with the mission?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." Kesenai said, changing back into his Exorcist's uniform. They then began to walk toward the outside. As soon as they walked outside, there was a teenage boy that was their height. Light blue hair, and dark red bangs… (You can guess who it was if you were paying any attention at all.)

"Uh, excuse me." Allen said as they were going to pass by him. The boy looked at them and grabbed their shoulders, throwing them back to the hospital's wall.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?!" Kesenai growled.

"Nothing." the boy smirked evilly. His skin then began to turn gray, 7 pitch black crosses forming across his forehead.

"A Noah!" Allen and Kesenai thought.

"My name is Utagai Crowley." the boy answered.

Kesenai smirked "I don't care who you are… I will kill you." Kesenai took his battle stance, his sword in hand.

Allen activated his Innocence "What are you after us for?"

"I'm here to stop you from being such an annoyance to the Master Earl…" Utagai chuckled.

"I don't give a damn why you're here, I'll still kill you…" Kesenai ran at him, ready to stab him. Utagai parried the sword stab. Utagai smirked and made the attempt to sweep kick Kesenai. Kesenai reacted by jumping and then stabbing Utagai's left arm. Then, he landed on Utagai's right shoulder and jumped off, removing the sword from Utagai's arm. Quickly, Utagai tried to move away from Kesenai's next move, but before he could fully move, he stabbed Utagai's spinal chord, going right through the lungs as well.

Utagai laughed as blood came out from the corner of his mouth "I doubt you can kill me…" He quickly push kicked Kesenai away, his body healing completely as if nothing had ever happened.

"What the hell?!" Kesenai thought to himself.

"I am the Noah of Doubt…" he looked at him with a dead look in his eyes.

"I see… Then maybe you might be worthy of my Innocence…" he replied, unwrapping his right arm's bandages. "Innocence… Activate… Hand of the Alchemist…" he said, his right arm now fully activating in it's Innocence form. "Allen, stay out of this. I want to fight this guy for myself. This is going to get **really** interesting…" he smirked, ready to fight the Noah he had never even met nor heard of before.

Utagai sighed and a katana formed in his hand, black energy now flowing around the sword. He swung his sword "Ready?" he asked.

"Hell yeah…" Kesenai answered, white energy now forming around his blade. This wasn't just any energy, it was energy derived from his Innocence. The negative effect is that the effects of any circle he uses, whether Level One or Level Two form, will only work at half the effect. Both Kesenai and Utagai ran at each other, smashing their swords into each other, black and white energy now spilling out. They kept trying to push each other back, tying to over power the other. Kesenai smirked, noticing that they were at a tie. They then quickly jumped away from each other. Yet again, they ran at each other, smashing each other's swords again. "This isn't the end!" Kesenai yelled.

"I know that…" Utagai replied, still trying to over power Kesenai. Then, both black and white energies exploded, sending them flying in the opposite directions. Kesenai smashed into the hospital wall, leaving a large crater there. Utagai smashed into a tree, knocking it down completely. Kesenai smirked and jumped off the wall, landing on the ground, running at Utagai. Utagai got up and ran at Kesenai as well, ready to kill him. The perfect opponents since they were so evenly matched…

--

Author's note: This is probably a good chapter. I hope you enjoy all the new Noah I added.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man


	24. Noah

They kept going at it, smashing their swords into each other with all their force. "I won't lose all that easily!" Kesenai yelled as he sliced upward.

Utagai blocked by slicing downward, "Sorry, I won't lose that easily against you as well…" They both then kept slashing at each other, trying to kill each other by the every slash, hack, and failed attempts of stabbing.

Allen was watching the whole fight "Amazing…" he thought.

Kesenai jumped back, "I know this isn't your full power, start using it or I kill you." he growled.

Utagai smirked "How did you know about that?" as more dense energy flowed around his sword.

"I can tell if an opponent is holding back because I myself am doing the same." he answered. Kesenai then swung his sword in the general direction of Utagai, sending an x-shaped wave of energy at Utagai. Utagai then jumped high in the air, dodging the attack, then spinning in mid air. Kesenai jumped at Utagai, ready to stab him. The stab had missed by about a centimeter since he was spinning a lot, so Utagai stabbed Kesenai on his right arm, but that failed since his arm was more dense than a sword, so the sword just shattered at the attempt. Quickly, Kesenai's right hand's index finger turned into a claw and he stabbed Utagai with the claw. Utagai took the hit, but then just faded away with the wind. Kesenai thought "What the hell?!" and felt as if he was being sliced from his back, stomach and on his left arm. Then, as if he had really been sliced, blood came out of those specific areas. "Gah!" he grunted and hit the ground harshly, wondering what happened. Utagai reformed in front of him.

"Enjoyed my Wind Scythe?" he smirked.

"Heh, that made me lose a hell of a lot of blood…" Kesenai laughed as he began to stand up.

"How the hell are you getting back up with all those wounds?"

"It's because… I refuse to fall… I refuse to die… In this damned world…"

"Then I'll continue killing you until you finally **do** f--" he was cut off by Kesenai appearing behind him, his sword to his throat.

"Too slow!" he slit his throat deeply.

"Not just yet…" Utagai got back up.

"Damn you and your fast healing!" Kesenai growled and stabbed him more and more with his sword, all the futile attacks just resulted in just his body healing the older ones. Kesenai growled and jumped back, trying to study the effects of Utagai's powers. "Hmm… He seems to heal quicker with just my sword attacks… So maybe…" he thought, coming up with a new idea. Kesenai sheathed his sword as his fingers on his right arm turned into claws. "If this works, then maybe I might have the upper hand…" he thought taking battle stance.

"What the hell? I doubt that you could win with just claws…" Utagai said.

"Don't worry about it." he replied, charging at the opponent. Utagai sighed and made the movement to slash Kesenai in a sideways movement. Kesenai jumped to dodge and then landed on the blade, bringing the sword down to the ground. Quickly, he stabbed Utagai with his claws, charging Innocence energy into the claws. He then jumped back to watch his experiment. The wounds from the Innocence claw stab were not even healing that fast. "So you can't heal so well from an attack made by Innocence…" Kesenai smirked.

"Seems like you figured it out…" Utagai smirked, coughing a bit of blood.

"Looks like I win. I can finish you off now that I know your weakness." he began running at Utagai. Utagai faded away with the wind, smirking. Kesenai's body began getting sliced at from even more places.

"You're going to die…" Utagai's voice echoed.

Kesenai sighed and called out his Level Two "Arm of the Sinner…" All of the circles that were originally etched onto his arm were fully erased, then new ones etched themselves onto his arm. A dark green glow formed from a different circle. He then placed his right hand on his body, his wounds beginning to heal on their own at a faster rate than the usual human rate. "Now then…" he raised his right hand up as if he were a student going to ask their teacher a question. A navy blue and crimson red glow began to form, the air pressure becoming more and more dense.

"Ugh!" Utagai grunted, now in pain.

"So when the air becomes filled with pressure… You become in pain…" Kesenai whispered.

"Yes… How'd you know?" he growled.

"I knew because anything that becomes a part of the air molecules, or takes to the sky has to be affected by changes in air pressure…" Kesenai explained scientifically.

"Damn you…" Utagai began to rematerialize that way he wouldn't be in pain from the pressurized air.

"Now then… Be prepared to die…" Kesenai got up, the dark purple and red glow beginning to show up (Like in chapter 18 or 19, Arm of the Sinner.)

"Sorry, I have other matters to take care of… So…" Utagai turned away and faded away with the wind breeze. Kesenai's right arm turned back to normal and he wrapped the bandages around his arm again.

"I feel like I'm in pain… It hurts… A lot… Even worse than usual… What's going on here..? Is this the effects of healing myself..?" he thought as he began to fall face forward. Allen ran to Kesenai and caught him.

"Are you alright?"

"A bit… To some extent…"

"I think you need the hospital again."

"No. Lets just keep moving… We need to find that Innocence before that Noah does… Remember the mission… Forget the people **on** the mission. Whatever happens to me, has already happened…"

"I don't work that way."

"Too bad…" Kesenai growled. Then, he suddenly fell unconscious.

--

Utagai had reappeared next to the Earl "Earl, sir…" he said.

"What is it?" the Earl asked.

"Who is that child? Kesenai. He seems to have figured out my weakness faster than anyone else ever did…"

"He's a smart child, but I didn't think he'd actually use his smarts against us. Seems he's done plenty of research on the Noah clan… And Road seems to have a very high particular interest in the child…" he chuckled.

"I see. Do you want me to go get Road?" Utagai asked.

"No. No need for that. She went to their side on her own free will, we'll take her back onto our side when the time comes…" the Earl chuckled again.

"So what should I do?" Utagai asked.

"Stay on guard and keep watch on Allen and Kesenai. I get the feeling they'll meddle deeper into the affairs of the Noah clan if we continue to let them wander around, unsupervised by a Noah." he answered.

"Yes sir." Utagai disappeared, leaving to do what he was assigned to do.

The Earl chuckled "Don't worry Kesenai… Your troubles will be over… And so will yours… Allen Walker…"

--

James, Amber, and Marco were now in Springfield, Ohio. They were looking for someone that apparently seemed to have killed 34 men in just about 3 days. The reporters even had a good description of what he looked like. All dressed in black, red hair, crystal blue eye pupils, 7 pitch black crosses across his forehead, and gray skin. This was definitely another Noah that they were going to deal with here in Springfield, Ohio. Sadly, it would be hard to find someone like that since everyone seemed to be in hiding, barely **anyone** walking the streets. "Where could that Noah be?" James asked himself.

"Why not we split up? It would make it easier since this is such a large place." Amber suggested.

"Sure, just try not getting lost." James replied, heading in a separate direction. Marco went south, while Amber went to cover the eastern side. If they found nothing, then they would meet back where they had split up.

**About an hour had passed…**

"I found nothing." James sweat dropped.

"Same here…" Amber sweat dropped as well.

"Yeah…" Marco sweat dropped as well. They all hung their heads in shame.

"This seems too futile… We might never find that Noah…" James stated.

"We can't just give up! Not yet!" Amber said.

"Do you even **know** how big this place is?" James twitched.

"Yes, but we should continue this split up, it might work at some point." Amber explained.

"I agree…" Marco said.

James growled "Fine. But we meet back here **again** if we see **anything** at all. If nothing, then keep your damn searching going." The three of them split up again, still looking for the Noah… Little did they know, the Noah they were looking for was one of themselves…

--

Disclaimer: … Do I have to say it again? I do not own D.Gray-Man and I probably never will.

Author's note: … I think I have nothing for this note… And that's a lot to say coming from someone who does this almost every chapter.


	25. Darkness vs Sorrow: Split Personalities!

They returned yet again, finding **nothing** at all. "It looks like we're finding nothing." James growled.

"Maybe there's something we're not looking at…" Amber thought. Marco remained silent, not saying a word. "Marco, you're silent for once, what's on your mind?" she looked at him. He said nothing, remaining silent.

"Amber, back away from Marco." James grabbed the hilt of his katana.

"James, what're you doing?" she asked as she backed away.

"Show yourself, imposter." James stabbed Marco.

"Heh, looks like you figured it out…" Marco said in a different, more depressed tone of voice.

"Hmph, I left scars on Marco, no way that his body should've healed from all the Dark Matter scars that were left on his body." he took fight stance.

"Oh well, that means I can get out of this ugly form." the imposter shrugged and snapped his fingers, the Marco disguise now melting off his body. The true form was a teenage boy with red hair, and a dark, depressed looking, shade of crystal blue eye pupils.

"So you're that Noah we're looking for." James smirked.

"Oh, I'm that famous, huh?" the enemy smirked.

"Mind telling me your name? Oh, and if you want to avoid a fight, then join me." James said coldly.

"Okay, first off, my name is Aster Kyohaku. Second off, maybe if you can beat me." the boy laughed.

"Fine then." James pulled out his sword.

"Alright then." he replied, taking fight stance. James ran at him, ready to stab him. Aster jumped up away from the stab, and then push-kicked James' face, sending him flying backward.

James stood his ground, smirking "So it seems that you're strong." he said.

"That's not my power." Aster said. Aster then snapped his fingers, darkness completely forming as a hemisphere that covered a 3 mile radius. Out of nowhere, a figure that seemed to look like Kesenai began to form from the ground.

James' eyes widened "Why are you here?!" The copy of Kesenai did not speak, but it pulled out it's sword. Then, it began unwrapping the bandages around it's right arm. "Explain yourself! Why are you assisting him to kill me?!" he yelled. The copy snapped it's fingers, causing an explosion to happen near James's head. "So you're a fake… Huh..?" he smirked, now not needing to hold back.

"No, it's what you think will happen to you one day, fighting against your best friend… And killing him… Or the other way around…" Aster's voice echoed in the darkness.

"Lies!" James tried to reject it.

"You're so defensive about it… If it's such a lie, you wouldn't be acting so defensive about it." Aster said.

"Screw you!" he yelled, now attacking the Kesenai copy. The copy of Kesenai blocked with his sword, and then snapped his fingers, causing an explosion at point blank range. The explosion that happened gave James a few third-degree burns. James backed off, panting.

"Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your best friend?" Aster licked his lips, watching James fight the Kesenai copy. The Kesenai copy then turned his right hand into claws and stabbed him right in the left arm.

James coughed blood "Damn you… I won't let you stand in my way…" and placed his hand on the copy's forehead, closing his eyes. Then, he sent a blast of Dark Matter from the hand that was on Kesenai's forehead, using the Dark Matter to push him away harshly. Then, he swung his sword at Kesenai, sending a blast of Dark Matter at him "Black Moon Slash!"

"Hm… He seems to be able to accept this inevitable fate, and fight his best friend… Maybe he might be strong enough to escape that destiny of his…" Aster thought, watching the current situation. James' Black Moon Slash had sliced the Kesenai copy into two, blood spraying everywhere. Droplets of the copy's blood has landed on his face. More copies of Kesenai had appeared, as well as copies of Amber and Kira had appeared.

"You bastard… You're going to keep summoning up that ones I know and care for…" James growled, turning his sword into a scythe. "Dark Hurricane!!" he called out his next attack, a vortex of Dark Matter forming as he spun his scythe in circles. The vortex then attacked all of the copies of the people he held close.

"Why..?" one spoke. "Why are you killing us?! Weren't we friends?!" one of the Kesenai copies asked.

"I thought you loved me, you bastard…" a copy of Amber said.

"I considered you a close friend and yet you're killing me for no reason…" a Kira copy said.

"I hope you die!" another Kesenai copy said. The same messages were repeating as they all began to stand up, knives in their hands.

James' resolve began to break down and a separate thought ran through his head: "Weakling…"

Another thought that was the exact opposite said: "No, I can't keep killing them!"

A third ran through his mind: "Just kill them all…" These thoughts were 3 separate thoughts, like 3 personalities…

"Just kill all of them!!" the third thought yelled.

"I agree with him!" the first thought yelled.

"I can't!" James seemed like he was spacing out in the outside and then suddenly, Dark Matter was forming around his body. In an angered tone of voice "I'll kill every last one of you…" he said and ran at the copies of his own friends and loved one. "Black Moon Slash!" he yelled, slicing in multiple directions, killing off all of them, leaving only one copy of Kesenai in the middle of the room.

"You bastard! So you don't give a shit about the people who truly care?" he yelled.

"That's because I never did, and never will ever give a shit…" he said coldly, smirking as he stabbed the Kesenai copy through his heart.

Amber was watching all of it, crying "So… He doesn't give a damn about me..?" she thought. James looked at Aster, ready to kill him.

Aster was clapping "Nice job. You've tainted your own heart and have shown me that you have what it takes to not give a damn about the inevitable unlike me… Fine. I'll join you and your little… Group…" he said.

James' anger began to change back into his usual cold as ice mood, "And where did you hide Marco?" he asked.

"Oh wait, I think I left him by the river." Aster chuckled, snapping his fingers. The darkness that was around had just disappeared. Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light of the sun. Once their eyes had adjusted, they began heading to the river, looking for the knocked out Marco.

--

"What?!" Kesenai woke up and sat up immediately. He looked around and saw a note on his lap. It was from Allen.

_Dear Kesenai,_

_I went off to go look for the Innocence that we were sent here to find, please stay where you are that way you might not get damaged as badly as you were. I'll be back in probably a half hour from now… Bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Allen Walker_

Kesenai seemed to be confused at the letter and looked at his right arm to see that his right arm was tied again with bandages and looked to see that other parts of his body were covered in bandages. "Damnit I'm such a weakling…" he thought. He attempted to stand up on his legs, struggling to stand up.

"Stop moving…" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Kesenai seemed confused and looked to see it was Road behind him.

"I don't want to see you be hurt anymore." she placed her arms around him.

"How'd you get here?" Kesenai asked.

"It's called teleportation. Did you forget my power is that?" she sweat dropped.

"I think I **did** forget…" he sweat dropped as well.

"You're so stupid… But I find that cute about you." Road smiled and held his hands.

Kesenai smiled "Want to go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Okay." Road nodded her head as they began to head outside.

--

Allen meanwhile was walking toward the abandoned house that Kesenai had crashed through when the Level Four Akuma had attacked, looking around in case of anything. He noted that there was a green glow that went off when Kesenai was thrown there. He walked into the house and looked for where the green glow had come from. He found a broken pipe with a Innocence fragment stuck in it. "No one noticed this? That's a good thing." Allen grabbed it and ran off to the hospital where Kesenai was.

Allen bumped into Kesenai by accident. He hit the ground, and Kesenai fell to the ground as well. "Ow…" Allen said.

"Idiot! Why'd you do that?!" he asked.

"Sorry. That was an accident." he replied.

"Whatever." he stood up.

"I found the Innocence." Allen chuckled.

"Oh really?" Kesenai looked at the Innocence fragment in his hand. "That means we can head home." he said.

"Aww, but I want to go on my date with Kesenai!" she complained.

"Fine. Allen, you head back to Head Quarters. Tell Komui I'll be back later." Kesenai said.

"Uh, okay then." Allen said as he began to leave.

"Yay!" Road cheer as she began running, still holding Kesenai's hand. Kesenai went off, following her.

--

Author's Note: ... I think this chapter may have a sucked after James vs Aster... Oh well. Hope you read and review!

Disclaimer: For a god damn 25th time, I do not own D.Gray-Man


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Allen reported "Mission was a success Komui."

"Good. What happened to Kesenai?" he asked

"He's still in Staten Island, out on a date." he answered.

Komui looked suspicious "With my dear Lenalee?!"

"Uh, no." Allen sweat dropped.

"Lie!! Where are they?! WHY IS HE WITH MY SISTER?!" he kept pressing on.

"Please, calm down. He's not with Lenalee." Allen answered, sweat dropping again.

"Then why are you sweating so much?!"

"Because you're scaring me, sir."

"Fine. You can leave, I'll resolve this on my own." Komui said, crossing his arms. Quickly, Allen left off to go look for Lenalee.

"Lenalee?" he knocked on the door to her room.

"What?" she asked from inside her room.

"May I come in?" Allen asked.

"Sure." she responded. He walked into Lenalee's room and closed the door behind him.

"Lenalee, I think Komui's going to kill Kesenai." he said.

"Why?" she sweat dropped.

"Because he thinks that Kesenai is out on a date with you." he explained.

"I see. I better go clear his name for him then." she giggled, starting to head out of the room.

"Lenalee? Do you think Komui will ever know the truth between us?" Allen asked

"For some reason, I think he will one day understand us." she answered.

--

Road and Kesenai were now back at the Black Order, heading over to Komui's office. As soon as they walked in, they saw James, Amber, Marco, and Aster in the office. "James, why are you here and why is there 2 other strangers with you? Wow, if they're hitchhikers, I'm wondering how they got your trust." Kesenai laughed.

"My name is Marco Hidan." one answered.

"And mine is Aster Hoshi." the other answered.

"You already know my dear Amber." James pointed at Amber.

"Yes I already know her and-- Wait what?" he seemed confused at what was just said to him.

"If you're wondering why I said that, it's because we're in love." James laughed.

"Gee, I thought you said you weren't capable of falling in love." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Oh whatever, it's nothing different to the fact that you love Road." James replied.

"How'd you know that?!" Kesenai asked, his face turning red.

"Hook, line, and sinker. I didn't even know until just now. Checkmate." he laughed.

"Bastard…" Kesenai thought and twitched. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Is it wrong to come and see an old buddy?" James laughed.

"No not really." he sweat dropped.

"How do you know Komui though?" Kesenai asked.

"Oh we go way back. I met him about 3 years ago. He still had that sister complex of his." he laughed.

"I do not have a sister complex!" Komui argued.

"Anyway, one day, I was here, just messing around with a bunch of the Exorcists. They decided not to attack me since I was more of a peaceful Noah, all I did was joke and mess around, not kill anyone. Then I just messed around with his sister for the hell of it, and next thing I know he thought I was 'attempting to hit on her' or something like that. I then proved that I really wasn't doing anything, so I just spoke with him, and next thing I know, I was speaking with him. Then, next thing I know, we just became friends." James shrugged.

"Wow. Doesn't really seem all that surprising to me." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Anyway. We have to get going now. It was nice seeing you again Komui. And you as well, Kesenai." James got up and snapped his fingers, making his shadow form into a circle. "Farewell. See you again, we may meet again some other time. Maybe somewhere else." James said as he walked into the shadow, being swallowed by it. Amber, Marco, and Aster walked to the shadow as well, being absorbed by it too. The shadow then disappeared suddenly.

"What was that all about?" Road looked up to Kesenai.

"That's how he teleports from place to place, though I wonder, for a Noah, he seems to help me more than his own kind. Same with you."

"I'm doing it because I love you. I think he's doing it because you were endangered, and as long as you're alive and being endangered, then he'll continue to help you." she answered.

"I see. Well, that's slightly odd. Betraying your own kind just to protect me." he seemed confused.

"Wait, you're dating a Noah?!" Komui seemed surprised.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing good would come from a Noah and an Exorcist being together." Komui sweat dropped.

"At least I'm not the one dating your sister." Kesenai glared.

"Wait, someone is dating my sister?" Komui asked loudly.

"No. I'm just saying that, you sister complex idiot." Kesenai sweat dropped.

"I don't have a sister complex!!" Komui argued.

"Whatever." he replied, leaving off with Road.

"Kesenai, I get the feeling that the Earl is making his move…" Road said ominously after they had left the room.

"What do you mean by that?" he looked at her.

"Allen told me that you were fighting a Noah who called himself the Noah of Doubt… I don't know a Noah with that memory… He must be one of my missing brethren… Only the Earl is able to locate them. And if he found that one… Then there's no telling how many other missing Noah were found as soon as they had awakened…" she answered.

"If that's the case, then I'll kick their asses! I don't care how many other Noah appear to beat me, but I will kick their asses. It's better for me since that means there will be more interestingly powerful or insane opponents that I can have fun fighting with." he chuckled.

"I don't recommend taking that too lightly, I've never met these Noah, nor do we know of their powers. So they might be strong enough to kill you." she said, looking down.

"Oh no, they won't be able to kill me. I've survived through worse. I even suffered nearby death when I was fighting Lulubell and Tyki in the Ark." he chuckled.

"You what..?" she looked up at him, nearly about to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I nearly broke our promise. I was nearby death…" he answered, placing his arms around her. "It was inevitable, I was going to have to come close to my death at some point." he explained.

"Still… I… I'm glad you're alive…" she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Slowly, tears began to run down her face. This wasn't the Noah inside of her crying, this was her own personal feelings for Kesenai that were making her cry.

"Shhh… Shhh… I'm still here for you, my beloved Road." he said, holding her as close to himself as he could.

She looked up at his smiling face, "I love you…" she said.

"I love you as well." he replied, as his face came closer to hers. Their lips met yet again. Their lips separated "As long as I continue to live, I will love you, and love no one else." Road said to him, in a low whisper so only he could hear it.

"I will love you as well, and continue to live on for your sake, no matter what the cost." Kesenai said in the same tone as her. (Note: Awww, what a nice couple. I hope they stay together, for good!)

--

The Earl chuckled "So it seems the others were taken in by James. Well now, looks like this'll be interesting… James… The Exorcists… And I… This is going to be a 3-way war, all out as well. Everyone seems to be gathering their troops and getting ready. Sadly, in this 3-way war… I shall be victorious and will stand upon those dead bodies, chuckling as I rule the current world."

--

Disclaimer: For the 26th time, **I do not own** _D.Gray-Man_. I probably never will, but eh, whatever. The anime producers are lucky to own the anime unlike a hell of a lot us.

Author's note: Wow, this might actually be interesting. We shall see what happens next. See you next chapter!


	27. Kesenai's Third Mission

Kesenai woke up for yet another day, finding Road on the other side of his bed. He got up and changed into his Black Order uniform. Suddenly, he felt the presence of something behind him. He thought: "An enemy perhaps?"

"BOO!" yelled a familiar voice. Quickly, out of pure reaction, he turned, pulling out his sword from it's sheath, swinging form right to left. He looked down to see it was Lavi who was behind him. He twitched.

"Lavi, why are you continuing to do this, and also, where in the hell did you come from? I didn't even hear the damn door." he said with a sweat drop.

"Okay, to answer the first one, it's because we're friends! The second one is obvious. I came out from my mother's womb. And the third one is because I am ninja!" he laughed.

Kesenai sweat dropped with a pissed off look "Okay, those were responses that I probably didn't even **need** to hear. Anyway, aside from that. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because Komui sent me to go get you, Allen, and Lenalee. We will be going on another mission together, isn't that great?" he answered.

"Yeah… Very great. I'm stuck with the stupid rabbit… The bean sprout… and the one girl the seemed to have the guts to slap the hell out of me, who was probably PMS'ing at the time. Yeah. That's the greatest team I'll ever be stuck with." he sweat dropped and said sarcastically.

"Alright then! So get ready!" Lavi left off.

"Note to self: 'One of Lavi's weakest points are detecting sarcasm whenever I talk…'." he thought with a sweat drop. He sighed and then walked outside, exiting Black Order. He looked around, trying to find his team.

"BOO!" they yelled from behind him. An anger mark appeared on the top right of his head, and he turned around, swinging his sword like he did last time. Of course, it missed, and he looked down to see Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. He twitched.

"Do you people just **love** trying to piss me off?" he twitched again.

"Maybe we do!" they all said.

"Ugh, why am I stuck with the childish group? Where the hell are the actual mature teenagers that I was talking to before?" he sweat dropped.

"We're still here, we just enjoy torturing you now." Lavi laughed.

"Oh, so you're the leader of this circus, stupid rabbit." he looked at him, sword ready to stab him.

"Oh come on! It's just jokes!" Lavi said, backing away as if Kesenai were the devil, flames rising behind him, showing he was really pissed off.

"HA! Gotcha!" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Lavi sweat dropped.

"Oh, so you think you're funnier?" Kesenai asked.

"Uh, at least my jokes don't involve trying to kill someone." Lavi answered.

"Good point. But I'm still funnier than you." Kesenai yawned. "So are we going off to our mission yet, or not?" he looked at everyone.

"Yeah, starting now." Allen answered as he began to take the lead.

"Whoa, who died and made you the leader?" Kesenai looked at him.

"Uh, a bunch of Exorcists before out generation. They didn't make me leader, Komui told me to take the lead though." Allen smiled with a sweat drop.

"… Touché…" Kesenai replied with a sweat drop, walking with his team to their mission.

--

They arrived at Munich, Germany. There was no one around, it seemed like a wasteland… Either everyone was dead, or they were hiding in their own homes for some strange reason. One German walked out, a serious face on him. "Wer sind Sie? Staat Ihr Grund, um hier zu sein." he said.

"Uh, Gesundheit?" Lavi said with a sweat drop.

"Oh uh, entschuldigen Sie seine groben Manieren. Hallo, nett, Sie zu treffen. Mein Name ist Kesenai Tsumi. Das Mädchen wird Lenalee genannt, der weiße behaarte Bohnenspross wird Allen genannt, und das rote behaarte dumme Kaninchen wird dort Lavi genannt." Kesenai bowed.

"Oh. Hallo. Ich denke, dass Sie für Ihre Idiotfreunde dort könnten übersetzen wollen." the German spoke.

"Ja Herr." Kesenai said.

"Kesenai, when did you learn to speak German?" Lavi asked, amazed.

"Uh, I dunno. I just picked up a book about Learning German. It's amazing what education can do. I suggest night classes for all of you." he laughed.

"Anyway, what did he say?" Lenalee asked.

"What he said was, 'Maybe you should translate for your idiot friends'." he laughed.

"Oh, we're idiots now, eh?" Lenalee was about to go up to him and smack the living day lights out him, luckily Allen stopped her.

"Don't, he might end up being our only guide here." he told her.

"Fine." she looked away.

"Warum sind Sie hier irgendwie?" the German looked at Kesenai.

"Ich bin hier auf einer Mission. Es ist ein Job wirklich. Ich muss etwas wissen. Dort gingen irgendwelche fremden Ereignisse ringsherum wie fremdes Wetter das sollte hier in Deutschland nie weitergehen?" he answered.

"Wow. Oh und ja. Es hat viele Schneestürme gegeben, die hier weitergehen. Sie alle waren völlig zufällig. Sowie die Menschengehen-Vermissten. Die meisten von uns waren in unseren Häusern geblieben, hoffend, dass wir nicht irgendwie schaffen zu gehen, ebenso fehlend." the German replied. "Oh, bevor ich fortsetze, darauf umherzuwandern. Hallo ist mein Name Lukas Schneider. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, Ihnen zu meinem Haus zu bringen, so können Sie mindestens dieses Bit des kalten Wetters überleben." he bowed.

"Danke." Kesenai bowed.

"What was that whole thing about?" Lavi whispered in Kesenai's ear.

"That was just the basic run down on what's going on here. There's been freak weather going around and people suddenly going missing." Kesenai answered.

"Amazing. But still, how did you learn to speak German so quickly?" Allen asked.

"Well, I was here one time when I was studying under Shiro. He, of course, owed millions of debts here in Germany. So I had to learn German while playing their card games and other gambling games, just to make up for it. Took me a month to fully understand all the crap coming from their mouths, but I managed. I just never thought it would be needed again. Oh, and another thing about me. I'm part German. So it was easy for me to pick up." he answered.

"Wow." everyone said.

"Kommen Sie heran, lässt gehen." Lukas said, walking to the house that was nearby. Everyone else then went with him.

--

"Ah! A nice, warm house to stay in!" Lavi cheered.

"Please be quiet, Lavi. It's rude to speak in English when you're around someone that doesn't understand a thing from your mouth." Allen shushed him.

"Fine." Lavi said. Lenalee giggled, trying to not talk in English since Kesenai would do all the talking.

"Würde Sie mögen, dass etwas trank?" Lukas asked.

"Would any of you guys like anything to drink?" he looked back at the others.

"No thanks." Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi answered.

"Kein Danke. Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Zurück zum Geschäft dennoch. Wohin genau sind Leute gegangen und wurden dann als völlig fehlend angezeigt?" Kesenai looked at Lukas.

"Oh, es war in der Nähe vom eingefrorenen See. Leute behaupten, Musik von dorther kommend, aber dann folgendes Ding gehört zu haben, das wir wissen, sie gehen fehlend, wenn sie gehen wollen, nach der Musik suchend." he answered.

"Ich sehe…" he replied.

"Wenn Sie dabei sind, dorthin für diese Mission von euch zu gehen, versuchen Sie bitte, vorsichtig zu sein." Lukas warned him.

"Beunruhigen Sie Lukas nicht, wir werden fein sein. Wir sind schlechter durchgegangen und überlebten es. Wenn wir zurückkommen, schwingen wir durch Ihr Haus und haben Lachen." Kesenai chuckled.

"O.k. dann." he replied, watching as his guests were getting up and heading back outside.

--

Kesenai looked around, scanning his surroundings "Looks like we need to somehow find a forest, maybe there, if we go straight through. We might mind ourselves that lake where--" he was cut off by peaceful, calm, soothing flute playing, coming from the North East. "Looks like we don't need that. Just follow the flute sounds." he said, walking in the direction of the flute sounds.

"Okay." Allen said.

"Alright then, you lead the way." Lavi said.

"Mhm." Lenalee replied, following up behind Allen.

--

James looked down as him and his band of rebels had settled into a abandoned warehouse. "What's the matter?" Amber asked.

"It's that… I might have to betray Kesenai's trust for my own self-righteous goals." he answered.

"So what? I thought you didn't give a damn." she responded, remembering what he said during his fight with Aster.

"You forget, I'm not usually like that. When I'm pushed to a limit like that, my split personalities awaken. One I call 'Burn' because he'd enjoy watching as the world burns down to it's future ashes. Another I call 'Careless' because he doesn't give a damn about anything but himself. Finally, is the one you are talking to currently; 'Emotionless'. You can probably tell why I call him that." James answered, explaining his situation to her.

"Oh. I have a question… Would you still protect me, if you were in those other states of mind?" she asked.

"Probably, it depends on how much the fight is being enjoyed by Burn." James answered.

"I guess that's good enough for me." Amber shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"I want to know something. What are **your** powers?" James asked her.

"You'll see in upcoming battles. Just let it be a surprise." she smiled.

"Fine, I guess." he replied.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man

Author's note: Sorry for all the German. Allow me to translate what was said (This will take a while…)

_**Wer sind Sie? Staat Ihr Grund, um hier zu sein -Who are you? State your reason to be here**_

_**Oh uh, entschuldigen Sie seine groben Manieren. Hallo, nett, Sie zu treffen. Mein Name ist Kesenai Tsumi. Das Mädchen wird Lenalee genannt, der weiße behaarte Bohnenspross wird Allen genannt, und das rote behaarte dumme Kaninchen wird dort Lavi genannt - Oh uh, excuse his rude manners. Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kesenai Tsumi. The girl is called Lenalee, the white haired bean sprout is called Allen, and the red haired stupid rabbit there is called Lavi**_

_**Oh. Hallo. Ich denke, dass Sie für Ihre Idiotfreunde dort könnten übersetzen wollen - Oh. Hello. I think that you might want to translate for your idiot friends there**_

_**Ja Herr - Yes sir.**_

_**Warum sind hier Sie irgendwie - Why are you here anyhow?**_

_**Ich bin hier auf einer Mission. Es ist ein Job wirklich. Ich muss etwas wissen. Dort gingen irgendwelche fremden Ereignisse ringsherum wie fremdes Wetter das sollte hier in Deutschland nie weitergehen - I am here on a mission. A job really. I must know something. Is there some strange events going around like strange weather that should never happen here in Germany**_

_**Wow. Oh und ja. Es hat viele Schneestürme gegeben, die hier weitergehen. Sie alle waren völlig zufällig. Sowie die Menschengehen-Vermissten. Die meisten von uns waren in unseren Häusern geblieben, hoffend, dass wir nicht irgendwie schaffen zu gehen, ebenso fehlend." the German replied. "Oh, bevor ich fortsetze, darauf umherzuwandern. Hallo ist mein Name Lukas Schneider. Erlauben Sie mir bitte, Ihnen zu meinem Haus zu bringen, so können Sie mindestens dieses Bit des kalten Wetters überleben - Wow. Oh and, There have been many blizzards which go on here. They were always random. As well as the Humans walking then going missing. Most from us had remained in our houses, hoping, that we are not the next ones to go missing. " the German replied. " Oh, before I continue to wander on about it, hello is my name Lukas Schneider. Please allow to me to bring you to my house, you can survive at least this bit of the cold weather while in there.**_

_**Würde Sie mögen, dass etwas trank - Would you like anything to drink**_

_**Kein Danke. Vielen Dank für das Angebot. Zurück zum Geschäft dennoch. Wohin genau sind Leute gegangen und wurden dann als völlig fehlend angezeigt - No thanks. Many thanks for the offer. Back for the business still. Where exactly people have gone and were indicated then as absolutely missing**_

_**Oh, es war in der Nähe vom eingefrorenen See. Leute behaupten, Musik von dorther kommend, aber dann folgendes Ding gehört zu haben, das wir wissen, sie gehen fehlend, wenn sie gehen wollen, nach der Musik suchend - Oh, it was close to icebound lakes. People claim to have heard music coming from there, but the thign is, they go missing if they went to go searching for that strange music**_

_**Ich sehe - I see**_

_**Wenn Sie dabei sind, dorthin für diese Mission von euch zu gehen, versuchen Sie bitte, vorsichtig zu sein - If you are about to go there for this mission of yours, please try to be careful**_

_**Beunruhigen Sie Lukas nicht, wir werden fein sein. Wir sind schlechter durchgegangen und überlebten es. Wenn wir zurückkommen, schwingen wir durch Ihr Haus und haben Lachen - Do not disturb Lukas, we will be fine. We have gone through worse and survived it. If we come back, we'll swing by your house and drink and laugh.**_

_**O.k. dann - Okay then**_

I told you this would take long for me. Phew. Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter. See you until the next chapter. Bye!


	28. The End of Kesenai's Third Mission

Kesenai looked around as they entered the forest, wondering what they would find while in the forest. "I don't like the feeling of this forest, keep your guard up guys." he growled, almost feeling a presence that he didn't like too much.

"Okay." Allen replied.

"Makes sense." Lenalee said.

"Yeah." Lavi replied.

They arrived at the frozen lake, to see the remains of humans. "So this is what made me feel strange… The fact that these remains were piled up and placed here…" Kesenai thought.

"This is horrible… So many have died…" Lenalee spoke in horror.

"Everyone, on guard again!" Kesenai yelled the order, pulling out his sword from his sheath. A bunch of Akumas (Level Ones and Twos) burst out from the ground, shooting at the Exorcists. Explosions occurred. The smoke cleared, showing a wall of ice.

"What the hell is this?" one Level Two Akuma asked, poking it. Suddenly, spikes came out of the wall, piercing through the Akuma, destroying it.

"I could safely assume it was you bastards who killed all these humans?" a voice said.

"Who the hell are you?!" another Level Two Akuma yelled.

"I don't need to answer you…" the voice answered. Suddenly, a flute-like sound began to play. The wall that covered Kesenai, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had lowered down and turned into a ice puddle, the ice now forming into spikes that pierced more Akuma, destroying them as well.

"Who the hell is doing this..?" Kesenai thought.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let these bastards kill you." the voice said again. After the voice finished speaking, the flute noise began to play again.

"What a pretty melody…" Lenalee thought. The puddle of ice then shifted again, turning into spikes to pierce the Akumas. Only one was left, and it seemed to be fast enough to expect the spikes were coming up. Another wave of ice spikes rose from the ground to attack. The Akuma parried. Quickly, Kesenai jumped at the Akuma and pierced it with his sword, slicing downward to finish it off. The Akuma then exploded, sending Kesenai flying back to where he had jumped from. Kesenai sighed in relief.

"Okay. Reveal yourself." Kesenai growled, not letting go of his sword. A blonde haired boy walked out from the trees. His eyes were pitch red, like the color of blood.

"Hello. I am the one who saved you." he smiled. The boy couldn't have looked any more than 14 years old.

"My name is Kesenai… Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Archie Amatsu." he answered.

"My name is Allen." he smiled.

"Mine is Lavi." Lavi laughed.

"Mine is Lenalee." she smiled.

"What was that power of yours?" Kesenai asked.

"It's my flute." Archie showed him a flute that was glowing light blue.

"Then you too have an Innocence…" Kesenai said.

"Huh?" he seemed confused. "What's Innocence?" he asked.

"Innocence is mysterious substance that has mystical powers." Lenalee answered.

"Oh. So you're saying my flute has these powers too?" he asked.

"Yes." Lenalee answered.

"Come with us, we are Exorcists and we need anyone with Innocence to assist us. Will you come with us?" Kesenai said.

"Oh… Uh… Alright then. If I'm really that much needed." Archie answered, beginning to walk toward the forest. "So, we going yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kesenai answered, walking with him, everyone else following as well. This ended the mission…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They arrived at the Black Order Head Quarters. Kesenai sighed "As soon as we bring this kid in, I really need to get me something to eat. I'm starving…"

"Kesenai!!" a voice called out. Kesenai looked at the gates, seeing Road running at him. Road tackled him down "Kesenai!!" She knocked him down.

"I was that much missed?" Kesenai asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"Wow, looks like someone loves you a lot!" Lavi laughed.

"Oh shut up." Kesenai growled. He got back up, holding her up in his arms. The group now began walking toward the gate. Since there was a new comer, the scanner began to scan Archie. Archie was reported as 'clean'. "I have places to go. So later." he said, running off to the cafeteria.

"Same here." Allen said, running off as well.

"Whoa, they're **that** hungry?" Archie asked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, they both have Parasitic-type Innocence, so it drains a lot of energy, meaning they need to eat a lot of food in order to maintain their powers." Lenalee giggled.

"Wow. Wait, Innocence have types?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. There's the Equipment-types, like what you, Lavi, and I have. The Innocence are embedded into weapons. There's also Parasitic-types, like Allen and Kesenai have. They themselves **are** the weapons basically." she answered, explaining. She then led him inside, taking him to where her brother usually would be to scan and fix the Innocence into a weapon.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - -

Both Allen and Kesenai were eating what a whole **family** could eat. Once they finally finished eating they sighed in relief. Road giggled "You sure eat a lot."

"Allen. I hate to have to say it, but this food is awesome!" Kesenai chuckled.

"Yeah." Allen chuckled as well.

Road hugged Kesenai "Full yet?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kesenai chuckled. "See ya Allen." Kesenai said as he stood up and walked away with Road.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

"Allen Walker… Kesenai Tsumi… They seem to be meddling **too** deeply into my affairs. Looks like I'll just have to push my plans more forward at this rate…" the Earl said.

"Sir, should we attack the Black Order Head Quarters?" Utagai asked him.

"No. I said it before, I can't afford to lose some more of the Noah." the Earl replied.

"Earl, we have prepared the new Noah's Ark for the destination of the Black Order's Science Department… I'll go when you tell me to." one of the Noah spoke.

"Okay. Be sure not to fail me." the Earl chuckled thinking: "Once I have the Akuma plant back, I'll be able to push my plans more ahead than before."

"Yes sir." the Noah spoke and left off, walking toward the Noah's Ark that was marked with '-59-'.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --

"James, we're ready to move on…" Amber said.

"Alright then. Lets begin to leave…" James replied.

"Where are we going?" Aster asked.

"We're going to the Black Order's Science Department… Komui and I agreed that I destroy that Akuma plant. Since Earl might send someone to go there for him to get the thing, we may as well completely destroy it." James answered, his shadow turning into a black circle like it did last time.

"That so…" Aster replied.

"Is everyone ready? We might not come back as a whole group, so are you ready?" James announced.

"Yes." Marco answered.

"Yeah." Aster shrugged.

"Mhm." Amber replied, all four of them walking towards the circle.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man (28th time I say it, and it's starting to **really** piss me off by repeating this…)

Author's Note: Wow. Everyone's aiming for the Akuma Factory! Lets just see how this turns out!


	29. Invasion Part 1: Noah of Pride!

Alarms began to loudly ring throughout the entire Head Quarters of the Black Order during the middle of the night. Kesenai woke up immediately as soon as the alarms went off "WHAT THE HELL?!" he asked.

"Seems like there's intruders…" Road said, waking up.

"I'll go check then." Kesenai got up.

"Wait… Please be careful… I had a nightmare… Everything… Dead… I was crying with both the dead bodies of you and Tyki…" she grabbed his shirt, eyes showing sadness.

In his mind he thought: "I killed Tyki… I could never tell her that though… So I may as well keep that a secret…" "I have to go. It might be an Akuma attack or worse, a false alarm!" he chuckled, leaving from the grip of Road, to whatever danger would lie ahead.

"What's going on?" he thought in his head. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Archie, Lavi, and Crowley were all out of their rooms, standing at the entrance of the Science Department.

"Why is everyone here?" Kesenai asked.

"Same reason as you." Archie looked at him.

"Seems like someone managed to breach into the Science Department…" Kanda said.

"Oh really? They always did have the best security." Kesenai said in sarcasm.

"Guys. Enough of the babbling, we should go to try and check on the Science Department." Lavi said.

"That's the problem, stupid rabbit. We can't break through." Kanda said.

"Guys, it's called 'If you can't find a door, then **make** one." Kesenai sighed, activating his Innocence. He tapped the wall of the Science Department, a door building itself. "Anyone want to stay behind in case it's a Noah, or probably the Earl himself?" Kesenai turned to ask.

"I'll still go, no matter what." Allen said.

"No point in turning back. I'm with the bean sprout." Kanda said.

"Same here. I'm agreeing with Yu!" Lavi said.

"I told you not to call me by my first name, stupid rabbit!" Kanda said.

"I'm with all of you guys." Archie said.

"I'll go too." Crowley replied.

"Me too." Lenalee nodded.

Kesenai sighed "Alright then. Lets go." he opened the door, heading in first. Everyone else soon followed up.

Kesenai walked in to see everything, destroyed, the bodies of about half the staff, dead. "Why do I feel a familiar presence here… As well as another one… They seem to be waging war… No Akuma though… Very strange… They're… Oh no! They're aiming for the Akuma factory!" he thought. "Guys! Hurry up!" he began to run.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Simple, they're aiming for the Akuma Factory! Most likely the Earl!" he answered, still running. "You guys wait here, I'll say when you guys can charge in. If I don't say anything for at least 10 minutes, either I am dead, or I was fighting." Kesenai said, running more ahead than everyone else.

--

James was fighting a mysterious boy with red hair, tattoos running down his face, and an eye patch covering his left eye (If you paid any, and I mean **any** attention. Then you would know who this guy is…) For some strange reason, James' katana was not slicing through the boy's arms every time he blocked the sword attacks. "Seriously, why the hell am I not killing you here?!" James seemed to be getting pissed off.

Kesenai thought: "Looks like 'Burn' is taking over…" Kesenai sweat dropped, remembering what happened the last time 'Burn' came into effect.

"That's because you're too weak against someone like me." the boy smirked, dodging, and blocking all of his attacks. Kesenai was unsure whether to help or not. James looked to see Kesenai just standing there.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE HERE, THEN HELP ME OUT!" James yelled.

Kesenai sighed "Fine." He began to etch hexagons on a few circles with his stylus and then pulled out his sword, jumping into the battlefield to assist James. He swung down on him, trying to cut him but instead, the sword was blocked by the boy's free arm.

The boy yawned "You guys suck… Try giving me more of a challenge." he smirked.

Kesenai jumped back and noted that he left a cut on his arm, but James didn't even land a cut, nor a scratch. Kesenai thought about it. "James was always the better fighter than I was. He'd manage a cut through a lot of things, but this guy didn't even gain a scratch from James' blows. Wait, considering that James had been fighting him for a while… Could it be that this guy's power… His power is to lower the amounts of strength a person has, that way it looks like he's unbeatable? Sounds a bit logical. But I'll need more proof…" he thought.

"Move your slow ass and help me out!!" James yelled still hopelessly swinging his katana at the boy.

"Hm. More like whatever touches him will lose it's effectiveness by some extent. Meaning a stronger attack may kill him if it's a one-shot kill. If it requires multiple hits, then it will take **forever** just to kill this bastard." he thought logically (Note: Gasp! He's actually thinking about it in a logical way again!) "All preparations are complete!" Kesenai said, running his hand over his sword.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" James yelled again, still being mocked by the boy. Kesenai didn't answer, his sword now glowing light blue. His sword then changed into a hand blade (Kind of like the ones Asuma has from Naruto.)

"Now then." Kesenai smirked, the blade now glowing full white. He then ran at the boy. The boy looked and his eyes widened to see the Innocence-charged blade, back flipping away from it like an acrobat. "Damnit, he figured it out." Kesenai thought, running at him again. Quickly out of nowhere, James jumped in and made the attempt to stab the boy's heart. Sadly, it didn't even pierce the flesh.

"It's pointless for you to keep…" he grabbed James' throat "…attacking me…" he said, squeezing James' throat very harshly.

"Screw you!" James yelled kicking the boy away, sending him flying straight into a wall. James' katana began gathering high, yet dense levels of Dark Matter, getting ready for the next attack. "Black Moon Slash!" he yelled, slashing his sword 8 times in the direction of the boy, sending 8 spears of high density Dark Matter (An improved version of the Eight Flowers Praying Mantis.) All 8 of them hit the boy at full force. An explosion occurred, causing smoke to form. The boy walked out of the smoke, several scratches and burns on his body. Sadly, those all healed up back to the way he originally was.

"Calm down!" Kesenai yelled, running at the newly healed boy. The boy began laughing evilly and his Noah features began revealing themselves. 7 pitch black crosses (Like stigmata) across his forehead, and gray skin. He smirked and pointed his middle and index fingers on his right hand at Kesenai, and the middle and index fingers at James. "Watch out!" Kesenai yelled, jumping up.

"Screw you!" James yelled, running at the Noah.

"Burn… Black Flames…" he whispered, pointing both sets of his fingers at James, a small thin line that could barely be seen was moving towards James. Kesenai looked and saw the line, landing on the ground, he ran to James.

"Get out of there!!" he yelled pushing him out and the line touched his left arm. Suddenly, black flames formed on his arm, burning his flesh. "Ugh! Damnit…" he cursed under his breath, the pain spreading to his whole body, except for his right arm.

"What the hell?! I could've handled that for myself!" James yelled at him.

"Shut up idiot! I took the hit on my own free will and that's how you thank me?!" he yelled back.

The Noah sweat dropped "I'm wondering how you both trouble the Earl so much, and yet you get barely anything done against me."

"It's how we work. So shut up!" James answered. James then began running at his enemy again, turning his sword into a scythe "Dark Hurricane!" he called out his attack jumping into the air and spinning his scythe in circles at rapid speeds. A vortex of Dark Matter was released, the attack engulfing the Noah.

"You fools… I am the Noah of Pride… Mike Kenshiki… And I'll be the one to kill you and bring this giant… Chicken… Egg… Thing… Whatever it is, back to Master Earl." the Noah laughed as the attack James sent suddenly disappeared. The black flames on Kesenai's left arm began spreading, slowly. "You, I have cursed you with the Black Flames of Hell… They can't be doused out… So good luck even trying to. They're made of pure Dark Matter, and will continue to burn until it engulfs your entire damned body." he laughed.

"I don't care what happens to this damned body of mine… As long as I kill you I'll be alright with it!" he yelled, running at Mike. He then began slashing at him with the hand blade. Mike sighed and parried all the blows as if without worry and then tapped Kesenai's chest, sending him **flying** backwards using Dark Matter to force him back. Kesenai crashed into a wall that was all the way across the room.

--

"Okay, I think we should go assist him." Allen said, starting to head in.

"But we can't, remember what he said?" Lenalee replied.

"Lenalee, be reasonable, there were explosions going on over there, we really should assist him." Lavi said, walking in with Allen.

"I hate to admit it, but I'll have to agree with the stupid rabbit and the bean sprout." Kanda replied, walking in as well.

"My name's Allen! Not bean sprout!" Allen complained.

"Whatever." Kanda kept walking.

"I guess I'll go too…" Archie sighed and walked in. Crowley and Lenalee sighed and just went along with everyone else. They didn't know what lied ahead…

--

Disclaimer: This is the 29th time, please give me a break on this already. I do not own D.Gray-Man

Author's Note: This one sucked. But when they enter, trust me, they'll see **hell**. Read and Review please!


	30. Invasion Part 2: Noah of Desire!

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Crowley, Kanda, and Archie arrived to see the entire Science Department completely torn to shreds, as well as Kesenai, James, and Mike battling. Kesenai kept trying to slash Mike with his Innocence-charged hand blades, sadly, he kept getting forced all the way to the other side of the room. James kept throwing Dark Hurricanes, Black Moon Slashes, and blasts of Dark Matter, none of them even scratching Mike. "Damn you!!" James yelled as he snapped his fingers, chains appearing from every shadow, all of them stabbing Mike.

"You think this will work?" he laughed as the chains began to melt due to black flames spreading on them.

"Damn you!" James yelled. Then, Mike yawned and blasted 6 blasts of dense Dark Matter at James. James quickly dodged out of reaction, but 4 hit him in the chest, knocking him against a wall, knocking him out. (Note: This is the second time he's knocked out, I feel bad for him now.) Kesenai ran at Mike, slashing at him again. Mike just married all of the blows, but then, Kesenai logically did something new. He sweep kicked him, then hammer drop heel kicked him on his chest.

"And this ends it!" Kesenai said as he was about to stab Mike. Quickly, Mike grabbed Kesenai's right arm, stopping the attack. Surprisingly, the burning rate of the black flame began to increase and he yelled in pain. Out of nowhere, Allen jumped into the battlefield with his Crown Clown active. Quickly, Mike threw Kesenai at Allen, knocking them both into a wall. Mike got up, clapping his hands and yawning.

"You guys bore me. Try to be a more **decent** challenge." he said.

"Oh I'll give you a challenge." Kesenai growled, the red circle on his arm glowing brightly as well as the hexagon he imprinted on it before. He snapped his fingers, the air that was around Mike now being filled with pressure. Then, a burst of flames occurred. Mike yawned and walked out of the flames with 5th degree burns all over his body.

"This doesn't hurt…" he said. Kesenai watched, ready to see if the burns would heal… To his luck… The burns didn't heal!

"So it seems that he can't heal from an Innocence attack… It might still weaken so I can't keep constantly using this attack." he thought. Then afterward, his right arm began to glow pure white, the circles etched on his arm now fading away. "Innocence Level Two… Activate… Arm of the Sinner…" he whispered and his arm's bright glow began to fade and new circles took their place. "I'm going to kill you… Pathetic Noah…" Kesenai smirked and a light green glow appeared from one of the many circles on his arm. He began to run slowly at first, but then to the human eye, he seemed to disappear. Mike's eyes widened and he looked around, trying to find Kesenai. Out of nowhere, Kesenai reappeared back where he started, standing still, blood on his hand blade. Mike laughed.

"So is that the best you can do?!" he laughed maniacally.

"I wouldn't recommend you move too much…" he said in reply.

"Why?"

"You'll see." he closed his eyes and twitched his hand blade slightly. Then, blood came flying out of his waists, chest, back, and left shoulder (Like how Kanda did to Skinn in what I think was episode 78.)

"Damn you… What did you do to me?" he grunted, making the attempt to keep standing.

"Oh nothing much, just cut you in places that should keep you standing still long enough for Allen and I to finish you off." Kesenai smirked. He nodded at Allen, his right arm's first circle now forming a dark purple and red glow (You can guess what he'll do now.) Allen ran his right hand over his left arm's Crown Clown, turning it into the sword that looked like what the Earl wielded once before. Using his new fast speed, he ran at Mike, ready to slam his palm on his body, but then out of the Ark that Mike used for travel, a figure jumped in and kicked him in the face, sending him flying towards a wall. He thought: "Damnit! Why does everyone keep sending me to a wall?!"

"You won't be killing my best friend you bastards…" the figure spoke. The figure walked into the light, revealing a teenage girl with light brown hair and long, light brown bangs. Her eye pupils were pitch black, looking like she wanted **everything**.

"Allen, I'll take care of her, you go and take care of that other Noah." Kesenai grunted as he walked up, standing beside Allen.

"Draw your sword… You magnificent bastard." she said, licking her lips. Kesenai turned his hand blade back into a normal sword. The girl licked her lips "I can't wait to kill you."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be dying!" Kesenai charged at her, sword ready.

"So pushy… I like a man that's straight forward." she said in a flirty tone, dodging and parrying all his stabs and slashes.

"Too bad I have someone waiting for me!" he said, managing to stab her. She looked at the stab wound and wiped some of her blood off of Kesenai's sword using her right hand's index finger. Then, bringing her finger back up to her face, licking the blood off. "You're starting to make me feel sick…" Kesenai said with a sweat drop.

"I see… Then I'll try to make you feel more comfortable…" she said, getting close to Kesenai's face.

"Whoa! I have a girlfriend, so back off!" he said, kicking her in the stomach, sending her backwards by at least 10 feet. He sighed in relief, thinking: "That slut was going to try and kiss me, what the hell? Why was I cursed with these looks of mine." he sweat dropped.

"Oh come on… Help me enjoy this body of mine…" she said, her body healing itself. Kesenai twitched and ran at her, slamming his palm on her stomach. "I'm not pregnant dummy, I only tried to kiss you." she said in a joking manner, kicking him away, sending him twice the distance that he sent her.

He thought: "What the hell? She kicked me the same way I did, but I flew twice the distance… What could be this maniac's power?" and ran at her again.

"You're so straight forward, it's turning me on." she seductively said, moving away from his general direction. Next thing Kesenai knew, her right arm turned into a copy of his Hand of the Alchemist and snapped her fingers. He noticed that the air around him began to be pressurized, so he quickly used the light green circle's power and disappeared from her sight. He then suddenly appeared in front of her. "Oh my, you've come back to me!" she said, her left arm turning into the Crown Clown. She then made the move to stab him with the Crown Clown's claws. Quickly, Kesenai disappeared again.

"Damnit, she's distracting me with that attitude of hers." he thought.

"Come back here, dear! I miss you!" she said, blasting a wave of Dark Matter at him.

"What the hell?! She's using all of the abilities we've used… Hm, I may have to keep observing here…" he thought, now unsure of whether he could win against such an opponent.

--

Allen swung his Crown Clown sword at Mike. Mike parried "I know about that sword of yours. It resembles that of Master Earl's, and it's for Exorcism. Master Earl knows of it." he chuckled dodging, and parrying all of his sword swings.

"Well, if that's the case, then you leave me no choice." he replied. "Crown Belt!" he said, his tentacle-like cape now moving around, chasing the dodging Mike. Mike laughed and kept dodging.

"This is fun! It's like a game of tag!" he laughed childishly, continuing to dodge. Without warning, Kanda jumped in with his Mugen, about to slice down, but sadly, Mike dodged that only barely, coming out alive with just a scratch on his chest.

"Damn, looks like I missed…" Kanda cursed under his breath.

"Hm, looks like I have to fight the both of you…" Mike said softly.

"Kanda! Please, stay out of this." Allen said.

"Why should I, bean sprout? You can't beat him by yourself, you need my assistance." Kanda said.

"My name's Allen!" he complained.

"Silence. The enemy is getting ready to fight us both, be prepared bean sprout." Kanda said, getting his Mugen ready. "Mugen, Disastrous Future. Two Illusion Blades!" he called out his Level Two Innocence, the Mugen being covered in blue energy, the energy now going around his back, and to his other hand, forming another sword made from energy.

"For the last time, BaKanda (Note: I didn't feel like making him sound very rude, this will be the only thing in Japanese used to disrespect Kanda.)" Allen replied, gripping his Crown Clown sword.

Mike smirked "None of you will win this battle…" He snapped his fingers and more lines like before had appeared.

"Get out of there, bean sprout!" he yelled, jumping out of the way of the line.

"Huh?" Allen didn't notice the line going toward him until the last second, so he jumped out of the way as well. James woke up from his knocked out state, now **really** pissed off. He ran at the direction of Mike, charging a ball of pure Dark Matter in his right and left hand. Kanda lunged at Mike, making the attempt to keep slicing him since he was fast at slicing and slashing. Sadly, Mike kept dodging and parrying all of the attacks, laughing while he was dodging. Then quickly, Kanda blasted a Eight Flowers Praying Mantis at him, the 8 spears of blue energy flying at Mike at a point blank range, leaving a huge scar on his body. Since this was caused by Innocence, the wounds did **not** heal. Mike coughed blood.

"Damn you…" he said, cursing Kanda's name under his breath.

"Heh, looks like that bull shit about the Noah being immortal truly is false." Kanda smirked, preparing to send another Eight Flowers Praying Mantis. Allen quickly got Mike while he was off guard by making the attempt to stab him with his Crown Clown sword. Sadly, Mike was able to parry that and sweep kick the both of them pointing his fingers at them.

"Looks like you've both lost." he said in a cold voice.

"I'M STILL YOUR OPPPONENT!!" a voice yelled. Mike turned to see, James, awake, 2 spheres of heavily concentrated Dark Matter in both his hands. "DIE!!" he yelled, running at him.

--

"You can't beat me..." the girl said to Kesenai.

"Why's that? Because you think I won't beat your ass to a pulp?" Kesenai smirked.

"Oh, I would love for you to do that. But I mean you can't defeat me. I am a Noah. I am the Noah of Desire. Nina Kurotenbun..." she said, smirking.

"I don't give a damn. I'll still beat you down!" Kesenai said running at her.

She sighed "Such a dreamy, straight forward man... Oh well... If we didn't meet here at this time, I would've made love to you..." She pointed her right hand at him, a level of high density Dark Matter forming in her hand, enough strength to have at least taken down a **dinosaur **(That's if they were to exist of course, -Laugh.-) "Say good bye... My dear..." she smirked, sending the blast at Kesenai. Kesenai's eyes widened as he realized what was coming at him. It was too late for him to make a movement to dodge, and it was too big to dodge anyway. Was there anyway to escape?

"Damnit, I think I may have lost this one..." Kesenai thought. For once, he was accepting defeat in his mind... Or was he?

--

Disclaimer: Give me a break already! 30 times I've said it and I've updated everyday so you know that I wouldn't own the damn anime. I do not own D.Gray-Man.

Author's Note: HA! Cliff Hanger again!! Man I just love to leave you people in thought of what'll happen next.


	31. Invasion Part 3: Loss and Betrayal!

"That's it!" Kesenai thought, his eyes widening. "This'll be risky… But it looks like I may have to use this… Though it isn't too strong, it might actually hold back this attack, long enough for me to make a run for it." he thought, a dark yellow glow coming from his arm. Out of nowhere, a dark yellow Barrier appeared, stopping the ball of Dark Matter. Quickly, Kesenai made a run for it. After he made a run for it, the ball of Dark Matter had exploded, taking the barrier with it. Kesenai thought: "Now I can't bring that back up for a good 10 minutes... Damnit... That'll mean that I could get killed by stronger attacks now..." Then, he began to charge Nina, holding his sword in his right hand, ready to kill her with his Innocence energy wrapping around his sword in a threatening manner.

Nina giggled "Yay, you're coming back to me."

"Back to you… TO KILL YOU!" he yelled stabbing her on the chest with his sword. She gasped and coughed blood.

"Mmm… I feel good…" she said seductively.

"Grr, what the hell?!" he said, jumping backward, pulling his sword back out of her.

She sighed "I think I'm in love…"

Kesenai twitched "Great… A fan girl…" He shook it off and used the green circle again, disappearing and then reappearing back from where he started.

She tilted her head to the side "What did you just do? You only appeared and disappeared…"

"Just like your friend…" he twitched his sword slightly. Next thing she knew, blood flew out from her stomach, back, throat, and forehead. "… And yet… Another Noah bites the dust…" he said, turning his back to his opponent, beginning to walk away.

"Oh! So good!" she moaned in a seducing tone.

Kesenai twitched "What the hell is she? A masochist?" he thought. Kesenai then felt claws, slicing past his left arm, back, and right leg's thigh. "Son of a bitch…" he thought, falling to his right leg's knee. "So that's her power… The ability to copy what she sees… I think she can modify it to her levels of original strength because this seems to hurt deeply…" he thought, panting.

"Sorry my dear, I needed you to stop moving so much." Nina said, walking over to him. "Now then, I'm gonna have my way with you…" she said seductively.

"Screw you… I'm going to kill you… Right here… Right now…" he said, struggling with trying to stand upright.

"How are you going to do that? You know you love me." she licked her lips, continuing walking to him. The glowing on his right arm began to fade heavily, the circles going away as well until the point that it seemed to have glowed very faintly.

"With this…" his sword's blade began to glow fully white, bits of energy leaking from it.

"What a beautiful glow. The perfect lighting for me to watch you as you die." she laughed.

His right arm's light green circle began to glow (Faintly of course) "Get ready…"

"For what?"

"For this!" he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He made the movement to stab her. She smirked and Dark Matter gathered onto her version of the Crown Clown's claws, moving in to stabbing him with them. His sword stabbed through her heart, meanwhile her Crown Claw's index and middle fingers stabbing through where his intestines were, and her thumb, pinky, and ring fingers stabbing through where his lungs should've been. Kesenai coughed up major amounts of blood, falling back, the claws now moving away from his falling body. The bright, white light that was on Kesenai's sword faded away completely. The black flames on his left arm died away, meaning he was on the brink of death.

"This is goodbye…" she said, coughing blood. "It appears to be the same for me…" she looked at the Akuma Factory, walking over to it. When she arrived to it, she tapped it, the Akuma Factory being absorbed into another Noah's Ark, her falling into the Ark with the Akuma Factory. Kesenai's dying body was left there, left to just die…

--

Kanda, and Allen witnessed as James slammed both spheres of heavily concentrated Dark Matter into Mike. Both spheres completely expanded, wrapping him in Dark Matter. Then, the Dark Matter hemisphere that was around Mike began to disappear as if it were being absorbed. "I guess you idiots never figured out my powers…" his voice echoed from the darkness of the Dark Matter hemisphere. "My powers are the ability to manipulate Dark Matter to my own will, as well as absorb it. Any attack that does not involve Innocence will be weakened the more it hits me. Also, my body will heal from any wound left on me, except for the ones that are caused by Innocence." he explained.

"Why the hell are you telling us this?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!!" James yelled, trying to pierce Mike's skin using his Dark Scythe. Sadly, not one hit made a scratch, nor a small cut. It seemed like the scythe was dull. "DAMN YOU!!" he yelled, blasting more spheres of Dark Matter at him. Mike looked to see that the Akuma Factory was being taken away.

"Looks like she did her job… Now I can make my leave." he thought, running towards the Akuma Factory. He jumped into the Noah's Ark, disappearing into it with the last bit of the Akuma Factory.

"Get back here coward!! OUR FIGHT IS NOT OVER!!" James yelled, jumping towards the Noah's Ark. But instead of jumping into the Ark, he hit the solid floor because it disappeared at the last second. "Lucky bastard saved himself…" he growled, getting up.

"Disappear…" 'Emotionless' said from inside James' mind.

"Screw you!" 'Burn' said from the inside as well.

"No. The fight is over, there's no reason for you to be out now." 'Emotionless' replied.

"Grr, fine! Have it your way, bitch." 'Burn' said, relinquishing control over James' body back to 'Emotionless'.

"Wait, where did Kesenai go to?" James looked around and jumped back from where he was standing, to where he originally stood. He looked around to see Kesenai's bleeding, dying body. Quickly, he ran to him. "Damnit! Who the hell let him fight on his own?!" he looked at the group of Exorcists.

"He chose to fight on his own free will…" Allen said, looking a bit hurt.

"He was a brave soldier, that idiot." Kanda replied. Lavi went over to Kesenai, checking for any vital pulses to see if he was alive. He felt faint heartbeats.

"Guys! He's still alive! He's barely here, but he's still a part of this world." Lavi announced.

"What are you idiots waiting for then?! Take him to the infirmary!" James yelled. Quickly, Allen, Lavi, and Crowley picked him up and ran off with him, taking him to the infirmary room. James' shadow split from him, turning into a circle yet again.

"What ate you doing?" Kanda asked suspiciously.

"I'm leaving…" he replied.

"Wow, and he calls you his 'best friend'?" Kanda responded.

"We are childhood best friends… We can't go back to how we were in the past… Tell him I said this… The next time he sees me… He must see me as an enemy… Not an ally anymore… I won't join the Earl, I have issues with him as well…" he answered, looking at the shadow.

"What? Why?" Lenalee walked up to him, asking him.

"I won't be an ally to the Exorcists either, I have my own self-righteous goals to accomplish… It's like I say… I won't side with the light… Nor will I side with the dark… I'll be that third shade in between light and darkness that will fight both sides when necessary… I've been too soft to Kesenai… It's about time he fully stands on his own and he best see me as the enemy as well, otherwise I'll rip his life away from your eyes…" James said coldly, being engulfed by his shadow, taking him to who knows where.

"I get the feeling he will be one of our toughest opponents…" Kanda said, beginning to walk away.

"Who was that? How does he know Kesenai?" Archie asked.

"It's a long story… I'll explain on the way to the infirmary room." Lenalee said, walking with Archie towards the infirmary room.

--

Road was the first to have heard the news about Kesenai being in the infirmary, so she (Out of love of course) used her teleportation powers to be the first there, holding his hand, hoping he wasn't going to die. "You promised… You promised!" Road said, crying on Kesenai's left thigh.

"Don't worry… He's not dead… He's just unconscious…" Lenalee responded, holding Allen in her arms, crying.

"Then why are you crying too?" she asked, looking at Lenalee.

"I'm crying because we didn't do anything to have stopped this…" she answered, wiping her tears away.

"It's not much, he has slashes on a lot of his body parts, but he's lucky that more than half his body's organs were never there originally, otherwise he would've seriously been dead. He has wounds that run on his back, arm, and right thigh. He also has 5th degree burns on his left arm. Must've been one vicious flame if it burned that badly. Aside from that, he should be alright. He'll be back up in about a few days." the nurse reported to everyone. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Crowley, and Road smiled and sighed in relief, now knowing they could just relax and await his return to the battlefield.

"This is one of the many results of war… One soldier will eventually be the martyr for his people… But it seems that there's two people who could turn out to be the martyr… Allen Walker… and Kesenai Tsumi… I wonder which one will be the one to take the fate of martyr… Not only that, the Heart hasn't been found yet. Kesenai's Innocence is extremely powerful, so he could be a likely candidate... But then again, there's also the fact that Lenalee's Innocence and Allen's Innocence protected the both of them out of pure, free will... This is strange... Looks like we'll know about who the Heart belongs to at the end of this war..." Lavi thought logically, deep in wonder. Lavi snapped out of it, and just returned his mind to the current situation. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Crowley bowed at Kesenai's body and walked away, leaving himself and Road alone. She looked up at Kesenai's face, holding his hands in hers tightly, not wanting to let go.

She thought: "I'm glad… At least no one I truly care for has died…" she wiped away her tears. "I'm sleepy… I stayed up for too long… I think I'll sleep next to his bed… That way I don't leave his side…" she thought, sitting on the chair next to his bed, placing her head on his left leg. Slowly, she drifted to sleep, whispering "Good night… Kesenai… My love…" closing her eyes.

--

(Note: This is in Kesenai's mind, his dream.)

"Mom! Dad!" a young boy tackled an adult woman and man. The woman was named Katharina, while the man was named Adam. Katharina was a German woman who had fallen deeply in love with Adam when they were 23. Adam was an American who loved Katharina with every bit of his heart, soul, and existence. At the age of 26, they got married and raised a child with pitch black hair, and pitch black eye pupils. They were traits that did not seem to belong to neither the mother nor the father. One night… Everything seemed to have changed… After that night… Everything the child knew and loved, was destroyed. Everyone he knew, turned their backs on him.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man in anyway possible. This is the 31st (and counting) time that I have repeated this.

Author's Note: Well, that brought an end to the Invasion. Hope you found that satisfying.


	32. Memories of Kesenai

The child hugged his mother and father "Mommy… Daddy… I'm scared…" he said.

"Oh, scared of what, Kesenai, my boy?" Katharina asked, picking him up in her arms.

"I've had nightmares lately… I've been seeing dead people… I also saw myself… But… Weird looking…" he snuggled his mother.

"Oh really?" Adam asked, patting his son's head.

He sniffled and nodded his head "The dead people… Looked like you…" he bit his bottom lip, still crying.

"Don't worry. We'll be around for your whole life." his parents both smiled. This seemed like a pleasant dream… Or was it..?

About a week later from what happened…

Kesenai arrived home, now 6 years old. "Hey mom, dad, I'm home." He looked around, trying to find his parents but it seemed to be ghostly… Nothing to be seen… He walked over to the kitchen table and looked down to see a note from his parents.

_Dear, Kesenai,_

_We're working on something in private. We'll be back in about a good, 5 hours. Please be careful while you're here, and do not answer the door to __**anyone**__ but us when we return. We love you. Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Your parents_

Kesenai sighed "They're out doing something 'private' again… I wanted them to see my right arm… it looks so strange… Why does it look familiar I wonder…" He walked outside and looked around, unsure of what to do next. So then, he decided to head out to have lunch somewhere with his friends.

--

Adam and Katharina were working in a lab that were supporters of the Black Order. New York was rarely attacked by Akuma, but for some strange reason, more Akuma began to appear, as well as the fact that strange weather was occurring in New York. So the lab was trying to figure it out. The only conclusion that they could come up with was that there might've been an Innocence host running amok in New York, or that an Innocence fragment was left loose. Either those, or that New York was just plain unlucky, which was highly unlikely. "Seems like we'll have to find that Innocence…" Adam stated.

"Yeah, but no one here even **knows** of Innocence. We're the only people that know of it…" Katharina replied.

"Hm… Wait, haven't you noticed something about our child that we kept ignoring?" he responded.

"Huh? You mean those markings on his right arm the seem to never wash off?" she asked.

"Yeah… Wouldn't it be possible that he has Innocence?" he looked at her.

"No… Impossible." she responded, refusing to accept the fact that her child had an Innocence. One of the other scientists was being quiet, just listening in on them.

"It's the only possible explanation. Ever since our son was born, New York has been getting hit by all these unnaturally occurring events." he responded to her, thinking on logic.

"Impossible! Neither of us have an Innocence!" she replied.

"Okay, we'll check on him then. Lets head home now." Adam held her hand.

She sniffled "Okay…" and walked home with him.

--

"We're home Kesenai!" Adam said.

"Yay! Welcome home!" Kesenai jumped at his parents.

"Sorry that we took so long. So much work." Adam chuckled.

"That's alright." Kesenai smiled.

"So how were you doing? Are you okay?" Katharina asked.

"I'm okay mom. Nothing happened, I was only having lunch with my friends." he smiled, jumping off of his dad and back to the ground. "Mom, dad. I found something weird on my right arm." he said, removing bandages off his arm. What he revealed was his arm all covered in strange markings.

"Oh…" his mother seemed a bit upset that it was true… That he might've actually been the Innocence host…

"Wow. That's amazing son." the father said in amazement. "I guess that tattoo parlor is doing good jobs now." he chuckled.

"I never went to one… And I'm not old enough for one anyway…" Kesenai said, figuring that his dad was lying.

"No, we took you to that tattoo parlor once before, the one that they put on kids." his dad chuckled, trying to get his son to buy that lie.

"Then how come it won't wash off?" he asked, pressing on his theory about his dad just plain lying to him.

"That's the good job they did. It stays on for years!" his dad chuckled, still lying.

"Fine." Kesenai sighed, just taking it now.

"Go to sleep honey. Your dad and I need to do something." Katharina said, taking her child upstairs.

"But it's not even my bed time yet!" he complained.

"Just do it!" she said, trying to hide her tears.

"Fine…" Kesenai walked to his room, wondering why he was being sent to sleep so early.

"What do we do now? Now that we know he's the one with the Innocence… What can we do? I think we'll need to assign him a guardian in case of anything happening to us…" Katharina sighed.

"Don't worry, I know the perfect man for the job." Adam chuckled.

"Who?" she looked at him.

"My best friend, Marshal Shiro." he answered.

"You mean that drunkard?! Hell no! He gambles way too much and owes a hell of a lot of money! He'll just **force** our kid to pay of his dumb ass debts!" she said, disagreeing with him.

"Well, he's the only one who knows about Innocence, unless you want to just leave him at an orphanage where they might not even treat him as nicely as he would." he shrugged, trying to make her pick Shiro over the orphanage.

"Ugh, fine. He can take care of our child." she said, mumbling a few curses for Shiro's name.

"Aside from that, we'll have to go back to the lab and explain our discovery." Adam said, holding her hand, taking her back to the lab. Kesenai secretly decided to follow them, not caring what his mother said. It was time for him to know what the hell was going on…

--

They arrived at the lab. "Guys! We just found out who has the Innocence!" Adam announced. All of the scientists immediately looked up to look at Adam and Katharina.

"So who is it?" the quiet scientist from before asked.

"Our son, Kesenai Tsumi." Adam answered.

"Oh. So he's the host, huh?" the scientist asked quietly. His body began to expand, and then suddenly, a Level One Akuma came out of his body, beginning to blast everyone that in the lab.

"What the hell?!" Adam ran to block any shots that were aimed at his mother. 5 shots had hit him, resulting in his death.

Kesenai, who was watching in fear, screamed "STOP IT!!" Katharina turned to see her son at the entrance of the lab and ran to his aid, covering for him in case the Akuma planned on shooting him as well. 5 shots had hit her back, resulting in her getting the virus from the Akuma. Then, she turned to dust. Out of fear, Kesenai quickly ran… He kept on running until he arrived back at his house, where a large, fat, weird man was waiting… "Who are you…" Kesenai asked, looking at him.

"I am The Millennium Earl… Judging from your saddened face, I can tell that you lost someone **very** dear to you… Would you like to call that person back? I can only bring back one, so choice carefully." the man chuckled, knowing that he was lying to the poor child.

"Bring back… My father… Please…" Kesenai cried, just picking his father out of random choice.

"Oh, then you must call out his name. That's the only way he can be brought back." the Earl chuckled, as a skeleton/robot crossover-like figure appeared from under the ground.

"… ADAM TSUMI!!" he yelled his name, crying. Dark Matter formed around the skeleton/robot, and 'Adam Tsumi' was written on the skull's forehead.

"What just happened..?" it looked at it's hands with the voice of his father. "Who dared turn me into an Akuma?!" it looked around, sounding enraged. It looked down, looking at Kesenai.

Kesenai wiped his eyes "Dad…"

"YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU BRING ME BACK AS AN AKUMA?!" it yelled.

"Wh-What's wrong dad?" Kesenai's eyes widened slightly.

"I'll be leaving you two alone now… Kill him and take his body as your own…" the Earl chuckled and disappeared into the night.

"I'LL CURSE YOU FOR THIS!!" it yelled, slicing at Kesenai's right eye. Kesenai screamed in pain, his right arm beginning to morph itself into it's Innocence form.

"No… This wasn't supposed to happen…" Kesenai thought, crying tears on his left eye, and bloody tears on his right eye. "I have to kill you now…" Kesenai said, which wasn't even his own voice. "It'll be the only way I can live…" he smirked, as a red circle began glowing on his right arm.

"Do it… Destroy me…" it replied, taking the stance of a dummy that a boxer would usually punch until it broke down. Kesenai laughed, snapping his fingers on his right hand. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, destroying the pre-Akuma body that contained his father's soul.

"Farewell, father." Kesenai said, chuckling as he left off.

--

About 2 years had passed since that day, and Kesenai was traveling around with Marshal Shiro. He didn't know that he was a Marshal, so he kept calling him 'Master', or 'Idiot Drunkard' out of respect, and the fact that he knew how Shiro was. He was learning how to be an Exorcist under Shiro's guidance, and traveled around the world with him, paying off debts for him through games of poker, random gambling games, and labor that Shiro kept dodging due to his bar tabs. So basically, Kesenai became overworked, and soon began to disrespect his master. He made very few friends around the world, and became something opposite of what he used to be. Now, he was cold, and distant from people, not caring whether or not someone died… This was what he thought an Exorcist should be… (Note: He would've been the ideal Book Man if it weren't for the fact he was trained to be an Exorcist or told to become one.)

--

Kesenai had awoken from his dream. He looked around, seeing that he was in the infirmary room. He felt something on his leg and looked down to see it was Road. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently, standing up yet again, putting on his Black Order uniform again. "Now I know why I must keep walking forward… It's for that guy's sake. And for those who died for me… Mother… Father… I will continue to move forward and avenge you… I swear by my blood and life that I will keep moving forward, and kill the Earl for destroying you… I don't usually make revenge as my reason for destroying… But in this case, he's been disrupting far too many lives, and went too far for me by bring you back, father. I'll kill him, for your sake, and those of you others who died and were brought back for more pain by the damn Earl… As well as those who died because the Earl deceived you…" he thought as he finished putting on the uniform, his resolve for battle now stronger than ever…

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man… 32nd time I have to say it, and counting…

Author's Note: It was a good run I guess…

Kesenai: Good? You brought up my past to make explanations, I say it was **awesome**!

Author: Then again, it was all about you… So of course it would be to you…

Kesenai: Oh shut up and just keep writing or I kill you.

Author: Well, due to specific convincing arguments, I shall continue writing… -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai: yeah you better do it. See you next chapter!


	33. Romance Within the Midst of War

Road awoke to find Kesenai awake. Her body trembled and she hugged him tightly. He felt her hugging him and looked at her. "Kesenai…" she began crying on him. He gently placed his arms around her.

"What's the matter..?" he asked.

"I thought you were dead…" she sniffled, still crying on him.

"Shhh, I told you. I won't die, I even promised that to you. I will live on for your sake, and your sake alone." he said, smiling.

"I was really going to kick your ass if you died…" she giggled, cuddling up to him, wanting to be lifted up. He smiled and lifted her up in his arms, holding her high enough for her face to be in front of his. She gently licked his lips, getting a slight taste of him. His eyes widened slightly, since he usually wasn't used to that kind of contact. Intrigued, he licked her bottom lip as well, getting a slight taste of her as well. Their faces were close to one another, their breathing could be felt on each other's lips. Each breath that they felt from each other made themselves quiver slightly. Road released a slight, cute giggle and moved her face closer to Kesenai's, wanting to get more of a taste from his lips. She pressed her lips against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck gently. He calmed down and pressed his lips against hers as well. He was a bit more intrigued, so he licked her bottom lip, asking her for entrance into her warm mouth. She released a slight little giggle and opened her mouth very slightly, allowing passage for his tongue to explore her mouth. She teased his tongue by tickling the tip with her own tongue. He released a slight little chuckle and gently swirled his tongue around hers. (Note: Yes I'm using actual details today. I don't know why, but I guess wanted to do this…) She made her tongue shrug his tongue off so she could be free to explore the warmth inside of his mouth without any delays, or setbacks. They seemed to not even care if anyone caught them, all they were thinking was how much they actually loved each other. It's as if the war was never even happening… Quickly, Road pulled away, making the attempt to catch her breath, since she was nearly about to just pass out if she had kept kissing him like she wanted to. Her soft lips formed a smile. His lips formed a smile as well. He moved his face close to her left ear. She could feel his warm breath and shivered at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin.

"I love you with all my heart, Road…" he whispered so softly, that only she could hear it.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red "I love you as well…" she whispered, holding him so tightly in her arms, as if refusing to let him leave her arms again. He closed his eyes, keeping her in his arms. Road giggled. She then pulled him in her direction, causing him to fall on top of her on the hospital bed, their lips meeting again, almost as if by accident… Or was it an accident? He licked her bottom lip, this time a slight bit more forcefully, almost as if he were begging her to let his tongue into her warm, moist mouth. She giggled, and decided not to open her mouth this time, just to tease him for a bit. She placed her hand at the back of his head, keeping her other arm around his neck, her fingers gently brushing past his pitch black hair. Kesenai, with his arms around her body, gently stroked her back in an upward, then downward motion. His tongue kept licking at her bottom lip, almost as if it **needed** to be in her mouth. She let out a tiny, little giggle and opened her mouth only slightly, just to see how desperate his tongue was. Kesenai's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth, exploring her mouth yet again as if it had changed within just less than two minutes. Road gently slipped her tongue into his mouth as well. Her Noah features began to reveal themselves, her gray-shade of skin, and the 7 pitch black crosses, signifying stigmata. His eyes were closed, so he had kept kissing her, still not giving a damn if anyone had walked in on them. Kesenai pulled away, panting, trying to catch his breath. Road giggled "Sorry, did I nearly kill you?" she asked.

"No, I just needed my air, otherwise I would've been knocked out again." he chuckled, answering her question. He smiled and got out of her arms, walking over to the door, turning the locking mechanism, that way no one could walk in on what would happen next. He then turned out the lights with a flick of the light switch, walking back to Road. Gently, she embraced him, and he embraced her as well. Then, they began kissing each other's neck, slowly removing each other's clothes. (Yet again, they made love… Oh and no, I'm not going to make Road pregnant… Maybe later.)

--

Meanwhile, Allen, and Lenalee were out on another date. This time they were in Paris, London. Lenalee had wanted to go out with Allen again, so she asked him out herself (Note: Wait, isn't it usually the other way around? Oh well, I guess I see who wears the pants in this relationship. -Laugh.-) They weren't wearing anything special, just their Black Order uniforms. "Allen, uh… So how do you like your food?" Lenalee asked nervously.

Allen's lips formed a smile "No need to be so nervous Lenalee."

"H-Huh?! What makes me look nervous? I'm not nervous!" she said, chuckling lightly with a sweat drop. He placed his hand gently on top of her hand and stood up, leaning over, his face slowly getting closer to her. Lenalee shivered because she was still not used to the fact that she was with Allen as a **couple** not as **best friends**. Allen's face was finally close to hers, his warm breath gently touching her lips. She blushed a slight shade of pink, her warm breath touching Allen's lips as well. She felt that her lips were dry, so she made the attempt to lick her lips to make them slightly wet, but by sheer accident, her tongue came into contact with his bottom lip. Quickly, she drew her tongue back into her mouth, surprised by the fact that she accidentally took a taste of Allen. Allen just smiled.

"I didn't mind, Lenalee." he said softly so only she could hear. Quickly, he took his seat as soon as the waiter had arrived with the check. She was going to pull out her wallet to pay, but before she could even **open** her wallet, he was already paying for the food bill.

"Allen! I was the one who took you here, I should pay… You don't need to pay." she said.

"It's not that I need to, I **chose** to pay for us both." he smiled, his warm smile just like that of a gentleman's. Lenalee felt like she was in a dream, her eyes were slightly closing and she fainted just out of nowhere. Allen chuckled and picked her up, taking her somewhere else.

--

"Huh..?" Lenalee woke up, looking around, seeing that she was somewhere else, other than the restaurant that she was dining in with Allen. She noticed that she was in a park with a lake in the middle. No one seemed to be around, so they were alone for tonight. She wondered why she was here, and what exactly was her head resting on. So she rolled her head to the side, seeing someone's lap. She realized she that her head was on Allen's lap as soon as she looked up. He looked down at her "So you're finally awake, sleepy princess." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah." her soft, tender lips forming a smile. She quickly sat up, not because she didn't want to be rude to Allen by staying there, it was because she was still slightly nervous. She felt something clasp around her hand, so quickly, she took a quick look out of reaction. She saw her hand, in his hand. She thought: "I must still be asleep… I must be dreaming… I'll wake up to find myself back where we originally were before we ever met that James character…"

"This is no dream, Lenalee." Allen said softly, almost as if he had read her mind. She was surprised at Allen's statement, so she just rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at the night sky.

"Such a beautiful night, isn't it, Allen?" she sighed, almost feeling like she were in heaven.

"Yes. The stars are glittering beautifully tonight, the crescent moon accompanying them perfectly. But tonight, there is something here that's more beautiful than those stars in the sky." Allen replied, forming a smile.

"Huh? Where is it? What is it exactly?" she asked, looking around, trying to find what he was talking about.

He placed a hand on her cheek "I'll give you a clue, it's a person, and I'm talking to that person right here, right now. And that person, is right in front of me." he smiled.

She blushed lightly and looked away quickly "N-No, you can't be meaning just plain old me…"

"No. You're not 'plain' or 'old'." Allen said, moving her face gently to look at his. "You're very beautiful tonight Lenalee, just like how you usually are everyday." he said in a gentle tone, smiling at her.

"Really..?" Lenalee asked with a slight blush on her face that darkened slightly.

"Yes really…" Allen said, his facing moving closer to hers.

Lenalee thought: "I must be in a dream again… There's no way Allen would say such sweet things to me…" His warm breath gently touched her lips, and then… His lips came into contact with hers, his free arm wrapping around her body gently, holding her body close to his. She could feel his body warmth and closed her eyes, placing her arms around his neck to hold the kiss for just a while longer. Lenalee licked Allen's lip like she accidentally did before at the restaurant, but this time, she was doing it on purpose, asking for Allen to open his mouth slightly since her tongue had never been in his warm mouth before. (Details again!) He released a slight chuckle and opened his mouth a bit, letting Lenalee's tongue wiggle it's way into his mouth. Allen's tongue gently wiggled into Lenalee's mouth. They were allowing the other's tongue to explore their mouths. Just like Kesenai and Road, they were kissing as if the war never existed, just focusing on the love they have for each other. Lenalee pulled away, catching her breath.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"Lenalee… I love you, and this isn't a joke. I mean it." he said to her, meaning every word of it.

"I love you as well… Allen…" she blushed red, looking into his eyes, which were showing how much he loved her. She smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as Allen placed his other arm around her body, holding her close to him.

--

James and Amber were back at base, alone… Marco and Aster were out, carrying out their own missions of keeping an eye on the Earl. Amber and James couldn't do this mission since the Earl knew that they were both traitors, though, the Earl knew nothing of Marco and Aster. So they were the perfect people to use to spy on the Earl. "James… I want to know something. Do you actually love me?" Amber asked, looking into his green eyes.

"Yes. Why would I lie to you, my dear?" he smiled his fake, yet real smile.

"I'm glad…" she said, moving her face closer to his, pressing her lips slightly forcefully against his lips. James' eyes widened only slightly out of surprise, and closed his eyes, allowing the situation at hand to occur. She gently swiveled her head to the side, licking his lips gently as if asking to enter his mouth. Every since their first kiss in Florence, Italy, they never really had another kiss… He opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She was glad, judging by the way her tongue was exploring his mouth in such a slightly seducing way. He was unsure of what to do, so out of what he guessed was his obligation, he gently wrapped his arms around her body, moving his tongue into her mouth. They were just kissing each other, holding each other as if wishing to never let go of each other. Like Allen and Lenalee, and Kesenai and Road… They just kissed as if nothing were happening, there was no war, there was just love, and nothing more. Marco and Aster witnessed what was going on from the window and decided to leave the couple alone for the night, so they decided to sleep on the roof for the night, letting the couple have their night of intimacy.

--

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man… When can I not have to write this crap on my stories?

Author's Note: All romantic moments! XD

Kesenai: You used details and made me have sex with Road again!

Author: Isn't that a good thing for you?

Kesenai: Yes, but at some point, you've got to stop this so we can stick with the battles **only**!

James: I have to agree with this idiot here.

Allen: Without the 'idiot' part, I agree with James.

Author: Oh shut up, I created you, Kesenai, I borrowed you from my friend Tenshi no Ashi, James. And I watched your anime 4 different times, so shut up, Allen.

Allen: -Readied his Crown Clown.- Then I suppose you know how this works?

James: -Got his Dark Matter-covered katana ready.- I suppose the same with this.

Kesenai: -Activated his Innocence, and drew out his sword.- Yes, and this too?

Author: Holy Sugar. Honey. Iced. Tea! (Try putting it in acronym form -Laugh.-) -Anime sweat drop.- I think I'll just go back to writing now… This time without any romance… Well… Probably. I don't know if it'll show up again, but I'm sure more fights ahead!

Kesenai: Good!

James: I guess I'm okay with that, so that means no killing people?

Allen: Guess not for you, James -Laugh.- Aside form that, okay.

Author: Oh, and I'll start taking requests if you want to ask **one** character a question from this fan fiction. Only one though, and I'll be picking which questions will show up. It'll replace the Author's Note from the next chapter on. So post up questions, whoever is reading this.


	34. Black Order Gone Crazy!

The Earl chuckled, seeing that the Noah he sent to the Black Order to retrieve his Akuma Factory. "For once, you did not fail me." he chuckled, sitting down to play the organ. He began to play the organ in a peaceful tone. Sooner or later, his fingers began to move faster, and then faster, the tone of the organ now sounding more and more hateful/threatening.

"Earl, why are you playing such distorted music?" Nina asked, fully healed from the damages she took against Kesenai.

"I'm playing this because there are two people that I am still angry about…" the Earl said in an evil, creepy chuckle. His fingers began moving so fast, that they were looking like a blur of such quick speed. The music from the organ was starting to sound more violent. The Noah gathered into the room, listening to his tune, smiling as if it were the most happiest tune, and they've ever heard. Then, all of a sudden, the Earl stopped by playing two deep, high chords on his organ, the sound echoing throughout the room. "How did you like that, children?" the Earl chuckled.

"That was okay…" Utagai said, almost talking like Skinn would.

"I **loved** it. Sounded so… Evil…" Nina said, giggling evilly like Road would.

"It was okay, but too loud…" Mike said, almost talking like Tyki.

"Awesome." the Noah of Disgrace and the Noah of Death both chuckled in an evil way, just like Jasdero and Debitto. The Earl began to tear up, his memories of the family he was leading before (Tyki, Jasdero, Debitto, Road, Lulubell She rarely was around if you wanted me to be truthful about her, -Laugh.- , and Skinn) came flying through his mind. All of the good times, all of the bad times, and all of their funniest moments, such as the conversations they shared while having dinner.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked, surprised to see the Earl himself crying. The Earl took out a tissue and sniffled into it a very **loud** sniffle to stop his crying.

The Noah twitched, thinking at the same time: "What a loud sniffle… I wonder what else is loud from him…"

"Aside from that, I expect no failures from you guys!" the Earl said, covering up his moment.

"Yes, Master Earl!" the Noah said, leaving the room, leaving the Earl alone.

The Earl thought: "Just awakened and they're already bringing memories back of those others… Kesenai better watch out… I may have to kill him myself in the name of all of them." he chuckled while having that though running through his mind. He walked over to the chamber where the Akuma Factory was being held, chuckling while looking at it, almost as if he were watching an opera.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai rose out of bed, gathering his clothing and placing them on, zipping himself up. He then looked at Road and smiled softly, glad to see once again. He walked over to her sleeping body and kissed her forehead (Note: Road was still in her Noah form, it had never came off while they were having their busy night…) He then moved his face close to the closest ear he could get to and whispered softly, "I love you, and will be back later…" He then kissed her ear softly and walked to the door, opening it, then closing it silently. He began walking towards Komui's office, looking to see what mission he would be assigned next.

"Yo, Komui. What's my newest mission?" Kesenai asked, not even saying 'Hi' or 'Hello, how was your day?'

"Oh no, I don't have any missions for you today." Komui responded with a chuckle. "I assigned the last mission for Archie, Lenalee, and Miranda." he explained.

Kesenai sweat dropped "Sir… I think you just sent them to their own deaths… A boy whose powers we haven't even **determined** yet, a girl who keeps screaming 'Sorry!" all the time, and a girl who slapped the shit out of me for hitting on her as a--"

Before he could finish, Komui yelled "AH HA! SO IT WAS YOU WHO IS DATING LENALEE!!"

He sweat dropped "You ass, let me finish my sentence before I have to shut you up myself, you sister complex idiot…"

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER COMPLEX AND YOU SHUT UP!! WHY'RE YOU DATING MY LENALEE?! YOU BETTER BE READY TO DIE1!!" Komui said, pulling out random drills, knives, and needles. At the sight of the needles, Kesenai sweat dropped yet again. He was afraid of needles… Knives, swords, drills, etc he could handle without really much of a problem… Needles were his greatest fear, so, he immediately ran out of the room, trying to get away from Komui.

"STAY AWAY FROMM ME YOU NEEDLE CARRYING MAD MAN!!" Kesenai yelled, being chased by Komui through ever hall of the Black Order. He zipped right past Lavi and Allen who were just having a peaceful conversation "COMING THROUGH!!" he yelled, still running.

"GET BACK HERE!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TOUCHING MY LENALEE!!" Komui yelled, still chasing him.

Lavi and Allen looked down the hall, watching what was going on and sweat dropped "What was that all about?" Lavi asked, creeped out now.

"I have no clue… Something about touching Lenalee…" Allen answered, sweat dropping as well.

"Wait, aren't you dating Lenalee?" Lavi looked at him.

"Now I know Komui's reaction if I tell him I'm the one dating his sister…" he sweat dropped and gulped.

"I think you should keep your romantic life more private from here on in." Lavi laughed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai looked back, wondering if he had lost Komui yet, still running. "GET BACK HERE!!" he heard him yelling.

"Shit…" he thought with a sweat drop, still running. Kanda walked out of his room, awake from his power nap. Accidentally, Kesenai knocked right into him, falling right on top of Kanda. Kanda looked at him and twitched.

"You better get off of me… Or I'll slice you down." he said, flames in his eyes and flames rising up behind him as if he were the devil.

"You wouldn't do that to a fellow comrade… Would you?" he sweat dropped with a smile.

"I don't care, I still will cut you down." Kanda glared at him with an evil glare. Kesenai sweat dropped and quickly got up from Kanda. Then he looked behind him to see Komui nearly catching up.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, beginning to run again. Kanda sighed and stood up, cleaning off his clothes from the dust he got.

"Watch out!" Komui yelled knocking into Kanda, one of the needles poking through Kanda's uniform and his flesh. He twitched and pulled out his Mugen from the sheath.

"I'm giving you five seconds to make a run for it." he said threateningly.

"OH NO!" Komui panicked, picked up all the stuff he dropped and ran off, heeding Kanda's warning.

"5..." … "4..." … "3..." Komui was at the end of the hall, still running. "2..." Komui had disappeared from sight, still chasing Kesenai. "1..." Kanda began running, chasing Komui now. (Note: Wow, a 3-way chase! -Laugh.-) Seems like headquarters was now going through hell since there were two very pissed off people chasing someone. Kanda was chasing Komui, and Komui was chasing Kesenai… What a nice game of tag!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay, I think I… Crap!" Kesenai thought, looking back to see that Komui was now running a bit faster.

"GET BACK HERE!! I JUST WANNA ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS!!" Komui yelled from across the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Kanda yelled at Komui who was still running fast.

"Aw great, the damn, super violent, ninja samurai is here…" Kesenai thought, hoping that Kanda forgot that he tackled into him by accident.

"AND NEXT I'M GETTING YOU, KESENAI!!" Kanda yelled.

"Shit…" Kesenai sweat dropped. Quickly, he hid inside of one of the infirmary rooms and shut the door quickly.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Komui yelled from outside, running down the hall, trying to find Kesenai.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB DIRECTOR!!" Kanda yelled.

"I better hide as well." Komui thought, hiding into the room that Kesenai was in. Kesenai was hiding underneath the bed, noting that someone had walked in and shut the door. He looked upward to see it was Komui and sweat dropped big time, staying **really** hidden underneath the hospital bed.

"Crap… I hope he doesn't find me…" Kesenai thought, now afraid.

Komui was going to attempt hiding underneath the bed and found Kesenai there and smirked "Oh, hello there, Lenalee rapist."

"Crap…" Kesenai sweat dropped "Just my luck, he found me…"

"I'll give you a good 2 second head start." he smirked with evil rage. Quickly, Kesenai took that chance and ran outside, bumping into Kanda from behind him.

"DAMNIT!" Kesenai thought, now really starting to curse his luck. He looked at him, Mugen ready to kill him. He sweat dropped and ran away from the battle ready Kanda. "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!!" Kesenai cursed while running down the hall, trying to get away from both the maniacs. Komui somehow, magically walked out of the door that was ahead of Kesenai, needles and drills ready. "Oh come on! Why me?!" he thought, now just really feeling plain unlucky.

"Ready to die." Komui chuckled evilly.

"Can I at least say something?" he asked.

"Go ahead, it'll be your last words." Komui smirked.

"Allen is the one dating your Lenalee, not me." Kesenai said, yawning.

"Wait, Allen? No way, they aren't that much of a great couple up. You're lying." Komui was walking closer to Kesenai.

"Then how come Lenalee seems to hate my guts out to some extent, and sticks around with Allen nearly twenty four/seven?" he asked, proving his point.

"NOOO!! NOT MY LENALEE!!" Komui yelled as he ran down the hall to where Allen was before.

"Wow, what a over reactive brother…" he sweat dropped, forgetting that Kanda was probably right behind him. He turned around to see a pissed off Kanda, using his First Illusion, Hell's Insects. The demonic insects all attacked Kesenai, biting him everywhere even possible, except the area between his legs (Lucky for him -Laugh.-) Kesenai screamed in pain fakely, just wanting Kanda to believe that he was in pain so he could be left alone. Kanda then left off with a grunt, leaving Kesenai alone. "Today truly was hell for me…" Kesenai thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ugh, I hate this mission!" Archie complained. Archie, Lenalee, and Miranda were in Honolulu of Oahu Isle, Hawaii.

"Don't complain Archie, that won't make this mission speed by any faster…" Lenalee sweat dropped. Even though it was blazingly hot, she was still thinking about Allen, and what they were doing last night.

"Uh, Ms. Lenalee, why are you spacing out?" Archie asked.

"Oh! No reason!" Lenalee chuckled with an embarrassed sweat drop and smile. The mission that they were assigned on was that they had to find a Marshal who was reported to be hiding there. The Marshal was Marshal Sokalo (I have no clue why the hell he's there…)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man…

D.Gray-Talk Show: (First premier, starring: Kesenai Tsumi, the Author (Named: Kira Doragon), Allen, James, and Road Kamelot.)

Kesenai: Where the -Censor- am I? -Growled.-

Kira: You're here for a talk show thing I started for this chapter! -Chuckle.-

Kesenai: I don't remember being asked if I wanted to be here…

Kira: Well, too bad. I brought you here against your own free will.

Kesenai: May I leave?

Kira: Go ahead -Evil smirk.-

Kesenai: Why do I get the feeling I'll suffer if I leave? -Walked to the exit, touching the door knob, then being electrocuted by a few volts of electricity.-

Kesenai: OKAY! WHAT THE -Censor- IS UP WITH THIS?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS ALLOWED TO -Censor- LEAVE?!

Kira: I said "Go ahead"… I never said you'd actually be able to leave the room. -Evil chuckle.-

Kesenai: -Censor- YOU, YOU MOTHER -Censor-

Kira: I don't give much of a damn.

James: Uh, why am I here?

Kira: Because I said so.

James: Well, okay then, I guess. -Shrug.-

Road: I'm going to guess it's the same for me?

Kira: -Nod his head.-

Road: Okay, just making sure.

Kira: Okay, we got a few questions!

Road, Kesenai, and James: Well, shoot.

Kira: Okay, DN Angel asked…

Kesenai: You mean the D.N Angel main character?! I love that show!

Kira: Don't cut me off or I kill you myself -Evil growl.-

Kesenai: Fine, whatever you -Censor-

Kira: Okay, DN Angel asked… **I been wondering are they going to move to a new HQ? Is that inspector guy and his right hand man name link going to show upin this story? If they do and somehow find out Road is a Noah it going to cause serious problem.I feel bad for Kesenai that his best friend might kill him. Sheeshwhat kind of friend is he? And how would Road react went she find outthat Kesenai killed Tyki?**

Kira: Oh my, on the first show, already a question for me. No. They won't move to a new Head Quarters. I think they will show up though just to make the lives of Road, and Kesenai a living hell since they're dating. Okay, Answer your question James.

James: Oh, I'm the best friend that has ever existed! -Evil laugh.- And anyway, the idiot needs to stand up on his own two legs without me showing up to save his ass.

Kira: Uh… Okay… -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!

Kira: Now, now boys. Stop fighting. We'll have time for that later in the fiction.

Kesenai: -Grunt.- Fine…

James: -Evil laugher.-

Kira: Now to answer the other question of mine…

Road: KESENAI KILLED TYKI?!

Kira: I think my question is being answered without the need of me answering…

Kesenai: That bastard was trying to kill me!

Road: YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD ME WHAT WAS GOING ON THAT WAY I'D KNOW!! -Crying.-

Kira and James: You made her cry -Glint in eyes, showing anger.-

Kesenai: I'm sorry babe… -Hugs Road.-

Road: He was my favorite family member! -Still crying.- I hate you!!

Kesenai: No, please don't -Crying as well.-

Road: -Sigh.- Fine, I forgive you…

Kesenai: Thanks… -Kissed Road's cheek.-

Kira: Awww!

James: Ugh, boring.

Kira: Hey, you have a girlfriend too, so shut up.

James: Know what? -Censor- you for bringing that up.

Kira: Go die.

James: I'm immortal, I can't die.

Kira: -Censor- you and the -Censor- 'immortality' shit. I have my ways to kill you off without a problem. Remember, I am the creator of the show, and will send you back to your Master -Evil smirk.-

James: … You bastard…

Kira: That's all for today! Post up some more questions and we'll have them answered!


	35. Archie's First Mission!

"Wait, who the hell are we looking for?" Archie asked, sweat dropping while looking at a big man in a black cloak.

"We're looking for Marshal Sokalo. He's big, kind of scary-looking, and I think those were the details… Oh wait!" Lenalee exclaimed, taking out a picture of Sokalo, given to her by Komui.

"Uh…" he softly said and looked over to where he at first saw the large, black cloak wearing man.

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing." he responded. He looked back at where he thought he saw the same person "Did I just see him… Or was I just dreaming…" he doubtfully thought. He looked up at the sky, noting that it was becoming night time. One of the locals walked up to the group of Exorcists, looking at them as if they were the strangest people on Earth.

"Girls, shouldn't you get ready for the Hula Festival?" the local asked. The local was an adolescent, about the age of 16, maybe. He had blonde hair, red eye pupils, and a muscular physique.

"Oh no, we aren't locals, we're tourists." Mirada chuckled nervously with a sweat drop.

"You should really try it, you seem like you'd be a cute hula dancer." the local smiled and held out his hand to shake their hands "My name is Brandon." his lips formed a smile with his eyes closed.

Miranda went panicky, as usual, "I-I'm not cute! I wouldn't look good as a hula dancer!" she screamed.

Lenalee shook the adolescent's hand " My name is Lenalee . Her name is Miranda Lotto." she chuckled, patting Miranda on the back to make the attempt to calm her down.

"My name is Archie…" he said without mentioning his last name. He looked at the adolescent and growled, not liking the vibes he was getting from him, almost confusing him for an enemy.

"Anyway, really. I think you'd be the best, and cutest hula dancer there if you went, Miranda. You as well, Lenalee." he chuckled.

"Oh really? Then maybe we might try." Lenalee chuckled. Archie did not speak, still feeling unreasoned anger for him. "I think we'll go." Lenalee said.

Miranda shook her head "I'm so sorry but no!! I'm not cute! Nor will be too good at hula dancing!" she screeched in her negative mood as usual.

"Don't worry, I'm not lying about it. I promise." his lips formed a smile again, placing his hand on her cheek. Miranda froze in place like ice. He had pressed his lips against her cheek and walked away as if he were a drifter.

She fell to her knees "H-He kissed my ch-cheek…" Miranda was surprised, for she had never been kissed before (Or maybe she has -Laugh.- I could guess not due to her behavior)

"Aww! That means he likes you!" Lenalee giggled.

Archie calmed down slightly "Think about it rationally… Would a complete total stranger kiss another stranger on the cheek?"

"Don't ruin the moment! And anyway, the reason would probably be love at first sight!" Lenalee giggled again.

"You girls really have lost you minds…" he sighed as they began heading over to the cabana they rented for the week.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Miranda and Lenalee were wearing the usual hula dresses, grass skirts, coconut bras, etc. Archie was forced to do the fire dancing, in which the men take a staff, light both sides on fire, do the same with another and swing them both around as if dancing. Archie had his flute hidden, that way he could use it in case of emergencies. He looked around at the crowd, not liking the vibes he was getting from them. To him, they were too quiet, and their eyes were empty looking. He shook off that feeling and just did his fire dance anyway, swinging the enflamed torches in a ritual-like way. He then threw them into the air, jumped into the air, doing a few spins, kicks, and flips, then catching the torches, landing on his left foot, standing on his tiptoes. The audience smiled and clapped slightly. The clapping was like dead people clapping, not even that much of a roar like the living would. Then, it slowly began to turn louder and louder, almost as if the crowd had become alive. Archie twitched and threw the torches away toward the ocean, walking off the stage. "That was awesome, little dude." Brandon chuckled, holding out his hand to shake his hand.

Archie looked at his hand "… Sorry, I'm not a physical contact type of person…" he said. "Thanks for telling me that anyway." he said, heading away. Lenalee, Miranda, and a few other women dressed in the hula dancing uniforms, curtsying at everyone. "I hope nothing happens… I'm getting a bad feeling about this… First I feel like I'm seeing illusions, then I'm getting bad vibes from Brandon and those other locals… Even the ones on stage…" Archie thought. At first, Lenalee and Miranda seemed like they weren't doing too well, but then, they began to hula dance as if they were experts. Miranda was still a bit shaky, almost as if she would break down and scream, but she tried to hold it in, still hula dancing with Lenalee and the other girls. A few minutes had passed and the girls all curtsied again, now walking off stage. Brandon walked over to where Miranda was and smiled.

"I told you that you would look good on stage." he said.

"Oh no, no! I wasn't all that good nor cute!" Miranda chuckled with a sweat drop, still nervous.

"Yes you were, far more beautiful than any of the other girls on stage…" Brandon smiled.

"N-No!" Miranda panicked, her face turning red. People from the audience had began screaming and Archie immediately looked at them. Next thing he knew, the skin of the people were turn off like a disguise, Level One Akumas and Level Twos coming out as well. Archie knew this was going to happen, so he took his flute out from his pants.

"Innocence, activate! Element Flute!" he called out the name of his Innocence, beginning to play what sounded like such a peaceful tune. The Akuma all growled, almost as if the music was poison to them. Suddenly, the water from the ocean had crawled over to where he was, moving around and then freezing into ice.

One Level Two Akuma screeched "What the hell are you doing, boy?!" Archie stopped playing the flute, that ice puddle still there.

"Ice…" he whispered as his flute began to glow a bright, sky blue-like color. He then began playing the flute again, the sound coming out peaceful again, causing the Akuma to growl again since the music seemed to be poison to them. The ice puddle then formed spikes of ice, that stabbed through about half of them without a problem. The problem were the Level Twos, they were the ones that kept dodging with ease as if they knew what he was going to do next. Archie knew that the girls couldn't help, they left their Anti-Akuma weapons at home, so it wouldn't matter if they assisted anyway. He stopped playing the flute and whispered "Fire…" and began to play the flute yet again, this time, the notes seemed so much more soother. The flute began to glow a bright red color, like the color of fresh blood. The notes were beautiful and pure, sounding like it was so natural. Next thing the Akuma knew, flames from the torches gathered around had began to fly at them. Quickly, they all dodged.

One Akuma that seemed to resemble an eagle had loudly screeched "Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta--" the Akuma got cut off by flames touching it's wings, engulfing it in Innocence flames completely. Archie smirked while playing the flute, the flames chasing around the Akuma, still on target while chasing them around. The flute began to change it's glowing color to be part sky blue, and part bright red, the notes changing to be a mix of the soothing sound from the red sound, and peaceful tune, the ice now moving as well in spike formations when the Akuma got dangerously close, getting not only stabbed by the spikes, but also being burned to nothing by the Innocence flames. Archie sighed, noting that all of the Akuma were now destroyed. So, he deactivated his Innocence, the flames returning to whence they came, and the water returning to it's location of origin. Archie began to hear screaming from where he had left Miranda and Lenalee. Quickly, he ran towards the place to see Brandon holding them by their throats. He looked at Archie and smirked.

"Hello, child." he said with his evil smile.

"You bastard… I knew you were nothing but bad news!" Archie said.

"Oh really? Then how come you didn't make the attempt to kill me, little boy?" Brandon replied, his skin changing to the color gray, and black crosses forming across his forehead.

"A Noah…" Archie thought, getting his flute ready. Suddenly, a man in black had jumped in out of nowhere.

"No, I'll take this guy. I've heard that these Noah are apparently 'immortal', I'd love to see them fight!" he said, almost enjoying the fact that he was going to fight a practical immortal…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. But I **do** own Kesenai, Archie, Noah of Death, Brandon, Archie, Nina, Utagai, etc… and D.Gray-Talk-Show.

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: Kira, Kesenai, Road, James, Earl and Archie.)

Kesenai: I'm here again…

Road: Yeah…

James: … Why do I have to be here again?

Archie: YAY! MY FIRST TIME HERE!!

Kira: Yeah, okay. -Chuckle with a sweat drop.-

Kira: Okay, now for questions! DN Angel asked: _**I **__**feel sympathetic for the Earl just a little. that inspector guy look like Hitler I mean he reminds me of him somehow. You seriously going put those guys in this story? I hate those two. but wouldn't they get attack again if they don't change HQ?any way up date soon please!**_

Kira: Ugh, more questions for just me… Oh well.

Earl: Before you do that… DON'T -Censor- FEEL PITY FOR ME!! I'LL KILL YOU!!

Kira: Don't kill him, otherwise I won't be able to answer his questions…

Earl: -Censor- you! -Evil chuckle.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Okay then… Aside from that… Yes. The inspector looks like Hitler, and probably is since he's blonde and blue eyes. Remember, Hitler thought that people with those features were perfect humans. Yes I'll put them in at some point… Maybe… And it won't matter if they switch bases or not! I just haven't figured out where to put them yet… Just wait for later anyway.

Kesenai: Well that's about all the time we have left!

Kira: No. Just because he's the only one that **reviewed** to ask questions, doesn't mean people instant messaged me to ask questions.

Kesenai: Crap… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Okay then… Ahem. Tenshi no Ashi asked me through instant messaging… Kesenai: Do you like pie? Road: How much do you really like Kesenai? And I have your favorite toy! -Swings Lero around.-

Road: LERO! GIMME THAT!! -Tackle Tenshi no Ashi, ripping Lero out of his hands.- and to answer that question. I don't **like** him.

Kesenai: -Hurt expression on his face.-

Road: I **love** him!! -Hearts in eyes, looking at Kesenai.-

Kesenai: I love you too Sweat drop for feeling so stupid.-

Lero: MISTRESS ROAD!! YOU CAN'T DATE AN EXORCIST!! -Panicky voice.-

Kesenai: To answer that question… No. I hate pie. Why else do you think I killed Skinn? He wouldn't shut the -Censor- up about pie!!

Kira: Oh, so that's why you killed the poor guy?

Kesenai: Yes. -Not caring what Skinn fans will say.-

Kira: That's going to provoke some angry e-mail… -Nervous sweat drop.-

Kesenai: Do I -Censor- care?

Kira: Doesn't seem like it… -Sweat drop again.-

Road: -Threw Lero at Kira's face and tackled down Kesenai, giving him a big fat smooch.- Mwah!

Kira: Ouch…

Lero: -Knocked out.-

James: Why does this place seem to be going to hell? -Yawn.-

Kira: I dunno why… Well, seems like we've ran out of time and questions. If you wish to ask questions without reviewing, then you can e-mail me at, , either that, or you could instant message me at my Msn, or at my Aim account, NoahOfRedemption. See you guys later!

James: -Wave.- Bye -Censor-

Kesenai and Road: -Still smooching.-

Lero: -Can't say a word since knocked out.-

Kira: BYE GUYS!!


	36. Sokalo vs Brandon!

Archie's eyes widened "M-Marshal Sokalo?!"

"Yeah. Now stay away because I plan on killing this guy, and if you get in the way, you may die!" he chuckled his evil, yet so creepy chuckle. Archie sweat dropped and back off as soon as he could. "Innocence, activate! Disaster!" the Marshal called out the name of his Innocence. What looked like a staff with chainsaws attached to it had appeared in his hands.

"Tch, that's no threat to me." Brandon smirked evilly. Sokalo laughed his creepy laughter, with his tongue sticking out and threw his weapon, the weapon spinning while flying at Brandon. Brandon's eyes widened only slightly and jumped quickly, attempting to escape, still holding Lenalee and Miranda in his hands. Sokalo's Anti-Akuma Weapon then seemed be moving on it's own, going back towards him. "Shit!" Brandon yelled, jumping again to keep away from it. It moved again, slicing Brandon's left arm. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed, his left arm bleeding a river of blood, dropping Miranda and Lenalee from his arms. Sokalo seemed confused as to why it just kept on moving, not returning back to his hand like a boomerang. He heard flute sounds and his weapon returned to his hands. He turned to see Archie playing his Element Flute. The Flute was glowing bright green, meaning he had the ability to control another Innocence, but just be able to move it around, not make it attack it's master, and of course, this effect is only limited to just **one** Innocence, not multiple.

"That's a pretty interesting ability you have there." Sokalo smirked.

"Thanks. But keep your guard up, Noah are not that easy to kill…" he said.

"I know that." he replied, his weapon spinning around like a helicopter (Note: I'm surprised he can't fly like that! -Laugh.-)

"You bastards are really starting to piss me off…" Brandon smirked, his body being covered in purple and black energy. For some strange reason, Sokalo began floating as well as Archie. "I'll just explain my powers to you so that you could just know it while I kill you off… I have the ability to control gravity, and I have psycho telepathic powers…" he chuckled the same way Sokalo did.

Archie smirked "You're not the only one who can screw around with nature… I can as well…" he said, his flute beginning to glow purple as well now. He played his Element Flute, the sounds of the flute now sounding like a distorted record. Even though it sounded very rough and not as peaceful as it's original sound, it was doing the job. The gravity increased, pushing Dark Matter powers of gravity back, causing gravity to return to normal.

"Looks like I'll need to remember that…" Brandon growled, now knowing his gravitational abilities were useless against him and his flute. Brandon snapped his fingers with a new idea, using his psycho telepathic powers to lift up Sokalo's weapon from his hands. Sokalo growled and laughed with anticipation, his weapon now spinning faster than ever, resisting Brandon's control. "Damnit!" he thought.

"Madness!" he yelled, his weapon now flying at Brandon. Brandon wasn't paying attention, but then got sliced in half, the weapon sliced right past his waists.

"You… Bastard…" he coughed blood and then smirked, his body reconnecting itself.

"That's pretty damn interesting." Sokalo smirked, laughing like a mix of Kenpachi (From Bleach) and a demon's laughter.

"Marshal, I think you're loving this fight too much." Archie sweat dropped. Lenalee and Miranda woke up to see what was going on.

"Whoa! Marshal Sokalo!" Lenalee seemed surprised that the Marshal was attending this fight. Sokalo then caught his weapon as soon as it returned to him. He then threw it again, this time, the blade spinning much, much, much more faster, like a 300 mph chainsaw. The Anti-Akuma Weapon sliced right through Brandon again. But sadly, his body reformed again, now getting pissed off.

"I'm going to now f--" he got cut off by his eyes completely widening as he began coughing blood up, just like Kesenai would. "Damnit, and at a time like this… I wasted too many of those…" he thought. He shook it off to make it look like nothing had happened. "Guess what pathetic Exorcists? I'm leaving now, I have some important matter to attend to." he laughed as a Ark door way appeared and he stepped into it, the Ark doorway now disappeared.

"We're safe…" Archie sighed in relief, deactivating his Element Flute.

"Damnit, that was getting so much more fun…" Sokalo said, deactivating his Innocence as well.

Lenalee walked toward Sokalo "Komui asked me to guide you back to Black Order. It's an emergency since the war between Noah and Exorcists seem to be getting at a larger scale of people getting killed. So could you please come back with us?"

"Hmm, fine. If it means I get to fight more interesting opponents, then okay." he said, laughing that evil laugh of his.

Archie thought with a sweat drop: "Scary… Well, looks like this mission seems to be a success…. I think…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back at the Black Order Head Quarters… 2 men walked in through the gates. One of them was Malcolm C. Leverrier, and the other was his 'right hand' man, Link. They walked toward Komui who was expecting him. "Oh, hello. What are you here for Inspector?" he said, acting stupid.

"Don't play dumb. It's the Noah. I wish to see this Noah. As well as the following two people…" Leverrier went straight to the point.

"Oh. You mean Road Kamelot. But who are the other two people?" Komui asked.

"Allen Walker…" he began.

"Okay." Komui responded, awaiting the second name.

"And… Kesenai Tsumi…" he finished. The Inspector's cold eyes then looked at Komui as, what seemed to be, 38 Crow members walked in, behind Leverrier and Link. "Now then, bring them to me. All three of them…" he said in his usual, commanding, yet cold voice. Kesenai walked in, wondering what the fuss was all about to see the Inspector.

"Uh, Komui, who is this freak show?" Kesenai asked rudely.

Before Komui could even respond, Leverrier answered with "My name is Malcolm Leverrier. And may I ask, who are you?" he asked, his tone of voice not changing from what it usually was.

"Uh, my name is Kesenai Tsumi." he answered.

"Ah yes. One of the 3 I need to see right now…" the Inspector thought.

"What's going on?" Road walked in, almost out of thin air, her Noah features completely visible. She then wrapped her arms around Kesenai and looked at the Inspector. "Who is that Nazi-looking guy?" she asked, looking up at Kesenai.

"My name, as I have answered before, is Malcolm Leverrier." he said.

"Hey, I wasn't asking you, Nazi! I was asking my dear, Kesenai here!" she said out of complete disrespect. Kesenai sweat dropped.

"Wait, a Noah… And an Exorcist… Together?" the Inspector asked. "No good can come from that… Cease this relationship immediately." he said.

"Hell no! Why the hell should I?!" Kesenai barked.

"Because that is an order. And orders must be followed." he answered with his cold, commanding voice.

"Well, just because I'm a Noah, and he's an Exorcist, doesn't mean there should be boundaries…" Road said, trying to make the Inspector overlook it.

"No. Noah are like demons, except more human. They kill when it's fully necessary and take orders from the Millennium Earl. Is that understood, Kesenai?" he said.

"I understand clearly, but I don't give a shit." Kesenai argued.

"Yeah! You tell him!" Road said, cheering him on like a cheerleader would.

"Hmm… Fine…" the Inspector then whispered to Link: "I want you to keep an eye on them, they might be either essential to the Order, or they'll completely crush not only the Order, but assist the earl to destroy us all…"

"Understood sir." he said.

"What's going on here?" Allen walked in the same way Kesenai did.

"Allen Walker, correct?" the Inspector looked at him.

"Yes. May I ask, who are you?" Allen seemed confused.

"For the third time in a row, my name is Malcolm Leverrier." he answered. Link walked over to Kesenai, Road, and Allen.

"I've been assigned with the task of just keeping an eye on you guys for about a week. I have to keep you under surveillance for a while. It's for nothing really." Link said, lying at the last sentence just to make them overlook it.

Kesenai shrugged "Does it look like I care? Just don't follow me when I'm alone with Road. Got it? We need our privacy." he twitched.

"I don't even want to know why that would be." Link sweat dropped.

"Same with Lenalee and I." Allen said.

"Okay, but during times that aren't going to be just couples alone, I will be watching you for the time being. Just until I'm told that I should stop." he replied.

"Sounds alright to me…" Road sighed.

"Oh no, no, no. Leverrier has other plans for you Road. He's going to take you somewhere." Link said as the Crow members seemed to form a circle around the four of them. Quickly, Link dragged Allen and Kesenai away from the circle of Crow members. All of them began to call out incantations.

"What are they doing to her?!" Kesenai barked at Link, wanting to get back over there and stop them.

"They're going to seal her…" Link answered.

"What?! Why?!" he asked.

"Because she's a Noah. Remember, Noah can't be fully trusted." he answered.

"Then allow me to freaking keep an eye on her! She's my responsibility!" Kesenai yelled. It was too late, seals had appeared on Road, making her fall to the ground. She couldn't resist, nor could she even move her body.

"We're taking her away for testing purposes… Try to not resist." Link said.

"TESTING?! TESTING MY ASS! I WON'T LET THE HAPPEN!" Kesenai said, sweep kicking Link down to the floor and running to Road, picking up her sealed body. He looked around and ran to a wall, watching as everyone else began moving towards him. Allen couldn't say a thing since Link was keeping his mouth covered so that Allen wouldn't get into the same mess. "Hand of the Alchemist!" he yelled, slamming his free hand onto the wall, turning it into a large door, then opening, and running through it. As soon as he passed by the door, it closed up and disappeared, turning back into the wall that it once was.

"Don't let him get away!" Leverrier barked his command at Link. Link nodded and then ran off through the gate, giving chase to Kesenai. Looks like Kesenai's in for a big mess…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man damnit! Stop making me repeat this damn thing! It's pissing me off!!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring Sokalo, Kesenai, Road, Brandon, and Allen)

Kesenai: Why the -Censor- do I always have to come here?!

Kira: Because you're one of the main -Censor- characters for this damn thing!

Allen: Now, now, lets try to not argue today -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai and Kira: Shut the -Censor- up!!

Allen: Uh, okay. -Sweat drop again.-

Sokalo: Why am I here?

Kira: Because you're the new star for today! As well as Brandon!

Brandon: -Censor- you…

Kira: Yeah, you too you little -Censor-

Kesenai: Brandon, want to be best buds?! -Laugh.-

Sokalo: I'll be best buds with you! -Evil laugh.-

Kesenai: Okay! We're all best buds!! -Laugh.-

Kira: -Thinking: "Gays…".-

Kira: Aside from all this crap! Time for questions!

Road: -Hugging Kesenai.- Hi guys.

Kira: Whoa, where the hell were you?

Road: I was here the whole time you baka!

Kira: Oh, sorry. I kind of didn't notice you…

Road: SHUT UP BAKA FOR AN AUTHOR!!

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Uh… Ouch…

Kira: Anyway! Time for random questions since no one bothered to send me a question -Sweat drop.- Oh wait! I have a few from Tenshi no Ashi again!

Tenshi no Ashi: Screw that, I'm here in person! -Laugh.-

Kira: Oh, uh… Okay then. So what are your questions?

Tenshi no Ashi: Well, here's one for James even though he isn't here for today… Want to be best buds?! -Laugh.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Next questions please…

Tenshi no Ashi: Why the hell did Kesenai do all that for Road?

Kesenai: Because I love her… I don't plan on letting people take her away for testing… I don't care who does and who needs her for testing…

Road: Awww! I love you!

Kesenai: I love you too -Smile.-

Kira: Awww! How cute!

Tenshi no Ashi: I don't care…

Brandon: Ugh, Noah and an Exorcist, who the -Censor- came up with that bull shit.

Kira: Me… And I created you too…

Brandon: Then never mind! -Nervous chuckle.-

Kira: Better be nothing… Any more questions?

Tenshi no Ashi: What is going to happen next?!

Kira: Just wait for the next chapter… In which I think this one sucked by the by! Oh! Looks like we ran out of time! Bye!!

Tenshi no Ashi: Bye bye people that I can't see!

Brandon: Farewell.

Sokalo: Bye! And also, if you wish to fight me, call the number 1-666-6So-kalo! Try to be a good opponent as well!

Kira: Stop advertising on my show damn you!

Sokalo: -Censor- you, you little -Censor-

Kira: Whatever…

_**End of Show… 'Til next chapter!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	37. Chase Down Part 1: Balancing Forces!

Kesenai was now in town, looking around for where he should be heading next, panting. He was holding Road's unconscious body close to him, protecting her no matter what would come his way. Some of his sweat had landed on Road's cheek. He was safe, for now. Even though it seemed safe, he wasn't, little did he know that Link was still following him, but silently, making sure that Kesenai wasn't going to the Earl. "She's safe…" Kesenai thought and began walking, Link still following him by jumping around on buildings. He stopped at a park, placing Road's body on the bench, noting that the seals from before were now all gone. He walked over to the lake nearby, taking out a cloth and putting it in the water, wetting it. He got up and folded it so it could fit her forehead. He began to walk over to her and placed it on her forehead. He brushed his hand through her hair "Don't worry… I'll keep you safe from them…" he whispered softly, smiling a smile that seemed to be more weaker and worried, rather than happy.

"Hmm, seems normal…" Link thought, watching Kesenai from faraway.

"I'm sorry Road, but I'll have to move you again… I feel a presence following us…" he thought, picking her body up and walking away, trying to head as far away as he could from the Black Order. Link of course, continued to follow, watching far away, not letting the target escape his eye sight…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Archie, Miranda, Sokalo, and Lenalee arrived back at the Black Order to see that the place seemed to be a bit of a mess. "Whoa, what went on here?" Archie asked, looking around.

"Do you know of an Exorcist named, Kesenai Tsumi?" Leverrier walked up to the child Exorcist, looking at him carefully. Archie shuddered and nodded. "Well then, join all the other Exorcists on the field then, we need to have that traitorous bastard captured. He ran away with a Noah that we were going to test." Leverrier commanded him.

"I don't take orders from you… I don't even know you." Archie growled. Quickly, Lenalee covered his mouth looking at him, then remembering her past experience with him.

"What did he say to me?" he said coldly.

"It was nothing… We'll go look for him…" Lenalee said, trying to not keep eye contact with the man, leaving with Archie, and Miranda. Sokalo didn't know what was going on, nor did it look like that he cared.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay seriously, what the hell is going on here?!" Archie asked, being dragged through town.

"Kesenai is being considered a traitor. If it's true, then he must be killed is why we must look for him." Lenalee answered.

"But why?" Miranda asked.

"Didn't you listen? He ran away with Road Kamelot. I knew she'd be trouble for him one of these days…" Lenalee answered jumping buildings with Archie and Miranda.

"A Noah? Wait, Kesenai saved a Noah? Why?!" Archie seemed confused.

"It's hard to explain, but they're in love. They're dating, and they just somehow got into a large mess which is the current situation of being hunted down by his own fellow Exorcists…" Lenalee answered.

"A Noah… and a Exorcist… Dating?" Archie seemed to have shuddered at the thought.

"Goes to show that true love has no boundaries." Lenalee said.

"Well, isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Archie asked.

"No, they say that nothing good will come from a Noah and a Exorcist dating." she answered.

"Oh…" he replied.

"Lets just hope we get to him before any of the other Exorcists do…" Lenalee thought, hoping maybe Allen would find him first since he wouldn't attack Kesenai for the reason that Leverrier gave. Allen knew better, and knew that Road in current times, was not a threat until Kesenai was dead…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kanda had finally found Kesenai, moving in to confront him. Kesenai turned to see Kanda, approaching him. "Kanda! I'm glad you're here I need your help! I can't continue to escape on my own. I might need your assistance." Kesenai said.

"Why would I help a traitor like you?" Kanda asked, unsheathing his Mugen and activating it.

"So you're not going to help me, basically." Kesenai growled, grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Engarde…" Kanda said, taking battle stance. He placed Road's body down, planning to try to end the fight as fast as he could, that way he could keep his eye on her body, that way no one would try to take her away from him. The both of them ran at each other, clashing their swords against each other. Kesenai made the attempt to sweep kick Kanda, but he knew what he was doing, so he jumped out of the way, landing behind Kesenai, making the move to stab. Quickly, Kesenai whirled around in a circle, dodging the blade by a centimeter, the sword nearly touching his back. He sighed in relief and sweep kicked Kanda once more, dropping him to the ground. Kanda reacted quickly by landing on his right hand, then swinging his Mugen with his left hand "First Illusion! Hell's Insects!" he called out his attack, a wave of demonic insects flying at him. Kesenai sweat dropped, remembering how their bite usually was, so he let them bite him. Kanda sweat dropped "Why the hell are you just standing there and not screaming in pain like you did last time?" he asked.

"Oh, that's because I faked it last time, this doesn't hurt…" he replied.

"Oh really? Then I guess I may have to use the next move, after all…" Kanda smirked.

"Go ahead, I'll activate my Innocence as well." he responded with a cold voice, grabbing the end of his bandages wrapped around his right arm. He began to unwrap them "I'll give you a good 4 seconds to just give up and run, because once this is activated, I won't hold back, not even for a comrade…" he said, licking his lips with a smirk.

"Bring it on." he didn't seem to care about warnings, activating his Two Illusion Blades, the original Mugen being covered in blue energy, meanwhile the second energy blade formed in his other hand, the both of them tied by a string of energy around his back.

"Hand of the Alchemist…" he said, his right arm glowing bright white, then dimming slightly, the Level One circles forming on his arm. White energy seemed to wrap around his sword's blade and he ran at Kanda. Kanda smirked and blocked with one blade, moving his free arm to stab him with the other blade. He dodged the blade, the blade tore through his uniform, luckily not piercing his flesh. Kesenai then quickly sweep kicked Kanda and moved so he could drop hammer, heel kick him. Kanda blocked using his blades' flat side in an x-like formation. Kesenai then jumped back in back flips. "This is going to be fun, that much I can tell." Kesenai smirked, covering his mouth with his right arm, and covering his right arm's blue circle with his sword. The circle glowed bright sky blue, the blade now bubbling as if changing shape. It wasn't changing shape, it was splitting up into two, equal halves. Both the newly formed swords fell to the ground and Kesenai picked them both up, both of them being covered in white energy.

"Interesting ability. None like I've seen in my years as an Exorcist. Maybe you might be a good opponent." Kanda smirked.

"You might be one of the most pathetic ones I've fought…" Kesenai replied with a colder tone in his voice, almost as if he were someone else now. A black circle began to glow brightly. Suddenly, half of the circle was formed on each blade, etched deeply into the steel. Suddenly, one of the blades changed to the color black, meanwhile the other blades' steel changed to the color white. "Darkness and Light… Balancing Forces…" he had whispered, his left arm, holding the black blade, turned to the color black, meanwhile on the other hand, which held the white blade, dimmed it's brightness to be a normal white skin. The circles on his right arm Innocence had then disappeared. This ability, Balancing Forces was an ability that was one of the most unique among Innocence. The black blade controlled Dark Matter, meanwhile, on the white blade, it controlled Innocence energy. The only difference between Balancing Forces and Hand of the Alchemist/Arm of the Sinner is that the ability Balancing Forces is created through the blue circle he had been covering with the flat side of his sword. Another thing about the use of Balancing Forces, is that the attacks his usual Innocence could perform, is unusable in it's form.

"Hm, you seem to be full of surprises, Kesenai. I hope this surprise isn't going to be a disappointment." Kanda said, now activating Taboo: Third Illusion.

"I plan on ending this quick…" he looked at Road's unconscious body. "I'll protect her… With this life-draining ability…" Kesenai whispered, clenching the hilts of his blades tightly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, nor James. I own D.Gray-Talk-Show, Kesenai, etc.

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: Kira, James, Archie, Earl, and Kesenai)

Kesenai: I'm here yet again… You -Censor- bastard…

Kira: What? I needed someone to annoy, and you're the main character. So you better -Censor- behave every time I make you stay here with whoever shows up and I.

Earl: Yay! I'm here again!

Kesenai and Kira: Shut up fat ass.

Earl: I'm an immortal being, so I can kill you when I feel like it -Evil chuckle.-

Kira: I can kill immortals, so shut the -Censor- up.

Archie: I'm back with answers for questions!!

James: Same here… I want to answer the one that was left for me by my creator. No -Censor- that I'll be your friend. You -Censor- created me…

Kira: Okay! Back to business!

Kesenai: What business?

Kira: THE -Censor- QUESTIONS!!

Kesenai: Oh…

Kira: Okay. Here are questions from Tenshi no Ashi yet again:

_**Question for Archie**_

_**WHY DOES YOUR INNOCENCE HAVE TO BE A FLUTE??**_

_**To the Earl**_

_**WHY ARE YOU SO FAT?? DO YOU LIKE PIE??**_

Kira: You know what to do!

Archie: My Innocence is a flute… Because… The author was the one who created it. Not me. So ask the -Censor- author, not me…

Earl: I dunno, the stupid anime artist made me this way. I hate sweets if you paid attention to my anime.

Kesenai: -Cough.- Fat ass -Cough.-

Earl: What was that little boy?

Kesenai: Oh nothing. -Evil smile.-

Earl: I wouldn't be talking, you pervert.

Kesenai: What the hell do you mean?

Earl: Oh I know what you were doing with Road a couple of chapters ago, and a few before that -Evil chuckle.-

Kesenai: You evil, perverted, bastard! How dare you watch two consenting teenagers while they're making love! -Shaking fists, pissed off.-

Earl: You're both teenagers, Road will end up pregnant and then I'll end up being your technical father-in-law.

Kesenai: -Sweat drop.- You bastard…

Earl: Incorrect. I'm a Millennium bastard -Evil chuckle.-

Kesenai: SHUT THE -Censor- UP!!

Earl: Don't feel like it.

Kira: THE BOTH OF YOU -Censor- SHUT THE -Censor- UP OR I -Censor- KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!

Earl: …

Kesenai: …

Archie: Wow, such a destructive place!

James: I know… -Sweat drop.-

Archie: I like this!

James: Me too! -Laugh and move to high five Archie.-

Archie: -High five him.- Best buds!!

James: Hooray! -Laugh.-

Kira: Okay, that's all the time we--

Road: KESENAI!! -Tackle him to the floor.-

Kesenai: Road? -Surprised face.-

Road: -Giggled and kissed his lips surprisingly.-

Earl: -Evil chuckle.- I knew one of these day she would just give up to her wants and needs and end up dating an Exorcist.

Road: I love him, I'm not doing this just because it pisses off not only you, but also a bunch of other people!

Kesenai: I love you as well…

Road: Yay! -Kiss again.-

Kira: STOP HAVING SEX IN MY SHOW!! AND HOW THE -Censor- DID YOU GET HERE ROAD?!

Road: You forget I can teleport where I want to?

Kira: -Censor- -Censor-!! I FORGOT THAT!!

Road: -Evil giggle.-

Kesenai: -Chuckle.-

Earl: I hear wedding bells!

Archie: Me too!!

Kira: Yup!

James: Whatever…

Kesenai and Road: -Blush slightly.- We aren't gonna go **that **far at our ages!

Earl: Then how come you just spoke at the same time?

Kesenai: I don't know, it just happened!

Kira: Whoops! Another question from Isis Rainbow! The question seems to go to me... Her question is,

And by the way can I borrow some of your characters for a fanfic that I will do which is someday?

Kira: The answer to that is, go ahead I really don't mind. -Smile.- That seems to be all the questions.

Kira: Oh well! Looks like we have run out of time! Goodbye guys!!

Earl: Farewell, humans, Akumas, Noah, and etc!

James: Goodbye…

Archie: BYE!!

Kesenai and Road: Bye! -Run into a private closet for some 'alone' time.

Earl, Archie, Kira, and James: -All sweat dropped.-

Kira: WAIT! We got another question! From... Air Gaulet. His questions were for me of course... -Sweat drop.- **What happen if the Earl find out that the Hitler guy going to use Road as a test subject? I figure Tyki would kill him for that. Would the Earl do anything?**

Kira: To answer that question: Of course he'd do something if he knew! But he can't since he hasn't seen what has happened. I wonder what the Earl is doing now on his end... Well, I guess those were all the questions for today! Keep askingg uys and I'll gladly answer your questions! BYE!!

Everyone else: BYE!!

_**End of show… Until next chapter of course.**_


	38. Chase Down Part 2: The Chase Continues!

Author's Note: MISSED MY AUTHOR'S NOTE?! NO?! WELL! -Censor- YOU!! And now back to the story! -Laugh.-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai stood his ground, taking battle stance, unsure of what exactly his newest ability could do since he's never truly used it in battle before. Kanda took battle position as well and all of a sudden, the both of them seemed to have disappeared. Sword clashes were heard, echoing through the air like bells ringing the bell rings of hell… Blood from both sides kept flying everywhere, like a bloody rain. They appeared in front of each other, panting, knowing that their opponent was probably the toughest one they would ever fight. "Your ability seems to be the Level Three of your Innocence." Kanda smirked.

"Actually, it's just an ability of my Level One release…" Kesenai sweat dropped, almost as if he were belittling Kanda. Kanda twitched.

He thought: "Wow, this guy is really an idiot…" and disappeared yet again. Kesenai twitched and took guard, getting ready for where Kanda would appear. He swerved a quick right turn, blocking both of Kanda's blades with his black and white blades.

"Sorry, seems like I predicted where you were going to attack me from. I'm sorry Mr. Violent Samurai, but I won't lose to you." he smirked, pushing Kanda back with just plain force. Kanda then disappeared yet again. Kesenai thought: "This guy isn't disappearing, he just has a high rate of speed like I do, but I won't use that just yet. I will soon enough though…"

"Here!" he yelled, both blades going to stab through his stomach.

"Hell no!" he yelled back, blocking with just his black blade. Then, Kanda got pushed back, sent flying towards a tree by some invisible force. The tree that Kanda got knocked into then began falling, knocking down other trees. About 7 trees were knocked down… (Save the trees!) "What the hell was that..?" he asked himself, looking at his black blade. Before his very eyes, he saw Dark Matter energy flow around on the outside of it. "So I can control Dark Matter with this blade… But is that the same case as my white blade?" he asked himself in his mind, taking a quick glance at his white blade in his right hand. To his eyes, he saw Innocence energy flowing around it. "I see, so this is my Level One's true release, that's why my arm no longer has the circles on it…" he thought. Forgetting that he was still fighting the mighty Kanda, he quickly shot a look to where Kanda was thrown. "He's not there!" he thought, looking around quickly. Almost out of the shadows, Kanda appeared behind Kesenai, both his Illusion Blades to his throat.

"Checkmate, victory is mine this time, Kesenai." he smirked.

"Oh really? Is it now?" he asked, twitching his right hand, then left hand slightly. Out of nowhere, Kanda had burst out blood from both his shoulders and his back. "I know this ability of yours. It's not the best ability for your body. Your healing slows down, meanwhile your life is drained to power your Mugen. Such a fine ability, but mine seems to be a more powerful one." Kesenai sighed, jumping into the air. He thought: "Forgive me, James. I'm going to borrow an attack from you…" "Black Moon Slash! White Moon Slash!" Kesenai yelled, slicing his black blade first, slicing in the general direction of Kanda, and then his white blade. A wave of Dark Matter, (Like James') was sent flying at Kanda. Of course, Kanda dodged that, thinking that was the only attack in wait. A wave of white energy, which was of course, Innocence energy, went flying at Kanda, hitting him head on with full force, sending him flying backwards again. This time though, he made the attempt to stand his ground, that way he could lessen the amount of damage he took from being sent flying that harshly.

"I have to admit there, you're quite the skilled Exorcist, you sure you never knew about this level of power you have?" Kanda asked, panting, blood coming from the left corner of his lips.

"Yes, I never knew about them until something happened to me in my mind. A voice in my head just instructed me, and I did as I was told. The voice told me that doing that would also help me protect Road from you bastards who are chasing me down…" Kesenai growled, taking fight stance yet again.

"That sounds strange… An Innocence doesn't speak in someone's mind… Then again, the strangest shit has been happening to those who hang around with that bean sprout, even me. So this might be something normal." he thought, taking fight stance again, blue energy wrapping around him and taking the shape of a butterfly. "It seems like we don't have much energy to just keep swinging swords around to attempt killing each other… It would be better if we let just one more clash of swords decide this battle…" Kanda said with a smirk.

"I like your idea. Fine, if I win, you leave Road and I alone while I make my escape." Kesenai said, trying to strike a deal with the samurai.

"Fine… But if any other Exorcists get to you, then I have nothing to do with them." Kanda said, taking position as his Innocence energy became more dense. Kesenai crossed his black blade and white blade together by their flat sides, the both of them shining and combining together to form a black and white steeled katana. The katana leaked Dark Matter and Innocence energy, taking the form of long, mighty dragon wings, the head of the dragon forming on the hilt of the blade (Almost like Byakuya Kuchiki's Shuukei: Hakuteiken, but in black and white.) The both of them ran at each other, clashing their swords against each other once more, black and white energy flying in the direction of Kanda, and blue energy flying in the direction of Kesenai. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, dust flying everywhere, causing no visual way of seeing which fighter had fallen, and which was still standing…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Allen was in the same town that Kesenai was last in, with Lavi. "We have to find him quickly… We need to clear his name!" Allen said, worried.

"Calm down." Lavi said.

"Don't tell me that Lavi! They're running an entire search for him no matter what it takes, bring him back **dead** or **alive**." Allen said grimly.

"He wouldn't let himself get arrested so easily." Lavi said, a bit calm.

"Yes, but then again, Kanda was sent out too. Even the **Marshals** were sent to hunt him down. The only Marshals that were forced to stay behind were Master, and Marshal Shiro." Allen explained the bad situation to Lavi.

"Ouch. Then he must've done something **extremely** wrong." Lavi laughed.

"Don't laugh. He might be killed. We just have to catch up to him and somehow get Leverrier to believe that Road is a good Noah." Allen said.

"That reminds me, that guy reminds me of someone I saw in Germany once before when we were looking for Archie." Lavi said, trying to remember.

"Never mind that. Lets head over there." Allen pointed at the forest that Kesenai had passed through. Quickly, Allen and Lavi ran in that direction.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai was left standing, his hair covering his eyes, standing over the fallen Kanda. Kanda was knocked out. Kesenai's black and white steeled blade changed back to normal, his right arm turning back to it's Hand of the Alchemist form. Then, it turned back to the way it was, his arm now just a normal, pale skinned arm with burns all over it. Suddenly, it began to bleed from the burn marks, so Kesenai sheathed his sword, and wrapped his arm with more of his spare bandages until it was completely wrapped up. He walked over to Road's body, picked her up, walking over to where he thought the exit from the forest should be. "I'm no longer an Exorcist… I'm now a traitor…" Kesenai thought, ripping off the metal on the chest of his uniform that marked him as an Exorcist. Ironically, blood was on it, and it landed on the ground, covered in dirt, some fresh blood, and dried, flaky blood…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Link walked into the Black Order all of a sudden (No wonder he wasn't watching or following anymore! -Dramatic gasp.-), heading towards where Leverrier should've been. "Report." he said.

"Yes. Kesenai Tsumi fought with Yu Kanda. He went all out, ruthlessly against him." Link reported.

"There goes your proof that he's a traitor, Komui." Leverrier said, looking to Komui. Komui was in total shock and disbelief that Kesenai had done such a thing. "I'll be sure to have the traitor killed, we can't afford for him to go to the Earl and end up sharing **all** information about the Black Order…" Leverrier said.

"… Fine… You may use **that** method now…" Komui said, feeling defeated, but still having some small spark of hope that Kesenai was just doing this to protect the one he loved… Link nodded his head and walked out, contacting all the Exorcists through their Golems, giving them the orders from Leverrier that they may kill Kesenai if it's necessary, and to of course, bring Road back for testing… Now the apparent Apostles of God, were now the attack dogs of cold blooded, unreasonable murder…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai arrived at a small little hotel that he could afford. It was already nightfall, and Kesenai was now really worried about Road since she hadn't waken up ever since they had left the Black Order. He had placed his Exorcist's coat on her, that way she could be at least warm. He placed his left hand on her cheek, his tears falling, almost as if his tears were what would wake her up. He was hoping with his heart that she would awaken… his worry growing into remorse… He had let those Crow monsters do this to her… It was his fault… "Why couldn't it have just been me?!" Kesenai screamed, his tears now rushing out like a river of sadness. All of a sudden, he felt arms wrap around his neck from right in front of him… He looked up to see Road, wide awake now.

"Why are you crying?" she asked in a warm, caring tone, wiping the tears away from his eyes using the sleeves of the Exorcist's jacket that he had placed on her. His lips formed a weak smile and his eyes seemed filled with sadness, yet happiness that she was back… He quickly placed his arms around her, finally noting that she was holding him in her arms. Slowly, Road and Kesenai's lips had met in a passionate meeting, taking a small taste of each other since they hadn't tasted each other for a while. Kesenai's tongue had gently licked her upper lip, while her tongue had stroked against his bottom lip. Then, their tongues accidentally brushed past each other. Slowly, their tongues had swirled around each other, sharing each other's saliva which was like nectar to them (In some strange, romantic way that a lot of us probably will never understand…) "Mmm…" she pulled away to catch her breath. "I… Love… You…" she panted, blushing lightly.

His lips formed a smile yet again "I love you too… I risked my life for you like I told you I would… I won't let those bastards take you away from me…" he said, placing his hand where his heart would be located. She was so surprised that she was speechless at his latest sentence, unsure of what she should say… She never thought that he had really meant it, but now she was proved wrong. She smiled.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Anything for you…" he whispered as well, so lowly that only she could hear him. The kissed each other again, their lips meeting in a passionate meeting, slowly removing each other's clothes off (Third time.) (Wow, what busy children…)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. But I do own Kesenai, the couple of KesenaixRoad as well! Yay!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: Kira, Kesenai, Road, Earl, and James)

Kesenai: SON OF A -Censor- I'M HERE AGAIN?! WHAT THE -Censor- HELL?!

Kira: -Evil chuckle.- My fault, retard.

Kesenai: When this -Censor- is over, I'm killing you myself!

Kira: I'm the author of this damn thing, you can't kill me at all, even if you wanted to, you ass.

Road: Kesenai!! -Hug and snuggle.-

Kesenai: Hey babe. -Smile.-

Kira: Awww!

James: Ugh, do you just love to watch romantic -Censor-?

Kira: Yes. I watch sometimes because if they're such a cute couple, then I'll watch until the end!

Earl: -Sniffle.- Road is becoming a woman already!

James: Oh shut the -Censor- up and just start with the damn questions already.

Kira: Oh, right! This comes from Isis Rainbow yet again!

**Now what is Kesenai going to do now that he a traitor, that is the point of view for that Hitler bastard? And can you make those two you know and Link and Hitler something bad happen to them. because I don't like them to my gut. Thanks for replying on my question, and how is Allen and the others going to help him in this situation? They surely can't take him back to the Black Order unless they can sort this out with that inspector guy which won't happen since he not a reasonable guy. And using Road as a test?! That monster. Uh is Kesenai and the others that help him going to become fugitive?! I hope that not going to happen, and why didn't Road just switch back to her white form? Is Kesenai going to ever get along with Allen and the others?**

Kira: Wow, that's a lot of questions… -Sweat drop.- Lets get down to answering them then!

Kira: Well, I can't tell you those things. Otherwise, there would be no point in me leaving cliffhangers! Aside from that, don't worry, you'll see. Just wait and see! Now then Road, answer your question.

Road: I didn't turn back to my 'white' form because I didn't think that inspector bastard was there. I thought it was only the Black Order…

Kesenai: Yeah, that bastard just attacked her out of nowhere. I will never forgive him!

Road: Yeah! You tell him! -Kiss his cheek.-

Kesenai: Heh -Nervous chuckle with a slight blush.-

James: What is this? The Kiss-Kiss-D.Gray-Talk-Show?! This is supposed to be a regular -Censor- talk show!

Earl: I don't mind, just don't make any of the following done in public while here: making out, or any sexual relations of any kinds.

Kesenai: All of you, shut the -Censor- up!!

Kira: Ugh, do we always have to fight?

Kesenai: I guess so. Bastard child.

Kira: SHUT THE -Censor- UP!! I TOLD YOU THAT OUT OF PITY FOR YOU!!

Kesenai: That's not what **she** said last night.

Kira: Who? -Confused.-

Kesenai: Your girlfriend, Amanda. -Evil chuckle.-

Road: -Following along with the joke.-

Kira: YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?! Oh wait… You're just a character… Not a real person… Bastard -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai: -Fall, laughing to the ground.- The author's so -Censor- stupid!!

Road: -Laugh as well.-

Earl: -Evil chuckle.-

James: Wow, you really were fooled. -Laugh as well.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Well, this be the end until the next time we meet. Don't forget about October 25th guys! It'll be an anniversary chapter! Made from **very** few suggestions and with a lot more D.Gray-Talk-Show! So! ASK MORE QUESTIONS GUYS! DON'T BE NERVOUS ABOUT IT!!

**_This be the end… Until the next chapter! Bye!!_**


	39. Chase Down Part 3: Darkness' Memory

Allen and Lavi had entered the forest, calling out "Kesenai! Where are you?", still searching for him. They continued calling out for him, walking, still searching… And yet not even close to a clue of where he is.

"I think he isn't anywhere over here…" Lavi said.

"No. Keep searching, he'd escape through places where he thinks he could lose anyone without a problem if you think about it. Hmm… Keep moving forward, there's another town after here." Allen explained.

"I see." Lavi sighed and thought: "I guess we now know who is going to be that martyr…"

"Lets go!" Allen said, walking forward with Lavi.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai's eyes opened slowly, blinking, his eyes beginning to adjust to the fact that it was now day time. He turned his head over to the right to see Road sleeping next to him yet again, her hands on his chest, her face close to his body. He smiled and pulled away, putting his clothes on. His new clothing were a shirt that he created from black colored wool, and black jeans that he had created from wool as well. He yawned and looked out the window, still feeling sorry for what had happened to Road. He also felt a slight bit of remorse for nearly killing Kanda… Suddenly, something wrapped it's arms around his back, feeling something familiar on his arm. He looked to see it was Road, hugging his arm. "Are you going somewhere..?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled "No. I was just thinking. Road, I would like to know something…" his expression darkened slightly.

"What would you like to know?" she responded, tilting her head to the side, wondering what he wanted to know.

"I would like to know why was it you were so afraid when you were using your powers on James. Something made you scream in terror from his memories… I'd like to know what you saw…" he said, looking into her eyes seriously. It had been bothering him for a while but he just never had the chance to ask James at all, so he decided upon asking Road since she was the one who saw James' memories. James had always been the type to keep people in the dark of what his true feelings were, keeping a wall around his heart that no one could ever breach, even if they died trying. He never felt remorse for those who died, and for his family's death.

"Oh…" Road replied, remembering what she had seen… "Okay… But I'll need to transfer your own consciousness there." she said, her power beginning to activate.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai looked around to see himself in Road's dream world. This was the first time he had ever entered, so of course he sweat dropped when he saw all the darkness everywhere, sharp-pointed, knife-like candles floating in the air, presents everywhere in the air. A dummy that looked like Road and floated into the air "The Noah, Road Kamelot will show you the memory of James, the Noah of Darkness…" it's voice seemed so creepy, that even Kesenai had shuddered slightly with a **huge** sweat drop. Slowly, he began to see the natural memories of the Noah's genes of Darkness. He was shocked, seeing so many memories. No Noah had contained so many memories such as this… Suddenly, he surprisingly was seeing James' past, the day before James had ever even **met** Kesenai…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

James ran over to his mother, Kathy and tackled her down, laughing like a happy idiot. She smiled softly and stroked James' head gently. Kathy was a French woman who was married to an Irish man named Joe. As soon as James was born, they noticed something **extremely** strange… James' skin was gray, with 7 pitch black crosses running across his forehead. Ever since that day, James had been switching from that, to his normal, white skin color. This only happened during specific times though. When he was with people at school, he remained with his white form. At form, his strange form was around for good. He had been seeing the worst things whenever he slept, so he couldn't sleep, and if he did, he would be asleep with his parents. Kathy said "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay! I just missed you!" James laughed and wrapped his arms around his mother, kissing her cheek.

She smiled 'Want me to make you your favorite food today?"

"You mean pizza?! YES!!" he cheered.

She smiled "Okay…" She walked into the kitchen and began messing around with the dough, making the attempt to make a homemade, Italian pizza.

After what took like a half hour, she had made the pizza the way the Italians would, without sauce, but a separate cup for dipping the pizza into the sauce. Of course, James chomped through about 9 slices, leaving only two slices, one for his mother, and the other for his father. "Mom… I need to know something… What happened to my older brother, Antony?" he asked, wondering about his missing brother who had gone missing ever since James became four years old, no one had ever known what happened to him… He just disappeared as if he were the wind; There, and then gone. The last his parents had seen him, they witnessed Antony's awakening as a Noah. His forehead bleeding, 7 pitch black crosses, symbolizing stigmata, and his skin turning fully gray.

"Oh…" Kathy looked down, unsure of what to say. She looked to Joe, wondering if she should tell James the answer he wanted.

Joe nodded his head, thinking as if she could hear his thoughts: "Go ahead…"

"Well… James… Antony… Um… He's… Dead… He's dead honey…" she said, crying. She wasn't crying because of Antony's death, it wasn't even **real**. It was a lie that she had to pull out right on the spot since she couldn't just tell James about the Millennium Earl and the Noah clan…

"D-Dead..?" James shuddered to ask.

"Yes, dead." his mother answered.

"You never told me this… For four years… I HATE YOU!!" he yelled and out of anger, flipped the table over. The table flew and fell upside down, forks, spoons, and cups raining down.

"I'm sorry…" she sniffled, really feeling the worst out of having to say that to such a young boy, one who didn't even know the pain of losing someone. Kathy looked down, remembering that the Millennium Earl struck a deal with her that he could take Antony away, and never have to bother with James for the rest of their pathetic, human lives.

"Sorry my ass! You lied to me! I hate you! And you were in on it as well, weren't you, you bastard!" he pointed at his own father. His father was appalled at what James had just said to his mother and to him. James began to cry and ran out the door, not giving a damn whether or not his parents would go to chase him or not. He turned around to look at his parents' house, hoping that they would just burn… Burn the hell away… Burn the hell out of his life… Next thing he knew, a thought had slipped through his mind (Guess who!)

"Kill them… Never forgive those bastards…" a voice ran through his mind.

"I can't!" James said as if he were talking to a person, looking around, panicking because he couldn't see the person that was telling him to kill them. Almost as if something else was now taking over his consciousness, he was forced to watch from a third-person point of view as his body began to move towards the house in which his parents lived in. Dark Matter formed around the body like an aura, the Dark Matter spreading on the house, turning into red flames that spread out quickly. Suddenly, his body took back his point of view, looking at what he just did. "I… Did this..?" James thought.

"Yes! Splendid, isn't it?!" the voice echoed in his mind.

"No… It isn't!" his said out loud. He heard familiar voices screaming in the burning house… "Mother… Father…" he thought.

"Yes, that bitch, and that bastard are going to die… And it's all your fault! People will now hate you, and loathe you for doing this!" the voice laughed in his mind, fading away.

Finally, when the house had finished burning down to ashes, James' tears stopped flowing, his eyes now made him look like he was dead on the inside. An evil chuckle was heard, coming from behind him, so out of reaction, he turned to see a big, fat man with a large, creepy smile. "What do you want from me..?" James asked in a low voice.

"I'm the Millennium Earl. I know where your brother is." he chuckled.

"Where?!" James asked, hope almost returning to his eyes. A figure walked out from behind the Earl, looking at James.

James' eyes widened slightly and said "Antony…" This was his brother. Cold, dark gray eyes, about 6 inches taller than James since they were 2 years apart, pitch black hair, like James, and his Noah features of course.

"So, you're my little brother…" he said, even his voice was cold, yet dead. James shuddered, hearing his brother's once so warm and caring voice, now cold and dark… Almost not even caring… "Pathetic… I should've killed you the moment I knew you were a Noah…" he said, walking away, leaving his brother.

"Oh well, looks like you're not going to be reunited with your brother. Now I must go. Farewell foolish child." he chuckled disappearing into an Ark with Antony. James was now dead inside… No one to live for… No one to call family… No one close to him that he could call precious to him… Suddenly, Kesenai had walked up to him.

"Hello, why are you out here on your own?" he held out his hand to help him up.

"Because I feel like it…" he responded, getting up, leaving.

"Hey wait, you are one of the kids in my school! I'll see you at school tomorrow!" he said.

"Yeah…" he responded with, in a low, cold, dead, hurt voice…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Whoa…" Kesenai thought, now gulping.

"That is what I saw…" Road said, feeling sorry that he saw what he just saw.

"I wonder… I usually wondered why he chose to be a third side of the war rather than to join our side… But now I think I get it… He's doing it so he can rescue his brother… But if he fails… Then he may have to **kill** him…" he thought deeply…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai's consciousness had returned and he looked back at Road. "I now know… I'm sorry that you had to see that…" he said, kissing her cheek. He then looked out the window, wondering what Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, James, and everyone was doing… What they were thinking…. What they really thought of this whole pointless chase down for his life…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Uh, excuse me, sir. I need information on a guest currently staying here named, Kesenai Tsumi." Allen said to the guy at the front desk named Robert.

"Oh, you mean the black haired kid who stayed here since last night with a blue haired girl?' he asked.

"Yes. Which room is he in?" he asked.

"Over in the west wing, 5th room away from the end. You shouldn't miss it. He left a large sign on that door." he answered, pointing towards the west wing. Lavi and Allen looked at each other and nodded, heading over to that room, now… Their search may have been now over…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. Not today anyway. This is the 39th time I say it. I think you people will get the point by now…

D.Gray-Talk Show: (Starring Kira, Kesenai, Road, James, and Antony)

Antony: Whoa, what the -Censor- am I doing here? -Surprised.-

Kesenai: Trust me, you'll hate it here…

Kira: Oh shut up, we know you like to be here.

Kesenai: Shut the -Censor- up you -Censor- fat ass for an author.

Kira: -Sniffle.- I created you! You should know that I'm sensitive about that… -Cry.-

Kesenai: Joy to the -Censor- world…Do I care?

Kira: Doesn't look like it…

James: You're turning into me! -Laugh.-

Antony: Oh great, just what the world needs. Another James…

Road: -Tackle Kesenai.- Hey! He's not like anyone because he has **me**!

James: Do we care?

Kesenai: I care!

Road: Yay! -Snuggle.-

Kesenai: -Smile.-

Kira: THIS ISN'T A ROMANTIC -Censor- CHICK FLICK! THIS IS A TALKSHOW MEANT TO ANSWER -Censor- QUESTIONS FROM THE -Censor- AUDIENCE AND VIEWERS AT HOME!!

Kesenai and Road: -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai: Calm down, man.

Road: Yeah…

Kira: -Sigh, fixing his tie.-

Kira: Okay then! Now for the questions!!

-Awkward Silence…-

Kira: There are no questions today… Well… Looks like we'll have to wait for questions now…

Kesenai: Yup…

Road: Mhm…

Antony: Sooo… How's everyone doing?

James: I've been well, I guess.

Road: I've been awesome since Kesenai and I had our first 'ex--

-Kesenai covered her mouth.-

Kesenai: It's nothing!

Antony: Mhm…

Kira: Still no questions?

-Silence.-

Kira: -Censor- Looks like we'll need to end this show the way it is until the questions come in…

Kesenai: Good!

Road: Yay! More 'alone' time with Kesenai then!

James, Antony and Kira: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: What busy children…

_**Sorry, but the following has been shut down due to no questions… For this to continue, you must ask questions on the chapter prior to this one. Thank you for your cooperation and please ask questions unless you want this show to never show up, ever again…**_


	40. Chase Down Part 4: Kesenai's New Plan!

A knocking sound came from the door. Out of reaction, both Kesenai and Road immediately looked at the door. "Road, go get changed and stay hidden… I think I might have to fight if it's Exorcists, or that group of lackeys from Leverrier…" he said in a low whisper, that way only she could hear. She nodded her head quietly and went to the bathroom to change back into her usual clothing. Then, she went into the bathtub to hide there. "Who goes there?" Kesenai asked as a normal guest, opening the door. To his surprise, he saw Lavi and Allen at the door and growled "If you're here to hunt Road and I down, then I'll be forced to do what I did to your friend Kanda…"

"Oh no, no. We're not here to catch you like Kanda was going to do." Allen sweat dropped with a polite smile.

"Yes. We just needed to meet you. Kesenai, we're going to assist you in clearing your name." Lavi said.

"How in the hell do you suppose we're going to do that? Even now as we speak, that lackey, Link, is following us, collecting all of this, making it seem like we're criminals. Anyway, that bastard made a decision, so I don't think he'd change it so easily." he said, explaining the negative situation. Allen and Lavi shook their heads with a smile. "What the hell are you guys thinking?" he asked.

"Well, Marshal Shiro was your master, and met with Road before, hasn't he?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" he asked in reply.

"It means that maybe Marshal Shiro can clear you up for you, but we need to keep you hidden as well as Road until the search is called off." Lavi answered.

"That drunkard… Assist me..? As much as I hate to admit it, but I guess I'll let him try it. If he messes up though, I may have to try something on Leverrier that I think everyone would want to kill me because of." he looked away.

"Murder?" Allen sweat dropped.

"Nope, hypnosis. I haven't tried it in years…" Kesenai scratched the back of his head with his left hand, sweat dropping again with a smile. His eyes widened slightly and he began to cough blood little by little, his vision becoming blurry. Road walked in out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with him?" Road asked.

"He never told you? I'm amazed. What's wrong with him is that he's missing about more than half his organs, his body got used to it, but now he still counts as sick. I'm amazed that his body even managed to live in such a weak state." Allen answered in a soft reply.

"Well, maybe he's the same case as you when Tyki made that hole in your heart." she said, thinking that Kesenai may be the heart as well.

Lavi thought: "Now that I think about it, maybe he is the same case as Allen… But then again, Lenalee's reacted that same way… This is strange…"

Kesenai thought: "It could be my Innocence that saved me from dying… But why me… I thought it was Allen and Lenalee's Innocence that were probably the Heart…" Kesenai struggled with standing up, his body going through severe pain. He wasn't even being attacked nor stabbed, but he was feeling like he was stabbed, getting punched and kicked on all of his body parts, and his heart had stopped. He coughed out more blood, now really losing his vision. He fell to the left side, his eye lids nearly closed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Antony… It's been a long time…" the Earl said, walking towards a prison room. "So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like… I feel like… I feel nothing…" Antony said, hung against a cross, his head looking down, almost as if asking for forgiveness.

"Don't worry, I'll release you from here now. From now on, you will do as I say, and not follow that dead heart of yours…" he said.

"Yes, master Earl…" Antony said as the Dark Matter chains that kept him from moving were removed by the Earl. The Earl chuckled, thinking that his forces were now all gathered. He had the Akuma factory, and 6 other Noah clansmen, but there was still someone missing… The Noah of Sins was yet to be found. Maybe that Noah wasn't awake yet was what the Earl wondered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai awoke to find himself on the hotel bed. He looked around to see blood splattered everywhere. "Did I kill them..? Or is this all my blood..?" he thought, in horror and shock.

"Oh, so you're awake…" a voice said from right next to him. Quickly, he looked to see it was Road. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think, I just feel a bit lightheaded…" he answered with a smile. He looked to the other bed to see Allen and Lavi, sitting patiently. Lavi of course was asleep right on the spot, while Allen was right where he was, Timcanpy now on his head. "Allen, I've been meaning to ask you… What the hell is that..?" he pointed at Timcanpy.

"Oh, you mean Timcanpy here. He's a golden Golem that belongs to my master." he answered.

"What the hell, that thing looks almost like the one my master has… Except the one he has is completely white… Whatever… Right now I just need to recover from this shit…" he replied and then coughed slightly.

"Honey, get some rest…" Road laid him back down.

"No. I need to keep moving." Kesenai said, trying to stand up.

"No. I won't let you keep going like this." she said, looking at him in the eyes, trying to convince him to just take a rest, even if it was only for a little bit.

"… Fine…" Kesenai said, staying laid down on the bed, falling asleep. Road sighed. She looked at Allen.

"Allen, do you still consider me to be an enemy?" she asked.

"Not now, but I can guess that once Kesenai's out of the way, you'll go back to killing us off, one by one." Allen answered honestly.

"You're wrong… Even a Noah has feelings… I probably would feel really depressed if he died…" she said in a soft tone, hugging her knees.

"Oh. So that's how she feels for him…" he thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Lenalee, Miranda, and Archie were now in the same town as Allen, Lavi, Kesenai, and Road, looking for Kesenai of course to give him the warning about the new command that was given. They checked with many abandoned houses and hotels, not finding a trace of them. "We should just give up…" Archie sighed.

"We can't. Allen told us that they were around here… But in which hotel?" Lenalee said in response, looking around.

"Maybe over there..?" Miranda pointed at a hotel that they never checked at. Suddenly, Kesenai, Road, Allen, and Lavi walked out of the entrance to that hotel. The groups noticed each other and looked at each other, blinking several times in silence.

"Allen!" Lenalee ran at him.

"Lenalee?" he didn't expect to see her. Next thing everyone knew, she had tackled him, placed her arms around him, giggled, and pushed her lips against his lips in a soft manner.

"I missed you." she said with a smile. Archie sweat dropped, watching what was going on.

"I wonder how these people even got anything done…" he thought. Seemed like everyone was now all caught up, everyone now updated on the current situation.

"So that's the case." Kesenai said thoughtfully.

"Yes. They ordered for a search and** kill** on your head. Also for Road's capture of course." Lenalee said.

"What of Master Shiro?" he asked her.

"Well, him and Marshal Cross are in a meeting with Leverrier, and Komui. Almost like hostages." she answered.

"Hm, something's up here. I get the feeling that there may be more than meets the eye here in the situation at hand…" he answered in reply, still thinking.

"No, it's a war. So he believes it would be best to take the most drastic of measures just to have our side have the upper hand against the other two sides." she corrected him.

"Oh, well if that's the case. Then I think I know how we can get him to leave me alone about the Noah. We'll return to Head Quarters, I'll take over from there on in." he said with a thoughtful smirk. What could Kesenai have been planning that involved him having to go back to where he started his escape? What was he thinking?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Stop doubting that child! I know him better than you. He is just doing this to protect Road! He's in love with her so stop this! Even **you** would know how it feels to protect something you love." Marshal Shiro growled, feeling like just murdering the bastard, but then again, Link would just stop him, so he kept himself calm and in control of himself.

"The child broke away, even after I ordered that we capture her for testing, this is a war time. It would be more logical to test on her that way we know how to kill the Noah." the inspector said.

"It wouldn't be logical if someone actually gives a damn! We can kill the Noah in our own way! You don't know what the hell Kesenai has done to kill **two** Noah! If he can do it, then that means other Exorcists can!" he argued. Marshal Cross sat there like a lazy bum, his shoes on the table, sitting back, relaxed.

"Hm, so you let those children fight Noah, even though they were in high risk of dying, hm?" the inspector asked, keeping his cold tone of voice up.

"Yes, but that's because we knew that they could fight them off! Those children are the only ones today who could possible kill the Noah! Even us Marshals can't defeat them!" he continued to argue against the inspector. The inspector seemed to understand the current situation, but still didn't see the point in doing something that would end up killing off more Exorcists.

"Lets say I drop the testing on Road, then there's still suspicion around Allen walker anyway. We got the report that Allen was the one who controlled the Ark to make it's way here. Last time we checked, only the 14th could do something like that. So why Allen? It could only mean that the 14th struck a deal with someone and then passed his Will to him. Meaning at some point, anytime, Allen could awaken as a Noah and be a danger to our side, thus causing us to lose the war." the inspector said with a logical hypothetical voice.

"My idiot student couldn't do something like that. He just somehow did it, it doesn't necessarily mean that he has the 14th's will.." Cross said, looking at Leverrier. Leverrier looked at both Cross and Shiro, feeling like he had his back against the wall, but not showing it on the outside. Maybe he might've actually called off the search and execute order, or maybe not…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man. But what I do own is all the OC's, and the D.Gray-Talk-Show!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring the same people as before, picking up from where it left off yesterday.)

Kira: Hey! Looks like we got a -Censor- question! Finally! Felt like -Censor- 80 years!

James: It was only 12 hours you dumb ass…

Kira: Oh shut the -Censor- up, you don't know how long that is in author years.

Road: If I calculate correctly… -Took out a calculator.-

Road: That's 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 years! -Gasp.-

Kesenai: Le gaspers and milk!

Road: Don't forget the cookies!

Kira: You guys are seriously on crack.

James: I don't think so. I think we're all in hell.

Kira: I don't believe in a hell…

Kesenai: Same…

Road: So you're both Atheists?

James: I'm one as well.

Road: Wow, I'm hanging around with 3 Atheists…

Antony: I'm an Atheist as well -Sweat drop.-

Road: … **4** Atheists. Wow. That seems strange since I read the bible… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Okay everyone, shut up for a sec! We have to answer the damn questions from the audience!

Kira: Okay, the questions are from Ichigo Fan (By the way I like the show Bleach too! Go Ulquiorra though! -Laugh.-)

Kira: The questions are: **Question for Kesenai: Why do you love Road? Also, why are you missing so many organs?Question for Antony: Why the hell did you abandon your brother?!Question for James: Do you like pizza AND pie?Question for Kira: Why do you love making fun of Kesenai on your talk show? **

Kira: Well guys, ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS!

Kesenai: Well, I love Road because of the way she is. I love her for who she is, and she loves me as well. She helped me feel love again, ever since Kira tried to kill me.

Kira: Not **me**, it's some chick from the past that made the attempt to kill him for no -Censor- reason, bu she's an Akuma.

Kesenai: **And** as an answer to that other question, I guess it was Tyki's -Censor- fault. I don't remember now.

Road: -Hug Kesenai.- Hey babe! I liked what we did on Friday at 3 in the morning

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Take that into your little private room called a closet…

Road and Kesenai: Okay! -Run into closet and lock it.-

Kira: -Sweat drop again.- Aside from that…

Antony: I abandoned him because of the Earl. He brain washed my ass to just hate my little brother.

Everyone: _Sure he did…_

James: YES I LIKE PIZZA **AND **PIE!!

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Oh, you want to know why I make fun of Kesenai so much? I don't know. I guess it's because it's fun to torture certain people during certain times, making it more and more fun, making that fun very addicting. -Evil smile and laughter.-

Kesenai: I STILL HEARD THAT FROM IN HERE! -Was slightly muffled due to being in the closet.-

Kira: Well now, so what should we do now?

James: I don't know…

Antony: Me neither.

Kira: End the show?

Antony: I guess so.

James: DO IT!!

Kira: Alright then. Looks like this is the end of today's show. PLEASE ASK US QUESTIONS! SERIOUSLY!! OTHERWISE MORE CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE WRITTEN AT ALL!!

**_Well, this be the end until the next chapter of course. Later guys. Hope you at least make the attempt to ask a freaking question…_**


	41. Chase Down Part 5: Past Thoughts

They arrived back at Black Order Head Quarters, taking Kesenai in as a prisoner. "You guys know the plan, right?" Kesenai turned to look at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and Archie. They had left Road behind because it was all a part of his plan to get the inspector off of their backs. They all nodded, showing that they understood his plan, even though it might've been a technical suicide, it had a good 21 chance of **actually** working out. Leverrier and Link walked out of the meeting room to see Kesenai taken in as a prisoner.

"So you guys finally caught him. Good job." Leverrier said, walking over to Kesenai. "You disgusting traitor, what do you have to say for yourself now?" he asked in a cold, pitiful tone.

"I have to say that… I killed the Noah… The only way to kill a Noah is by striking the genes of Noah that are within them… They die like a human should, just kill them as many times as you possibly can, and victory is yours." he explained, now seeing if he would at least hear him out.

"That still doesn't justify you nearly killing Yu Kanda." Leverrier growled, seeing through his tactics.

"Oh really? Well, Kanda and I made an agreement that out battle had nothing to do with the fact that he had to chase me. He just decided to fight me so he could get back at me for defeating him in battle a long time ago." he said, lying to Leverrier.

"And when did this deal take place? Link told me everything about what happened." Leverrier said, still having the upper hand.

"This came directly after Kanda and I had our battle, of course, victory was mine." Kesenai answered calmly, feeling proud that he was lying to a person with such high authority over thing in the Black Order.

"Hm, Link, what happened after their falling out?" he asked, looking at Link.

"I don't know, I reported back to you after I thought the fight was truly over." Link said, now noticing what he had done wrong. Leverrier growled, now having no reason to have an execution placed on the person he thought was a traitor.

"Fine, the execution order is now off, have all Exorcists return from the field, bring Yu Kanda back here, and tell them of what just went on…" Leverrier said with a bit of regret that he was doing this.

Kesenai thought: "I'm safe! Ha!! I knew all these years of lying would pay off!!"

Archie, Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, and Allen all sweat dropped, thinking: "His plan actually worked… This we didn't see coming…"

"Ha, I'm the best liar in the world!" Kesenai thought, sticking his tongue out as he was being released by his 'captors'. Quickly, Kesenai left off to go back to where he had left Road. Everyone else didn't try to stop him, they were going to wait for the other Exorcists to return.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Road, are you here?" Kesenai said quietly, looking around for her in the forest.

"I'm right here!" she tackled him down, strangling him with a tight hug.

"Good thing you're safe…" he smiled and placed his arms around her body gently.

"Did your plan work?" she looked up at him, trying to get straight to the point for this case.

"Yes. Of course." he smiled innocently, sweat dropping.

"How'd you know it would work if you told us before that your chance of success would be only a good 21?" she asked him with a sweat drop.

"Uhhh, my version of luck of the draw?" he sweat dropped, still smiling.

"Whatever, at least you're safe now…" she kissed his cheek gently, smiling happily. He smiled as well. For some strange reason, Kesenai began to cough blood yet again, noticing that his heart hadn't been beating since yesterday. Suddenly, when he was done coughing, his heart began to beat yet again. "Kesenai, are you sure you're alright?" Road asked him with worry.

"Yes, this just happened to me." he answered, holding her in his arms. "I'll be alright, I've been used to it. It's happened to me a lot." This wasn't a lie, he had experienced it for a long time. His organs were yanked out of him by a strange man a long time ago, but his face he couldn't even remember. All he remembered was that the man took them out without having to slice him open.

"I see…" Road said softly, knowing who was the person who caused him pain for that long.

"You okay?" Kesenai asked her.

"Y-Yeah…" she said, her tears beginning to fall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Earl chuckled, remembering what Tyki did to a black haired child a long time ago.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Are you serious? I have to kill this child?" Tyki asked, sweat dropping, meanwhile holding a black haired child in one hand, his other hand already phased through the child.

"Yes. I need you to kill him… Or at least make him suffer. Whichever you prefer as long as the job is finished. " the Earl chuckled, leaving off using one of the Ark's doors, leaving it open so Tyki could go when he was finished.

"Hmmm, it wouldn't be fun just **killing** you… Maybe I could let you off lightly and let you suffer while you live for the rest of your days…" he said with a smirk that seemed to take pleasure in taking the life of this child.

"NO! PLEASE! I'll do anything… Please don't kill me!" the child was crying, hoping someone would hear him and rescue him. Sadly, people who did try to rescue him were killed by the Tease devouring them.

"It's too bad, all these people are here to watch you as you suffer, boy." he said, pulling out the child's large intestines.

"AHHH!! STOP IT!!" the child screamed in pain. People surrounded them in a circle, doing nothing but watching because they didn't know what to do. Tyki was just too powerful for them to kill, let alone even stop.

"Oh no, this is just your beginning…" he said with a smirk, pulling out the child's small intestines as well.

"IT HURTS!! STOP IT!! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!!" he kept screaming in pain.

"Boy, your suffering isn't over yet. I don't know why the Earl wanted me to kill you, but hey, if he says so, then there may as well be a good reason to kill you…" he smirked, pulling out his liver next.

"Stop it… Please…" the child was crying, unable to move.

"Does it look like I want to do this? This was assigned to me by the Earl, if I don't stop. Then I might actually be forced into corporal punishment, so shut up and just take your suffering like a man, boy." he sighed, pulling out the child's kidneys. The child didn't even scream, the left corner of his mouth leaking a bit of blood. The child coughed blood as his heart stopped since it really couldn't be stable with so many organs gone missing. "My work here is done…" Tyki sighed, dropping the child onto the ground. He struck a cigarette, put it in his mouth, smoked a bit of a puff, and walked away, leaving the boy to just suffer on the inside and die away. He walked into the Ark to see that the Earl was watching the death of the child. "Why did you have me kill that child?" he asked him.

"Oh, because in the future, that child is going to be a problem for me." the Earl chuckled, walking with Tyki to head back to their base.

"Oh, I see. Well then, maybe it is a good thing I killed him." he said, still smoking his cigarette.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Earl chuckled "Ah yes, that child really was going to be the problem… Oh wait… He **is** still a problem." the Earl had finally realized something. He realized that the boy from all those years ago… Was **him**… Kesenai Tsumi…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everyone had returned to Black Order, including Kesenai, who had left Road back at the hotel. "Hm, so how's Kanda doing?" Kesenai looked at Allen.

"He's alright. He should be out in about a week. What the hell did you do to him? He has burns all over him, as well as slice and stab wounds…" Allen sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh, lets just leave it at the fact that he attacked me like hell and I was forced to retaliate…" Kesenai sweat dropped, answering with a small, light chuckle. Seemed like everything was now back to normal…Well, their version of normal anyway… Whatever it was (-Laugh.-)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man. I don't think I will either, but if I can, I will make D.Gray-Man have a talk show if I own it -Laugh.- There, something to look forward to D.Gray-Fans.

D.Gray-Talk Show: (Starring: Kira, Lavi, Lenalee, and Jasdevi (Tran-sexual? Or is it a boy? Which one!!), Kesenai No shit, James, and Antony.)

Kira: Hey guys!!

Kesenai: I give up, now I just want to go home! -Cry.-

Kira: Take it like a man, you little -Censor-

James: Why do I have to be here again?

Kira: Questions?

James: I see… Okay.

Antony: Same with me?

Kira: -Nod head.- Yuppers.

Antony: -Sigh.- Fine.

Kesenai: Questions for me, or do you just love to torture me?

Kira: Hmmm it's the second one -Laugh.-

Kesenai: Whatever…

Jasdevi: Why am I here?

Kira: Same reason as them.

Lavi: Is that the same for me?!

Kira: No it was to annoy the -Censor- out of you, OF COURSE THE SAME REASON!

Lenalee: Me too?

Kira: Yes, milady. -Smile and kiss her hand.- Nice to meet you, my name is Kira Doragon.

Lenalee: I'm flattered, but I'm dating Allen -Smile with sweat drop.-

Kira: … -Censor- -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai, Jasdevi, Antony, James, and Lavi: -All laugh at Kira.-

Kira: -Cry.- -Snapped out of 6 seconds later.-

Kira: Alright then! Questions! This was questions that Tenshi no Ashi had instant messaged me about!

To James

If Antony hugged you, what would you do?

To Antony

Do you LIKE COOKIES?

James: … I would -Censor- kill him! NO HUGGING ME!!

Amber: YEAH! ONLY I CAN HUG HIM!

Kira: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

Amber: My mom's womb?

Kira: Let me rephrase that. **How** did you get here?

Amber: My mom and my dad had sex and I came out of my mom's womb about 9 months later.

Kira: -Sweat drop.-

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: JUST ANSWER YOUR QUESTION ANTONY BEFORE WE GET SICK!

Antony: Okay then. I LOVE THEM! GIVE ME ONE!

Kira: Fine… -Handed him a cookie.-

Antony: YAY COOKIE! -Ran off with it.-

Kira: Well, we have more questions. This comes from Isis Rainbow (Thanks for asking questions!)

How would James react if a Noah of Greed can multiply and seen to eat themselves for no reason and when you kill him, another of Greed came out from the dead body's mouth? And this Noah eats everything. It's my brother's creation but I forgot how that Noah power goes but it's something like that. What kind of foods does Lavi, Lenalee, Kesenai, Jasdevi dislike?

Kira: YOU HEARD HER! ANSWER!

James: I would be slightly creeped out, BUT I'LL MAKE HIM GO BOOM!! -Evil laugh.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Nice answer…

Lavi: I hate anything that has to do with rabbit meat, and I also hate milk.

Kira: I understand rabbit meat, what with Kanda calling you 'stupid rabbit', but MILK?!

Lavi: Yeah. -Sweat drop.- It tastes like crap.

Kira: THEN HOW DID YOU GET SO TALL?!

Lavi: I thought the audience was supposed to ask questions, not the host of the show… -Sweat drop.-

Kira: SHUT THE -Censor- UP! I CAN CHANGE THE RULES TO MY WILL!

Lavi: Whatever…

Lenalee: I hate anything that's too fattening. So I tend to stick with the salads.

Kesenai: Then how come you managed to beat the shit out of me?

Lenalee: You forget one of the many anime laws. When a girl/woman is pissed off, their strength is so high, they could lift up a house to kill the person they're really pissed at. -Smile.-

Kesenai: Uhhh, know what? I'll stay on your good side from now on -Laugh nervously.-

Lenalee: Good.

Jasdevi: Well, I hate anything that had blood on it, and anything that would make me seem like a monster if I ate it. I wouldn't want to seem like that vampire monster thing, and we're too pretty and young to look like monsters/vampires!

Kira: Wow, you are one -Censor- up person…

Jasdevi: I know.

Kesenai: Well, I hate salads, and I hate things that are really sweet or really sour.

Kira: Oh, no wonder you look so brawny!

Kesenai: I look strong? -Took off shirt, revealing slight muscles, but still looking like what Allen's body is like.- You call this a brawny body? Oh, and this is fan service for all the fan girls out there!

-Crickets and awkward silence.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- So what's with all the strength you have?

Kesenai: It's called eating correctly, fat ass.

Kira: -Cry in a corner.-

Kesenai: I'm so not sorry for that -Yawn.-

Kira: ASIDE FROM THAT! Jasdevi! Are you a trans?

Jasdevi: Huh?

Kira: Are you a trans-sexual? I mean seriously, you look like one!

Jasdevi: What do you mean?

Kira: You turn back to that form when Jasdero and Debitto combine, correct?

Jasdevi: Yes.

Kira: But you look like a girl, are you a girl, or are you still boys?

Jasdevi: I don't know. I'll check! -Begin unzipping self.-

Kira: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT BADLY!!

Kira: Okay then, I think that's all the time we have for today!

Guy who records the videos: We still have more time you idiot…

Kira: … Well -Censor-. What're we going to do with all this time?

Kesenai: Play cards?

Kira: I don't feel like losing to a cheater -Sweat drop.-

James: I know! I'll just kill you guys!

Kira: No James. Not now. Maybe at the last chapter.

James: Awww! How long's that going to be?!

Kira: I think in… 23 chapters possibly.

James: THAT'S A FREAKING LONG TIME!!

Kira: I know…

Amber: I know what we can do! -Drag James into their own version of a closet.-

Everyone else: -Huge sweat drop.-

Kesenai: When do we reveal **that** to your fans?

Kira: SHHH! SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

Kesenai: Fine…

Jasdevi: -Sweat drop.-

Kesenai: -Sweat drop as well.-

Kira: -Even larger sweat drop.-

Antony: -Way larger sweat drop.-

-Moaning and other disturbing sounds came from the closet.-

Everyone: …

Kesenai: END THE SHOW!! PLEASE!!

Guy who records: NOW WE HAVE BARELY ANY TIME LEFT!

Kira: FINALLY! OKAY! We have no time left! BYE GUYS!

Everyone else: BYE!!

Closet lovers…: BYE -Amber moan.- BYE!!

Everyone else: Creepy… -Creeped out.-

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Author Note: Don't forget!! October 25th will be the promised day! BYE!!


	42. The Pain of the Sinner

Kesenai rolled around on his bed, feeling all hell rain upon his insides. "Why is this happening to me… I thought my body stabilized ever since that day… Why the hell is it still in pain… Someone save me… It hurts… I don't like this pain…" he thought, trying to not scream in pain. He kept rolling around in his sleep, thrashing around. Once he finally settled down, the pain gone, he was asleep peacefully. Yet again, he began rolling around, thrashing because of a nightmare.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

People that he didn't even know were suffering in flames. Some people were laughing evilly, some people were killing others, and then getting themselves killed by others. People who were bleeding drew circles with pentagrams in the middle for no reason, laughing in a maniacal manner. Others were carrying crosses with snakes wrapped tightly around them, and drawing that on walls All hell was raining on this town. Suddenly, a flood occurred, destroying everything, washing everything away, dousing out the flames, and drowning all humanity. An ark was floating on the water's surface. Animal noises could be heard from it, as well as sounds of people who were fearing what was going on.

The flood stopped and the ark had hit dry land, opening up and letting out many beasts that either resided on land, swam in the deep oceans, or soared through the heavens. Out came out a man named Noah, proud that he saved so many, but feeling many other emotions since it was God who had done all that destruction…

Years later, people kept committing more and more sins, causing more civilizations to be destroyed, more people died, and kept dying, as if nothing could stop these massacres, or slaughters. Blood was raining everywhere, and one black haired child just standing there, watching it all, crying. Some blood was on his right cheek, watching all the destruction, hatred, death, disgrace, all dreams being destroyed. Love was nowhere to be located in this town, just prostitutes dying while doing their jobs, greedy people robbing one another, killing each other, people who envied each other, destroying each other for no damn reason, the hungry and homeless robbing other people's homes who were a bit more fortunate, eating as much as they could, dying from heart attacks, also the pride of the many people who were killing, rising and then just dying from another proud killer stabbing them in the heart. Was this the wrath of humanity? Was this the destiny of humanity that is yet to repeat again?

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kesenai woke up, screaming in fear, sweating like a pig, rivers of sweat running down his face and body. "W-What was that..?" he thought, placing a hand on his face which covered his right eye. "I saw so much blood… So much death… So many sins being committed… Why..? Why is it that I'm seeing this thing…" he thought in fear, gasping so he could catch his breath. "I think I should head back to sleep…" he thought. Suddenly, pain began to run through his body once more and his heart stopped immediately. He couldn't help but to cough up blood yet again, this time, more blood was being coughed up. "Damnit… This has been happening so often… Why? Is my body still in the process of stabilizing? Or is this something else..?" he thought again, still coughing blood. "Why does all this shit have to happen to me? How come when I cough up so much blood, all this pain goes through my body, and these nightmares pop up in my head when it happens..?" he thought, confused. Finally, his heart began to beat again, his body now stabilizing temporarily. He stood up and walked outside of his room, walking around, staggering because his body was now weakened from coughing up so much blood. He looked around, hoping that no one was around. Lucky for him, no one was around, so he walked outside, sitting on the ledge of Black Order. "I can't sleep… I can't even move so much… I hate this… I hate this… Whoever did this to me, I hope that they die the most painful possible…" he thought. Ironically, he already did that to the person who did this to him. He didn't know what to do now. He looked up at the night sky, hoping that Road was looking at the same night sky that he was looking at as well. Suddenly, he felt someone's arms go around his body from right behind him. He stiffened and flinched when he felt it, but then noticed the warmth of the person hugging him, and the gentleness of the person holding him. So, he turned his head to see that it was Road who was right behind him.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah… Something strange keeps me from sleeping." he chuckled, not wanting to mention his nightmare and the fact that he was coughing up more blood than usual, with the pangs of pain of course.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wiping some of the blood on the left corner of his lips. His eyes met with hers, looking deeply into them, focusing on those beautiful, dark sapphire-like eyes of hers. She looked away quickly, unable to keep eye contact with him.

"Yes I'm okay. I've told you before…" he said, gently moving her face to look back at him, their eyes meeting once again. He was looking deep into her dark sapphire-like eyes, while she was looking into those pitch as darkness, black eyes of his that she loved to look at. Slowly, their faces were moving towards each other. They could taste each other's warm breath, feeling more and more intrigued by the taste, wanting more. So then, they moved more closer to each other, their lips joining once more for a romantic evening. Still intrigued with the taste of Kesenai's lips against hers, she stuck her tongue out, stroking his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, demanding entrance into the boy's warm, wonderfully intriguing mouth. He calmly parted his lips slightly. When she found that opening, her tongue immediately entered his mouth, play wrestling with his tongue for dominance in the boy's mouth. Their tongues swirled and pushed each other playfully, neither one winning. Before Kesenai even knew it, he felt like he was melting into the kiss so much, that Road had won their little tongue wrestling match (Note: 3! 2! 1! DING, DING, DING!! ROAD'S TONGUE IS THE WINNER!!) She giggled and pulled away, a strand of saliva left between their lips that stretched as she parted away from him. She flicked it away, catching her breath.

"Why did you not fight back near the end?" she asked licking her lips, taking the last bit of his taste off from her own lips.

"Oh, no reason. I just weakened, that's all." he chuckled, catching his breath. She smiled while looking at the boy, staring deeply into his black eyes yet again, almost getting hypnotized by them. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't lose balance while staring into his eyes. It was such the perfect night for them, a perfect night for true romance…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Looks like we've made it." James said, acting like a soldier of the military.

"You sure you can handle this?" a voice came out from his earring, glowing while the voice was speaking.

"Yeah, all I need to do is get to **that** room. The room with the Akuma Factory before the Earl puts it into activation." James responded, walking, holding his katana ready for anything that he might meet with. He snuck into the room silently and to his surprise, saw a blast from the past standing just 20 feet ahead of him. He growled "You…"

The figure turned to look at him and smiled "Hello there, little brother…"

"What're **you** still doing, **alive**?!" he asked, now pissed off, his temper rising.

"Oh not much, just guarding this room from you before you go around to destroying it." the figure responded with a calm tone of voice. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes, I know who you are… The Noah of Creation… Antony…" James said, his fists shaking and his grip on his katana tightening to the point that he began bleeding from his right hand for tightening it's grip around the hilt.

"Well now, looks like leaving you behind wasn't a **total** loss." he clapped his hands in sarcastic applause.

"Shut up! You don't know what hell I went through ever since I met you!" James barked, readying himself to kill his brother.

"I don't care if I left you to die, nor do I care if you were left alone." his smile turned into an evil smirk, grasping the handle of a regular hand gun, much like Jasdero and Debitto's, except the bullets were ones meant to kill either Innocence, or Dark Matter. (Note: I was thinking about Devil may Cry, so I added guns! -Laugh.-) "Hope you're ready to die brother…" he said, loading the gun with a packet of half-black, half-green bullets, pointing the gun at his brother, right where his heart would be located.

"I hope **you're** the one ready to die, my brother. I don't care who I have to kill to achieve my goals, and guess what? You're in the damn way!" he yelled, charging at his brother. Darkness vs. Creation, this could be anyone's battle…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, but I do own the OC's (Except James and Antony, they belong to my friend Tenshi no Ashi!), and the D.Gray-Talk-Show!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: Kira, Kesenai, Archie, Amber, Tyki, Road, Allen, and for no damn reason, Komui!)

Komui: Whoa, why am I in this segment?

Kesenai: For no reason, huh Kira?

Kira: YUP!!

Kesenai: Gee, you're really energetic -Sweat drop.-

Kira: I HAD TOO MUCH CANDY AND COFFEE AND SODA!!

Kesenai and everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Antony: Yay! I'm here again! -Laugh.-

Kira: WANNA BE BEST FRIENDS?!

Antony: OKAY!

James: Idiots… -Sweat drop.-

Archie: I'm back on this show?

Tyki: I'm on this..?

Road: Tyki! -Glomp.-

Tyki: -Sigh and start smoking a cigarette.-

Kesenai: -Feeling left out.-

Road: Aww! Don't worry! Tyki won't get any!

Kesenai: Sure -Sweat drop.-

Road: KESENAI!! -Tackle him to the ground.-

Amber: -Tackle James down.- Hey, hun. -Smile.-

Kesenai and James: Ouch… Hello.

Kira: OKAY THEN! NOW ONTO THE FREAKING QUESTIONS!

Komui: You drink a lot of coffee and soda, don't you? WHERE'S MY LENALEE?!

Allen: -Cough: Probably waiting for me at the restaurant :Cough.-

Komui: What was that?

Allen: Oh no! Nothing.

Komui: Hmmm…

Kira: LIKE I WAS SAYING! NOW FOR THE QUESTIONS!!

Kira: THESE ARE QUESTIONS FROM DIAMOND GAL, WHO IS ONE OF OUR REALLY GREAT QUESTION ASKERS!

**Question for Kesenai: What happen if you can't use your Innocence in a town you're trapped in, with a town that infested with aliens? Question for Archie: What do you do if you go hunting while staying in a town like Kesenai and would have run into a man wearing all brown instead of bright color when people hunt. And that he looks lost. P.S: He has an alien living inside of him, the man died when he used the bathroom, and of course no one knows the alien was inside of him. Would you shoot him or not?Question for Amber: Why do you love James?Question for Tyki: How do you feel about Road's relationship with Kesenai?**

Kira: Well! You heard her! Answer your -Censor- questions!!

Kesenai: -Sweat drop.- I'd just kill everyone looking at me weirdly then…

Archie: I'd panic, laugh, and then shoot **everyone**! BWAHAHAHA!! -Maniacally laughing too much.-

Everyone else: -**Huge** sweat drop.-

Amber: I love James with all my heart because he's so cute, such a well-mannered person, not self-centered, and is such a lovable person! Look at his emerald-like eyes! -Ramble on about James being so 'perfect'

Everyone else: -**Way** larger sweat drop.-

Tyki: What the hell?! KESENAI?! AND ROAD?! KESENAI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! -Goes chasing Kesenai around with a gigantic Tease blade.

Kesenai: NOOO!! YOU HAD TO -Censor- ASK HIM THAT! DIDN'T YOU?!

Everyone else: -Laughing up a riot.-

Kira: Well, there went her questions! Next set of questions!

Kesenai: -Still being chased by Tyki.-

Kira: Okay! Rcanca Rikiyin asked these questions! We'll of course give our best answers!

**Question for Road, Lavi and Kesenai: What song do you think fits for a theme song for yourselves?Question for Allen: What kind of thing do you do in the Black Order besides dating and going out to do missions?Question for Kesenai: What would you do after the war is over?**

Kira: YOU HEARD HIM/HER! ANSWER THEM!

Road: Well, Sagashiteru since I sing that so much that now it just plays in my head -Evil giggle.-

Lavi: I say the Stupid Rabbit song!

Kesenai and everyone else: -Thinking: I'm not surprised…"

Kesenai: I say -Dodge and parry Tyki's attacks.- Kesenai Tsumi by Nana Kitade

Everyone: -Sweat drop.- -Thought: "Not too surprising…-

Allen: Well, I enjoy long walks out on the beach, looking at everything, and now a strange interest in playing the piano.

The 14th: That's because you have inherited my will…

Allen: Whoa!

Everyone else: -Has 'What the -Censor-?" faces on them.

Kesenai: Well -Dodge and parry again.- I'll have to say that I guess I'll spend more time with Road, and probably… Um… Ask her for her hand in marriage!

Road: -Blush red.-

Everyone else (Except Tyki): AWWW!!

Road: Y-yes! I'll marry you when the war is over! -Glomp Kesenai.-

Tyki: Well, I guess I may have to overlook this… -Sweat drop, still smoking a cigarette.

Kira: Well! THAT WAS ALL THE TIME WE HAD!! BYE--

Recording person: We still have time… Again… Idiot…

Kira: -Censor-!! THIS -Censor- IS WORSE THAN A MONKEY ASS!! THIS SUCKS WORSE THAN DRINKING COLD-ASS SODA DURING A WINTER -Censor- NIGHT!!

Everyone else: Sweat drop, hoping he calmed down soon.-

Kira: Okay, I'm alright now… -Sigh.-

Tyki: Hey, Allen, want to play another game of Poker?

Allen: Okay.

Kesenai: ME TOO!

--10 Minutes Later…--

Tyki: Down to his underwear

Allen and Kesenai: Still with their clothes, pride, and dignity on them.

Everyone else: -Sweat drop, then laughter.-

Recording guy: OKAY! TIME'S UP!

Kira: FINALLY! THIS IS ALL THE TIME WE HAD LEFT!! BYE GUYS! KEEP ON ASKING QUESTIONS AND WE WILL ANSWER THEM AS BEST AS POSSIBLE!! BYE!! BE SAFE!! KEEP GOING TO SCHOOL!!

Everyone: CALM DOWN!

Kira: -Whimper.- Fine…

_**Tis be the end… For now!**_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Don't forget the promised day! After that, there won't be anymore D.Gray-Talk-Show and we'll have other events going on like D.Gray-High-School, or D.Gray-College… **Maybe** if I can get the ideas done quickly! Or it'll be more Author's Notes on what's going on. BYE GUYS!! HAVE A NICE DAY OR NIGHT!!


	43. Darkness vs Creation 1: Familial Hatred

"Eat this!" James snapped his fingers, shadow spikes rising from all directions to stab Antony. He sighed and snapped his fingers, walls made of diamond rising up to block them out. "Damnit! I won't give up!" James yelled.

"You should, I'm considered the 'ultimate defense' around here…" he smirked, snapping his fingers and diamond spikes rose form the ground, stabbing James through his back and past his torso. James coughed blood and the spike retracted, as well as the walls. "Looks like this is over, dumb ass…" he pointed his gun directly at his forehead, pulling the trigger. The bullet that came out seemed to be so fast, that only a Noah could actually see it, so, James quickly parried the bullet and tapped a nearby shadow, his wound now healing. "Hmm, so your power uses shadows, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, unlike your cheap moves!" James yelled snapping his fingers yet again, spears and swords raining out from the shadows in the room, all flying at Antony. Antony sighed yet again, walls of diamond rising and blocking all the attacks.

"Cheap? You make shadows throw out crap that I probably wouldn't want to be touched by, so shut up about cheap moves." Antony sneered, snapping his fingers as more diamond spikes sprouted from the ground, stabbing through James' chest, torso, left leg, right leg, and right arm.

"Damn!" James thought, coughing blood. He quickly looked and tapped his left hand on a nearby shadow, his wounds closing, but the spikes never retracted so he couldn't fully close the wounds.

"Prepare to die…" Antony pointed his gun at James, shooting another bullet. Out of quick, animalistic instincts to keep living, he used a nearby shadow to disappear and reappear behind Antony, moving in to stab his katana right through him. Antony didn't even move, but a wall of carbon-hardened steel came up, blocking his attack. "You thought I'd be **that** stupid?" Antony asked, unimpressed by his brother's attacks.

"Oh screw you!" James yelled, Dark Matter gathering around his sword, transforming it into a scythe.

"I don't drive on that side of the street brother, so go find someone else." Antony said as a joke in his cold voice, carbonized steel rising from the ground as spikes, making their attempts to stab through James, but luckily, he blocked using his scythe, and began spinning it at rapid speeds.

"SHUT UP! DARK HURRICANE!" he yelled, a vortex of Dark Matter attacking the carbonized steel, breaking them into corroded dust. What James didn't expect was that his brother was not where he was originally standing anymore. He looked around, his anger beginning to take over his conscious. Next thing he knew, a box of diamond appeared around him, a roof being formed as well. This was a closed room that would probably keep an opponent in until the user brings it down, or until the opponent is driven into madness and dies off in need of oxygen, or food, or water.

"I'm over here… Idiot…" a voice said, coming from outside the box. Quickly, James looked to see Antony drinking a cup of tea while sitting down on a regular chair.

He sweat dropped and thought: "Lazy asshole…"

"If you can get out of that, then I'll fight you seriously…" Antony said, sipping some more tea.

"Oh don't worry, that'll be soon!" James yelled crazily, spinning his scythe yet again, another Dark Matter vortex attacking the diamond wall that separated him from his brother. Sadly, only a dent of corrosion occurred on the wall. "What the hell?!" he thought.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I maximized the carbon hardening on that diamond wall? Not an easy thing to break once it's at the peak of carbon hardening…" Antony said, sipping some more tea.

Getting really pissed off, James sent 10 waves of Dark Matter while yelling "Black Moon Slash!!" The saddest part was, only 10 dents showed up on the wall. "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!!" James thought, sending more and more Black Moon Slashes and Dark Hurricanes, all of those attacks not even half way penetrating the wall of maximum, carbon hardened, diamond.

"Brother, anger won't resolve the destruction of that wall…" Antony sweat dropped. "All it's doing is draining your energy, and the wall itself is doing something to you as well.

"Fine then! I'll just use the shadows!" James yelled like a psychopath, tapping a nearby shadow to disappear. Antony sighed, knowing where James would strike next. By good prediction, he stabbed James who was right behind him using a steel spike.

"You're too predictable, brother…" Antony sighed, feeling like he was fighting the most stupid opponent he had ever met in his life. Antony then threw his tea cup at James' forehead, leaving hot tea on there. Now, blood and tea was trickling down his face from his forehead. James then sweat dropped, due to the fact that he didn't think that Antony would do something as stupid as that… Feeling like he was belittled, James growled and disappeared into another shadow, appearing from Antony's shadow and placing the blade of his scythe to his throat. "Go ahead, does it look like death is of much importance to me?" Antony said coldly, spikes of carbonized diamond and steel tearing right through James' heart, throat, arms, legs, and torso. James coughed blood, moving his eye ball to look at a shadow the was close by. He struggled to move his arm, making the attempt to reach the shadow so he could escape and heal. "Not going to happen…" he said, stepping on his brother's hand.

"Damnit! Damn you brother! CURSE YOU ANTONY!!" he yelled in anger.

"Face it brother, you will never defeat me. I have more power than you do… Now to just end your pathetic, miserable life…" he said, a cross made of diamond and steel rising up. The spikes stuck him against the cross, exactly the way Jesus Christ was placed on the cross, nails made of diamond stabbing through him, keeping him stuck to the cross. "Are you ready… For death..?" he asked, pointing his gun at James. Their eyes met, showing sheer hatred for each other.

"Go ahead… Not like I care now…" James said in a cold, monotone voice.

"Oh:? This will be fun then…" he smirked, pointing his gun at James' torso. He pulled the trigger, a bullet hitting right through it, causing his body's physical structure to fade away slowly. Antony kept rushing the process by pulling the trigger, shooting him in different places, one by one… Not caring if his brother was in pain or not. Since James' body was mostly Dark Matter, the Dark Matter body of his was fading away, nearly destroyed. "I hope you see mother and father when I finish killing their killer…" he said, pointing the gun right at James' heart. All that was left of James was his right hand which was able to move slightly, his head, and his chest, containing his slowly beating heart. "Say goodbye…" he whispered, pulling the trigger. Before the bullet could even make it's hit, James' right hand moved quickly to a shadow that was between his hand and one of the cross' edges, his body now reconstruction itself. After the process was completed, he disappeared and reappeared behind his brother, picking up the scythe he had dropped and placed the blade to his throat.

"Checkmate…" he said.

"Not just yet… Tsk, tsk, tsk…" he shook his head, a wall of diamond separating them yet again. James' scythe crashed into the diamond wall, not even leaving a slight dent on it.

"Damn you and your cheap shot defenses!" James growled, jumping back, formulating a new plan in his head.

"I'll give you to the count of 6... If you can manage to land a blow on me by that time, then maybe I'll fight with some seriousness behind it…" Antony sighed, raising all five of his right hand's fingers, and the thumb of his left hand, showing 6. Slowly, each finger began to go down, James still formulating a plan in his mind.

"If I use that, then this whole place would blow up, alerting the Earl, and those other Noah… Even if I manage to defeat some of them, the Earl is still an unpredictable fighter, as well as some of those new Noah of his… So it's logical to think that I shouldn't do **that** for this fight… If I just keep using my current attacks, this battle will continue on until I get tired… Thus resulting in failed attempts, as well as all of that trial to just be killed off… But if I attempt that other move, then I might go ballistic, but I guess that's my only option in this case since I don't plan on overdoing it… But what if I go way too ballistic and the others will be alerted…" James thought, calculating all possible scenarios and counters for whatever would happen to him.

"2..." Antony called out with a smirk, anticipating what his brother would do next.

"Well then, so that'll be the perfect way to defeat him then…" James thought, now sure of just one plan, but still unsure of which outcomes would happen if he were to use it.

"1... Time's up. Attack, now." Antony said with a smirk.

"Darkness cover this damned world… Darkness destroy the current world and rebuild it until it's perfect… Dark Angel!" James called out his next move, black angel wings made of Dark Matter bursting out from his back, his left hand now turned into a claw made of Dark Matter, a tail made of solidified, dense Dark Matter. James' eye balls (Where the white is usually) turned black, and his once green eye pupils, turned light yellow, James' Noah features now revealing themselves.

Antony sweat dropped "I said 'hit', not 'kill'…" he thought. He shook it off and pointed his gun yet again at James, this time, it was pointed at James' right eye. The both seemed to be like God and Devil, two godly-forces with nearly equal strength. The Devil hated God for having more power than him, and for banishing him just because he wanted to have more power… These two… Darkness and Creation, the ultimate attacker, and the ultimate defender… This wasn't going to be an easy fight, nor would it end that quickly…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, but I own D.Gray-Man: Kesenai Tsumi, Kesenai, and all other OC's except for James and Antony. James and Antony are originally owned by my friend: Tenshi no Ashi, who is currently working on his fic, Angel of Darkness. So read his if you're reading this!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: (Kira, Kesenai, Road, James, and Antony)

Kesenai: -Sigh.- Again?

Road: Kesenai! -Glomp.-

Kesenai: -Smile.-

James and Antony: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: -Sigh.- Sorry I couldn't show up yesterday guys, this fic was taking too long because my parent was bugging me, and my aunt as well. So basically, this is what I wanted to send up yesterday, and today, I'll work on another chapter. Aside from that… We have no questions… Again… Assholes…

Kesenai: YAY! NO QUESTIONS!!

Kira: So we're going to make other characters ask each other questions.

Kesenai: YOU SON OF A -Censor-!!

Kira: Shut up and go -Censor- with Road then.

Kesenai: How do you know that? -Surprised.-

Kira: Because you and her keep making sounds in that closet whenever the **both** of you are in there!

Kesenai: -Sweat drop.-

Road: -Sweat drop.- You perverted eavesdropper…

Kira: THE BOTH OF YOU ARE JUST **THAT** LOUD!

Road and Kesenai: -Larger sweat drop.-

James: I got a question for Antony!

Kira: Go right ahead…

James: WHY DO YOU USE DIAMONDS SO MUCH?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!

Antony: Because they're so pretty, and glittery! -Laugh.-

Everyone else: -Thinking: "Queer…" and sweat drop.-

Kesenai: I got a question for Road!

Kira: Please make it Rated T or lower…

Kesenai: THEN NEVER MIND! -Laugh.-

Road: I got a question!

Kira: Same rule applies to you too…

Road: I know! Kesenai! Why do you keep hiding things from me?!

Kesenai: Eh… Because I don't want you to worry?

Road: I WORRY ANYWAY! -Cry.-

Kesenai: Awww! No! Please don't cry! -Hug.-

James: CAN I KILL HIM FOR MAKING HER CRY?!

Kira: No, like I said, wait until the last chapter…

James: AWWW! -Cry as well.-

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Someone just shoot me in the head…

Antony: I got a question for you, Mr. Author person.

Kira: -Sigh.- Shoot…

Antony: Why are you focusing on KesenaixRoad so much?

Kira: Because I want to show everyone that Kesenai has feelings, and also, Road's the perfect person for him since they can both be sarcastic when they want to.

Antony: Ohhh, okay.

Kira: Anymore questions..?

Kesenai: I got one!

Kira: If it's a perverted question that you're going to change the language into rated T… Then just don't say it…

Kesenai: -Censor- you!

Kira: Well, whisper to me what it is…

Kesenai: -Walk over to Kira, whispering in ear about what was going to be asked.-

Kira: You perverted, sick ass bastard…

Kesenai: -Laugh.-

Kira: -Sigh.- Guys, this is why I urge you to ask at **least** one question. I don't want to be stuck in a room of idiots that don't know what to do unless I know what to ask them…

Director: CUT!!

Kira: WHAT THE -Censor- DO YOU WANT?!

Director: This is getting too boring for the audience at home!

Kira: YOU KNOW WHAT?! -Censor- YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT GETTING THE DAMN QUESTIONS!

Director: Calm down, calm down.

Kira: CALM DOWN?! I'M STUCK IN A ROOM OF IDIOTS!! -Make 5 hand signs, doing Chidori and killing the director.-

All of the productions staff: -Think: "I think he should go to a mental hospital…".-

Kira: GOT A PROBLEM?! -Glare at them.-

Productions staff: Hell no!

Kira: GOOD! -Sit back down, right hand covered in blood.-

Everyone: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Is this stupid bull -Censor- done yet?

Recording person: No…

Kira: This -Censor- sucks ass out of a bendy straw… -Sigh.-

Everyone: -Sweat drop… Again.-

Kira: Now?

Recorder: No

Kira: … Now?

Recorder: No… Go play cards…

Kira: Fine… -Play Poker with Kesenai, Road, James, and Antony.-

**20 minutes of Poker later…**

Kira: -Down to his underwear.-

Road: -Still has all clothes on.-

Kesenai: -Still has all clothes on.-

Antony: -Covered by diamond walls so no one sees his body that had no clothes due to losing so much.-

James: -Half of clothing still left on.-

Kira: Time up yet?

Recorder: NO!

Kira: -Censor-!!

Recorder: NOW!

Kira: THANK YOU! TIMES UP! GOOD -Censor- BYE AND LEAVE QUESTIONS WHEN YOU -Censor- READ THIS CRAP!!

Everyone else: -Sweat drop, waving goodbye.-

**_Seriously, review this thing… Anyway, tis be the end until the next chapter… BYE!!_**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Author's Note: Seriously, ask questions, and also, my plans for the Promised Day won't be in effect, it'll be separate… Bye!!


	44. Darkness vs Creation 2: Crucifixion

James flapped his newly sprouted wings, stretching them out. "I haven't used this in so long…" James said, cracking the bones in his neck and yawning. Black feathers slowly dropped from his wings.

"So this is your trump card? A damn black winged angel?" Antony laughed as if the transformation was a joke at the comedy club. James sweat dropped, ignoring the laughter and to his surprise, Antony pulled the trigger, firing 10 bullets at once.

"Is that even possible?! James thought, parrying all of them. One bullet pierced through his wing leaving a hole on it. "Oh great, you already got it dented." James sighed, and the wing healed itself.

"What the hell was that?" Antony asked, shooting more bullets and reloading them faster than an expert marksman.

"My wings are made from Dark Matter, so think about it for five seconds you idiot." James said, parrying them all with spins, flips, and simple sidesteps.

"Ah, so destroying those would be impossible. I'd have to kill you myself then." Antony smirked, new plans formulating in his mind. Feeling his mind being taken over by his 'Burn', he allowed it, giving into his animalistic side, but not fully, wanting to limit the insanity so that no one knows of what's going on.

"Die!!" James yelled, flapping his wings violently while swinging his scythe. Dark Matter feathers all flew at Antony like throwing knives, as well as Black Moon Slash waves being sent out as well. Quickly, Antony raised up a diamond wall that was at it's critical point in carbon hardening. Antony's eyes widened as he saw slight dents on the wall, as if it were beginning to crack.

"Shit, looks like he's strengthening his attack levels by letting out **him**…" Antony thought, a sword with a regular hilt forming in his hand. The blade was made of the highest level of carbon hardening for a diamond, meaning it would slice through anything without a problem. "I guess I may have to try to end this quicker than I thought… Oh well… Farewell brother…" he thought, creating a diamond box around James to keep him occupied. Quickly, Antony made a run for it so he could be on top of the box, ready for when it crumbled, just on top of James, waiting patiently for the idiot to cause him to fall right on him, impaling him with the diamond sword. James of course, sliced his scythe multiple times, sending more and more waves of Dark Matter, while flapping his wings more and more violently, Dark Matter feathers being thrown in all directions, crumbling the entire structure. He was surprised to see that Antony was no longer there, so he looked around, confused on where he was. He quickly looked up to see Antony falling down right on top of him, the diamond blade stabbing directly through his heart. Quickly, he let go of the sword and jumped away, leaving the sword to hit the ground and stab through the ground, James now stuck where he was.

"It's over for you… Brother…" Antony sighed, walking away.

"And where do you think you're going…" James' angered voice now changed to a demonically crazy one (Like Hollow Ichigo/Ogichi from Bleach) Quickly, he looked at his brother who was amazingly lifting the sword off of his body, amazingly.

"How the hell?! What the hell is he?!" Antony thought, now really surprised.

"I told you brother… I won't rest until my damned goals are achieved!" James rose back up, the sword now in his hand, the diamond slowly turning black due to the amounts of Dark Matter being released from his body. The blade then just corroded to nothing.

"So it looks like he just won't die… Hmm… Interesting…" Antony thought, his whole body being covered by a diamond egg shape.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!" James yelled, sending a Dark Hurricane at the diamond egg. Sadly, no dent nor corrosion was in effect from the attack. "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO ESCAPE!" he yelled, still sending more and more violent vortexes of Dark Matter at the diamond egg. Still, not even a scratch nor a bit of corrosion in effect. The egg suddenly began to crack, meaning that the time for some other creation to be born was now arriving. "So you decided to face the music, eh?!" he yelled, sending a vortex that seemed to be ten times more stronger, faster, and violent, compared to the original Dark Hurricane.

"Not going to happen…" a strange voice emanated from where the egg had cracked open, sounding soft, and yet slightly creepy in it's own way (Almost like the 14th's voice.) Suddenly, the Dark Hurricane was just deflected away, as if someone had taken a bat, and batted it away (Note: HOME RUN!! -Laugh.-)

"What the hell's going on here?!" James asked.

"…" the voice didn't answer and the egg shell made of diamond corroded away into diamond dust. To James' surprise, he saw his brother, wings made of diamond on his back, diamond claws on each hand, a dragon head-like helmet on him, and a long, flexible tail made from diamond on his body.

"So, you decided to get serious?" he smirked, his scythe turning back into a katana.

"Yes. I can't let my brother be the one to have all the fun in going full power…" Antony answered, his wings flapping and stretching. Suddenly, it looked like the boys had disappeared, but in reality, they were attacking each other with their hardened blades. Antony clashed his diamond claws, against James' Dark Matter-charged katana. They seemed to be evenly matched.

"Hm, looks like we're evenly matched… But how come he decided to do this now? He could've done it before to just kill me. Or is this really just him toying with me again…" a thought ran through 'Burn' mode James' mind.

"What do you suppose by just saying that?" 'Burn' thought.

"It means that he's definitely hiding something behind his back, so try to not let your guard down if it looks like you're kicking his ass…" 'Careless' said.

"Alright then…" 'Burn thought. Both Antony and James stopped clashing swords, the both of them about a good 30 feet away from each other. Antony's cold expression had not changed since the beginning of his new transformation, almost like a person with a Poker face would use, that way to hide the fact that they had a winning hand on them. Antony's wings began to flap gently, lifting him up into the air. James did the same, that way to keep up with him so that he wouldn't be caught with the disadvantage. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, both the boys were flapping their wings violently. Dark Matter feathers were thrown out from James' wings due to the violent flapping. For Antony's wings however, they released many diamond feathers that were shot out precisely, like an army of archers shooting millions of arrows that seemed to have a heavenly white glow. Both black and white feathers kept hitting each other, and whichever ones that didn't clash into each other, James and Antony would just parry them, appearing to look like the angels of war battling each other, dancing in the air while dodging the opponent's attacks.

"Looks like you're starting to get the hang of how my attacks go." James said with a smirk.

"It's just too predictable." Antony said, flying at James, leaving a streak of white as he flew at rapid speeds. James flew in the same speed as well, leaving a streak of black as he flew. Antony's claws, and James' katana clashed yet again, causing sparks to form, they continued swinging their weapons at each other, almost like the black samurai, trying to defeat the white beast in a battle of wills. Their weapons just kept clashing into each other, causing sparks to form. All that kept happening was the stalemate.

"Crap, I can't keep this form up if it only draws out the stalemate… Looks like I'll need to try to end this fast." James thought.

"Looks like that form of his isn't stabilizing, meaning he can't keep up his form as long as I can, so I'll need to keep drawing up stalemates, that way his form will demateralize, and then, it'll be victory for me." Antony thought in his head. James breathed in and breathed out deeply, dense levels of Dark Matter forming around his sword, taking the shape of a dragon, while it's wings greatly spread out, connecting with his body's wings. His eye pupils changed from yellow to blood red, symbolizing that anyone facing that attack would end up dead. The wings seemed to have been stringed together by a thick ring of Dark Matter.

"Say farewell to your own life, brother…" James said in a low whisper "Dark Dragon!" he yelled out.

"I won't die… Not yet…" Antony responded, his wings fully spreading out, awaiting for James' next move. He swung his sword in Antony's general direction, the Dark Matter dragon flying at Antony. He spun to dodge it and placed his right hand on it, gathering as much Dark Matter as he could, the Dark Matter forming into a sphere-like shape. Quickly, Antony flew at James, slamming the orb of Dark Matter onto his stomach, the force of the Dark Matter was so intense, it sent him flying backwards, slamming himself against a wall.

"No! I won't… I won't let my life end!" James thought, trying to recover from what just happened, but remembered the defect of his Dark Angel form, that he couldn't use his previous powers of healing or teleportation using the shadows. Antony somehow appeared in front of James, his diamond claws pressing against James' throat. It wasn't pressed hard enough to cause a cut (Lucky for him!), just hard enough to threaten him that he will die if he makes a funny movement. James twitched his katana slightly, noticing that Antony was dangerously close enough to get stabbed by his katana. Antony looked down at the hand holding the katana.

"So you were going to try and stab me with that…" Antony said, almost as if he had read his brother's mind. "Sorry, not happening, you'll just take me out at the same time after I take you out. So I have another plan…" Antony said, stabbing his other set of claws into James' torso, a white cross forming on James' back. Before James could even make a movement, he threw James across the room, ready to snap his fingers.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ANTONY!!" James yelled in his horrific voice as Antony snapped his fingers, causing the cross made of white energy to explode.

"And with that, you have been crucified by your own brother… Goodbye… James…" Antony said as he began walking over toward the Akuma Factory.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A picture fell off of Kesenai's shelf, hitting him on the head, and landing on the ground. He looked down and picked it up, seeing that it was a picture that he had kept of himself with James as children. He noticed that the frame had now been cracked, the crack running over just James' face, none covering Kesenai at all… "James… Please be alright you idiot, don't get into some stupid, life-risking business…" he thought in his mind, placing the picture back to where it belonged…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: OH YOU GET THE POINT! I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: No one since no one decided to ask questions, and also the director needs to be hired so… Yeah… No D.Gray-Talk-Show for tonight. You can still ask questions in the previous chapter so that we can get the cast together to make another show… BYE!)

Author's Note: I got nothing for this one! -Laugh.- BYE GUYS! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!


	45. The Beginning of the End

"So you're still alive…" Antony said in a low whisper, looking at where James had been thrown. He widened his eyes when he saw James, still alive, standing with his sword in his hands, holding them like a student would during their Kendo classes.

"Hell yeah… I told you before… I won't go down so easily…" James growled, pure Dark Matter forming around his body. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared back where he once stood before, after what seemed to be a minute.

"What the--" Antony was cut off by blood spilling out from his throat, shoulders, chest, torso, and from his back. His diamond structure began to fall apart and he coughed blood, falling to his knees. "You bastard…" he growled.

"I'm nowhere near going to feel sorry for someone as pathetic as you… Goodbye… My bastard for a brother…" James said, walking over to Antony's bleeding body. When he arrived to the body, he executed his brother by beheading him with his katana. "Farewell…" James whispered "I hope your soul never finds rest wherever the hell you go…" He looked around, noticing that all of the diamond structures, and steel structures created by his brother were turned to dust, the wind picking them up and carrying them all away. He looked at the giant egg on the other side of the room.

"Is everything alright?" a voice ringed from his earring.

"Yeah… Just something I had to take care of… No big deal… I'll continue with the operation at hand, Amber." he responded, walking towards the Akuma Factory.

"Hurry, I'm getting a bad feeling about you being the only one there." she said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, it's not like the Earl will just walk in out of nowhere and make the attempt to kill me. Anyway, I'd most likely be the one to win!" James laughed with pride in his voice.

"Oh shut up! Just do your job you over confident idiot!" she said seriously, not having the time for a joke.

"Fine, whatever. Sheesh." he said, walking over to the Akuma Factory. "Now then… I'll leave the Earl a nice little present too…" James smirked as he threw a sphere of Dark Matter at the egg-like Factory, creating a hole. Then, James planted a Dark Matter bomb that had the range of a Atomic bomb, as well as having the same destructive power as one that could eradicate anything, and anyone… He laughed to himself, touched a shadow and disappeared from the base, heading over to where his team of rebels was located.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Kesenai, it looks like the time has come. The Earl hasn't made any moves, and the Noah haven't made any moves either. It's the perfect time to attack. Leverrier said to Kesenai, almost sounding like he was barking a command at him.

"You're telling me this, why?" he twitched, feeling some of Leverrier's spit on his face.

"Because I'm having you lead an expedition to where we believe that the Earl is now based. He's based in… New York, United States of America…" he said with a sneer, getting satisfactory out of telling him that his hometown was now taken by the Earl.

"Y-You're kidding me… He's… **There**..?" his eyes widened as he heard those news. "Fine! Who is going with me?!" he asked, barking at Leverrier as if it were his fault.

"You will be going with Allen Walker, Yu Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Archie Amatsu, and Aleister Crowley…" he answered, trying to not mind the fact that Kesenai had just barked at him.

"Okay then." he said, heading off to his room to pack up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

He arrived at his room to see Road lying on his bed, waiting for him. "Where were you?" she asked, yawning like a bored, impatient girl.

"Sorry, I was receiving orders from that Nazi." Kesenai laughed at the reference. She giggled.

"So what're the orders?" she asked curiously.

"We're going back to my hometown, where the Earl may be based… This may be the final battle…" Kesenai answered, his mind seemingly drifting off to another place. He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out an object and placing it in his pocket. "Now, to gather up my team… Road, stay where I left you… If I'm not back… Then maybe I'm dead…" he said in a grim voice, feeling bad about having to say that.

"Oh… Okay… But either way, please, keep living, even if you feel like you can't…" Road said.

Kesenai smiled "Okay." and began walking away toward the gates to exit from the Black Order. His team was gathered there as well.

"So you finally made it." Archie said in glee.

"Don't stand in my way..." Kanda said, pivoting to look away, holding the hilt of his sword. Kesenai wasn't sure, but he thought in his mind that Kanda was glad to have him on his team... Or not... Either way, he was happy to see the super violent ninja samurai (-Laugh.-)

"Oh, so you're teamed up with us?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I won't be a nuisance..." Kesenai replied.

"We'll win! I know it!" Lenalee said.

"Yes we will!" Allen added.

"Yeah..." Kesenai smiled, looking at his team as if it were the first time he had been looking at them, getting a good view of them. "I at least get to see the people who care about me... Just one more time... We might die... But at least... Aren't I right... Father... Mother..?" Kesenai thought, feeling like tears would come out.

"Are you going to cry?" Lavi sneered.

"No, something's just in my eye." Kesenai sniffled, wiping his eyes to make it look like he was removing something.

"_Sure_" everyone thought in their minds, knowing that he was lying.

"Time for us to go…" Kanda said, walking away to the exit. Everyone nodded their heads and walked out of the base, heading over to the exit from their warm, safe home, towards the pits of hell, containing the Noah clan, and the Earl of Millennium…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man… -Sigh.-

D.Gray-Talk-Show: (Starring: Sorry, this show has been cancelled due to no questions being asked. Good bye, and have a nice -Censor- day.)

Author's Note: I decided to cancel this damn thing, screw this, no questions are being asked. So, good bye. I'll probably do something else while I'm at it anyway… Oh and also, don't expect me to update any time soon. I have to show my report card to my mother, and she's gonna get pissed... So... Uh... BYE FOR NOW UNTIL THE END OF THE MARKING PERIOD!


	46. Devil's Fortress Part 1: Dark Curtains

"No… Not possible…" Kesenai softly said to himself in fear, seeing dead bodies everywhere, dried blood, completely destroyed buildings, and the sick aroma of iron in the air. The air was so thick with that aroma to the point that Kesenai could taste iron in his mouth. This was New York they arrived at… He shuddered, feeling some Dark Matter within the area. It must've been some dense blow, just like an atomic bomb…

"Looks like an entire massacre just happened here…" Lavi said, looking at all the dead bodies, noting that most of them were either cut up, or were blown to bits. Kesenai was too stricken by the sight of all the dead bodies. For some strange reason, there was a giant crater in the middle of the area.

"My own hometown… Destroyed…" he thought, hiding his tears.

"W-What went on h-here?" Lenalee asked, hiding her face on Allen's chest so that she wouldn't see the sickening, battered, blood stained wasteland that used to be a city.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" a familiar voice suddenly said. Kesenai growled and looked where he heard the voice to see James.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, I was just here to watch what destruction would be caused by me planting a Dark Matter bomb into that Akuma Factory would do. And it seems to work so perfectly." James laughed sadistically, loving the look on everyone's faces. Amber was right next to him, Marco was on his other side, with Aster directly next to Amber.

"Why would you destroy our hometown… WHY?!" Kesenai asked, now angered by the sick satisfaction that James was having.

"Oh, no reason really. It's just fun to kill anything that was in your past." he responded coldly, licking his lips as if he were tasting the deaths off all the humans on his own lips. "Anyway, I destroyed the Earl and his followers for you guys, you should be grateful…" he said sarcastically.

"Grateful… Grateful that you had destroyed millions of innocent lives just so you could kill the Earl?!" Kesenai asked.

"This isn't the James we know…" Allen said quietly.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that… He himself just became a Akuma, just on the inside… Meaning that he loves to kill…" he answered quietly.

"So that means we have to kill him before he starts making trouble for us." Kanda said, readying his sword.

"Yeah, it's his fault, and he seems to be the only threat that's left." Archie said, readying his flute in his mouth for when the time came that it was needed.

"I warned you idiots to treat me as an enemy, this'll be our first, and last battle…" James smirked, Dark Matter wrapping around him.

"Prepare for your deaths… We're sorry that we have to kill you, Mr.'s and Ms. Soul Savers…" Aster said, his eye pupils glowing slightly and taking battle stance.

"Hope you've prayed to your God, though there's no point in it, because he's not there…" Marco smirked, his arms tensing, his eyes showing that he was ready to kill them all without caring.

"Oh well, looks like our destinies have led up to this." Amber said, her arms covered in Dark Matter, and marks showing up on her forehead.

"I will avenge these people… And return alive!" Kesenai yelled, his right arm going active.

"Then bring it on…" James smirked. Before anyone could make a movement, a giant burst of Dark Matter came from the crater where the Earl had once been based. Then, something strange had began to rise up from there. Suddenly, a castle had risen up. The caste seemed to have been as tall as the Empire State Building. It's appearance seemed to be so Medieval and ominous.

A very familiar voice had boomed "Hello, Exorcists, and rebelling Noah. I am still alive, it's now show time for the entire world!"

"No way…" James' eyes shot open, looking up. He then clenched his fists and teeth "So, you're still alive… Earl…" he growled under his breath. "Sorry, but our fight shall be postponed, I have business to take care of." James said, calming down to cover his surprise. And so, the four of them walked into the shadow that deviated from James, forming a black circle in the ground, disappearing into the shadow to who knows where. The team of Exorcists looked at the castle, seeing that the gates were open.

"Come guys… This is the Devil's fortress and he's inviting us in…We might as well accept the invitation… We've come too far to quit now…" Kesenai said, beginning to walk towards the gates.

"Okay." Archie nodded his head, following.

"Hmph, that's my line." Kanda thought, following up quietly. Soon after, Crowley, and Lavi walked in. The group that walked in looked back at Allen and Lenalee, the only ones left to walk in.

"What're you waiting for, are you scared?" Kesenai asked, looking at the two, noting that it looked like how he usually held Road whenever they were alone.

"We're alright." Allen said, walking together with the silent Lenalee. Together, the 7 Exorcists were heading towards what may have been their final battle, were they ready? Or were they going to die in the most brutal manner possible?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_They're playing right into my hand those three boys… _the Earl thought, chuckling as he was playing a more larger version of organs, scary music playing. It seemed to have a deathly ring to it, as if he were playing it for the Exorcists and Noah that had just entered his fortress. "Seems like two more are ready to be born… Kesenai Tsumi… And…" his voice drifted off as his organ playing began to play more loudly, his fingers looking like they were moving at high speeds.

"Oh really?" Utagai asked with a smirk. "So he's going to awaken as well… Interesting."

"Yes, and James is playing his role perfectly." the Earl chuckled. "Everyone, take your places and get ready to play your roles in our little play." the Earl chuckled, speaking to Utagai, and the other four Noah that followed under his lead. The Noah had nodded their heads, an left off to take off to their 'stages'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kesenai, Allen, Crowley, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Archie arrived at a room that seemed a bit too fruity for anyone's type of interest. There were rainbows, clouds, and unicorns drawn on the walls, but there was also a strange, ominous feeling coming from the middle of the room. A strange figure was standing in the middle, waiting for them to come closer. As soon as Kesenai got a good look at who was in the middle of the room, he growled and sweat dropped, knowing who the person was. "Kesenai, you look like you're creeped out, why's that?" Allen asked, looking at him.

"Just look in the middle, it's that whore who was flirting with me while I was fighting her… The Noah of Desire…" Kesenai answered, having memories about how flirty she was towards him, acting like battle was a romantic dance.

"Oh, so you came for me! And brought more guys! And another girl! The more the merrier!" she giggled in a voice that showed she was going to flirt with them all. The Exorcists all sweat dropped.

"Guys, it looks like they've already sent out their puppets like this is a game, I think it would be more suggestive if we leave someone to stay here, if they're capable of defeating her." Kesenai whispered loud enough for the other Exorcists to hear.

"Yes, but remember, this isn't the Ark, there may be a bad chance that everyone who dies here will never come back…" Allen pointed out.

"Then we drop off three people per Noah, that way it could strengthen the chances of survival." Kesenai said.

"But after two rooms, there will only be two left." Lavi said, calculating what would happen.

"You guys forget that James and his Noah rebels are in here too, they might be facing the same problems as we are, splitting up to face off any opposing Noah." Kesenai said, hoping that he was correct.

"Fine, but who do we leave here?" Lavi asked.

"I'll do it!" Archie said eagerly. "I'll team up with vampire guy over here, and uh… Guy with the kitchen knife." he said, puffing up his chest to make himself look tough.

"Uh, my name is Aleister Crowley." he sweat dropped.

"And mine is Kanda, you blonde bean sprout." Kanda said with a 'Don't try to piss me off' look.

"Er, whatever. I call people by nicknames!" Archie chuckled.

"Anyone going to fight me?" Nina chimed, licking her lips.

"Looks like we have no other choice, we'll have to leave her up to them." Kesenai whispered again, activating his Hand of the Alchemist to make it look like he was going to fight.

"Oh, yet again we meet in battle." she smirked like a rapist, his left arm turning into the Crown Clown, her right arm turning into Hand of the Alchemist, and Dark Matter forming around both hands like an aura.

"Ready… Steady…" a brown circle glowed on Kesenai's right arm. "Go!" he yelled, slamming his palm onto the ground, a large wall of stone and marble forming between them.

"You guys aren't going to get away!" Nina giggled, breaking down the wall with just a tap of her right arm's index finger. She looked around "Where did Kesenai go to." she complained. "Wait, there were 7 of you… Why is there only 3?" she asked.

"Because they decided to leave us to you, Noah." Archie said, his flute's mouthpiece near his lips.

"Yes, and we'll get back to them as soon as we're done with you." Crowley said in a smirk, his hair spiking up and his claws ready.

"So Engarde, Noah." Kanda said, activating his Mugen, taking battle stance.

"Oh, so he left you boys in charge of pleasuring me." she said, licking her left hand's Crown Clown claws.

"He warned us about her abilities, so don't take her too lightly…" Archie said in a whisper that was soft enough fro only Crowley and Kanda to hear. Archie put the mouthpiece of his flute in his mouth, activating it, playing a soft, threatening tune. Suddenly, 5 Level One Akuma's broke through a wall leading to the room they were in. "Alright then Crowley! You know what to do!" Archie said, after he stopped playing his flute so his control over the Level Ones would end. Crowley quickly jumped at the Akuma, drinking their blood so his Innocence could remain active. As soon as he finished with them, he jumped away as they all exploded.

"Oooohh, a vampire! That's so hot!" Nina giggled, snapping her right hand's fingers. Suddenly, the air pressure around all 3 Exorcists was beginning to turn dense. Archie knew what was going on, so quickly, he played his flute in a fully peaceful tone, the air pressure beginning to revert back to normal.

"Sorry, but that won't work as long as I can manipulate nature." Archie smirked, his flute's mouthpiece still close to his lips in case it would need to be used yet again.

"Tch, you're such a party pooper… Oh well… You with the sword, draw your sword and fight me, you gorgeous bastard." she winked at Kanda.

Kanda twitched and sweat dropped, slashing his sword in her general direction, "Mugen, Disastrous Future! First Illusion, Hell's Insects!" A wave of blue Innocence energy, and demonic-looking insects were sent flying from that slash, all of them going for Nina. Nina giggled and dodged most of them, the ones that she couldn't dodge bit her in places that aren't going to be mentioned. (It's called censorship, if this was a rated M fic, then I would've said where they bit -Laugh.-) Kanda sweat dropped, now seeing that this wasn't going to be easy, nor would it be a battle that he'd like to remember.

Crowley's hands turned into claws that were as hard as rubies and jumped at Nina, going into hand-to-hand combat against her. She just giggled and parried all of his claw slashes, stabs, and hacks. Finally, one of his ruby claws stabbed her left shoulder.

"Gah! How dare you ruin my beautiful body?! I'll make you pay!" she said, making the movement to stab Crowley with the Crown Clown's claws. Quickly, Crowley parried, the claws ripping a tear in his clothes, missing his flesh by a good four centimeters. He back flipped away like an acrobat escaping their opponent.

Taking that opening, Archie whispered something that sounded like incantations for his Innocence. He played his flute, his flute now playing a soothing sound that could put even an elephant to sleep! Suddenly, ice spikes began to form in mid air, since Archie put the water in the atmosphere to use to form those ice spikes, all of them flying at Nina.

She looked around, being penetrated by all of the ice spikes. She moaned as if the pain were pleasure to her. She then pulled all of the ice

Archie, Crowley, and Kanda all sweat dropped, thinking: "This is going to take a while… And we'll probably be mentally scarred for life because of this slut…"

Archie and Crowley both took fight stances, watching as Kanda ran at her.

"Yay, another big boy coming here to fight me." she said, readying her claws. The Crown Clown claws and Mugen clashed, grinding into each other, causing sparks to form. "Aw, look! Sparks are flying between us! We're meant to be together!" she said in a flirty voice, moving her face close to Kanda to press her lips into contact with his. Kanda quickly dodged, and sliced at her torso, leaving a wide-open gash. Quickly, he back-flipped backwards to escape in case of any counterattacks. "Yay! You made me bleed! Since I have a huge cut here, someone mind coming here to kiss my wound until it feels better?" she said in her continually, flirty voice. The boys all sweat dropped now creeped out. "Fine, I can't wait around anyway." she said, her wounds all healing themselves. "Still, you boys are just too cute to kill! I'll make you my personal slaves of love, for all eternity!" she said, imagining them as her love slaves with her arms out and open as if reaching for a hug, when in her fantasy world however, it was just something a bit too sick to even describe or mention. The Exorcists all sweat dropped yet again, still creeped out. This was going to be probably their most toughest, challenge yet… Or probably the one thing that would send them into psychotherapy! (-Laugh.-)\

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, nor do I own James and Antony. The things I own are the following: Kesenai, the 7 new Noah that were put in (Marco, Aster, etc), Amber (James: -Censor- you! I own her! Kira: She's your girlfriend, it's not owning… James: Touché… -Censor- you! Kira: Whatever…), I also own D.Gray-Talk-Show, and I guess that's it… Oh! And also, I own Archie! -Laugh.-

Author's Note: WARNING! COMING SOON! D.Gray-High-School! What happens when all D.Gray-Man characters are in high school?! Just wait and you'll see! Now for a D.Gray-Talk-Show since someone finally asked a question.

D.Gray-Talk-Show…:

Kira: Ah, looks like we're back on air with a new crew working! -Laugh.-

All D.Gray-Man Characters and OC's: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Alright then! -Smile like nothing happened.-

Allen: Uh, what are the questions?

Kira: -Pull out two envelopes.- Here they are!

Kesenai: THEN OPEN THE -Censor- THINGS ALREADY SO WE CAN CONTINUE WITH OUR LIVES!!

Crowley: Yes please…

Archie: Hurry! Hurry!

James: Yes, hurry -Evil smirk, almost as if he planted a prank for everyone.

Kira: Fine! -Open one, but then it blew up, leaving soot all over his nice clothes.-

Kira: … WHO THE -Censor- DID THIS?! Okay, calm down, calm down… I'll figure it out later… Anyway! Now for the actual questions! Lets hope they're not fake too! -Open it.-

Kira: Okay! We got a few questions from: Noah Zimri. His questions are: Huh? Didn't Kesenai thought James want to save his brother? So is this fan fic going to end soon?

Kira: Geez! You guys ask **me** too many questions! Ask the freaking characters and I don't mean the OC's! Anyway! The reason for that is--

James: Because that bastard went with the Earl, leaving me to suffer for 10 -Censor- Years!!

Kira: -Sweat drop.- Too much soda today, eh..?

James: Yup!

Kira: Okay… Next… JUST WAIT AND SEE!! Stop asking if it'll end yet… It makes me feel like you hate my writing -Sad face and cry.-

Allen and everyone else (Including OC's): -Sweat drop.-

Kira: See you next time on this -Censor- up show!!

New Recorder Guy: Dude, we have about a good 20 minutes left.

Kira: Oh… Well… -Censor- Well then, looks like we need to waste time… Lets go look for the bastard who made that fake envelope!

-One hell of a long trip looking around the studio later…-

James: Yes it was my fault -Evil smirk.-

Kira: YOU BASTARD!!

James: Oh come on, at least I know how to have fun, and it was a prank.

Kira: Shut the -Censor- up asshole!!

Amber: Don't call my James an asshole! -Growl.-

Kira: Fine -Growl in anger, grumbling while taking a leave.-

Recorder Guy: Time is almost up now!

Kira: FINALLY! THIS IS ALL THE TIME WE'VE HAD!! BYE!!

Everyone else: Bye bye!!

James: -Make studio explode out of excitement, everyone still alive.-

Kira: Crap… Now we have to clean this up… Oh well. BYE!


	47. Devil's Fortress Part 2: Desire's Death

"Mugen, Second Illusion: Two Illusion Blades!" Kanda called out his next move, his Mugen glowing blue, a string of blue energy forming around his back and to his other hand, a second Mugen forming in his other hand, that one glowing blue as well.

"I may as well use my Level Two, as well then…" Archie sighed.

Kanda, and Crowley both looked at Archie as if he were some mutation from hell, wondering why he never told them about his Level Two, as well as imagining what was the Level Two since Archie already had a god-like control over nature.

"Level Two… Activate… God of Nature!" Archie said, his flute glowing a bright white like light, angel wings forming on it as well as pitch black cross marks all over it, like one of the Noah clansmen's features.

"Don't forget me." Crowley said, his claws still keeping form.

"He'll probably need more blood to make himself stronger, and we're going to need all the strength we can get… I'll drag in more Level Ones…" Archie thought to himself, playing his flute in a deathly, threatening tone. As soon as it began playing, a crowd of Level Ones broke in through the walls, surrounding the battlefield.

"Again with these ugly things?" Nina complained, snapping her fingers before Crowley could even react.

Quickly, Archie played his flute to stop the air pressure from getting any bit dense, but it was too late, about 8 of the Level Ones he had called over were destroyed, leaving only six for Crowley to feed on, which was still good.

Crowley jumped at one Akuma, drinking all of it's blood, then went to the next, and then the next, and so on. All of them burst into dust, and Crowley flew in Nina's direction.

Nina smirked and opened her arms for a hug.

Crowley sweat dropped but couldn't stop his movement, so he put his claws ahead of him, that way as soon as he came in contact with her, the claws would immediately stab through her.

Taking this opening, Kanda dashed at Nina, both his Mugen blades ready.

Taking advantage of the situation as well, Archie played his flute yet again, this time, the ground forming into steel and spikes arose, almost piercing her body.

She sighed "You guys really hate me…" and disappeared like how Kesenai would when his green circle was active.

Crowley quickly reacted by stopping himself from getting any closer to the spikes by smashing his hands into the ground, the grinding claws slowing his movements. He was so close, yet so far from the spikes, just a hair strand's away from it.

Kanda quickly looked around as he stopped, still battle ready, unsure of where she had disappeared to.

"Time for me to kill every last one of you…" she said, appearing to be standing the on the ceiling above Archie. Her right hand formed a sphere of pure Dark Matter, just as dense as James' usual attacks. She threw it at Archie like a baseball player from hell, trying to kill the opposing team's best batter so that the other team would lose completely.

Archie quickly dodge rolled, sighing in relief that the ball of Dark Matter had missed him by barely even an inch.

"Lucky little bastard…" Nina growled, her right beginning to transform into Kesenai's Level Two: Arm of the Sinner.

"Guys watch out! There's no telling what she can do now!" Archie quickly called out as a warning.

Almost out of nowhere, Kanda had appeared behind Nina, slashing her back with ease.

She screamed and disappeared, reappearing back onto the ground, her back now bleeding. "You bastard!!" she said, now pissed off. Of course, the wound on her back began to heal.

"Wait a sec, super fast healing? That has to at least come with some kind of price… If we can just keep damaging her… Maybe we'll see the flaw behind the super fast healing. She copied that off of that other Noah that Allen was fighting with… If she copied that, then she must've obtained the flaws as well." Archie though suddenly, as if he were having an epiphany. "Everyone! Keep attacking her! Do not let up!" Archie said, playing his flute yet again, ice spikes forming in mid air, flying in her direction.

Kanda jumped at her, ready to slice at her in a 'x' formation.

Crowley waited just in case she were to do her little disappearing act again.

Of course, Nina chose to disappear and reappear in a different location like last time, but this time, Crowley was right behind her.

Crowley took this one shot that he had of landing a hit on Nina by stabbing his claws directly through her.

"Damn you! How dare you ruin my beaut--" Nina was cut off by another stab of Crowley's claws through her throat.

Kanda charged in and sliced Nina in a 'x' formation, the 'x' shaped gash deep and in front of her, which sliced through her shoulders, and ended on her waists.

"Damnit!" she screamed, her blood flying everywhere. Finally, Kanda jumped upward, and ice spikes flew in, taking his place, stabbing right through Nina.

Again, Nina screamed in pain, her bloody shrieks filling the room. Did they win? Or was this a false victory?

Crowley pulled his claws out of her body, and jumped back, getting away from her blood spraying body. The ice spikes then broke down into water.

"You bastards are so annoying…" she said, her wounds healing more slowly than before.

"So that's her healing flaw! It slows down the more we damage her! That's the only way we'll beat her!" Archie thought, playing his flute yet again.

"Death to all of you half-arses…" she said softly her right hand and left hand glowing extremely brightly with dense Dark Matter in her hands.

"I don't know if my flute can do this, but we'll see…" Archie thought, playing his flute in an extremely, high pitched sound that would've made a normal human's ears bleed to death.

Nina sensed the Dark Matter in her hands becoming less, and less dense, it's power and effectiveness decreasing due to that. "Hell no, little boy!" she screeched, disappearing and reappearing next to him. Suddenly, she began to cough up blood.

"Yes! The effects of Kesenai's abilities are taking it's toll on her!" Archie thought jumping away from the blood coughing Nina.

"Damnit! What did you bastards do to me?!" she asked in a angered voice, her whole body now wrapped in Dark Matter. Suddenly, coffins that looked like Jasdevi's Iron Maiden (That thing that looked like it killed Crowley before), formed next to each Exorcist. First, Crowley was sucked into it without a problem. Kanda just sliced it, destroying it with his Mugen blades. Archie merely turned it into iron roses using his flute.

Crowley sadly, was unable to get out of his prison…

Archie played his flute, the iron maiden beginning to melt, but it was too late… Crowley's body fell to the ground, looking lifeless, but in reality, he was just knocked out, but everyone thought the vampire-looking Exorcist was dead. "Damn you… You… You killed Crowley! YOU BASTARD!" Archie yelled, playing his flute in a threatening manner, more ice spikes forming in mid air, as well as diamond spikes formed, using the carbon in the air (Yes, that breath all of you breathe out contains carbon, so he's controlling for only **carbon** to be put into it).

Nina smirked, and sliced her Crown Clown claws in the general direction of the Exorcists, almost exactly how James would. Suddenly, Black Moon Slash waves had been thrown out, turning the ice, and diamond spikes into dust.

Archie smirked, still playing his flute, the dust reforming into highly carbonized, ice spikes. These spikes' hardening were half-way to the hardening limit. The spikes then all flew at Nina.

Nina's eyes shot open and dodged/parried most of the spikes, but even with all that effort, five spikes stabbed directly through her. The ones the missed turned a full 360 degrees, flying back to Nina, all of them piercing different areas.

Archie then called out to Kanda "Go! It's your turn!"

Kanda took that chance and moved to using Mugen, Taboo: Third Illusion. His whole body glowed with blue Innocence energy and ran at Nina, slicing clean cuts on her without a problem.

Crowley began to stand up, and all the presses stopped.

Archie smiled "He's still alive…" is what he thought.

Nina screamed loudly, her screams echoing throughout the room, all the spikes on her crumbled into normal, unsanitary dust.

"Looks like this fight still isn't over…" Archie said, playing his flute yet again, more icy, diamond-hard spikes being formed.

Kanda got himself ready to fight, as well as Crowley. Both Crowley and Kanda charged at her, taking her on in close combat. With every swing or stab that Kanda tried to kill Nina with, she kept parrying them. Every claw movement that Crowley made to try and kill her, she continued to parry those as well, making look like it was just all too easy.

Archie kept careful watch, waiting for the right opening to hurl his attacks at her. As soon as an opening had revealed itself to him, the spikes immediately went flying in Nina's direction, 4 stabbing her chest, 2 in her throat, and 3 more stabbing her torso.

"Damn, I forgot all about you…" she panted, the diamond/ice spikes disappearing.

Archie noted that her wounds were not healing anymore, this was the perfect time to release the strongest attacks possible at her. "Guys! This is it! Finish her off!" Archie said, playing his flute extremely loudly, using his own soul to strengthen his teammates' attacks. He fell to his knees, and continued playing, unable to stop because if he stopped, then they wouldn't obtain that extra power boost.

Kanda's speed had increased, so he used that to his advantage by moving faster than a Noah's mind could process. As soon as he stopped moving at those speeds, blood splattered from Nina's shoulders, and thighs.

Crowley had used his speed, and power burst, thanks to Archie, by attacking her waists, destroying her spine, and her rib cage.

The snapped bones that used to be her rib cage had stabbed through her lungs and her heart, causing internal bleeding. Even with those wounds, she remained standing. "I refuse to die you bastards… I refuse to… This whole damned world is going to be mine… I will take it for myself as soon as I defeat… You… BASTARDS!" she ran at the group of Exorcists, but before she knew it, both Crowley's left claw, and Kanda's right hand sword (Which held the original Mugen.) had stabbed right through her heart. Her eyes widened as she coughed up major amounts of blood, now unable to stand up again, and her body not being able to heal the damages.

"Sorry, Noah… But… You can't have it all you greedy little bastard, and now… You got what you deserved…" Archie said as he stopped playing his flute.

"Curse you… CURSE YOU EXORCISTS!!" she yelled, Dark Matter forming around her body. Before anyone could react, she caused an explosion that was harsh enough to kill herself, and the group of Exorcists in a single blow… The room was now gone… They were dead…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kesenai, and Lenalee felt the presence of two comrades dying off. Kesenai growled "Damnit… That bitch must have put them out… I can't even sense them anymore…" he thought.

"Did they… Die..?" Lenalee asked, her tears beginning to flow.

Allen held her in his arms, trying to prevent her from crying. Suddenly, his body began to go through pain, a sheer, sharp migraine passing through his head, his left arm in sheer, sharp pain as well. His left eye was also in pain, but he made the attempt to ignore it so he wouldn't worry everyone else, still cradling Lenalee in his arms so that she could feel better. "Don't worry, they'll come back here alive!" he said with a soft chuckle.

Lenalee looked up at him, and nodded her head.

"Okay lovebirds, hurry it up. We still have work to do." Kesenai said with a sweat drop, remembering Road again.

"Shouldn't we leave them to have their privacy?" Lavi joked.

"Shut up, we have to keep moving on." Kesenai replied with a sweat drop. He felt that they were already getting closer to another room with a Noah in it… Thing is… He was wondering who would be left behind this time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, in a room that had sketches of flames drawn everywhere in the room, a picture of the Devil sketched in the middle of the flames as well. James sweat dropped "Is this what hell looks like? If so, I think I now want to go there…"

"This isn't the time for jokes…" Amber said, looking around, trying to locate an enemy. A person was standing in the middle of the room.

James looked and saw who it was, his arms tensing up. He had recognized this person… This person was… Mike Kenshiki… The Noah of Pride…

Mike smirked "Looks like you recognize me. I wonder how much you missed me." he chuckled evilly.

"Missed you? Ha! I want you dead! Why would I miss you?!" James said, holding his katana, battle ready.

"No, James. We can't let you end up getting killed, or nearly killed. I'll take care of this." Marco said, stepping forward, keeping James back.

"Damnit, hell no! I want to kill him myself!" James growled, trying to be released from Marco's grip.

"Shut up and think about you idiot for a leader!" Marco said.

James stopped struggling, surprised at Marco's words.

"Just shut up, and move on beyond that door. We'll be the sacrifices for your goals. We don't care. We won't care as long as you continue to move forward, and accomplish your goals." Marco said, picking up Aster, James and Amber, hurling them into the next hallway. They got up, dusted themselves off, sweat dropped, and walked off. "Now that they're gone…" Marco said, his body's muscles now tensed up.

"Ha, those distractions are finally gone." Mike smirked, taking battle position.

"I heard of what you could do… I'm well prepared…" Marco said, pulling out a 7" dagger.

"Oh really? So are you prepared to burn into your hellish demise?" he replied, his smirk still there.

"This battle could swing either way, so don't hope that it'll go your way… Nonetheless, expect the unexpected." Marco said, running at Mike. "The time for wards are over, the battle starts, now!" he said, stabbing his dagger towards Mike.

Mike sighed and parried the stab, sweep kicking Marco and while Marco was off his feet, technically in mid-air, he punched him in the ribs, sending Marco flying backwards, crashing into a wall, leaving a crater there. Mike made a kiss sound "Voila, now that looks perfect. You, in a field of flames, remind me to do that later." he smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll have time to remember that after I've sent you to your death bed!" Marco charged at him. This was going to be one hell of a battle. It could swing either way… The all mighty Noah of Hatred, Marco, vs. the proud Noah of Pride, Mike…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, and blah, blah, blah, I own all the OC's except for James and Antony, blah, blah, blah…

Author's Note: HA UPDATED AGAIN!! HAHA! Seems like I can update on weekends, since my punishment is only limited for weekdays, on weekends, or Friday nights, I can work on this. So… YAY! -Laugh.- Hope you liked this one. Read and Review please! And then I'll be your best friend!


	48. Devil's Fortress Part 3: Noah of Death

Marco said "Die!" and ran at Mike, dagger ready.

Mike sighed and grabbed the dagger by the blade, sweep kicked him, and while Marco was still in the air, he push kicked him right on his rib cage, sending him flying towards a wall. He threw away the dagger and snapped his fingers, 9 long, thin lines flying towards Marco.

Marco shook his head, trying to clear himself of the dizzy wave he had from hitting a wall so hard. Suddenly, his body began to be engulfed in flames. The flames suddenly somehow died out.

"What the hell?!" Mike said.

"Oh, so I never explained my powers to you… Have I?" he asked, with a coy smirk on his face. "My power is the ability to absorb Dark Matter that's thrown at me, then that power is amassed into my body, and I can throw it back at the opponent in anyway I wish to throw it. So, your flames, made of Dark Matter, were just absorbed into my body, though I feel it burning inside… So…" he pointed his index and middle fingers in the general direction of Mike.

Mike tiled his head in confusion, wondering what was Marco planning.

"Die…" he said quietly, as a large, concentrated blast of Dark Matter was released from this fingers (Just like Cero, from Bleach, except this one is black!)

"What the hell?!" Mike quickly jumped, but the blast of Dark Matter seemed to have been following him, so Mike jumped off the wall, landing on the ground and continued running. Sadly, even after all that running, the blast had caught up and engulfed him. The blast thereby, soon disappeared, burns all over Mike's body. He panted, tired, and looked at his body, seeing that black flames were all over his body. "How the hell is this possible?!" he yelled.

"Oh, that's a part of my power, remember, it's amassed into my body, so blasting it back at the opponent would cause the same powers to hit you." Marco sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Say good bye, and have a nice dance with the devil tonight." he began to walk towards the exit.

"Hell no!" Mike yelled, his body healing itself, just like the way Nina did.

"Oh, so you have fast healing, huh?" Marco asked, and looked at him. The black flames continued burning, but whatever was burnt off was healing itself quickly. Marco thought: "I may need to release more strength than I thought… Maybe James' attacks might help since I absorbed them from out last fight…"

"Prepare for your death, you traitorous Noah!" Mike yelled, running at Marco, a orb of Dark Matter forming in the palm of his hands.

Marco sighed and side-stepped, making Mike look more like a fool, rather than a fighter.

Mike then stopped running, spun around rapidly, and smashed the orb of Dark Matter into his chest, sending Marco flying backwards.

Marco smirked, and stood his ground, the Dark Matter just being absorbed into his body, like a sponge absorbing water and soap.

"Damn you!" Mike growled, now getting pissed off. "Wait a second, his ability must have a limit on it! But what would that be? If I keep throwing Dark Matter at him, it'll just be absorbed… But if I throw larger amounts, and keep going, his body will at some point have to collapse to nothingness if he's overcharged with Dark Matter…" he thought, now going to put his little hypothesis to the test like a scientist would. Mike's hands held large orbs of Dark Matter, and threw multiple orbs of Dark Matter at Marco.

Marco, knowing his limit, allowed his body to absorb 8 orbs, but dodge rolled the last ones that were sent at him. He sighed in relief, his body feeling stressed out from holding in way too much of Dark Matter. He yet again pointed his index and middle finger at Mike, but this time, he was holding out both his hands, that way to waste out most of the Dark Matter in his body. Two blasts were sent flying at Mike. Mike couldn't avoid it, even if he tried to, so he just stood there, stiff as a rock, taking the blasts of Dark Matter, his whole body burning, scarred, and a few slice wounds were on his body.

"Damnit… I can't let this keep up… He's figuring me out… The attacks for some reason aren't as weak as that other Noah… These attacks keep getting more dense, and dense, causing heavier damage to me since my body takes it as a new attack, and not only that, he's also using Dark Matter that probably hit him before… But these slice wounds… I can assume that these were from Dark Matter attacks that the other Noah probably threw at him before… But this Noah… I may have to take him out with my strongest move…" Mike thought, coughing up blood.

"You're coughing blood, does that mean you're going to just take this, and die?" Marco asked quietly.

"No. I refuse to die, damn you!" he got back up, clutching his left shoulder, for his left shoulder had a very deep gash on it, causing a lot of blood to splatter out from there every time he moved his left arm. "I'll kill you… I'll kill you… And myself…" Mike swore under his breath and Dark Matter wrapped around his whole body, it's density and effectiveness of destroying was increasing, sky rocketing.

"No, I think he figured out my ability's flaw! I better start releasing the Dark Matter I have left, and fast!" Marco thought, blasting more, and more dense blasts of Dark Matter at Mike. All of those blasts of course sliced through Mike's body, cutting him down big time, but he was still standing, the Dark Matter around him now at it's highest in density.

"DIE!!" he yelled, his body exploding, as well as the Dark Matter bursting like an Atomic Bomb.

Marco stood his ground, absorbing as much Dark Matter as possible, but it was just too much, his body was at it's maximum in absorption, and couldn't take much more, so his body recoiled and burst in an even larger explosion, destroying the entire room, as well as the whole wing that the room was in. They were dead… Both of the strongest Noah that were seen… Dead…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell was that?" James looked back, seeing that the room was now utterly destroyed, as well as the entire wing that they had left behind. "Holy crap, I'm lucky we walked away from there…" he sweat dropped.

"We have to keep moving on." Aster said, continuing to move forward.

"Yes, just because one of us die, doesn't mean we stop…" Amber said.

"Yeah, sounds about right…" James noticed that they arrived in another room. This room seemed to have been painted with black crosses everywhere, sketches of dead human bodies, and snakes crawling around in flames.

"I get a bad feeling about this place…" Aster said, looking around.

"Welcome, traitors…" a sorrowful voice said, walking towards them. The figure was a tall person. Dark green hair, white eye pupils (Like the White Isis), his eye balls were black (Not the usual white), and looked like he was strong enough to lift about 6 men.

"**YOU**!" Aster said, pointing at the figure.

"Huh? You know me?" the figure looked at him.

"Yes, John. You have to be stupid to not remember me." Aster growled, his fists clenched tightly.

"Oh, Aster, long time no see. It's too bad that we meet again in these circumstances… Otherwise, I would've just gone to parties with you and played cards…" John shrugged. "But too bad, fate had us meet here, we may as well do what destiny wants us to do, and fight." he smirked.

"You guys, go on ahead, I'll take him on…" Aster's expression darkened, showing anger.

"No, we can-" Amber was cut off by James grabbing her and dashing to the nearest doorway.

"So, you think you can kill me…" John smirked, pulling out a cross, and a gun,

"Innocence?" Aster seemed confused.

"No, this isn't Innocence… Just watch…" he smirked. Dark Matter had surrounded both the weapons and suddenly, the cross had increased 4 times in size, now able to be used as a weapon, and the gun that was in his hand turned itself into a shotgun.

"Hm, impressive…" Aster said sarcastically.

"Ready to die?" John said, taking fight stance, putting the cross on the ground, standing like the one that Jesus Christ was crucified on.

"It won't be me who dies…" Aster said, Dark Matter molding into shuriken that were held between his four fingers (Meaning 3 per hand) in each hand. "You'll die, even if I have to get myself killed with you…" he said, taking boxer stance, his hands ready to launch all of the shuriken at John.

"Then lets begin!" John said, pointing his shotgun at Aster. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet of Dark Matter came out.

Aster quickly moved away from the general direction of the bullet, but the bullet had left a major crater in the wall, almost like what a 50 Caliber bullet would leave. "Damn, you almost had me with that…" Aster said in surprise, looking at the crater.

"Oh, ho, ho… You're lucky that you dodged that because it would've torn a large hole in you…" John smirked.

"Well then, that just tells me to keep a watch out for that then." Aster said, moving his hands in a harsh movement, the shuriken flying at John. John jumped, escaping the shuriken. What surprised him was that Aster's shuriken moved on their own, piercing his flesh.

"NOW!" he said, and the shuriken all blew up.

John came out from the smoke, falling to the ground as if he were dead.

"YES! I defeated him!" Aster thought to himself.

"You think you killed me..?" John said, his body beginning to stand up on it's own. "Hahaha… What a joke…" his body had 6 holes, each one on a vital organ spot.

"Damnit… Looks like I may have to use one of my powers on him…" Aster thought, his left eye now turning red with blue marks in the middle that looked like clouds.

"What's with your eye?" John asked, confused at what he was looking at.

"This is one of my powers… I have the ability to see the vital pressure points of anything… Noah, Akuma, Exorcist, animals… Anything like I stated before… Don't think that it's useless, it really useful for killing my opponents…" he answered, Dark Matter forming as shuriken in between his fingers yet again.

"Well now, looks like Cry Baby Aster is finally going to get serious." John said, chuckling and pulling the trigger of his gun.

Of course, Aster ran out of the way, but this time, more bullets were flying at him, so he kept running, that way not to get hit by the killer bullets.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUN!" he laughed maniacally, still launching more and more Dark Matter bullets at Aster.

Aster kept dodging the bullets, like a deer running from the hunter, avoiding all the bullets with luck. Sorrow vs. Death… Interesting match… Hand in hand sorrow and death usually are, never truly enemies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lenalee, Allen, Kesenai, and Lavi arrived in a room that was completely blank, and had no terrain attachments like boulders, it was just a plainly, flat room… Almost like a canvas. "Oh hello, so you've come to be my art?" a voice rang out. Lenalee's eyes opened widely and she looked around, recognizing that voice.

"Where are you, Brandon?!" she asked, looking around with an angered face.

"Right here…" he walked out from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know him?" Kesenai asked, now confused because Brandon looked a bit like him.

"He tricked Miranda, Archie and I into something that was going to end up getting us killed." she answered.

"Oh really?" Allen asked, Crown Clown active and ready.

"Then I guess we have a good reason to kill him." Lavi said, his Innocence ready as well.

"Idiots, don't charge into battle just yet. I don't know why, but I feel that dense Dark Matter that the Earl usually gives off… Meaning he may be in the next room…" Kesenai said, pointing at the hallway.

"True… Kesenai, Allen, Lavi… Leave me to do this." Lenalee stated her Dark Boots now active and ready.

"No, you won't be fighting alone…" Kesenai said, his Hand of the Alchemist activated as well.

"Yeah, we'll stay, meanwhile Allen will go off and face the Earl." Lavi stated. Almost out of nowhere, Kesenai began to float, as well as Allen, and then the both of them were thrown into the hallway, the hallway now locked by a large chunk of boulders.

"Hell no!" Kesenai said, about to punch the boulders down to dust with his Hand of the Alchemist, but then somehow, Allen and Kesenai were both pulled towards the end of the hallway by an unexplainable reason.

"Now that they're out of the way…" Brandon smirked, his body now glowing a slight shade of purple. "Now, the lady and I can finish our fight, and you, red head, will fill in for that midget I was fighting back in Hawaii…" he said, laughing.

"Ban! Ban! Ban! Heaven Seal!" Lavi called out his next attack, slamming the head of his hammer on one of it's flat sides, the Heaven seal showing up. Suddenly, lightning went up to the ceiling. Rocks and boulders crumbled downward from the ceiling, all of them hitting Brandon. Brandon was now buried beneath all of those rocks and boulders.

"That's a pathetic attack… You half-arses all are too weak…" Brandon's voice came out from the boulders. Suddenly, all rocks and boulders flew upward on their own, almost as if a invisible force was moving them, and then they were thrown at the Exorcists.

Lenalee jumped out of the way, as well as Lavi. Lenalee then flew at Brandon at an amazing speed, ready to kick him. But instead, Brandon side-stepped, caught her by here knee, swung her around in circles and threw her right at Lavi, causing Lavi to go flying back into a wall.

Lavi struggled with getting back up "Ban! Ban! Ban! Ban! Innocence Level Two! Hammer of Flames! Hell Fire! Hell Fire Cyclone!" he called out his next move. He slammed the head of his hammer on the ground again, a red seal appearing on the ground, symbolizing fire. Suddenly, a snake made of fire came out from there, rammed through the ceiling, leaving a larger hole, and then flew back down, engulfing Brandon.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Brandon yelled, of course faking it because Lavi's attacks were nowhere on par with a Marshal's attack.

"Did I get him?" Lavi thought.

"You are just too weak… I feel disgraced that I chose to follow the Earl's commands and have those other two Exorcists go away from here… Oh well, what happened, happened. Now I'm going to kill you now." Brandon walked out from the flames, sighed, and then the gravity around Lenalee, and Lavi began increasing to an astonishing amount, their bones beginning to crack.

"Ouch!" Lavi said, feeling his bones crack.

"Ugh!" Lenalee said in pain, feeling a few more bones crack.

Suddenly, a bright white flash occurred, and two figures stood before Lavi and Lenalee, unaffected by the gravitational field… They looked like… No… They didn't **look** like. They **were** Marshal Cross and Marshal Shiro.

Marshal Cross smirked "Looks like I came just in time. A hero always comes at the last minute to save the beautiful lady."

Marshal Shiro nodded his head in agreement "Looks like you kids can't do crap on your own…" The Marshals have finally made their appearance! Would this turn the tide of the battle?

"Heh, looks like I can finally fight someone that has sheer power." Brandon smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, nor do I care now… All I care is that you must ask me permission if you wish to use any of the characters in this story, but you'll have to ask my friend Ashi no Tenshi if you wish to use James or Antony…

D.Gray-Talk-Show:

Kira: WOOT! WE GOT QUESTIONS!

Kesenai: What the -Censor- is your problem?

Kira: I DON'T HAVE ANY -Censor- PROBLEMS!!

Kesenai: Ugh, just get to the -Censor- questions please…

James: Yes, please do that.

Kira: I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!

Kesenai: -Pull out katana and activate Balancing Forces.-

James: -Pull out Dark Matter Scythe.-

Kira: … Okay! Fine! Sheesh…

Kira: Here are questions that Tenshi no Ashi instant messaged me:

James, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DESTROY YOUR AND KESENAI'S HOMETOWN?!

Amber, How long have you known James really?

Komui, What would you do if I told you Allen and Lenalee were going out? and Lenalee said you couldn't kill Allen.

Kira: You heard him, and now ANSWER DAMNIT!

James: Uh, because I had to kill the Earl, at all costs… Also it was fun to watch those bastards die!! NEW YORK WAS FIRST! NEXT IS THE -Censor- UP WORLD!!

Everyone: -Sweat drop.-

Amber: A few years…

Kira: LIES!

Amber: A few months then.

Kira: … STILL A LIE!

Amber: FINE I ONLY KNEW HIM FOR A WEEK!

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Wow… Next answer!

Komui: -Took out a drill and a chainsaw.- I WILL STILL PUNISH HIM FOR TOUCHING MY DEAR LENALEE!!

Lenalee: -Sweat drop and hide behind Allen.-

Allen: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Wow, we just now got new questions, right when I was going to end the questions… Anyway… Here they are. These questions are from Isis Rainbow yet again:

Question for the Generals: Why are you letting the Exorcists (not 100 percent) do all the fighting?Question for Kira: What can Shiro do in battle?

Question for Noah of Pride: Who do you think is the stronger out of the new Noah the Earl assembled? (No offense Isis, I fixed the grammar and the way a sentence should be structured, it's nothing personal.)

Kira: YOU HEARD HER FOLKS! ANSWER! Wait, one's for me… Aw crap…

Klaud: I really don't know… I just believe that these children can do it, and the author didn't give us any screen time either…

Tiedoll: Yes, I'm starting to notice that.

Sokalo: I HAD SCREEN TIME BEFORE! IT SUCKED!!

Cross: I had screen time! And I liked it!

Shiro: SAME HERE! -Laugh.-

Klaud: Good for you boys… Now I have one favor to ask the both of you… Stop flirting with me.

Shiro: But it's fun and you're the only woman who hasn't fallen for us!

Cross: Yup!

Klaud: -Sweat drop.-

Other Marshals: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Well, I can't tell you that. -Wink.- You'll find out in the next chapter.

Brandon: I AM THE STRONGEST MOTHER -Censor-!!

Kira: -Cough: Not :Cough.-

Brandon: You have a cold?

Kira: Yes, thanks for your mother -Censor- concern. -Laugh.-

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Kira: Well, I guess that's all for today's show!

Recorder: FOR ONCE YOU GOT IT RIGHT!

Kira: -Censor- YOU! -Pull out Sniper Rifle and shoot him with 50 Caliber bullets.-

Recorder: -Dead.-

Kira: Ouch… That's going to provoke some angry letters… Oh well! BYE!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Like I promised, D.Gray-Talk-Show or D.Gray-High-School is in productions, as of today. Release date: I don't know, probably when this fic is over, as well as the Bleach one, which should be finished faster if I can get through with this first… Anyway… Bye!!


	49. Devil's Fortress Part 4: Awakenings

Shiro pulled out both his katana that were sheathed on his waists. The katana in both his hands were the same things, black and white steel blades, a cross shaped hilt guard, the hilt was white, with tiny chains attached to each one at the end of the hilts. "Freeze All Evil In This World… Frozen Justice…" Shiro said, calling out his Innocence's name. Both the swords in his hands glowed pure white, and then the glue slowly began to change to a light blue. As soon as the glowing stopped, the blades were part black, part sky blue (Where the white would usually be)

Cross called out his Innocence "Grave of Maria" and the coffin containing his Innocence had appeared almost out of thin air, and it unchained itself, opening up. What was contained in there was a beautiful woman.

Brandon sweat dropped "That's disgusting… You made a woman… Your Innocence… Innocence really is a disgusting, horrid thing that we the Noah must erase…" taking fight stance.

"Now then, Judgment." Cross called out his second Innocence.

"Interesting, you can use not one Innocence, but **two** Innocence. No wonder the Master Earl doesn't like it when you're around." Brandon chuckled, his gravity ability now taking into higher effects, but still not affecting the Marshals. "Damnit, they're not affected, why the hell is that?!" He wasn't aware of his flaws in the ability to increase gravity. The limitation for it… (Just think about it, what the hell do you think was different between Lenalee, Lavi, and the two Marshals, and the hint is: Distance between the Marshal's and Brandon)

"Maria, use the Carte Garte to move the kids to safety." Cross said, looking up at the Innocence-powered doll… puppet… Whatever the hell it is… The Innocence began to sing in a heavenly, yet too creepy voice, and then Lenalee, and Lavi somehow stood up, and walked on their own.

"So these are what Marshals are…" Brandon thought, now surprised because usually, the opponents could never escape his gravitational attacks.

As soon as they were out of harms way, Shiro jumped up and slashed his Innocence-powered swords in the general direction of the opponent, light blue bursts of Innocence energy being thrown, but these weren't like Black Moon Slash, or the White Moon Slash, these bursts had taken the shape of a dragon and were flying at Brandon.

Brandon sighed "That idiot red head did something similar to that to me and yet it didn't wo--" he got cut off by the 2 dragons going around him, then from each of his sides, flew at him, joining together as soon as they hit Brandon, causing a major explosion of Innocence energy. Of course, smoke appeared. But as soon as it disappeared, what showed up was Brandon, completely frozen in a glacier.

"Now Cross! Go!" Shiro called out.

"I know!" Cross said, pointing his Innocence gun at the frozen Brandon, taking careful aim. Once Cross got a clear aim, he pulled the trigger, sending a Innocence-charged bullet flying at Brandon. Before the bullet even reached half-way towards the glacier, Brandon broke out of there due to the gravity increasing, destroying the glacier and he jumped out of it.

"Hmph, thought that could keep me in?" Brandon asked, wiping some ice shards off his sleeve. He looked to see Marshal Cross standing alone. "Wait, where the fu--" he was yet again cut off by Marshal Shiro jumping out from the ground, like a mole from hell, right in front of Brandon and stabbing Brandon's heart and throat.

Blood spurted out, and, of course, Shiro was beginning to feel the effects of the gravity trying to crush him, but he continued to resist, trying to remain standing. Quickly, Shiro jumped back into the hell hole from whence he came, calling out "NOW, CROSS!!"

"Roger!" Cross said, pointing his gun at Brandon and quickly pulled the trigger 5 times, 5 bullets coming at Brandon.

Brandon tried to dodge, but it was too late, the 5 bullets had already hit their marks, and formed a cross behind him. He coughed blood and dropped down to the ground, now lifeless.

"Say farewell." Cross quietly said in a calm voice, lighting a cigar and putting it in his mouth, smoking a slight puff. He made an attempt to make the puff a ring, and it was as success, but this one circled around the dead, lifeless body of Brandon, the Noah of Disgrace.

Lavi and Lenalee were watching the entire fight, amazed by the sheer power that those two Marshals had together… They made the Noah seem like a weakling compared to them.

"Are you kids alright?" Cross looked at them as both his Innocence were deactivated.

"Y-Yes." Lenalee answered, still in shook.

Lavi just shook his head simply with a sweat drop.

"Good." Marshal Shiro jumped out of the ground and grabbed his katana back from Brandon's lifeless body. He looked at the hallway that was sealed by boulders, noting that the boulders then just somehow disappeared. "Guys, looks like we are going to be treading in dangerous, ominous waters if we keep going deeper… You kids sure you're up to the task of whatever is hiding over there?" Shiro asked, looking at Lenalee and Lavi.

"Yes." they both nodded their heads. Soon after, the two Exorcists, and the two Marshals walked towards the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aster threw more of his shuriken in the direction of John.

John laughed as he parried them all, pulling his shotgun's trigger every time he parried a shuriken wave.

Of course, Aster parried the bullets as well, trying to keep from getting hit. "It's so funny, you just keep dodging and dodging like you have the time and patience to kill me, when you just have the utter urge to kill me." Aster said calmly, throwing more shuriken.

"I know I have the urge to kill you but… THAT DOESN'T MATTER MUCH AS LONG AS I KILL YOU!" he laughed and ran at Aster.

Aster reacted by throwing more shuriken, then jumping into the air, and throwing more. He then began to do a few spins, more and more waves of shuriken being thrown at John.

He stopped and looked up at the shuriken that were flying at him, he jumped in the air to dodge them, but without notice, Aster managed to get in front of him, form a sword out of Dark Matter and stab him right in the torso.

Aster smirked, then back flipped high into the air, and while upside down, he tilted his head back so he could get a clear view of John. Then, he threw about 6 more shuriken, all of them hitting their marks. Then, he snapped his fingers, the sword and shuriken now exploding. As soon as the smoke from the explosions faded away, what Aster was surprised to see was that his opponent was still alive, standing, and breathing perfectly fine. He looked at the cross that he planted a long time ago on the ground. "Is that what's keeping him alive?" he wondered to himself. Quickly, he ran in the direction of the cross.

John swung his arm to the direction of where Aster would move to next, since he calculated his current speed, and pulled the trigger of his shotgun 8 times.

Aster felt the presence of the bullets and jumped quickly, escaping the bullets. He saw one heading in his direction which pierced through his forehead, destroying his entire head. His headless body fell to the ground, dead, blood leaking from where his head used to be.

John silently watched the blood flow, almost as if he were sorry for the poor bastard, but then he just laughed in a maniacal, sadistic way. His laughter echoed throughout the room, but suddenly, he felt his lungs and heart get stabbed. He turned to see an alive, but tired Aster.

"What the hell?! I thought I killed you!" John complained, coughing out blood.

"No… What you saw was my other ability… I can make illusions in your mind come to life without a problem… It can be sorrowful thoughts… Or thoughts that you'd love to see… Even past thoughts I can make a reality…" Aster explained, pulling shuriken out from John.

"I don't give a shit if you stab me… YOU'LL NEVER KILL THE NOAH OF DEATH!" he yelled loudly, shooting numerous bullets of Dark Matter, utterly destroying Aster's whole body. "HA! I KILLED YOU!!" he laughed.

"Not even close…" Aster said, standing right next to the cross that John was trying oh so hard to defend. He lifted it off the ground to test the first part of his hypothesis. Then, he jumped into the air, and threw 3 shuriken, all of them landing on various pressure points.

John grunted, falling to the ground, his body now paralyzed. Then, the shuriken exploded, leaving holes on his body where those pressure points were located.

…

The wounds did not heal, giving Aster the advantage, as long as he was holding that cross.

"GIVE ME BACK THAT CROSS YOU BASTARD!" John yelled, pointing his shotgun in Aster's direction.

Aster sighed and shook his head, people appearing between them.

John's eyes widened, for these were people that he had killed, and those he actually **feared**… These people were holding swords, medieval flails, crossbows, rifles, and daggers.

"Say farewell to that pathetic life of yours… John… I knew thee well…" he said, brushing his hair slightly, walking away with the cross.

The people that had shown up out of nowhere walked towards John.

John, out of fear, had shot them all with bullets of Dark Matter, but they kept coming back up as he shot them. Suddenly, gunshots could be heard, sounds of crossbows being fired, sword swings, and stabbing noises, as well as what sounded like chains sounding off as well.

The people that had literally over killed John had faded away slowly, leaving a completely destroyed, slashed, stabbed, battered, and lifeless John. Since they were disappearing, it meant that John was dead, and his mind could no longer be accessed for anything he feared or did in the past.

Aster threw the cross onto the ground, walking towards the exit, but then suddenly, the cross jumped on it's own, attaching itself to Aster's back. Aster felt it and tried to shake it off, now sensing danger coming from the cross.

"I told you I can't die… I TOLD YOU SO!!" a voice rang out from it.

"John?! How's this even possible?!" Aster thought to himself.

"If you're wondering how this is possible, it's because I transferred a part of my soul to this thing, just in case I was dead, and it would heal me every time you made the attempt to kill me, as long as it remained where I had left it. SO SAY GOODBYE! I'M TAKING MYSELF OUT, AND TAKING YOU WITH ME!!" he yelled out.

Aster knew this was the end, because this was technically an object with a spirit attachment, not a person, so he couldn't make illusions to end it.

"DIE!!" John's voice rang out from the cross. The cross then released an explosion that was strong enough to destroy the entire room, along with them. Sorrow and Death were both dead…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kesenai and Allen had arrived at a room with a checkered flooring, and a giant gate in the way. This gate had pentacles all over it, as well as the faces of the Noah clansmen imprinted in between each pentacle. "Looks like this is the final door… I don't see any other doorways…" Kesenai said, looking around.

"Looks like it… I can feel the Earl's Dark Matter inside of there…" Allen said.

"Well, lets give it all we got, and defeat the Earl. That's the only way to justify for those who have sacrificed themselves for our noble cause." he responded.

"Yeah… But I wish we hadn't split from everyone else…" Allen said doubtfully.

"Stop thinking about it, they chose to give themselves up, but like I said, they'll be back. Just don't worry about it for now and focus on the main part of this mission. If we can defeat the Earl, then all sorrow will stop, all Akuma creations will cease, and this world will finally be at peace." he responded, walking towards the gate.

Allen had smiled and thought: "This one, he only joined the Black Order about 4 months ago, and he's already this mature… I guess he has had it worse than any of us because of the Earl, probably as much as I have suffered…" and walked towards that gate as well.

As soon as Allen and Kesenai had neared the gate, the gate gave off a black glow from each pentacle. Suddenly, Kesenai and Allen's bodies were in total pain again.

Allen was hurting from his left eye, left arm, and suffering a severe migraine.

Kesenai's suffering was on his right eye, right arm, and he coughed up major amounts of blood. He kept coughing as if he were coughing a storm.

Suddenly, a voice called out saying "So you have arrived, our new family members…" Allen's eyes shot open, knowing that the voice was the Earl's.

"What the hell do you mean by new family members?!" Kesenai growled, coughing blood.

"Oh, ho, ho, look at yourselves!" the Earl chimed.

Kesenai looked at his left hand, seeing a gray shade spreading out throughout his body like a virus infection. He looked at Allen, seeing the same effect on him. He thought: "What the hell is going on here?!"

"The genes of Noah inside of you are being forced to awaken!" the Earl chuckled evilly.

"Genes of Noah?! I'm not a Noah you bastard!" he looked at the gate with a hateful look, seeing that the gate was opening, revealing the Earl, sitting in front of his organ like it was his throne.

"Yes you are…" he said with his large smile.

"PROVE IT! THIS IS ALL JUST SOME SICK JOKE OF YOURS!" Kesenai barked.

"Then look at this…" the Earl pulled out a mirror, reflecting Kesenai's face.

Kesenai had to squint to get a clear view but his eyes shot open, seeing that his skin was now gray, like a Noah. But that wasn't what told him he was a Noah… What told him was the 7 pitch black crosses across his forehead. But he wondered, why was Allen getting the same effects as well.

"Oh, I guess no one told you their latest discovery…" the Earl chuckled, rubbing his temples as if he were having a headache from talking to the two clueless Noah/Exorcists. "Allen is the 14th, the Musician. That's why he was able to control the Ark that you were once aboard, Kesenai Tsumi." he chuckled.

"… So this entire time, you've been hiding the fact that you might awaken as a Noah… You hid it from everyone… Some comrade you are…" Kesenai growled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't have everyone worry about me… Being their enemy…" Allen answered, his migraine getting more harsh.

Kesenai coughed up blood.

"Kesenai Tsumi, The Noah of Sins… Allen Walker, The Noah of Will… Welcome to our family." the Earl chuckled.

"So you finally awakened them, Master Earl?" Utagai walked in from the Earl's left side.

"Oh yes, and they were right on time too, since 4 more of our own family has died." the Earl chuckled.

Then, out of nowhere, Road had walked in from the other side of the Earl.

Kesenai's eyes shot open, now surprised.

"So you've awakened them, Millenie." Road giggled sarcastically.

"What… Are you doing here… Road..?" Kesenai asked, struggling to stand up.

Road's expression darkened "I don't care if you're in my family, I still hate you for killing Tyki…" she said in a cold hearted voice.

His eyes shot open yet again out of surprise.

"I was only lying to you so I could get more information on you and the Black Order. And guess what? Even now, as we speak, Level Fours and Level Three are attacking the base, slaughtering all of those pathetic half-arses that used to be your comrades." she giggled in a sarcastic tone.

"You… Were using me…" Kesenai said weakly, now not moving at all, frozen in surprise.

"Yes, and so far, it was very, very effective." she answered, licking her lips.

"You… Bastard… I'll make you pay!" Kesenai ran at her, his Arm of the Sinner now active, but his body jolted in complete pain, so he fell down to his knees. His body was recoiling due to the genes of Noah now awakened inside of him.

"Oh, so you can use Innocence, even as a Noah." Road seemed confused and looked to the Earl, now wanting an answer as to why that was.

"So he has that rare trait among the Noah… Co-dominance… The ability to maintain both Innocence, and the genes of Noah." the Earl chuckled evilly. "Looks as if Allen Walker has it as well… Interesting…" he chuckled again.

"Damnit… Why can't I move…" Kesenai thought to himself, his heart in pain because he had really loved Road, but now knows that she was just using him for her own evil plot.

Allen struggled with trying to stand up, his Noah features now fully visible.

"Oh, so he awakened as well?" Road giggled. "Well, the more the merrier, that's all I have to say." she chimed.

"Yes, not too surprisingly, Allen too is a Noah." the Earl chuckled.

Both Allen and Kesenai stood straight up, their bodies still in pain because of the recently awoken genes of Noah inside of them.

"Sorry, Earl, but this whole party is over!" said a voice coming the ceiling. Two figured appeared from the shadow of the ceiling and landed on the ground, landing on their knee.

Kesenai looked at the new people who had jumped into the fray, seeing that they were James and Amber.

"Well now, that's a new look for you." James said, looking at Kesenai and Allen.

"Oh shut up you murderous traitor!" Kesenai growled.

"Hey, I'm not the one that's coughing up blood and looking like they're in total pain." James shrugged, readying his katana.

The Earl chuckled, "This room will be where our final battle will occur… I hope everyone made peace with their god."

"I don't believe in a god." Kesenai and James said at the same time.

Utagai readied himself to attack James, but Amber jumped in the way.

"Sorry, but I'll be your opponent." she said, Dark Matter wrapping around her right arm.

Allen was finally able to stand up and took fight stance, "I'll take you on… Earl…" he said.

Kesenai struggled with standing up, taking out his sword, "James, you bastard… I'm taking you on…"

"Sorry, my opponent is the Earl right now." James said, his katana pointed at the Earl.

Road was going to walk over to the Earl to defend him, but all of a sudden, a bullet had hit her body and sent her flying towards a wall.

"Huh?" everyone looked at where the bullet had flew in from. Marshal Cross, Marshal Shiro, Lenalee, and Lavi were all at the doorstep.

"Who decided to start this party without us, huh?" Lavi smiled. As soon as he laid his eyes on Kesenai and Allen, he looked surprised, because he was seeing that they were Noah…

"You're a Noah… So you've awakened… I feared this day would come…" Cross said.

"I as well, feared that Kesenai would awaken as well…" Shiro said.

"YOU KNEW?!" Kesenai and Allen both said.

"I knew because the 14th was now in you, so no duh you would awaken, stupid student." Cross answered.

"I knew because it was fairly too obvious. Your body in a complete total wreck, and that no matter what had hit you, you still lived on." Shiro answered.

Kesenai and Allen were both surprised, but then they looked to Lenalee's horrified face. She was confused, she had no idea whether they were enemies or not, and why Allen hadn't told her about the 14th since he was informed of it while in the Ark.

"I'll explain as soon as we get out of this…" Allen said, his Crown Clown now active.

The Earl was just standing there with his smile, holding his large sword. This was going to be one hell of a battle… No… Not battle… More like a **war…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man, but do I care? No. Now go bye bye.

Author's Note: Like I said, THE PROMISED DAY! Now bye bye!! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	50. Final Battle: Darkness vs Sins!

Road got up from where she had crashed into, rubbing her head like a child "Ouch…"

"Give up Noah, we have you outnumbered, and outmatched." Shiro said, pointing his Innocence blades at her.

"Oh, you're the one who touched me back in Black Order, correct?" she smirked her evil smirk.

"Yes, but that's how I know if a rouge Noah is present, now I regret that I didn't kill you all that time ago… But now I can repent for that and kill you." Shiro said, jumping into the air and swinging his Innocence swords at her, four dragons forming.

She sighed and parried them all, a strange aura going around her.

Before she could even try to ensnare Marshal Shiro into her dream realm, Cross pulled the trigger of his Judgment, the bullet piercing through her.

"Damnit, I can't operate my dream realm on them if they keep attacking me as a team…" she thought to herself, her strange aura reappearing yet again.

Lavi joined in the battle, his Tessei now active. "Combined Seal! Fire and Heaven Seal! Strong Dragon of Flames! (Or something like that…)" Lavi called out his next move, and slammed his hammer onto the ground. The fire and heaven seal combined, releasing a dragon of flames, with a lightning aura on it.

Lenalee joined as well, her Dark Boots active, so she moved to the tip of the dragon, using her Dark Boot's speed acceleration to accelerate the combined attack that he dished out. At the last possible second, she spun away from the dragon's tip.

Then, Shiro jumped into the sky and sent out more Innocence energy dragons, his dragons and Lavi's dragon combining together.

Of course, Road just simply parried the attack at the last second, but then, Cross released his other Innocence, Grave of Maria. Maria was now using her Carte Garte, the one ability that rendered the Innocence dragon to Cross' control. He willed it to keep attacking her until she was finally hit.

Road kept parrying each and every movement that dragon had made. It looked impossible for Road to be hit by the combined attack that everyone had worked so hard to come up with.

Lavi then slammed his Tessei onto the ground "Fire Seal! Hell Fire! Hell Fire Cyclone!" he called out his Level Two attack. A dragon of flames rose out from the ground and flew at Road while she wasn't even paying attention.

She noticed the dragon at the last possible second, but it was one second too late, for the dragon of flames had already landed it's hit on her, and wouldn't you know it, the other dragon landed it's hit as well.

Shiro smirked, for he believed that they were all victorious.

The smoke cleared, revealing a completely scorched Road, and her body laughing it's evil laughter.

Cross immediately took action by pulling the trigger of his Judgment a good eight times, all of the bullets landing on a vital organ.

Shiro ran at her, his swords wrapped in light blue Innocence energy, and her sliced her throat, her chest where he beating heart should be, as well as her torso. "I apologize, I usually don't enjoy killing a lady, but this is war, and you're an enemy, now farewell!" he said, slicing her body in an 'x' formation and jumped back, an explosion occurring. Of course, any Noah should be dead from that blow, but the true mystery was, is she truly dead

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Utagai took fight stance and disappeared, using his Noah ability already.

Amber's eye pupils glowed red, and she jumped into the air as if dodging an attack. Wouldn't you know it, wind sickle movements were formed right where she was standing originally. The reason that she dodged like she had known where he was going to attack was because, remember, her ability was that she could see/differentiate between a Noah, Exorcist, Human, and Akuma.

"What the hell? Wait, your ability, you can see me?" Utagai's voice rang out.

"Yes. Yes I can." she said calmly, the Dark Matter around her right arm now spiraling in a slightly violent manner.

"Well, that doesn't matter now, for I will kill you either way!" his voice yelled, the voice getting closer to Amber.

She sighed, and parried all of his movements since she was still able to see him, and then she jumped into the air, the Dark matter on her right arm turning into a bow and arrow. She pulled the arrow as far back as she could, aiming for the body that only she could see. She aimed for his head and released the arrow, the arrow traveling at a high speed, as fast as sound.

A scream of pain could be heard, echoing through the room.

_This is all too easy… I know he's stronger than this… A Noah wouldn't be taken out this easily…_ she thought to herself.

"HA!" a voice rang out from behind her.

Quickly, she spun around to see that it was Utagai, about to slash at her, so quickly, she back flipped and jumped into the air as soon as she was on her hands during the back flip, taking to the air in an upside down look. Quickly, she shot six more arrows, all of them hitting their mark.

"Damnit!" he cursed, his body now rematerializing.

"Looks like you've lost, give it up." she said.

"Hell no… I won't give up to a traitorous bitch such as yourself…" he said, getting up and coughing blood.

"Learn to use your terminology correctly… Bitch is a female dog. Also, a dog has a loud bark, and bark is on trees. Trees are a part of nature, and nature is awesome. So basically, calling me a bitch means I'm awesome…" she said in a calm tone, just to piss him off.

"OH SCREW YOU!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend." she giggled and shot more arrows at him.

"Oh hell no!" Utagai swung his arm at the arrows, flicking batting them away almost as if they were nothing.

"How the hell did they not pierce your flesh?" she asked.

"Oh, that's just an ability of mine. I can manipulate my body's chemical structure and any other chemical structures as long as I touch them. Meaning, you won't be able to defeat me too easily if your move is just that pathetic." he said with a smirk.

"Hmm, the ability to change chemical structures… He could make things as hard as a diamond, or as delicate as pencil lead… Looks like I may have to use my true powers on him…" she thought carefully.

"Ready for your death?" Utagai smirked, and jumped into the air, landing on a wall with his feet and jumped off there at a high speed, heading for Amber.

She reacted by dodge rolling away from his touch, and shot more of her Dark Matter arrows at him, then afterward somehow disappeared and reappeared behind him and shot five more arrows, then disappeared again, appearing above him and heavily concentrating one of the arrows. She released it and suddenly, a giant burst of Dark Matter occurred, blasting itself at Utagai.

He thought: "Aw crap, I can't change these things structures, time to manipulate my own even though it's a bit of a risk." and changed his body to a polycarbonate hardening, none of the arrows piercing him, but the blast of Dark Matter severely burned his body, leaving what looked like 5th degree burns.

Before he knew it, Amber appeared in front of him, her left arm now a sword and she drove her arm/sword right into Utagai's torso deeply.

He coughed blood "Damn you… How did you figure it out…" he growled.

"Oh, because you seemed to have been blocking your stomach and chest areas oh so much. I just had to see what would happen to you." she smirked.

"Bitch… I won't… Allow you… And your friends… To kill Master Earl!" but it was too late after he stated that, she blasted a point blank ranged Dark Matter burst, sending him flying backwards. "Damn… You…" his head let loose, as well as his muscles, blood coming out from all his severe wounds.

"Farewell, my brother." she said, walking away from the site of Utagai's death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Allen, you take the fat ass Earl, I'll take this bastard here." Kesenai said, taking fight stance.

"Yes, and try to win, or I'll kill you myself." Allen smirked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't lose to him." he nodded his head and ran in James' direction.

"Oh no, no, no, this won't do." the Earl chuckled, snapping his fingers. Allen, Kesenai, James, and the Earl had disappeared out of nowhere, leaving everyone else behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kesenai opened his eyes and looked around, seeing that they were in some strangely large room, a room that seemed to have statues of the Millennium Earl everywhere. He sweat dropped "Gee, he's this self-centered…" he thought.

"Welcome, gentlemen to where we shall be holding our final battle!" the Earl chuckled, appearing almost out of nowhere.

Allen was standing next to Kesenai, his Crown Clown now in it's other form, the Sword of Exorcism, the sword that the Earl seemed to hate.

"Where the hell are we?" James said, looking at the Earl.

"We're in a room that I created, far off from those other nuisances." he answered with a chuckle, holding Lero in his hands as Lero turned into his sword. He snapped his fingers as if waiting for something else to happen. Next thing everyone knew, James fell down to his knees yelling in pain.

"What the hell?" Kesenai thought.

"Damn you… Earl… What the hell… Did you… Do to me?!" James asked, now pissed off.

"Oh not much, I'm just making you fight on my side." he said in his evil chuckle.

"Stop it… You bastard!" he yelled.

"Too bad, you're now mine to control, James, the Noah of Darkness." he chuckled.

James stood up, struggling to keep control over himself, and in a monotone voice, he said "Yes sire…"

"Good, good, now attack Kesenai, and **kill** him!" he chuckled.

James looked at Kesenai and jumped at him, katana ready to kill him.

Kesenai blocked with his sword, their swords grinding against each other, sparks appearing.

"If that's the case, then I will fight you, Earl." Allen took fight stance.

"Oh, no, no. Not yet, I want to watch how two best friends make the attempt to kill each other." he chuckled, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, a Dark Matter cage trapped Allen and it caused him to not be able to move.

With Allen unable to move, Kesenai was now going to have to fight alone.

"Are you ready to die..?" he asked, his voice not even normal any longer. His Noah features revealed themselves like a virus.

"Sorry, but I'm not dying yet!" he yelled, pushing James back with a partial of his force.

"Black Moon Slash!" he called out his attack, jumping into the air and slicing his katana at his own best friend.

Kesenai dodge rolled it and activated one of the many circles on his right arm, the red one this time. He snapped his fingers, and an explosion occurred, engulfing James.

The smoke cleared, revealing that James hadn't even taken the slightest of damage.

"Damnit, I didn't think it would come to this…" he thought, taking out his stylus and etching a hexagon into the red circle. He then snapped his fingers, a more effective explosion engulfing James' whole body.

"Are you serious..?" a voice came from behind him. He looked behind him to see James standing there.

"How the hell?!" he thought to himself.

"Die…" James said, moving in to stab him.

He parried the stab, sweep kicked James. Before James could even hit the floor, Kesenai kicked in an upward direction, sending James high up into the air, and jumped at him, punching his back, sending him flying even higher. Then, the green circle on his arm glowed and he disappeared, reappearing in front of James' flying body. "SAY GOODBYE!" he yelled, heel drop hammer kicking him, aiming for his torso.

Suddenly, James had stopped the movement by grabbing Kesenai's leg, and flinging him towards the floor at a high speed. He landed on his feet, Kesenai deep in the ground, leaving a large crater.

The Earl chuckled and clapped as if he were watching a funny television show.

Allen was in horror of how these two former best friends were making the attempt to kill each other, but this fight had only just begun, and these two were already aiming to kill each other.

"Innocence, Level Two! Activate! Arm of the Sinner!" he called out his Level Two Innocence. His right arm became a blank, pure white canvas, and then, on it's own, more circles appeared, the more complex ones that were still too mysterious for Kesenai himself since he only used very few of them. A dark purple, and red glow occurred, and he jumped at James.

James ducked, seeing that Kesenai flew over him, but that was naught, because Kesenai landed on the ground, quickly spun around, and slammed his right hand on James' back, the same Exorcism mark from before (He used it on Tyki and Lulubell if you guys bothered reading the previous chapters…)

"GAAHH!!!" James yelled in pain.

"I'm sorry, but farewell!" he yelled, etching multiple hexagons on the circle that was glowing. A cross appeared on James' back, a snake crawling on it, as well as a pentacle on the background. A circle was around it, and it grew until it was about the same size as James. "Farewell… Crucifixion…" he whispered, a slight bit of sorrow behind his voice. Suddenly, the mark just disappeared off of James and he was still standing.

"You can't kill the Darkness… The Darkness has existed since the beginning of time… The Dark can never be destroyed…" James said in a soft whisper, turning to look at Kesenai… His former best friend.

"So, you're serious about killing me, huh?" Kesenai asked, jumping back to stay away from James.

"Yes, if it is the order of Master Earl, then yes, I won't just stop at attempting to kill you… I **will** kill you…" he said, Dark Matter forming at the palm of his hands.

"Fine then… I guess I have no choice then." Kesenai said, taking fight stance.

"Didn't I just say that you can't kill me…" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't give a shit. I've found my way to kill an immortal before, so it won't be hard finding out how to eliminate you from this life time." he answered, his Innocence energy beginning to wrap around his sword. Quickly, he pulled it out and ran at James.

James' katana became engulfed with Dark Matter and turned into it's scythe form. Quickly, James blocked the sword attack with the staff of his scythe, and then jumped into the air, making the movement to slash Kesenai while he was in the air.

Luckily, Kesenai managed to duck, drop to the ground, roll away and get back up, his sword still at hand.

"You seem to not give up…" James said, almost sounding like he had just noticed this.

"No shit, I won't give up! I won't give up until my sins have been erased from this damned world!!!" he yelled, running at James.

James and Kesenai kept clashing sword to scythe, trying to slash at each other's openings, but the other just kept on dodging, parrying, or blocking with their own weapon.

Kesenai jumped back, not even tired.

James wasn't tired neither, they were both in perfect condition, looking like they could keep on going forever if needed.

The Earl just kept on chuckling and clapping his hands.

Kesenai looked at the Earl's stupidity and calm said "Shut… The hell up… You fuzz bag." he sweat dropped.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that." James said, slashing his scythe's blade down on him.

He dodge rolled and sweep kicked James again, this time, punching James in the rib before he even looked like he was lying down in mid air using his right hand.

He went flying towards the other side of the room, leaving a huge crater in the wall. "That's it…" James said as he began standing up.

Kesenai noticed that James had a bunch of scratches all over him, this was because he was away from any nearby shadows. "I guess that's the only way possible to defeat him, I have to somehow make **all** shadows in this room go away… But… That's just the problem… Shadows are everywhere, no matter what's done…" he thought to himself, planning out how he would make James die. "Then again, he **is** a Noah, so maybe he has the same weakness as all the other ones… Innocence… I'll test it myself." he thought again, running towards James.

James' body began being completely wrapped in Dark Matter, just like when he was fighting Antony. "Darkness cover this damned world… Darkness destroy the current world and rebuild it until it's perfect… Dark Angel!" James called out his next move, black angel wings made of Dark Matter bursting out from his back, his left hand now turned into a claw made of Dark Matter, a tail made of solidified, dense Dark Matter. James' eye balls (Where the white is usually) turned black, and his once green eye pupils, turned light yellow.

"Damn, looks like this may be his true form, so I may need to watch it." he thought, still running at him.

"Dark Feathers!" he smirked, his wings flapping at rapid yet harsh speeds, releasing a huge group of black feathers that were thrown like throwing knives for weapons trainings.

Kesenai's eyes widened and he jumped high into the air to escape the attack of the killer feathers, sighing in relief that he jumped in time.

James took to the sky and flew towards Kesenai, his Dark Matter claws extended forward, as well as his katana, both dangerous weapons ready to stab Kesenai.

Kesenai blocked with his sword, being pushed back by the sheer force that James was using. The claw and katana were grinding against the flat side of his blade, sparks flying yet again. Taking advantage the sparks were flying, he snapped his fingers on his right hand quickly, the sparks turning into multiple explosives that all engulfed James.

James fell down from the bottom of the smoke, his wings loosely not even moving, but then, his falling stopped, now levitating. His eyes opened and he smirked "I hope you weren't thinking that you won…" he said in an evil, cold, sarcastic tone.

"Damnit, looks like I may have to use **that** while I'm here…" he thought, placing the flat side of his sword on the blue circle he once used previously. The circle glowed bright sky blue, the blade now bubbling as if changing shape. It wasn't changing shape, it was splitting up into two, equal halves. Both the newly formed swords fell to the ground and Kesenai picked them both up, both of them being covered in white energy.

"Interesting, I've never seen you get so serious." James said with a smirk across his face, talking like he wasn't even being controlled by the Earl. "Maybe you'll be one of the most respected Exorcists I've ever killed." he said, taking fight stance.

"I don't care…" Kesenai replied with a cold tone in his voice, almost like something else was now taking over in his mind.

"So, can I kill him?" a thought ran through his mind.

"Go ahead… I don't care now…" Kesenai's true thoughts sighed.

"YAY! I CAN FINALLY MAKE AN APPEARANCE!" the other voice in his mind yelled in excitement.

A black circle began to glow brightly. Suddenly, half of the circle was formed on each blade, etched deeply into the steel. Suddenly, one of the blades changed to the color black, meanwhile the other blades' steel changed to the color white. "Darkness and Light… Balancing Forces…" he had whispered, his left arm, holding the black blade, turned to the color black, meanwhile on the other hand, which held the white blade, dimmed it's brightness to be a normal white skin. The circles on his right arm Innocence had then disappeared.

"Don't disappoint me." James said with a smirk.

"I will disappoint you in an either way situation… You won't live any longer…" he said in a low whisper.

Allen was surprised, for he had never seen Kesenai's Innocence do something like that, nor had he ever seen an Exorcist's Innocence be able to do that.

The Earl watched and chuckled at the current situation. He was loving this… He was loving the fact that these two former best friends were now pulling out all of their stops just to kill one another, and that he thought was what would be the fine wine to the art of battle.

"So, is this your Critical Point Breaker?" James asked with a smirk.

"No, this is nowhere close to one…" he answered in response, his swords glowing slightly more brighter. Dark Matter engulfed the black blade, while white Innocence energy engulfed the white blade.

James breathed in and breathed out deeply, dense levels of Dark Matter forming around his sword, taking the shape of a dragon, while it's wings greatly spread out, connecting with his body's wings. His eye pupils changed from yellow to blood red, symbolizing that anyone facing that attack would end up dead. The wings seemed to have been stringed together by a thick ring of Dark Matter. "Prepare to die, Kesenai Tsumi… Noah of Sins… Dark Dragon!" James said in a low whisper, the dragon-shaped Dark Matter appeared to have roared loud enough for an entire castle to break down, but surprisingly, the room didn't break down either way.

Dark Matter and Innocence energy wrapped around Kesenai like how he did previously in his battle with Kanda during the time he was being chased by the entire Black Order. Kesenai crossed his black blade and white blade together by their flat sides, the both of them shining and combining together to form a black and white steeled katana leaked Dark Matter and Innocence energy, taking the form of long, mighty dragon wings, the head of the dragon forming on the hilt of the katana. "I hope your soul doesn't find salvation, you traitorous bastard…" he said, his cold tone of voice remaining there.

"Same goes for you, former best friend." James smirked as he swung his sword, the Dark Matter dragon flying at Kesenai at an alarming level of speed.

Kesenai ran at the Dark Matter dragon, not caring what would happen next, but in his mind, both the different thoughts stated: "I MUST WIN!!!" The dragon, and Kesenai's attack had clashed, Dark Matter being released, but no signs of Innocence energy being leaked out. Both the different Dark Matter had disappeared, causing a giant smoke screen.

James laughed, thinking that he was the victorious one. Suddenly, he got stabbed by a bright white blade, and a dark black blade, white Innocence energy being injected into his body. His eyes widened as soon as he saw his situation and looked forward to see a alive, and kicking Kesenai.

"You thought you won? Well now, too bad, here comes your kingdom come you bastard!" he yelled, slicing his white sword upward, coming out of James' right shoulder, and his black sword slicing downward, exiting from James' left waist, a burst of Dark Matter and Innocence energy occurring, pushing James all the towards another wall.

Allen's eyes widened, for he had thought that Kesenai won.

The Earl was now silent… (Finally the fat ass bastard is quiet!)

James' body was now truly lifeless, or so it seemed because his body twitched slightly. But then, it stopped moving, showing he was now truly dead…

Kesenai looked at the Earl, a hateful look in his eyes "That's just one down… Now you're the only one left you bastard…" he said in a soft tone. He slashed at the general direction of Allen's prison, destroying it with a White Moon Slash.

Allen ran up next to Kesenai, the both of them looking at the Earl. This was going to be their final battle. If they won, they'd be victorious, but if they lost… Then they'd have lost the war, but their eyes showed that they'd keep fighting on, even if the ultimate price had to be their lives…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, but if I did, I would make this fan fic a true part of the freaking anime!

Author's Note: I wrote a hell of a lot of words today… Phew, tomorrow I might be able to end it, or it'll be posted on Tuesday. Sorry my fellow readers.

-Talk-Show:

Kira: We're back for another episode!

Kesenai: Yeah…

Kanda: I give up, I can't do anything about being here or not!

Kira: Yeah you guys better, because there's questions for you two.

Kanda: Oh really?

Kira: Yup. These are questions from Isis Rainbow: Question for Kanda: what kind of girls you're interested in?Question for Kesenai: Who do you think will work well with you on missions?

Kanda: Wow, for once, someone decided to ask me a question. Anyway, the answer would be that I'm interested in those who are strong willed, and are like me.

Kesenai: -Mutter: I don't think so….-

Kanda: -Pull out Mugen.- WHAT THE -Censor- WAS THAT?!

Kesenai: It was nothing… -Sweat drop.-

Kanda: -Put sword away.- Better be…

Kesenai: I wouldn't know. They always hated me at the end and I hate them too -Laugh.-

Kira: Trust me, the end will be most surprising -Evil laugh.-

Kira: There went all our time guys! See you next chapter!


	51. A Nightmare Come True

"I'm surprised that you even had the guts to kill your own former best friend…" and stood up. His plump body made him look like he wasn't a threat, but in reality, he was definitely a dangerous man.

Kesenai prepared himself for the last battle. _Don't take this guy too lightly… He's more formidable than how he looks… If we can just somehow manage to get to the Earl without too much of an issue, we might be able to win…_ He looked at his bare left arm. _Wait, I forgot, we're now Noah…_ he sweat dropped in the middle of his thought.

"Kesenai, you and I will have to work together to defeat him…" Allen said in a cautious voice.

"Idiot, don't forget that we're both Noah, so he might have a trick under his sleeve for Noah who choose to disobey him." he responded, actually thinking from a different perspective. He imagined that the Earl would be holding some strange ability in his sword that looked exactly like Allen's Sword of Exorcism. Since it was in his hands, then it might've had a completely **opposite** ability inside that sword.

"Are you going to fight me yet? I thought that you were going to end it once and for all. Was that just another lie threaded together by your infallible ability to deny the obvious truth?" he chuckled, and spun his sword in his hand. Without warning, he was already closed to pouncing onto them with his blade raised up high.

Quickly, Allen jumped to the left. _Darn, he's faster than I thought he was_. Allen looked at his Sword of Exorcism, watching it glow with a light green aura.

Kesenai smirked. _No holds barred, just as I like it!_ And with that, he blocked with his black and white katana. Their weapons grinded against each other, causing sparks to fly. "Looks like we're even, fat ass" he sweep kicked the Earl, but the Earl jumped backwards, back flipping several times. Kesenai sweat dropped. _What the hell? A fat ass… Moving like an acrobat… Oh joy, looks like I'm stuck with the crazies again._

Quickly, Allen took the opening that the Earl had left, running at him, his Sword of Exorcism ready to slice at the Earl, "You can't be forgiven for what you've done! You've hurt everyone. You've betrayed anyone who trusted in you!" He remembered how as a child, he trusted in the Earl's words, and his scar had burned a little bit. His emotions responded to the scar with nothing but a hidden hatred for the Earl that no one could possibly understand.

The Earl instinctively blocked with his sword, an orb of Dark Matter forming in his other hand. He chuckled "I hope you boys have made your peace with God, for I'm going to take your lives!"

Allen reacted by jumping back to stay away from the Dark Matter. _I've got to watch out for those, he's an expert at handling Dark Matter._

The Earl threw it upward, watching it fall back down, and then swung at it with his sword as if it were a baseball bat, sending the Dark Matter 'baseball' right at Allen and Kesenai.

They sweat dropped and side-stepped to dodge the little baseball. The Dark Matter ball had then hit a wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

Kesenai sweat dropped, looking at the hole in the wall. Multiple beads of sweat escaped his pores nervously. _Damn! That Earl really is a bit of a surprise, but still, I have my own surprises_. He shook it off, and then jumped up. He split his black and white Balancing Forces katana. It split back into two katana, his right hand holding the white one, his left hand holding the black one and he swung both the katana in the Earl's direction calling out "Black and White Moon Slash; Gray Formation!" A large sickle of Dark Matter and white Innocence energy went flying at the Earl, and suddenly, the two combined into a gray sickle.

The Earl chuckled and stopped it with just one hand, causing it to burst into nothing as if it were a balloon ready to be popped! He looked at the glove that stopped the attack "You singed my glove… I think it's about time I taught you boys some ma—

He was cut off by Allen slashing his torso with the Sword of Exorcism and then jumped away in case of any counter attacks. Crosses appeared on where Allen had slashed the Earl. The Earl didn't even yell, scream, or curse in pain; he just stood there, his large smile not even changing by an inch. He removed his glasses, revealing yellow, angered eyes that screamed 'I'm going to fucking kill you now'.

Kesenai sweat dropped, "I think you pissed him the hell off…"

"I guessed that as well…" Allen sweat dropped, gulping.

The Earl just chuckled evilly and raised one hand, large amounts of Dark Matter on the palm of his hand forming. The Dark Matter became dense, and shaped itself as a sphere, but this one just kept growing, and growing, and growing non-stop!

Kesenai's eyes widened in surprise. _I think the Earl's going to pull out his last stop here!_

Allen called out "Crown Belt!" and his mask placed itself on him, his cowling beginning to move so it could defend them.

"Oh, so you're going to just let them die?" the Earl asked, snapping the fingers of the hand holding his sword and a imprisoned Amber, Lenalee, Lavi, Shiro, and Cross had appeared.

"Damn, don't worry, I'll get them!" Kesenai said, running at the wall where they were chained, the Dark Matter sphere getting closer to them by the every second. He slammed his katana back together, the katana transforming back into a normal sword, and kept running at them, trying to get to them quickly. His Innocence wasn't active yet because it was going to need time for it to be able to fix itself back to the way it was, so he was at a slight disadvantage.

"You're about to be too late…" the Earl chuckled, watching as more of the room was being destroyed.

"Damn, I didn't think this would have to be used…" he thought, still running and his other hand digging through his pocket, looking for the object he had placed in there earlier before heading off on this mission. He took it out, and what was there was a black feather, but this one looked oh so strange, it had small streaks of silver at the tip, but it was dominantly black. _I never imagined having to use this power. Evil Angel, I hate you._

"Fly over me! Evil Angel!" he called out, throwing the feather in the air. The feather burst into a ring of Dark Matter and Kesenai jumped through it. Suddenly, large, black angel wings burst out of his back painfully. Some blood spurt out as the wings unfolded themselves. These wings were just like the feather, dominantly black, with silver streaks at the tip of each feather.

The wings flapped hard, making him fly at a high speed so he could get to the prisoners, but there was no time to even get them off the wall! The wings spread out to cover for the prisoners, but the Dark Matter atomic bomb-like attack had gotten to Kesenai, leaving him to grunt in pain. _Ugh._

Allen had blocked with Crown Belt, not gaining damage since it was like the ultimate in defense.

The Earl chuckled. _This is starting to get interesting; Kesenai is already using the power of his Noah without even thinking!_

_Why are you using my power?_ A completely different thought ran through his mind as it was angry.

"Yes… I regret it, but yes…" Kesenai said out loud.

"Don't forget, I am the Noah that runs through that pathetic body of yours, so we share this body like equals, but when you're using my power, you're submitting yourself to me without even thinking about it…" Kesenai said to himself in a deeper, thicker voice that sounded almost too demonic to be his.

"I know… Evil Angel…" Kesenai spoke out loud again, sounding a bit saddened as soon as he said that.

"You're pathetic, having to rely on my power when you full well know the dangers of this…" 'Evil Angel' spoke.

"I know… But… I can't… I can't watch my comrades die… I just can't…" Kesenai said.

"I don't give a damn. You were once so isolated from everyone in the world, but now look at you! You've become attached to these humans… That is something I will never forgive you for…" it responded.

"I know… But please cooperate with me… Just for now… Then… I'll never have anything to do with them ever again…" he begged to himself.

"Fine, but I'll take over if you die." 'Evil Angel' said coldly.

"Now then, Earl, are you ready to meet your maker?" Kesenai said, turning around to look at the Earl, all of the prisoners unharmed. He freed the prisoners with a quick swipe of both his katana, and whispered in each of their ears what their role would be, and when to do it.

Amber ran off to James' dead body, holding his body close to her own. _James…_

Kesenai nodded his head and then flew at the Earl in an unholy majestic movement, flying towards him at ungodly speeds.

"Ha! Like that day will come!" he still had his smile, throwing his sword in Kesenai's general direction, then throwing two large spheres of Dark Matter at him.

Kesenai spun, dodging all of them, and pulled out his sword, but then suddenly, his sword broke into nothingness. His eyes widened and he braked, flew upward, and remained afloat in the air, looking at the broken pieces of his sword. _Damn, looks like there went my strongest weapon…_ he sweat dropped. The sword's scattered pieces then recollected themselves and disappeared. _Wait, what the hell?_ he thought. He looked at the hilt of his sword, seeing that the pieces reformed back into his sword, but the blade color was different… This time it was all black steel, and a Dark Matter aura wrapped around it, while Kesenai's right arm became active yet again. "Perfect! I never knew that using this power was so good!" he laughed more to himself, flapping his newly created wings, causing up a wind storm.

The Earl wasn't moved, not even by a centimeter. He just stood there with that smile on his face as he was just waiting for the next futile attack his opponents would attempt. Allen jumped at the Earl, seeing that there was now a chance to attack. Out of pure reaction, the Earl spun, his sword appearing in his hand and he blocked the attack, chuckling. "You think I'll fall for that a second time?" he asked.

Kesenai sweat dropped. _Idiot… He should've waited a bit more, but I can see that this is **my** chance to attack him._ He dove in, flying at the Earl, his right arm becoming the Arm of the Sinner Level Two Innocence once more without declaration. He slashed in a downward motion, with a force strong enough to kill anyone, but then suddenly, for some strange reason, the Earl blocked the slash attack with just his free hand, chuckling.

"So all of you thought that you could attack me while I left an opening? How touching." he chuckled.

"NOW!" Kesenai yelled.

The Earl looked to see Shiro's Innocence dragons flying in his direction, as well as Cross' Judgment bullets flying at him, backed up by Lavi's Strong Thunder of Heavens, and Lenalee using her Dark Boots to speed up the attack by moving quickly at the tip of the dragon.

Quickly, she spun out of the way, and Kesenai jumped away from the Earl, as well as Allen, all of the attacks hitting the Earl directly and head on. An explosion occurred, engulfing the Earl as soon as the attacks all hit at the same time.

By some stupid miracle, the Earl was still alive, now completely damaged. "That attack could've killed me…" he chuckled.

"Bastard! I think I know how to get him!" Kesenai paused for a moment to think about the next motion. _He survived a large combination attack, so maybe… we could try some other tactic. Wait, I remember what I told them!_ Now taking flight, he readied his weapon and his Arm of the Sinner. "Now then! SECOND PLAN!" he yelled.

Allen knew nothing of the second plan, so Lenalee whispered in his ear what was the second plan. "Ah, okay." Allen said, turning his Sword of Exorcism back into the Crown Clown. "Edge End!" he called out his attack, running at the Earl.

"Judgment!" Cross pulled the trigger of his Innocence gun four times.

"Frost Dragons!" Shiro called out his next attack, slashing his swords at Earl, sending four light blue, Innocence energy dragons.

"Combo Seal: Strong Thunder of Heavens!" Lavi slammed his hammer on the ground, the fire and heaven seals combining, forming a lightning dragon, wrapped in a flame cyclone. All of the attacks went flying at the Earl.

The Earl just chuckled and jumped high into the air, dodging the attacks with ease. "You foolish children, this is exactly like the first time you all tried this!

"Take this!" Kesenai yelled from behind him, slamming his right hand onto his back, the same mark that he used on Tyki, Lulubell, and James appearing on his back, while Dark Matter sparks were flying around. "Say goodbye!" he yelled, but then got stabbed by the Earl, deep into his heart. Blood came out of the right corner of his lips but he wouldn't give in, not after all that effort that had been put to attack the Earl like this. So, he drew six hexagons on the circle that killed two Noah, and nearly killed another one. His expression softened and he smiled. A large explosion occurred, engulfing both Earl and Kesenai from the combination of all of the attacks except for Allen's. The smoggy aftermath of the explosion slowly vanished, revealing both the body of the Earl, and the body of Kesenai had fallen to the ground.

Kesenai's wings were motionless, but then twitched as 'Evil Angel' took over.

* * *

In his mind, there was a large, frozen field, blood splattered everywhere, and Kesenai in the middle of the field, on his knees, blood coming out of the corner of his lips. "Why can't I breathe… Evil Angel..?" he asked quietly, his eyes leaking tears.

"Because you're going to die…" Evil Angel whispered softly, his wings flapping as he flew over Kesenai.

Kesenai fell to the side, his body now fully motionless. He was dead. Only on the inside, now Evil Angel was taking over.

* * *

"Looks like that fat ass is dead" Kesenai laughed, standing up, his body now in the control of Evil Angel. _I probably… No, he chose to do this. I won't give a second life to a human lover like him…_

Shiro had already knew what was going on and launched more Innocence dragons at Kesenai, but then suddenly, chains appeared from the shadows, piercing through Kesenai's body.

Kesenai coughed blood, and looked ahead to see James, still standing and said "Looks like you didn't get enough last time…"

"No, you helped me figure something out… I finally know my true purpose for existence…" he responded coldly.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" Kesenai asked with a smirk.

"I exist to judge this world from the dark… And so far… Up until now… This damn world has shown nothing but failure to evolve civilization-wise…" he answered.

"Ha, you think I'll believe that bull shit?" he asked.

"It is true" he answered sharply. Suddenly, dense Dark Matter had gathered on his hand, expanding, and expanding.

* * *

In Kesenai's mind, Kesenai had stood back up, coughing blood.

"How the hell is that possible?" Evil Angel asked.

"Sorry… But I refuse to die… Not yet… I guess this is why my parents knew me as the Inerasable Sin…" he responded.

"Fine… Then I will not stick around anymore. I will just stick around inside of you, but I won't assist you any longer, even if you use my feather." he responded coldly, slowly fading away.

"Don't worry… I won't need your strength… I can use my own…" he replied, watching his true Noah form slowly fade away, his form looking like that of a normal human once more.

* * *

Meanwhile on the outside, James' Dark Matter sphere was as large as the Black Order itself!

Kesenai's wings returned back into his body excruciatingly painfully, and he looked at the attack that James was planning on using. "James… What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm…" the Dark Matter sphere increased in size, "going to erase…" the sphere of Dark Matter increased its size once again, and "every last one of you!" he yelled as he ascended towards the sky. "The humanity that you all claim you have is nonexistent. You humans, you're all corrupt, feeble little things" he said coldly as the sphere was pointed right at the Exorcists. "My judgment of you all is the same as it has been for the last 20,000 years… **Failed**" he said threateningly.

"The hell do you mean by that? There's no possible way you could've been alive for no 20,000 years, so stop this insanity before someone gets killed!" Kesenai shouted as he readied his Innocence for battle once more. _Ugh!_ His arm felt heavy, it was almost as if it were pulling him down.

"That power you used against the Earl… that was no ability that belonged to you. I don't know what that Noah of yours had told you, but that feather was a power I trusted you with as a child. I left you with that feather, in hopes that you would not be afraid of the darkness, and would accept it as an ally" James said, glaring at Kesenai.

"I accepted darkness as an ally, so there's no reason for you to just kill us all!"

"You're wrong! You used the power of the darkness to overcome me, not because you accepted it, it was because you were afraid of it! You humans only make progress when you fear a higher power, a higher power that cannot be denied!"

"No…" Kesenai could not argue back. No word he could say would be good enough to retaliate. James had his number, and had it good.

"You humans disgust me. You fear the darkness only because you cannot understand it. I even had the audacity to call you my best friend…" James' Dark Matter sphere exponentially increased in size. No longer could he be seen, hidden behind the dangerous threat in his hand.

"Not all humans are as much of a failure as you think they are! You shouldn't just base your judgment off what you've seen in these current events!" Allen retaliated in one last attempt to gain James' forgiveness.

"My judgment is based off the world itself, along with the 20,000 years you've all had to change yourselves. So far, all of you insects haven't even progressed at all" James said in a spiteful coldness.

"Humans can change, you just have to give us another chance!" Allen exclaimed.

"You don't deserve another chance. My hate for you all will wipe you out; it'll wipe out the very stain of the human race. Maybe in another 1000 years, when you all rise again, you will finally have learned to change yourselves!" James shouted as his large orb of Dark Matter was released!

Allen and Kesenai nodded at one another, the both of them knowing what to do. They both ran towards it, and tried to stop the Dark Matter from landing by blocking with their Innocence.

"Cross Grave!" Allen commanded as a cross-shaped energy shield formed. Kesenai screamed a loud battle cry as he was blocking the attack with his physical Arm of the Sinner. The two released loud battle cries as they were trying to hold back the attack. It was a failed attempt, for the attack was pushing the two back with great force!

_Damn. Lenalee!_ Allen leaped off the cross-shaped shield, only for it to get swallowed by the sphere of Dark Matter. Kesenai leaped off the incoming death ball, and stared at it from the ground.

_Shit, is there nothing that can stop that attack?_ He stood his ground, and then looked at James, who was just watching his attack coming at them with nothing more than a smile on his face.

Allen walked to Lenalee, smiling at her.

"Allen… what are you doing?" she asked, her entire body shivering in fear of the incoming attack. It was over. No matter what they could do, the attack was going to finish them off like the meteor did the dinosaurs.

"I'm not going to let you die… at least not alone…" Allen said, holding her hand tightly. Lenalee smiled, their fingers intertwined.

"Allen…" she whispered as she looked at the incoming attack. In at least another two minutes, the attack would wipe them out, and completely erase their existences.

Kesenai walked towards the two and stopped, looking at the incoming attack. _Was everything my fault? Was humanity's very fate tied with my choice in using that power?_ He looked at the black feather on the palm of his hand. It slowly faded, disintegrating into a fine black powder. _Its over… all this fighting we've done, was it pointless? All the wars, were they pointless as well? Everything that we've all been through… was pointless…_ The attack's impact was felt, and as soon as it was felt, it was gone, exploding into a darkness that immediately began to spread out. Allen, Lenalee, Kesenai, everything, was swallowed into the erupting darkness. Nothing could escape it's almighty wrath as the darkness totally took everything.

Before James was swallowed by the attack, he whispered "Humanity is a stain that must be erased. All of history will continue to repeat until the humans can learn from their root mistake. All humans are genetically impure, and are sinners. However, they can redeem themselves, but they must learn how, otherwise the cycle of destruction and recreation… will always continue. The cycle of our hatred, will always continue. And the cycle of our wrath… will become endless."

* * *

Lenalee awoke to find herself alone, with no one. "A-Allen?" she whispered, looking around. "Kesenai…?" she called out, scanning her surroundings. No responses. "Allen! Kesenai!"she shouted, her voice echoed all around her. She punched the ground, but no sound, and her knuckles bled in her frustration. _A-Allen…_ She looked around, seeing everything to be dead. All sound was gone, even color looked bland and dead. Everything around her was dead. This was the aftermath of James' wrath, the undeniable judgment that he inflicted on the Earth. She looked up at the sky to see a black moon, and a red sky. Her eyes widened in horror as she whispered, "My nightmare… it's… come true…" Her tears overflowed once again, becoming flowing rivers of despair. No one was alive. All had been killed by the wrath of James.

* * *

The end! Congratu-fucking-lations! You've survived for the whole story! Whoo hoo! Well… This is the end… Or is it? Just kidding, this seriously is the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man, nor do I think I will, so I don't mind now.

* * *

-Talk-Show:

Me: WOO! So how'd everyone like that end?

All characters (Excluding Lenalee): BOOO! WE ALL DIED EXCEPT FOR LENALEE!

Lenalee: I hated it! You killed off Allen!

Me: I loved it! It seemed so evil… So demonic… I just loved it!

Everyone else: -Sweat drop.-

Me: Okay! Aside from that! We got no questions whatsoever! But this is a season finale episode!

Kesenai: YAY!

Allen: Phew, at least this is over with…

Lenalee: That means I can get back to just being with Allen!

Me: Yeah, you're all now gone except Lenalee, so yeah. Either I make something happen with what just happened, or I just leave it like this without giving a damn.

Everyone: LEAVE IT THIS WAY!

Me: Oh gee, fine -Sweat drop.-

James: EVERYONE DIE! -Caused everyone to die by the giant explosion like before.-

Me: -Still alive, left with nothing in the world except questions that just turned to dust.-

Me: … -Censor.- … What do I do now? Wait, I think I'm going mad… I'm talking to myself… Damnit! I'M LOSING MY MIND! -Cry.-

Me: Oh well, looks like this is all for today… And for this story as well… Farewell…

* * *

Author's Note: This was so good of a run, I decided to rewrite the 51st Chapter. I hope you like the newly edited style.


End file.
